El encuentro de dos mundos
by Priestess Mana
Summary: Crossover: FICCY TERMINADO! Que podria pasar cuando dos mundos totalmente distintos se mezclan? mas alla de las batallas...que podria pasar? soy pesima en resumnes y es mi primer fic...por fis - R&R!
1. Pokemon conoce a Digimon

Notas de la autora/disclamer: konnichiwa a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. ( no sean muy crueles conmigo por fis! ^-^u) Es una mezcla de aventura con un poco de romance (no yaoi ni yuri). Esta historia se da, durante el 02 pero ya han pasado algunos años desde la derrota de malonmyotismon. Por cierto, son pocos los conocen a los digimons, entre ellos los padres de los elegidos, pero de ahí, nadie sabe realmente quien derrotaba a los digimons en el mundo real, y recién los elegidos pudieron acabar con arukenimon, oki? Okis! Diviértanse leyendo, y déjenme reviews!. Ha si ^-^u, ni digimon ni pokemon me pertenecen, ya saben todos a quien le pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fic, jejeje lol! No los molesto mas, ja ne!

  
Capítulo 1  
  
Pokemon conoce a Digimon  
  
_Ya han pasado seis años.   
Nuestros héroes se encuentran caminando aparentemente sin rumbo... por que? Creo que alguien tiene la respuesta....  
_  
Misty: Ash! Nos volvimos a perder????????  
Ash: no estamos del todo perdidos  
Misty(¬.¬): si no sabes a donde estas ni a donde vas, entonces estás perdido!!!!!!!  
Ash(^-^u): talvez tengas razón  
Misty(¬.¬xx): que!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brook(-.-U): ya basta Misty, no solucionas nada con tus gritos  
Misty: es que Ash me saca de mis casillas!  
Brook: tranquilízate, déjame ver el mapa  
Misty: y bien?????????  
Brook: pues si, estamos perdidos!  
Misty(-.-u): vaya! que novedad!  
Ash: ya basta chicos, no es el momento de andar pensando en esas cosas  
Misty(¬.¬): como que no es el momento! Que vamos hacer si estamos perdidos!!  
Ash: pues yo creo que buscar una salida, pero por ahora miren hacia allá!!!  
Brook: que es eso????!!!!!  
Ash: talvez sea un pokemon!  
Misty: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brook: no grites Misty! Ash consulta tu pokedex!  
Pokedex: no encuentro datos de pokemon  
Ash(o.o): no es un pokemon.  
Misty(O.o): viene hacia acá!!!!

  
_Lo que no sabían nuestros héroes, era que lo que habían visto se trataba de raidramon, que aparentemente inconsciente se dirigía hacia ellos.._

_  
_Ash: pikachu! Impac trueno!  
Pikachu: pikaaaaa....chu!!  
  


_El ataque de pikachu desvió a raidramon, y lo hizo aterrizar en alguna parte del bosque...  
  
_

Misty: sigue vivo!!!!!!! haaaaaa!!  
Ash: ya basta Misty! Me tienes harto! Vamonos pikachu!  
  


_Ash se aleja de sus amigos y van en busca de raidramon. Mientras tanto......  
  
_

Brook: ya viste lo que hiciste Misty? Lo menos que queremos ahora es que Ash se pierda y se encuentre con ese monstruo!  
Misty: no fue mi culpa! Cualquiera se asusta, no?  
Brook(-.-u): será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo  
Misty(bajando la mirada un poco triste): si........(pensando) espero que no le haya pasado nada por mi culpa.....  
  


_En alguna parte del bosque..  
  
_

Ash: la verdad es que Misty me tiene harto! Grita por todo, es el colmo!  
Pikachu: pika pika?  
Ash: tienes razón pikachu, mejor vamos a ver que era eso  
  


_Después de unos 15 minutos de búsqueda, Ash encuentra algo..  
  
_

Ash: mira pikachu! Que es eso?  
Pikachu: pika pika??????  
Ash: con que esto era. Algo bastante grande diría yo..... espera se está moviendo!!!  
Raidramon: Da....vis...  
Ash(o.o): que??? estás bien?  
  


_Raidramon despierta totalmente y se sorprende al ver a Ash..  
  
_

Raidramon: y Davis?? donde está?????  
Ash(O.O): haaa! puedes hablar????  
Raidramon: pues claro todos los digimons hablamos! donde esta Davis???  
Ash: Davis???? Y ese quien es?  
Raidramon: mejor dicho, quien eres tu?  
Ash: mi nombre es Ash, soy un entrenador de pueblo Paleta y él es pikachu.....  
Pikachu: pika  
Ash: ..... y.tú eres?  
Raidramon: soy raidramon el compañero digimon de Davis   
Ash(o.o): el que de quien??????  
Raidramon: el digimon de Davis! Por lo visto no sabes que es un digimon....entonces.... no eres un niño elegido!!!!!!! no deberías verme!!   
Ash(o.o): que es un niño elegido????????  
Raidramon: debo estar en el mundo real, este bosque no lo conozco! pero que habrá pasado con Davis y los chicos??????? estarán bien????  
Ash: estás en el bosque Verde  
Pikachu: piiiika  
Raidramon(o.o?): en el bosque verde?????? en Japón??????  
Ash: cual Japón! Estas en el bosque verde, cerca de Ciudad Verde!  
Raidramon(O.O): queeeeeee?????????  
  


_Mientras tanto en el digimundo......  
  
_

Davis: veemon!!!!!!  
Ken: veemon!!!  
Yolei: veemon!!  
Cody: veemon!!!  
Tk: veemon!!!  
Kari: veeemon!!  
Yolei: no está por ningún lado, será mejor que descansemos un poco, nuestros digimons están exhaustos por la batalla con arukenimon  
Davis: no podemos!! Veemon puede estar herido!  
Kari: ya cálmate Davis, seguiremos buscando dentro de un rato  
Tk: si Davis, tranquilízate, él estará bien  
Davis: lo que tu digas Kari...  
Yolei: pero el problema es que no nos podemos ir sin encontrarlo, podría estar muy mal  
Todos menos Davis: Yolei! No lo preocupes más!  
Yolei: lo siento Davis  
Davis: no hay problema, sé que veemon puede estar mal, pero él es muy fuerte  
Ken: busquemos un lugar donde se puedan quedar nuestros digimons y después salimos a buscar a veemon. Están de acuerdo?  
Tk: si, es lo mejor  
Yolei: estoy de acuerdo  
Kari: si  
Cody: si, me parece bien  
Ken: y tu Davis?  
Davis: pues.creo que si...  
  


_Todos se dirigen a una cueva cercana y deciden entrar para descansar un rato. Las chicas y los digimons se quedaron adentro, mientras que los demás discutían afuera...  
  
_

Tk: será mejor que las chicas y los digimons se queden, y nosotros vamos a buscar a veemon. De acuerdo Davis??  
Davis: si, está bien  
Ken: bueno entonces vamos.  
Tk: esperen. Kari! Yolei! Vengan un momento por favor!  
Kari: si?? Que pasa Tk??  
Tk: verán, hemos decidido ir a buscar a veemon mientras que ustedes se quedan cuidando a los digimons, si algo pasa, nos comunicamos por la terminal. El d3 les dirá donde estamos. De acuerdo?  
Yolei: esta bien, nos quedaremos, avísenos si encuentran algo.  
Ken: claro, les avisaremos  
Kari: bueno chicos, cuídense!  
Tk: ustedes también! Adiós!  
Cody: adiós!  
Ken: adiós!  
Davis: adiós!  
Kari: tu crees que lo encuentren Yolei??  
Yolei: eso espero Kari... por que ya mismo oscurece...  
Kari: tienes razón, será mejor que entremos y pensemos en algo, si es que se tardan demasiado  
  


_Ya adentro de la cueva.......  
  
_

Yolei: bueno y que haremos si es que tardan, Kari?  
Kari: yo creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a mi hermano y a los demás, ellos sabrán que hacer... al menos por ahora  
Yolei: de acuerdo Kari, esperemos una hora, y si es que no regresan, les decimos que regresamos a nuestro mundo a pedirle ayuda a Tai y los demás  
Kari: si es lo mejor que podemos hacer... si no vamos a tener problemas...  
  


_De regreso en el bosque Verde.....  
  
_

Brook: Ash!!! Pikachu!!  
Misty: Ash!! Pikachu!!!  
  


_En la distancia, Ash oye el llamado de sus amigos....  
  
_

Pikachu: pika pika pi!  
Ash: que pikachu???? Son Misty y Brook! Deben andar cerca  
Raidramon: tengo que buscar a Davis y a los chicos  
  


_Raidramon intenta levantarse, pero cae al suelo..  
  
_

Ash: ten cuidado! Estás herido, ven conmigo te llevaremos a un centro pokemon  
Raidramon(o.o): quee????? Nadie mas puede verme! Son pocos los que conocen a los digimons  
Ash: por cierto... que es eso de digimon???  
Raidramon: no puedo responderte, a menos que no me encuentre en el mundo real  
Ash: de que hablas????   
Raidramon: déjalo así....  
Misty: mira Brook! Allá están!  
Brook: por fin los encontramos!  
  


_Misty y Brook encuentran con Ash, pikachu y raidramon..  
  
_

Misty: HAAAAAAA!!!!! Que es eso!!!!!!  
Ash: nunca cambias, verdad Misty?? La misma niña gritona de siempre.......  
Misty(¬.¬): fíjate a quien le hablas Ash Ketchum!!!!!  
Brook: basta los dos!  
Pikachu: pikaaaaa!  
Brook: pero Ash... que es eso?? Acaso es un pokemon??  
Ash: pues no.no me lo van a creer, pero se llama raidramon y puede hablar!!  
Raidramon: y no soy lo que ustedes creen, soy un digimon... o digital monster....  
Ash: lo ven?????  
Brook(O.O): Vaya esto es nuevo para mí  
Misty(O.O): También puede hablar??  
  


_En esos momentos, raidramon pierde la digievolución, regresando a ser demiveemon, y cae inconsciente al suelo...  
  
_

Ash: raidramon!!!   
Brook: rápido Ash! llevémoslo a un centro pokemon!!  
Misty(o.o): pero que sucedió?????!!!!!!  
Ash: allá haces las preguntas Misty, vamos!!  
Misty(¬.¬): no seas grosero!!!!  
Brook: vamos Misty!! Deja la pelea para otro momento!  
Misty(-.-u): esta bien, vamos!  
  


_Ash toma en brazos a demiveemon y corren hacia el centro pokemon de Ciudad verde. En el centro pokemon de Ciudad verde.....  
  
_

Ash: enferma Joy!! Enfermera Joy!!!  
Enfermera Joy: que pasa chicos??? Pero que es eso??!!!!!!  
Ash: sálvalo enfermera Joy!!!!!  
Joy: creo que no debo preguntar...... rápido chansey!!!!! Una camilla!!!!  
  


_La enfermera Joy y chansey se llevan a demiveemon a la sala de emergencias.....  
  
_

Ash: espero que esté bien.....  
Brook: calma Ash... la enfermera Joy hará lo posible....  
Misty: por cierto Ash.que fue lo que pasó?  
Ash: pues verán chicos.después de que me fui escapando de los gritos de Misty.....  
Misty(¬.¬): ..  
Brook: Misty!   
Ash(-.-U): como les iba diciendo, caminé un rato y encontré a raidramon en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando despertó, me empezó a preguntar por un tal Davis y los niños no sé que, después me empezó a hablar de que los no sé cuanto mon, hasta que llegaron ustedes   
Brook: mmmmmmmmm, la verdad que nunca había visto a algo como él....  
Misty: es cierto...... pero...  
Ash: pero que, Misty??????  
Misty: no estoy muy segura, pero a mis hermanas una vez les oí hablar de unas criaturas parecidas a los pokemon que vivían en un mundo parecido al nuestro.... pero yo creo que es solo una fantasía......  
Brook: mmmm, también alguna vez oí un rumor parecido... pero no creo que sea cierto.  
Ash: oigan y si el profesor Oak sabe algo?????  
Misty: que buena idea Ash! Por fin estás usando la cabeza!  
Brook: Misty, no empieces  
Misty(^-^u): esta bien, esta bien  
Ash: entonces llamemos al profesor Oak!  
  


_En la casa del profesor Oak........  
  
_

Profesor Oak: veamos.... si las variaciones genéticas en ratata......  
  


_Ring!! Ring!!......  
  
_

Kingler: qu qui qu qui!  
Profesor Oak: ah! Es el teléfono! Gracias kingler. Hola??????  
Ash: profesor Oak!  
Profesor Oak(encendiendo la pantalla del teléfono): ah, pero si eres tu Ash  
Ash: y a quien esperaba? he, Profesor?  
Profesor Oak: no, es solo que me sorprende tu llamada, hace solo una semana que saliste de pueblo paleta.... y que se te ofrece?  
Brook: pues verá profesor, hoy Ash encontró una especie de pokemon que no es un pokemon  
Profesor Oak: que????  
Ash: si profesor, es como un pokemon que habla, y me ha dicho que es un no se cuanto mon  
Profesor Oak: que???? Y en donde están en este momento??  
Ash: nos encontramos en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Verde  
Profesor Oak: y a donde lo encontraron???  
Misty: en el bosque Verde, pero está herido  
Profesor Oak: en serio??  
Ash: si, ahora está en la sala de emergencias  
Profesor Oak: vaya... ya entiendo...y consultaste el pokedex??  
Ash: pues si pero no encuentra datos de pokemon  
Profesor Oak: ya veo.......  
Brook: que hacemos profesor???  
Profesor Oak: pues por el momento, no lo sé, llámenme cuando salga de la sala  
Ash: está bien profesor, nos vemos  
Brook: adiós, profesor  
Misty: adiós, profesor  
Profesor Oak: si, adiós chicos.(colgando el teléfono).pero que será esa criatura??   
  


_Después de largos minutos de espera........  
  
_

Enfermera Joy(estirándose un poco): hhhhmmmmmm....(^-^).fue todo un éxito!!!  
Ash: eso es! Sabía que podías hacerlo, enfermera Joy!!  
Misty: bien!!  
Brook: podemos pasar a verlo??  
Enfermera Joy: claro! Síganme  
  


_Todos se dirigen hacia el cuarto donde se encuentra demiveemon descansando.......  
  
_

Enfermera Joy: hoy mismo puede irse, en este momento está descansando.... los dejo, me voy a llenar su expediente.........  
Ash: gracias enfermera Joy!  
  


_La enferma Joy sale del cuarto en compañía de Chansey.......  
  
_

Misty: miren está despertando!!!  
Demiveemon: Da......vis............  
Brook: te encuentras bien??  
Ash: que pasó raidramon??? Por que estas de esa forma?????  
Demiveemon: ya no soy raidramon..... ahora soy demiveemon....  
Misty: mmmmm....... demiveemon... disculpa que es lo que eres??  
Demiveemon: soy un digimon..... un digital monster.....  
Misty: mmmm... y de donde vienes???  
Demiveemon: del digimundo....  
Ash: será mejor que llamemos al profesor, demiveemon podrías acompañarnos???  
Demiveemon: ............ a donde??  
Misty: solo es un momento.... talvez sepamos donde está Davis....  
Demiveemon(^-^): Davis! Davis!  
  


_Ya en el teléfono.........  
  
_

Ash: profesor Oak! Ya tenemos a demiveemon con nosotros  
Profesor Oak: demiveemon????   
Misty: si profesor, mírelo aquí está!  
Demiveemon: y el quien es???  
Profesor Oak: justo lo que sospechaba!!   
Brook: a que se refiere profesor?  
Profesor Oak: pues verán... es una larga historia, por que no regresan a mi laboratorio y aquí les explico??  
Ash: esta bien profesor, estaremos allí en unos dos días!  
Profesor Oak: los espero chicos, adiós  
Todos menos demiveemon: adiós, profesor  
Ash: bueno, entonces regresemos a pueblo Paleta!  
Demiveemon: y Davis?????????  
Misty: espera un poco demiveemon, lo encontraremos  
Demiveemon(T.T): Davis! Davis!  
 


	2. Dos mundos diferentes unidos

Notas de la autora/disclamer: hola! Saludos a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic! Muchas gracias! Jejeje. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, utilizo mucho las caritas asip: ^-^, ¬.¬, -.-.así que espero que sepan que significan! (todos deben saberlas por algo leen un fic de anime -.-U). Ha sip, las edades de los elegidos: el grupo de Davis tiene 16, Tai, Matt, y Sora: 19, Joe: 20, Mimi e Izzy: 18. Ash y Gary tienen 16, Misty: 17, y Brook: 20. En este capitulo ya hay un poco mas de romance y no se confíen de las parejas que parecen! Al final todo queda de otra forma!. Okis! Ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertenecen, además de unos cuantos nombres que tomé prestados de otros animes. R&R!

Capítulo 2  
  
Dos mundos diferentes unidos   
  
Kari: Yolei, estamos en problemas, los chicos no regresan.  
Yolei: entonces, déjame avisarles por la terminal que regresamos con ayuda, te parece??  
Kari: si, ya es hora.  
  


_Yolei les envió el mensaje a sus amigos, y poco después ambas regresaron al mundo real a su escuela, en donde Izzy las esperaba..  
  
_

Kari: Izzy!!  
Yolei: justo te íbamos a buscar para que nos ayudes, estamos en un grave aprieto!  
Izzy: que pasó con Davis y los demás?  
Kari: de eso mismo queríamos hablarte, los tres están buscando a veemon que desapareció luego de la batalla que tuvimos con arukenimon  
Izzy: me lo suponía!  
Ambas chicas(o.o): queeeeeeeeeee???????  
Izzy: si, lo que pasa es que estaba esperándolos aquí, cuando de repente en la pantalla pude ver como si otra puerta a otro mundo se abriera, y raidramon salió disparado a ese mundo. Les mandé un mensaje a la terminal, lo recibieron??  
Yolei: no, que yo sepa ninguno de nosotros recibió ese mensaje  
Izzy: con razón, por eso no regresaron!  
Kari: entonces, lo mejor será ir por los chicos....  
Yolei: yo voy Kari, tu tienes que regresar a tu casa. Izzy me acompañas? Tienes que explicarle a Davis lo que sucedió.  
Izzy: si, está bien  
Kari: entonces, yo me voy, cuídense.  
Izzy y Yolei: claro, nos vemos.  
  


_Kari se dirigió a su casa, pero al llegar escuchó un gran alboroto, se escuchaba como que si hubiera una fiesta en su casa......  
  
_

Kari: pero que es esto?  
  


_Ding dong!!!_  
  


Tai: ya voy!!!!  
Matt: Quién podrá ser? A quien más invitaste?  
Tai: a nadie aparte de nosotros  
Sora: anda a abrir rápido para ver quien es  
  


_Luego de que Tai se fuera.._

Mimi: y ahora que hacemos chicos???  
Joe: que tal si bailamos??  
Mimi(o.o): Joe!!!!!!!! Como así con esas ganas??  
Michael(o.o): como así?????  
Asuka(o.o): si, que te pasó Joe?  
Joe(^-^U): pues, no se me ocurría otra cosa......  
  


_En la puerta.....  
  
_

Tai: Kari! Pero si eres tu. Que pasó por que se tardaron tanto? Y los demás chicos? Los estábamos esperando!   
Kari: tuvimos un problema con veemon  
Tai: que pasó?  
Kari: adentro te cuento, pero como que nos esperaban?, quien está en la casa?  
Tai: lo que pasa es que como tu invitaste a los chicos a comer, pues se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta!, invité a Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, y algunos amigos más del colegio  
Kari: pues que momento más oportuno para hacer una fiesta!, mejor llama a los demás y les cuento acá afuera  
Tai: esta bien, espera  
  


_Mientras tanto adentro............  
  
_

Mimi: mejor juguemos verdad o reto!  
Sora: y quien empieza?  
Megumi: que tal por sorteo??????  
Joe: y como?  
Asuka: mmmmmm... esperen un momento....  
  


_Al rato, Asuka regresa con una bolsa llena de papelitos.....  
  
_

Asuka: aquí! Miren, cojan uno, y al que le salga la x, pregunta primero  
Lina: yo primero! Me salió la x!!  
Asuka: que suerte!  
Lina: haber....mmmmm.... a quien le pregunto.....ya sé! Matt, quien te gusta?  
Matt(o.o): queeeeee?????????  
Lina: si! Dinos quien es!  
Matt: heeeee.....mmmmm.... este.....  
Sora: no te preocupes yo les digo, verán chicos él y yo somos novios  
Todos menos Mimi: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
Sora (tomando la mano a Matt): si!! No es maravilloso???  
Asuka: claro que si!!!   
Todos menos Mimi: felicitaciones!!!!!  
Asuka: que te pasa Mimi????  
Mimi (un poco desanimada): saben?, me tengo que ir a mi casa........no me siento bien...  
  


_Mimi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.....  
  
_

Matt: espera Mimi!!  
Sora(dándole un beso a Matt): no te preocupes, yo voy a ver que le pasa  
  


_Mimi caminó hasta la puerta y se encontró con Tai..  
  
_

Tai: Mimi, hay que llamar a los demás algo pasó con los chicos  
Mimi: en.......se.....rio?  
Tai: si! Kari está en la puerta. Que te pasa?  
Mimi(bajando la mirada): no, nada, anda tú, yo voy con Kari.  
Tai(un poco preocupado): esta bien  
  


_Mimi se dirigió a la puerta, y Tai llegó hasta donde estaban todos, pero primero se encontró con Sora...  
  
_

Sora: Tai, quien era? y Mimi la has visto?  
Tai: es Kari, algo les pasó a los chicos, voy a llamar a Matt y Joe. Mimi está afuera  
Sora: pero que pasó?  
Tai: no se, Kari nos cuenta afuera.  
Sora: anda, yo voy con Kari.  
  


_Tai llega en pleno juego......  
  
_

Tai(hablando solo para que Matt oyera): algo pasó con veemon, avísale a Joe, Kari nos cuenta afuera  
Matt(un poco extrañado): que pasa Tai?  
Tai: no sé, pero vengan rápido  
  


_Ya en la puerta, todos estaban reunidos con Kari......  
  
_

Kari: entonces, Izzy nos dijo que raidramon se fue a otro mundo, pero Davis, Ken y Tk, no lo saben así que siguen allá.  
Sora: pero ya les fueron a avisar?  
Kari: Izzy y Yolei ya fueron  
Tai: yo creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos con Izzy, para ver que es lo que pasó  
Matt: esto es muy extraño, no lo creen?  
Joe: es cierto, vamos rápido  
Tai(o.o): y ahora, los invitados???!!!!!!  
Sora: ya sé! Adelántense, yo me quedo con Tai para ayudarle con los invitados, en un momento estamos por la casa de Izzy  
Matt: de acuerdo, entonces vamos.  
Sora: cuídate. Matt.(se le acerca a Matt y le da un beso).adiós chicos  
Matt: hasta luego  
Kari: nos vemos  
  


_Tai y Sora regresaron a la casa.....  
  
_

Asuka: jajajajajajajajaja  
Kenta: si, entonces...  
Tai: chicos! Malas noticias!  
Asuka: que pasa?  
Tai: me tengo que ir, tengo que ir por Kari  
Todos menos Sora(algo desanimados): oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
Sora(^-^u): pero no se preocupen, otro día los invitamos  
  


_Dicho esto, cada uno de los invitados se fueron retirando. Sora platicaba con Tai de camino a casa de Izzy.....  
  
_

Tai: sabes? Me sorprendió mucho ese beso que le diste a Matt.....ustedes.....son novios, verdad?  
Sora (sonrojada): pues si..........  
Tai: desde cuando? No me lo habías dicho........  
Sora: desde hace una semana.....es que no sabía como decírtelo......lo siento Tai........  
Tai: no hay problema........me imagino que eres feliz, verdad?  
Sora: muy feliz..........  
Tai: pues........seguimos siendo amigos, no?  
Sora: claro......  
Tai: en ese caso......no hay de que preocuparse.........  
Sora: lo siento Tai..........  
Tai: por que dices eso?  
Sora: .......por lo que me dijiste la otra vez..........  
Tai:........olvídalo......no te preocupes......  
Sora: pero......  
Tai: mientras tú seas feliz...........por mi no hay problema.........  
Sora(abrazando a Tai): gracias Tai!   
Tai (sonrojado): de...nada  
  


_Ya en casa de Izzy.........  
  
_

Kari: que les habrá pasado? No regresan  
Joe: no te preocupes Kari, ya regresarán  
Matt(un poco preocupado): te pasa algo, Mimi?  
Mimi (pensando): claro que me pasa algo! Como pudiste pedirle a Sora que fuera tu novia!   
Mimi(bajando la mirada): no.....na..da.....  
Matt: segura? No parece que estuvieras bien...  
Mimi (pensando): estoy mal! Por que Matt? Por que no fui yo? Por que con Sora!  
Mimi: en....serio.....estoy....bien....  
Matt (algo preocupado): insisto! Deberías irte a tu casa a descansar un poco. Si quieres te acompaño  
Mimi (pensando): .........Matt.....por que te preocupas por mi?..........por que me enamoré de ti?  
Mimi: pero....y los chicos?  
Matt: no te preocupes, no puedes arriesgarte si te sientes mal...nosotros haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlos  
Mimi: pues....en ese caso......me voy a mi casa....buenas noches   
Matt (tomándola del brazo): no puedes irte sola, yo te acompaño. Kari, Joe, ya regreso voy a acompañar a Mimi a su casa.  
Kari: estas bien, Mimi?  
Mimi: estoy algo cansada.....no se preocupen. Avísenme si pasa algo, si?   
Joe: claro Mimi, ve tranquila.  
Mimi: buenas noches Kari, buenas noches Joe.  
Joe: adiós Mimi  
Kari: adiós Mimi, cuídate  
  


_Los dos salieron del cuarto de Izzy, y se encontraron con la mamá de Izzy que les traía unos bocadillos.........  
  
_

Señora Izumi: que les pasa chicos? A donde van?  
Matt: no se preocupe Señora Izumi, lo que pasa es que Mimi está un poco cansada. La voy a acompañar a su casa  
Señora Izumi: ahh, ya veo. Pues en ese caso, vayan tranquilos, yo les llevaré estos bocadillos a sus amigos.  
Mimi: buenas noches Señora Izumi  
Matt: buenas noches  
Señora Izumi: buenas noches, chicos.  
  


_Al salir, se encontraron con Sora y Tai....  
  
_

Tai(un poco extrañado): Mimi, Matt, que pasa? A donde van?  
Matt: Mimi está algo cansada, la acompaño a su casa   
Sora: en serio? Estás bien, Mimi?  
Mimi: si...solo algo cansada no se preocupen  
Tai: ya llegaron Izzy y los otros?  
Matt: no, aún no  
Tai: bueno entonces, vamos Sora, vamos a esperar a Izzy  
Sora: claro. Matt, regresas?  
Matt: si, solo voy hasta la casa de Mimi y regreso  
Tai: entonces, te esperamos  
Matt: si, adiós  
Sora (le da un beso en la mejilla a Matt): regresa por favor. Adiós, Mimi.  
Mimi: adiós Sora, adiós Tai  
Tai: si, adiós  
  


_De camino a la casa de Mimi..........  
  
_

Mimi (sonrojada): gracias.....Matt........  
Matt: no te preocupes, cualquiera que te hubiera visto así, te hubiera acompañado  
Mimi(pensando): pero me encanta que hayas sido tú el que me acompañara.......  
Matt: cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar, Mimi?  
Mimi: dos semanas más y regreso a Estados Unidos.....  
Matt: ahhh, ya veo.  
Mimi:........como te va con tu banda?  
Matt: bien, tenemos un concierto la próxima semana. Te gustaría ir?  
Mimi (pensando): NO PODRÍA PERDERMELO!!!!  
Mimi: claro... allí estaré....  
Matt: y a ti como te va en el colegio?  
Mimi: bien....  
Matt: genial  
Mimi: si.........

  
_Justo en ese momento, Mimi tropieza con algo, pero Matt la alcanza a sostener de la cintura, mientras sus miradas se cruzan........  
  
_

Mimi (pensando): pensé que había olvidado lo que sentía por Matt..esos hermosos ojos azules.en los que me perdería por siempre.  
Matt (pensando): no puede ser que aún me sienta tan atraído hacia Mimi..  
  


_Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta que.......  
  
_

Matt(alejándose de ella): este........Mimi...(bajando la mirada).esto no está bien.......  
Mimi(bajando la mirada): es...........verdad.....(un poco sonrojada).lo siento......gracias por haberme acompañado.........será mejor que regreses.......ya estamos cerca de mi casa de todas formas.......buenas noches Matt....  
Matt: esta bien......buenas noches Mimi......  
  


_Matt se aleja de ella pensando......  
  
_

Matt: por que estuvo a punto de suceder eso?......que es lo que me pasa?...........casi no pude resistirme a besarla.........  
  


_Mientras tanto, Mimi llegó hasta su casa, corrió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama.......  
  
_

Mimi(un poco triste): Matt, Matt, Matt, mi Yamato.....(cerrando los ojos)......por que me gustas tanto............  
  


_De regreso en la casa de Izzy, ya todos estaban reunidos escuchando atentamente a la explicación de Izzy..........  
  
_

Izzy: así es, chicos. Así busquemos a veemon toda la noche en el digimundo, no lo vamos a encontrar por que él no está en el digimundo  
Davis: que vamos a hacer??? Que pasará con veemon?  
Tai: no te preocupes Davis, veemon estará bien, pero que podemos hacer Izzy?  
Izzy: pues se me ocurre contactar a Genai, para ver si es que él sabe algo  
Matt: si, él puede tener la respuesta a este misterio.....  
Davis: entonces llamemos a ese tal Genai!  
Genai: NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!!!!!!!!  
Todos menos Genai: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Sora: Genai! No te presentes así de repente!!!  
Genai(^-^u): lo siento......jejejejeje  
Tai: que bueno que estás aquí, algo pasó con veemon  
Davis: si!!!!!!! No lo encontramos!!  
Genai: tranquilos, de eso les vine a hablar. Verán, cuando me encontraba viajando por la redes de comunicación, vi que una puerta a otro mundo se habría, y me pareció ver a raidramon siendo arrastrado hacia allá. Lastimosamente, no lo puede alcanzar  
Davis(un poco triste): que va a pasar con él?  
Genai: por ahora, busco una manera para volver a abrir esa puerta, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada.  
Izzy: ahhh, ya veo   
Matt: en ese caso que podríamos hacer?  
Genai: bueno, lo único que queda es buscar una entrada a ese mundo....o........  
Todos menos Genai: O QUE??????????  
Genai: ya! Tranquilícense  
Davis: como quieres que nos tranquilicemos si.....!  
Todos menos Genai: DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Davis: ya, ya, perdón, es que estoy preocupado!  
Tai: todos estamos preocupados Davis! Genai, decías?  
Genai: lo que queda además de eso, es que de ese mundo vengan para el digimundo o el mundo real. Seguramente es más fácil que raidramon venga, que nosotros vayamos para allá. Verán. Desde que los d3 constantemente abren la puerta al digimundo, esta se puede abrir muy fácilmente  
Izzy: y por que se abrió la puerta a ese mundo?  
Genai: lo más probable, es que por tanta energía de parte de los digimons, ocurrió una curvatura en ese mundo  
Tai: ha! Ya recuerdo. Hubo una vez cuando estábamos en el digimundo, que una curvatura parecida me arrastró al mundo real junto con agumon!  
Matt: es cierto!, esa vez fue cuando nos separamos por buscarte Tai  
Genai: algo parecido sucedió en esta vez con raidramon  
Izzy: entonces tendremos que esperar  
Genai: pues así es  
Tk: no sabes que clase de mundo es?  
Genai: algunos datos que obtuve, dicen que es un mundo parecido a este, pude receptar la energía de unas criaturas parecidas a los digimons  
Todos menos Genai: quueeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????????  
Genai: raro, no?  
Todos(cayéndose al estilo anime): uy!!  
Genai(^-^U): no se pongan así, jejejejejeje  
Tai: quieres decir que hay otro mundo con digimons?  
Genai: algo así  
Izzy: entonces nos toca esperar a que ellos entren en nuestro mundo, o a que Genai encuentre algo  
Genai: me voy, niños elegidos  
Tai: avísanos si consigues más información  
Genai: me mantendré en contacto por tu computadora, Izzy  
Izzy: de acuerdo  
Genai: adiós, niños elegidos  
Todos: adiós, Genai  
Tai: vaya, que mundo será ese?  
Matt: uno bastante raro, pero a la vez familiar  
Izzy: ya lo creo  
Davis: pobre veemon  
Tai: no te preocupes Davis, todo estará bien. Nos toca esperar  
  


_De regreso en Pueblo Paleta...............  
  
_

Ash: que cansado estoy!  
Misty: todos estamos cansados, no, togepi?  
Togepi: to qui toqui  
Brook: estás bien demiveemon?  
Demiveemon(T.T): ya no resisto más! Davis!!!  
Pikachu: pika pika pika chu  
Demiveemon(O.O): ??????  
Ash(^-^U): lo que dijo pikachu es que no te preocupes, muy pronto lo encontraremos  
Demiveemon: y como sabes que él dijo eso?  
Ash: pues llevo varios años de ser su entrenador, así que simplemente nos llevamos tan bien que nos entendemos, no pikachu?  
Pikachu(^-^): pikachu!  
Demiveemon: ahhhhh  
Ash(señalando hacia el frente): miren!!! Hay está mi casa!  
  


_Ash corre hasta la puerta de su casa y entra corriendo........  
  
_

Ash: mamá!! mamá!!! Ya regresé!!!!!!  
Mister Mime: mister mime!  
Ash: mister mime? Y mamá?  
Señora Ketchum: pero si es mi pequeñito  
Ash: mamá!!!! Ya tengo 16 años!  
Señora Ketchum: no importa, para mi siempre tendrás 10. Como han estado Misty, Brook? Pikachu, Togepi?  
Misty: muy bien Señora Ketchum  
Brook: así es  
Pikachu: pika pika!  
Togepi: togeprrrriii!  
Demiveemon: a mi nadie me pregunta si estoy bien?  
Señora Ketchum: heee?? Y quien es este pequeñito? Es tuyo Ash?  
Ash: no Mamá, lo encontramos cuando íbamos caminando por el bosque verde  
Señora Ketchum: así que por eso regresaron?  
Misty: así es, venimos a ver al profesor Oak para.....  
  


_Grrrrrrrrrrrruhhhhhhuhuhbrrrppp...................  
  
_

Ash(^-^U): jejejejeje! Me muero de hambre, mamá que hay de cenar?  
Demiveemon(^-^): comida! Comida!  
Señora Ketchum(^-^): que apetito el tuyo, heee? Bueno... déjame ver... ya sé para mi pequeño le haré pizza!  
Ash: con pepperoni extra?????  
Señora Ketchum: con pepperoni extra! Y de postre tu favorito...  
Ash: pudín de chocolate!! Siiii!!!!!!!  
Señora Ketchum: bueno, entonces Maimi, ayúdalos para que desempaquen y se alisten para comer!  
Mister Mime(^-^): mister mime!  
Ash: a la orden!  
  


_En el cuarto de Ash..........  
  
_

Ash: bueno demiveemon, después de comer, vamos con el profesor Oak, para que nos diga donde está Davis, si?  
Demiveemon(^-^): Davis!! Davis!!  
Pikachu: pika!  
  


_Mientras, sin que Ash se de cuenta, Misty lo observaba por detrás de la puerta..........  
  
_

Misty(hablando en voz baja): Ash......Cuando madurarás?.......sin embargo..........me gustas así como eres.........  
Brook(sonriendo pícaramente): a quien le gusta quien???  
Misty: haaaaaaaaa!  
Ash(saliendo de su cuarto): que pasa, por que gritas Misty?  
Misty: Brook! Me asustaste!  
Brook(sonriendo pícaramente): tenías miedo de que alguien oyera lo que dijiste, heee Misty?  
Misty (tapándole la boca a Brook): cállate Brook!!!!  
Ash: de que hablan???????  
Brook(tratando de hablar): ekdjandfmdkngne!!!!  
Misty: jejejeje.... De nada! Vamos Brook es hora de cenar!  
  


_Misty todavía tapándole la boca Brook, bajaron las escaleras....  
  
_

Ash: heey! Espérenos! Vamos pikachu, demiveemon!   
  


_Ya después de haber comido.........  
  
_

Señora Ketchum: así que tú eres demiveemon, no es cierto?  
Demiveemon: si!!  
Señora Ketchum: pero no eres un pokemon, verdad?  
Demiveemon: si!!  
Señora Ketchum: vaya, que complicado. Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, hijo?  
Ash: pues iremos al laboratorio del profesor Oak, y de ahí veremos  
Brook: Ash, yo creo que será mejor que vayas cuanto antes con el profesor, ya es tarde  
Misty: si, eso es lo mejor  
Brook (con una sonrisa pícara): por que tanta amabilidad, heee, Misty????  
Misty (sonrojada): Brook!!!!!! Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, gracias por todo Señora Ketchum!! Es hora de irnos Brook!!  
  


_Dicho esto, Misty salió lo más rápido de la casa, llevándose a Brook con ella..  
  
_

Ash (un poco extrañado): que les pasa? Ni siquiera esperaron a demiveemon.(levantándose de la silla).bueno, es hora de irnos demiveemon, pikachu! Gracias por todo mamá!...(saliendo de la casa).Nos vemos!   
Señora Ketchum: no te olvides de saludar al profesor por mi, Ash!  
  


_De regreso con Misty y Brook..........  
  
_

Brook (con una sonrisa pícara): así que.te gusta Ash?  
Misty (totalmente roja): por favor Brook! De donde sacas esas cosas!!  
Brook: por tus actitudes, yo diría todo lo contrario....  
Misty(completamente roja): esta bien!!!!!!!! Lo admito!!!! Me gusta!!! Pero por lo que más quieras no se lo digas!!...........yo quiero decírselo primero............   
Brook: y por que no se lo dices, ya?  
Misty (sonrojada): pues...........  
Brook: por cierto desde cuando te gusta?  
Misty (sonrojada): pues.........(bajando la mirada).desde que lo conocí..............  
Brook(O.O): queeeeeeeee?????????  
Misty(sonrojada): si! No lo grites!!  
Brook: esta bien, esta bien. Pero ya han pasado seis años  
Misty (sonrojada): pero es que..........él es tan.......inmaduro.......seguro no me entenderá........  
Brook: para serte sincero, Ash no solo ha crecido físicamente, si no también ha madurado un poco   
Misty: pero ves como me trata?  
Brook: bueno, tú lo tratas igual  
Misty: talvez............  
Brook: talvez si comienzas a tratarlo más amablemente, él también cambie contigo  
Misty(sonrojada): tú crees?   
Brook: claro! Estás ante el experto en el amor!!!  
Misty: queeee?????? Estoy ante el experto en el desastre!!!  
Brook: si ves como eres?  
Misty: lo siento.........pero aún así, no creo que funcione........  
Brook: haber Misty, te acuerdas de aquella joven que nos encontramos en ciudad celeste la ultima vez?  
Misty: cual?  
Brook: la que era de la misma edad de Ash, muy bonita por cierto... aunque muy joven para mi.....  
Misty(-.-u): tu eres el colmo Brook!!  
Brook(^-^u): jejejejeje, te acuerdas?  
Misty (un poco enojada): si! por que?!  
Brook: pues, tú no sabes lo que pasó, por que te fuiste con togepi a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero yo me quedé en el centro Pokemon con la enfermera Joy y vi que ella y Ash conversaban....  
Misty(¬.¬xx): de que!!!!!  
Brook: ya tranquilízate!  
Misty: lo siento.......  
Brook: como te decía, ella le preguntaba a Ash si es que tenía novia......  
Misty (¬.¬xx): quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brook: no grites!!!!!  
Misty: perdón! Pero.que respondió Ash?  
Brook: que no, pero fue ahí cuando ella se le declaró a Ash  
Misty (O.O): quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brook: a pues! Ya no te cuento nada!  
Misty: perdón! Tu entiendes por que estoy así.  
Brook: si, si, si. Bueno, pero lo interesante es que Ash le dijo que él volvería con ella si es que una persona no lo aceptaba........  
Misty (¬.¬xx): qqqqqqqqqquuuuueeeeeeeeee!!!!!???????  
Brook: si!  
Misty (muy sonrojada): y........... quien....... podrá ser.......ella?  
Brook: pues no sé, pero por que no lo intentas tú?  
Misty (más sonrojada): es........que........yo.......heeeee..........este..........  
Ash: hola chicos! De que hablaban?  
Misty(o.o): hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! No me asustes así!!  
Ash: y por que tan nerviosa?  
Misty: nada que te importe!  
Ash: ha si?! pues me voy de aquí! Vamos demiveemon, pikachu!  
Misty: a nadie le interesa que te quedes!  
Ash(¬.¬): que dijiste?!!!!!!!!!  
Brook: ya basta los dos!!!!!!!!! Iremos los tres juntos!!! Es increíble como pueden ponerse a pelear por todo!!!!  
Ash: ella comenzó!!!!!!!  
Misty(¬.¬): que yo comencé?!!!!!  
Brook: ya basta!!!!!!!!! Asustan a togepi!!!  
Togepi: toge prrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!! Priiiiiiiiiii! Priiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
Misty(tranquilizando a togepi): ya, ya, togepi, ya pasó  
Brook: lo ven??????!!! Es mucho pedir que un día dejen de pelear???   
  


_Los tres junto con demiveemon, togepi, y pikachu caminaron en silencio hasta el laboratorio. Ya en el laboratorio......  
  
_

Ash: buenas días profesor Oak!!! Hay alguien en casa?  
Gary: pero si es el perdedor de pueblo Paleta!   
Ash(¬.¬xx): Gaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gary(mirando a demiveemon): pero quien es él? En mi vida había visto uno!  
Ash: pues para que sepas, él es demiveemon y yo lo encontré!!!  
Misty: pero no es tuyo Ash!! Estamos aquí para ayudarlo!  
Brook: y el profesor?  
Profesor Oak: hola chicos, ya regresaron  
Ash: si profesor aquí está demiveemon  
Gary: que significa esto, abuelo?  
Profesor Oak: pasen todos, adentro les explico mi descubrimiento  
  


_Ya adentro, en la sala del laboratorio............  
  
_

Profesor Oak: demiveemon, hazme un favor, podrías acompañarme?   
Demiveemon: y Davis?  
Ash: no te preocupes demiveemon, el profesor puede ayudarte  
  


_El profesor y demiveemon fueron al salón de observación, mientras tanto........  
  
_

Misty: y que haces de regreso por pueblo Paleta, Gary?  
Gary: vine a visitar a mis pokemons, a elegir cual me llevo para el campeonato de la liga pokemon  
Ash: cual campeonato???!!!!!!!!!!  
Gary: tan desorientado como siempre...la sede del décimo campeonato de la liga pokemon será en la meseta Marril, en ciudad Viridia  
Ash: queeeeeeee????????!!!!!!!!  
Gary: así es! Y esta vez, tienes que prepararte por que yo ganaré!!  
Ash: eso ya lo veremos!!!  
Brook: chicos, chicos, Ya basta!  
Misty: es cierto dejen de pelear!  
Ash: que rara se te escucha decir eso Misty!  
Misty(¬.¬xx): Ash.  
Brook: ya! Tranquilícense!  
  


_En eso regresan el profesor Oak y demiveemon.......  
  
_

Profesor Oak: muchachos! Ya encontré la respuesta a este misterio!  
Todos menos demiveemon(O.O): queeeeeeeeeee????????!!!!!!!  
Profesor Oak: si! Y hay una manera para ayudar a demiveemon!  
Ash: y cual podrá ser esa, profesor???!  
Profesor Oak: pues verán. Demiveemon es un monstruo digital, digital monster o digimon, como quieran llamarle. Él llegó aquí al parecer por una curvatura de nuestro mundo que lo arrastró hasta acá. Ahora, no sé por que ocurrió eso..... que fue lo último que hiciste demiveemon en tu mundo?   
Demiveemon: pues peleábamos contra arukenimon  
Ash: peleaban? Como una batalla pokemon?  
Demiveemon: y que es eso?  
Misty: no lo confundas más, Ash!  
Ash: lo siento!  
Profesor Oak: Demiveemon que es lo que exactamente hacías?  
Demiveemon: yo digievolucioné a raidramon, y los demás digimon también. Luego atacamos a arukenimon  
Ash: haaaa... todos contra uno?  
Demiveemon: si  
Brook: es algo totalmente diferente a las batallas pokemon  
Gary: así que eso es lo que eres. Y que es lo que toca hacer, abuelo?  
Profesor Oak: pues tendrá que regresar de la misma manera que entró  
Misty: y como conseguimos eso, profesor?  
Profesor Oak: tendremos que reunir mucha energía para crear algo como eso.  
Brook: energía de donde? De los pokemons?  
Profesor Oak(asintiendo con la cabeza): no estoy muy seguro, pero si juntamos los ataques de algunos pokemons, talvez lo logremos  
Ash: y, a donde vamos a llegar profesor Oak?  
Demiveemon: al digimundo!!  
Ash: al digimundo? De allá eres, demiveemon?

Demiveemon(^-^): siii!

Ash: pues entonces, a la carga! Vamos todos al digimundo!!  
  



	3. La batalla por abrir la puerta

Notas de la autora/disclamer: no hay notas hoy. Okis! Ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertenecen!

Déjenme reviews por fis!

Capítulo 3  
  
La batalla por abrir la puerta  
  


_Ya en casa de Ash, eran las 10 de la noche y todos dormían a excepción de............  
  
_

Misty: no puedo dormir! Mejor voy a tomar un vaso de leche....  
  


_Misty baja lentamente  las escaleras para no despertar a nadie. Finalmente, llegó a la cocina donde estaba la luz encendida........  
  
_

Misty (o.o): qui.....en..... an....da...ahí??  
Ash (susurrando): Misty? Que pasa?  
Misty(O.O): aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!  
Ash (cubriéndole la boca a Misty): shhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!...(susurrando)…Despertarás a todos!  
Misty (susurrando): perdón! Es que me asustaste!  
Ash (susurrando): lo siento! Pero que pasa, no puedes dormir bien?  
Misty (susurrando): pues, no. Viene por un vaso de leche, y tú?  
Ash(susurrando): por lo mismo  
  


_Ambos chicos se sentaron a beber sus vasos de leche, procurando no hablar tan alto para no despertar a nadie.........  
  
_

Ash: sabes Misty? Tengo muchas ganas de ir al digimundo  
Misty: como crees que sea el digimundo?  
Ash: pues, no lo sé. Talvez sea un mundo digital, donde todo sea virtual!!  
Misty(-.-U): Ash! Has visto muchas películas  
Ash(^-^u): jejejejeje. Pero, como haremos mañana?  
Misty: Gary dijo que él se queda para ayudarnos, pero con la condición de que él también vaya con nosotros; y estamos nosotros tres  
Ash: ese Gary!! Me las pagará en la liga pokemon!  
Misty: vamos Ash! Nos va ayudar, no?  
Ash: pero yo no quiero que él vaya!  
Misty: no nos queda más, o aceptamos con esa condición o aceptamos  
Ash: tienes razón....  
Misty: y con quien crees que nos encontraremos?  
Ash: ojalá que sea con personas como nosotros  
Misty: si, ojalá sea así por que más sorpresitas no me las aguanto!  
Ash(^-^u): ya lo creo!   
Misty: se está haciendo tarde...  
Ash: si, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día difícil  
Misty: tienes razón...  
Ash: bueno, buenas noches Misty  
  


_Ash se levanta y se va hasta a su cuarto..........  
  
_

Misty: buenas noches........mi querido Ash........  
  
_El día siguiente era el gran día. Todo estaba listo para abrir la puerta al digimundo......  
  
_

Ash: Mamá! No nos esperes, nos vamos al digimundo!  
Señora Ketchum: Ash!! No olvides cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días!!  
Ash(-.-U): MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!  
Señora Ketchum: solo prométeme que volverás  
Ash(^-^): no te preocupes!  
Misty: adiós Señora Ketchum!  
Brook: adiós Señora Ketchum!  
Pikachu: pika pika!  
Señora Ketchum: cuídense chicos!  
  


_Ya en el laboratorio.........  
  
_

Profesor Oak: están listos?  
Ash: listos profesor!  
Profesor Oak: bien. Centrarán sus ataques al oeste del laboratorio y al cielo, de acuerdo?  
Gary: por que ahí, abuelo?  
Profesor Oak: ayer descubrí que ese lugar tiene una delgada separación entre las dimensiones, así que será más fácil que la curvatura se forme   
Ash: entonces! A la carga!!!!!  
Profesor Oak: bien, contando a los pokemons del laboratorio, así será como trabajaremos:  
                     Ash lidera el equipo eléctrico y psíquico  
                     Misty lidera el equipo acuático  
                     Brook lidera el equipo terrestre y de roca  
                     Gary lidera el equipo de fuego e insecto   
                     Listo! Todos hagan su mejor esfuerzo!  
Todos: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


_En las afueras del laboratorio, se encontraban agrupados los pokemons con sus respectivos líderes, listos para el primer ataque……  
  
_

Profesor Oak: bien! A la cuenta de tres Ash comienza atacando y luego en orden, de acuerdo?  
Todos: SI!!!!  
Profesor Oak: UNO, DOS, TRES! AHORA!  
Ash: ATAQUEN!  
Profesor Oak: MISTY!  
Misty: AHORA!  
Profesor Oak: BROOK!  
Brook: ADELANTE!  
Profesor Oak: GARY!  
Gary: ATAQUEN!  
  


_De repente, se comenzó a formar una curvatura en la superficie del cielo......  
  
_

Profesor Oak: SIGAN ASÍ!  
Ash: SÉ QUE PUDEN HACERLO CHICOS!  
  


_En segundos se sitió la energía que los llevaría al digimundo.......  
  
_

Profesor Oak: AHORA CHICOS!  
Ash: TODOS AL DIGIMUNDO!  
  


_Los cuatro chicos en compañía de pikachu, demiveemon y sus pokemons se aventaron a la fuerza que empezaba a debilitarse.......  
  
_

Profesor Oak(observando como Ash y sus amigos se alejaban): fue todo un éxito!!!   
  
_De regreso en Odiaba, ya era sábado en la mañana. En el cuarto de Mimi........  
  
_

Mimi: por cierto, que habrá pasado con los chicos? Mejor llamaré a Sora para que me cuente  
Mimi(hablando por teléfono): Hola? Está Sora?   
Señora Takenouchi(del otro lado de la línea): no, se fue a su práctica de tenis, quien habla?  
Mimi: haa, buenos días Señora Takenouchi, soy Mimi.  
Señora Takenouchi: Mimi? Cómo has estado? Sora me dijo que no te sentías bien anoche  
Mimi: bien, gracias, solo estaba algo…cansada  
Señora Takenouchi: haa, ya veo. Sora regresa en unas dos horas. Yo le aviso que la llamaste  
Mimi: si, gracias. Hasta luego Señora Takenouchi  
Señora Takenouchi: hasta luego Mimi  
  
Mimi: y ahora…a quien llamo? Ya sé, llamaré a Yolei  
Mimi(hablando por teléfono): hola? Está Yolei?  
Mamá de Yolei(del otro lado de la línea): no está, fue a dejar un mandado, quien la busca?  
Mimi: haaa, buenas días Señora, soy Mimi Tachikawa  
Mamá de Yolei: buenos días. Yo le aviso que la llamaste  
Mimi: si, gracias. Hasta luego  
  
Mimi: mmmm…ya sé llamaré a Kari  
Mimi(hablando por teléfono): hola? Está Kari?  
Señora Kamiya(del otro lado de la línea): no, no está. Quien la llama?  
Mimi: haa, buenos días Señora Kamiya, soy Mimi  
Señora Kamiya: buenos días Mimi  
Mimi: está Tai?  
Señora Kamiya: no, tampoco  
Mimi(-.-u): haaaa, bueno gracias Señora hasta luego  
Señora Kamiya: si, hasta luego Mimi  
  
Mimi: llamaré a Izzy  
Mimi(hablando por teléfono): hola? Está Izzy?  
Señora Izumi(del otro lado de la línea): no, se fue a comprar algunas cosas, quien habla?  
Mimi: buenos días Señora Izumi, soy Mimi  
Señora Izumi: haaa, Mimi, buenos días. Como estás? Mejor?  
Mimi: si, gracias, solo estaba un poco cansada  
Señora Izumi: que bueno! Yo le aviso a Izzy que lo llamaste  
Mimi: si, gracias, hasta luego  
Señora Izumi: hasta luego  
  
Mimi(un poco sonrojada): creo.... que no me queda de otra......tendré que llamar a Matt....  
  
_En casa de Matt, Matt y su banda ensayaban para su concierto el sábado próximo.........  
  
_

Matt: de acuerdo, una vez más. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro....  
  


_Riiiingg!!!!!!!!!   
  
_

Matt: quien podrá ser?  
Sanosuke: anda Matt, contesta  
Matt: ya voy  
Matt(contestando el teléfono): si?  
Mimi (pensando): ES MATT!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mimi(del otro lado de la línea): hola.........  
Matt: Mimi??  
Mimi: si.....  
Matt: como estas? como te sientes?  
Mimi: si...bien..gracias  
Matt(^-^): que bueno!  
  


_Mientras tanto con los chicos de la banda.........   
  
_

Sanosuke: quien será? Será Sora?  
Hiroshi: yo creo que si, por que Matt se oye muy alegre  
Katsuo: pues....vamos a espiarlo!!  
Hiroshi y Sanosuke(^-^): si!  
  


_En el teléfono.....  
  
_

Matt: entonces, nos toca esperar  
Mimi: ya veo.....tú crees que veemon esté bien?  
Matt: claro, él es fuerte  
Mimi: y que dijo Genai sobre ese otro mundo?  
Matt: no mucho, solo que era parecido al nuestro  
Mimi: ojalá que sea así.....  
Sanosuke: Matt!!!!!!! Por que no la invitas a salir hoy?  
Matt(O.O): queeeeeeee???????!!!!  
Mimi(un poco extrañada): que pasa Matt?  
Matt: espérame un segundo…(dejando el teléfono a un lado)…no puedo!!!!  
Hiroshi: anda, invítala!

Katsuo: es tu novia, no??????  
Matt (un poco sonrojado): no!!!!!! Ella no es mi novia!  
Sanosuke(¬-¬): claro que sí, todos los hemos visto!  
Matt: es que no entienden!! ella no es…  
  


_En ese momento, Sanosuke le arrebata el teléfono a Matt......  
  
_

Sanosuke(hablando por teléfono): Matt te espera hoy en el centro comercial de Shibuya a las siete. Adiós.  
Mimi (muy sonrojada)(O.O): queeeeeeeeeeeeee????????!!!!!  
  


_Mientras tanto........  
  
_

Matt(o.o): que hiciste!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sanosuke(-.-u): nada, sólo la invité a salir, ahora te da vergüenza hacerlo?  
Matt(O.O): acabas de invitar a salir a Mimi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Todos(O.o): quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????  
Matt(o.o): siiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
Katsuo: y cual es el problema? Es tu amiga no es cierto?  
Matt: si, pero....  
Hiroshi: no importa, de vez en cuando es bueno sacar a pasear a tus amigas, no?  
Katsuo: además ella se quedará poco tiempo aquí, le haría muy bien dar un paseo

Matt: es que.....  
Sanosuke: haa, ya sé. No te preocupes no le diremos a Sora.   
Matt: de verdad?  
Katsuo: si, no te preocupes. pero, vas a salir con ella?  
Matt(-.-u): claro…ya la "invité", no?  
Sanosuke(^-^U): jejejeje. Sigamos practicando, Matt  
Matt(-.-U): si, sigamos  
  


_En casa de Mimi..........  
  
_

Mimi(O.O): ……………..  
  


_Esa tarde a las 6 PM en casa de Mimi..............  
  
_

Mimi: gracias chicas por haber venido!  
Kari: no te preocupes, estás sola teníamos que venir a ver como seguías  
Yolei: si, Mimi  
Kari: ya vino Sora?  
Mimi: si, vino al medio día. Me dijo que tenía una reunión familiar en la noche, así que por eso se fue…(pensando)…mejor que se haya ido! Si no como le iba a explicar lo de Matt?  
Yolei: haa, ya veo. Nos alegra que estés mejor Mimi!  
Kari: si, Mimi!  
Mimi: gracias chicas. Saben? Creo que deberían irse a su casa.....  
Kari: pero Mimi, recién llegamos hace 15 minutos!  
Yolei: es cierto. Tienes que salir?  
Mimi: si, tengo un compromiso........  
Yolei: con quien????? Es lindo???  
Mimi(^-^): yo diría que demasiado lindo!!  
Kari: te ayudamos a arreglarte! te parece, Mimi?  
Mimi(^-^u): esta bien  
Yolei: y..........quien es???????  
Mimi: es un secreto!  
Kari: anda, Mimi, cuéntanos!  
Mimi: es que........  
Yolei: no te preocupes! no le diremos a nadie!  
Mimi: seguro?  
Kari: si! Confía en nosotras!  
Mimi: esta bien. Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie, de acuerdo?  
Kari y Yolei: de acuerdo!  
Mimi(^-^): voy a salir con Matt!  
Kari y Yolei(O.o): queeeeeeeee??????????!!!  
Kari: ustedes.....están..........  
Mimi (un poco sonrojada): no, nada eso. No le podría hacer eso a Sora, ella es mi mejor amiga  
Yolei: y entonces?  
Mimi: lo que pasó es que yo lo llamé para que me cuente lo que había pasado con ustedes y de repente me dijo uno de los chicos de su banda que él me esperaba hoy en el centro comercial de Shibuya  
Kari: pero, puedo ser un mal entendido, no crees?  
Mimi: claro, lo mismo pensé, pero Matt me llamó hace una hora para decirme que me venía a recoger a las siete  
Yolei: así que terminó invitándote a salir, no es cierto?  
Mimi(^-^): así es  
Kari: haa, ya veo   
Yolei: yo creo que no tiene nada de malo. Mimi se va a quedar poco tiempo aquí en Japón, así que será bueno que de una vuelta por Shibuya, no lo crees Kari?  
Kari: pues, si  
Yolei: entonces, vamos Mimi te ayudamos a vestirte!  
  


_En el cuarto de Mimi, mientras ella tomaba un baño......  
  
_

Yolei: que te parece este vestido?  
Kari(un poco preocupada): si........es bonito......  
Yolei: que pasa Kari?  
Kari: es que no se si esté bien que ellos dos salgan. Que tal si Sora se entera? Ya sabes como es ella, es un poco celosa…  
Yolei: yo no creo que ella se moleste. Son amigos, verdad? De vez en cuando es bueno salir con tus amigos  
Kari: es que tú no entiendes lo que pasa...  
Yolei: y que pasa?  
Kari: a Matt le gustaba Mimi, pero decidió quedarse con Sora por que también le simpatizaba, además de que él pensó que Mimi no volvería   
Yolei: y tienes miedo de que pase algo entre ellos, no es cierto?  
Kari: si…además Sora va a sufrir mucho si eso pasa…y mi hermano…  
Yolei: Tai que cosa, Kari?  
Kari: es que a mi hermano siempre le gustó Sora, y que Matt le haga eso a ella, él es capas de no volverle a hablar a Matt  
Yolei: haaa, ya veo. Pero no te preocupes, Mimi dijo que nunca le haría eso a Sora  
Kari: si, pero también dijo que Matt es muy lindo…  
Yolei: por favor Kari! Todas las fans de Matt dicen lo mismo  
Kari: talvez...pero....  
Yolei: deja de preocuparte Kari, confiemos en que Matt y Mimi sabrá como manejar esto  
Kari: si, eso espero  
Mimi (saliendo del baño): ya se decidieron chicas? Que me dicen?  
Yolei: por que no te pruebas este vestido?  
Mimi(tomando el vestido y regresando al baño): este? Ya regreso entonces!   
Kari: por que le diste ese?  
Yolei: que tiene de malo? Ya te dije, no te preocupes  
Mimi(saliendo del baño): y que tal?  
  


_El vestido que traía Mimi era un strapless azul con brillitos, más abajo de la rodilla con abiertos a los costados...  
  
_

Yolei: te ves muy bien!  
Mimi: en serio? Tu que crees, Kari?  
Kari (pensando): será mejor hacerle caso a Yolei, ella tiene razón, ellos sabrán manejar la situación  
Mimi: Kari? Me estás escuchando?  
Kari(^-^u): si, te ves muy bien!  
Mimi: bueno, entonces estoy lista! Gracias chicas!  
Yolei: como te vas a peinar Mimi?  
Mimi: pues pensaba en dejarme el cabello suelto, que les parece?  
Kari: siempre te quedó bien el cabello suelto Mimi, luces muy bien!  
Mimi(^-^): gracias, Kari!  
  


_En casa de Matt........  
  
_

Matt(mirando hacia su closet): y ahora que me pongo? ….mmmmmm  
  


_Riiiiiiingggggg……_  
  


Matt(contestando el teléfono): si?  
Sora(del otro lado de la línea): Matt? Como estás, cariño?   
Matt(o.o): Sora!!!!!  
Sora(un poco extrañada): que pasa, Matt?  
Matt(^-^U): no, nada....y que haces?  
Sora: como que que hago? Te dije que iba haber una reunión familiar en mi casa  
Matt: haa, es cierto…  
Sora: si...y por eso te llamaba. Puedes venir?  
Matt(o.o): queeeeeeee????  
Sora(-.-u): que si puedes venir…(un poco extrañada)…que te pasa Matt?  
Matt(O.o): no, nada......este.....no puedo ir…  
Sora: y por que no? Te sientes bien?  
Matt: si! Lo que pasa es que.....  
Sora: es que que?  
Matt(o.o): es que.....voy a salir con los chicos de la banda!  
Sora: en serio? Y a donde van?  
Matt: este.....a…al centro comercial de Shibuya!  
Sora: no me estás mintiendo, verdad Matt?  
Matt(o.oU): en serio!  
Sora: haaa, esta bien entonces. Veré si es que puedo ir como a las nueve  
Matt(o.o): no puedes ir!  
Sora(un poco extrañada): y por que no?  
Matt: es que.....vamos a comprar algunas cosas!  
Sora: y cual es el problema?  
Matt: Sora, hay veces en que tu sabes.....necesitamos estar solos  
Sora(un poco desconfiada): y como para que?  
Matt: por favor, Sora, simplemente de vez en cuando quiero salir con mis amigos un rato  
Sora: no me ocultas nada, verdad Matt?  
Matt(o.oU): yoo?...No, nada.....  
Sora: esta bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo?  
Matt(-.-U): si, claro…  
Sora: adiós cariño, que te vaya bien  
Matt(colgando el teléfono): si, adiós Sora   
Matt(-.-): uffffffffff, casi me descubre!....(O.O)....Queeeee!!!!!!! Ya son las 6:45???!!! No voy a llegar a tiempo!!  
  


_En casa de Mimi.........  
  
_

Mimi(bajando la mirada, algo triste): parece que no va a venir...........  
Yolei: no te preocupes! Matt no es capaz de dejar plantada a una chica tan linda!  
Mimi(^-^): gracias Yolei!  
Kari: Yolei, no crees que deberíamos irnos ya?  
Yolei: espera, Kari! Quiero ver como reacciona Matt!  
Mimi (un poco sonrojada): por favor Yolei!  
Yolei(^-^u): jejejejeje  
Kari: te estás pasando, Yolei....  
  


_Diiing dooong!......_  
  


Yolei: bingo!!  
Kari: será mejor que nos vayamos!  
Yolei: si! Que te vaya bien Mimi!  
Mimi: gracias chicas!!!!!  
  


_Las tres chicas caminaron hasta le puerta, Mimi abrió la puerta........_  
  


Mimi: hasta luego chicas! Y gracias por todo!  
Yolei y Kari: chao, Mimi!  
  


_Las dos pasaron a Matt que estaba afuera (él traía el un atuendo muy parecido al que llevaba puesto en el capítulo de la navidad), Yolei y Kari se fueron a esconder detrás de unos arbustos para espiarlos......  
  
_

Mimi(un poco sonrojada): Matt.....  
Matt(sonriendo un poco): hola, Mimi, nos vamos?  
Mimi(sonriendo un poco): si, claro…  
  


_Los dos se fueron caminando, mientras que Yolei y Kari......  
  
_

Yolei(*-*): los dos se ven tan bien juntos, no crees Kari??  
Kari: demasiado diría yo.......  
Yolei(-.-u): ya cálmate Kari....  
Kari(un poco preocupada): es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto....  
  


_Ya en el centro comercial de Shibuya.........  
  
_

Matt: a donde quieres ir?  
Mimi (pensando): a donde tú quieras.....  
Mimi: no sé........  
Matt: que tal al cine?  
Mimi(un poco sonrojada): si...esta bien.....  
Sanosuke(llegando hasta ellos): Matt!!!!!!!  
Matt(o.o): Sanosuke???  
Sanosuke(^-^): si  
Matt(o.o): que haces aquí?  
Sanosuke: aquí paseando con una "amiga" al igual que tu. Te presento a Noriko  
Noriko(^-^): hola, mucho justo  
Matt: mucho justo, Matt Ishida  
Sanosuke (susurrándole a Matt): y tu no me presentas a tu preciosa "amiga"?  
Matt(o.o): este......si, ella es Mimi  
Sanosuke(sonriendo coquetamente): mucho justo Mimi, Sanosuke Hida  
Mimi(^-^U): mucho gusto  
Sanosuke (susurrándole a Matt): pues que linda "amiga" tienes, hee, Matt? Con ella no querías salir?? Está hasta mejor que Sora diría yo....  
Matt(¬-¬u): queeeeeee!!  
Sanosuke(^-^u): no te enojes! Era solo una broma  
Matt(¬-¬): ten cuidado, Sanosuke  
Sanosuke: perdón! No era para que te pongas así  
Matt(¬-¬): como que no!  
Mimi: Matt............  
Sanosuke (susurrándole a Matt): si ya cálmate, hazle caso a tu "amiga"....  
Matt(¬-¬): ya, Sanosuke!  
Noriko: por favor chicos! Que les parece si vamos a una discoteca a bailar un poco?  
Sanosuke: muy buena idea Noriko! Vienes Matt?  
Matt(¬-¬):...................  
Mimi(mirándolo inocentemente): vamos Matt, por favor.....  
Matt(un poco sonrojado): esta bien…  
Sanosuke (con una mirada pícara): sabía que vendrías........  
  


_Ya en la discoteca.......  
  
_

Noriko(levantándose): vamos a bailar, Sanosuke! Es la de Blink!  
Sanosuke: no vienes, Matt?  
Matt: no, voy a tomar algo  
Sanosuke: que lástima, Mimi, ya debes conocer como es Matt, no?  
Mimi(-.-U): si....  
Matt: discúlpame, Mimi, es que no tengo muchas ganas de bailar...   
Mimi: no te preocupes.....te acompaño.....  
  


_Los dos se sentaron en una mesa, mientras Matt tomaba su bebida..............  
  
_

Mimi (pensando): Matt...........por que me gustas tanto?  
Matt: no quieres tomar algo, Mimi?  
Mimi(un poco sonrojada): no.....gracias  
Matt: lo siento mucho, Mimi.....  
Mimi(un poco extrañada): por que dices eso?  
Matt: por que no quise salir a bailar, y talvez tu si querías...  
Mimi: no te preocupes...esta bien  
Matt: en la próxima salimos, te parece?  
Mimi(^-^): si, claro.....  
  


_La próxima canción que se escuchó fue la de Westlife "I lay my love on you"......  
  
_

Matt (nervioso y un poco sonrojado): Mimi.....te gustaría......bailar?  
Mimi (pensando): DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO!!!!!!!  
Mimi(sonriendo un poco): claro......  
  


_Los dos salieron a bailar, primero estaban un poco nerviosos, pero luego se dejaron llevar. Mimi posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt, y Matt la tomaba de la cintura. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. No muy lejos de ahí Sanosuke y Noriko los observaban......  
  
_

Sanosuke: vaya! nunca vi a Matt bailar así! ni siquiera con Sora!  
Noriko(*-*): que romántico!  
Sanosuke: parece que a Matt en verdad le gusta Mimi…  
  


_De vuelta con la pareja.........  
  
_

Mimi(alzando la mirada): no me sueltes nunca, Matt.....  
Matt(mirándola a los ojos): no lo haré......   
  


_Se fueron acercando poco a poco....hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Permanecieron abrazados hasta que la canción terminó.....  
  
_

Mimi: gracias.........Matt........  
Matt: Mimi.......  
Mimi(alzando la mirada): si?........  
Matt(un poco sonrojado): no.........nada........  
Sanosuke(^-^)(llegando hasta ellos): me alegro que por fin te hayas decidido a invitarla a bailar  
Matt(-.-): si.....  
Noriko: bueno, que les parece si vamos al cine?  
Sanosuke: claro! Vienes, Matt?  
Matt (un poco sonrojado): Mimi... quieres...ir?  
Mimi (un poco sonrojada): claro........  
  


_Luego de ver la película, fueron a comer algo, después pasearon por el centro comercial......  
  
_

Sanosuke: saben? Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos  
Noriko: si, ya son las doce  
Sanosuke: oye Matt, tu que opinas si es que.....(mirando a todos lados)…y Matt???  
Noriko: míralos allá están!  
  


_Matt y Mimi estaban en una tienda de regalos.......  
  
_

Mimi: Matt, no es lindo ese osito de felpa?  
Matt(mirándola tiernamente): si....  
Mimi(*-*): esta muy bonito!  
Matt(tomando la mano de Mimi): ven Mimi...  
  


_Dicho esto, Matt llevó a Mimi hasta adentro de la tienda, donde le compró el osito de felpa.......  
  
_

Mimi (abrazando a Matt): gracias Matt! Está divino!  
Matt (sonrojado): de nada......  
Mimi (sonrojada): no debiste molestarte.....  
Matt (sonrojado): es solo un regalito por el día de hoy.........  
Mimi (sonrojada): gracias..... Matt..... te agradezco por haberme invitado.......  
Matt (sonrojado): yo te agradezco a ti por haber venido.......  
Mimi (sonrojada): Matt........  
Matt (sonrojado): Mimi........  
  


_Una vez más se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que.......  
  
_

Sanosuke(llegando hasta ellos): Matt!!  
  


_Matt y Mimi se separaron rápidamente.....  
  
_

Matt(o.o): Sanosuke!!!  
Sanosuke: perdona que te interrumpa, pero ya es hora de irnos  
Matt(-.-u): ha, si.....  
Sanosuke: si! Son las doce!  
Matt(O.O): queeeee!  
Mimi(^-^u): será mejor que nos vayamos Matt.....  
  


_Ya de camino a casa de Noriko.....  
  
_

Matt: que pasa, Mimi?  
Mimi: tengo un poco de frío....  
Matt (sonrojado): ten... (entregándole su chaqueta)…toma  
Mimi (sonrojada): gracias......Matt.... pero.....  
Matt (sonrojado): no te preocupes.....  
Mimi (sonrojada): gracias.....Matt........  
  


_Después de que Noriko se quedara en su casa, llegaron a la casa de Sanosuke.....  
  
_

Sanosuke: aquí me quedo. Nos vemos mañana Matt, adiós Mimi, fue un placer conocerte  
Mimi(^-^): igualmente, adiós, Sanosuke  
Sanosuke (susurrándole a Matt): no vayas a hacer algo indebido, hee, Matt??...(sonriendo pícaramente)…Estás muy joven todavía.....  
Matt (hablándole bajito, solo para que Sanosuke oyera) (¬-¬**): Sanosuke, será mejor que te tranquilices, la próxima vez no te escapas, me oíste?  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): no te aguantas ni una broma?   
Matt (hablándole a Sanosuke): sabes con lo que estás jugando?  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt, mirando a Mimi): vamos Matt, no dejes esperando a tu novia.....  
Matt(¬-¬**): queeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mimi(o.o): Matt! Que pasa?  
Matt(mirando a Sanosuke)(¬-¬): nada......  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): nada, solo que Matt tiene una nueva novia, mucho más bonita que la anterior.....  
Matt (enojado y hablándole a Sanosuke): Sanosuke!! Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto!  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): pues...por la forma en que la besaste.....yo creo que es todo lo contrario....y no solo lo hiciste una vez, querías hacerlo de nuevo…  
Matt (¬.¬)(hablándole a Sanosuke): me estabas espiando?!!!!!  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt)(sonriendo pícaramente): o sea....que si se lo diste!!  
Matt (un poco sonrojado y hablándole a Sanosuke): claro que no!  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): no finjas! Pero de todas maneras, no solo yo te espiaba....casi todas las personas en la discoteca te vieron....  
Matt(O.o): queeeeee!!  
Mimi(o.o): no grites así, Matt! Me asustaste!  
Matt(^-^u): lo siento, Mimi........  
Mimi(un poco extrañada): que pasa por que discuten?  
Sanosuke: no te preocupes, Mimi, es solo algo que le estoy contando a Matt  
Mimi(un poco extrañada): en serio? Entonces por que la discusión?  
Sanosuke: ya sabes como es Matt, es un poco impulsivo  
Matt(mirando a Sanosuke)(¬-¬): si Mimi, no te preocupes....  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): lo ves? Ni con Sora eres así.....y ella es tu novia, o al menos era.....además, todas las personas en la discoteca se dieron cuenta de que tu y Mimi tienen algo........  
Matt (¬-¬)(hablándole a Sanosuke): no hay nada entre nosotros, Sanosuke!!  
Sanosuke (hablándole a Matt): todavía!! (entrando a su casa corriendo antes de que Matt reaccione)…  
Matt(¬-¬**): De esta no te salvas, Sanosuke!  
Mimi (un poco preocupada): Matt,...que pasa? Por que estás así de tenso?  
Matt: (todavía un poco enojado): no es nada Mimi......  
Mimi (preocupada): seguro? Que te estaba diciendo?  
Matt (un poco sonrojado): .......no, nada!  
Mimi (-.-u): está bien...si tú lo dices...  
Matt: vamos Mimi, ya es muy tarde…  
Mimi: si.....  
  


_Matt y Mimi iban de camino a la casa de Mimi, durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló solo pensaban.......  
  
_

Mimi (pensando): Matt........hoy fue un día tan maravilloso! Me hiciste la chica más feliz del mundo!  
Matt (pensando): Mimi........talvez Sanosuke tenga razón......ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre te quise.....  
  


_Ya en la puerta de la casa de Mimi......  
  
_

Mimi (sonrojada)(^-^): gracias... Matt......fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida........  
Matt (sonrojado)(^-^): me alegro que haya sido así.........  
Mimi (quitándose la chaqueta de Matt y todavía sonrojada): ten....gracias.......  
Matt (sonrojado): no te preocupes.....mañana me la das.......  
Mimi (sonrojada): seguro?  
Matt (sonrojado)(sonriendo un poco): claro........   
Mimi (sonrojada): hasta mañana, Matt..........  
Matt (sonrojado): hasta mañana, Mimi.........  
  


_Esa misma noche en el cuarto de Mimi.....  
  
_

Mimi: Matt.........me hiciste la chica más feliz del mundo cuando me besaste.........aunque solo fue por un momento......sentí que me querías........  
  


_En el cuarto de Matt.........  
  
_

Matt: Mimi.........ahora me doy cuenta que traté de engañarme......la persona a la que en verdad quiero.....eres tu......debí habértelo dicho.........ahora Sora sufrirá por mi culpa........   
  



	4. Nuestro digimundo

Notas de la autora/disclamer: ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertenecen, ni el titulo de este capitulo por que también es prestado jejeje. Okis! R&R!

Capítulo 4  
  
Nuestro digimundo  
  
_Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando con los elegidos, se encontraban en el digimundo, llegaron en la noche por la diferencia de horas entre su mundo y el digimundo. Todavía inconscientes por la energía que los arrastró, Ash fue el primero en despertar......  
_  
Ash: habremos llegado?...(moviendo suavemente a Pikachu)…Pikachu, despierta   
Pikachu: pik...pika?  
Ash: por lo menos algo es bueno, llegamos todos bien a un mundo, ahora que este sea el digimundo, habrá que preguntarle a demiveemon…(moviendo suavemente a demiveemon)…demiveemon, despierta   
Demiveemon(despertando): hmmm? Davis?  
Ash: demiveemon, ya llegamos. Este es el digimundo?  
Demiveemon (abriendo completamente los ojos)(O.O): SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


_Por los gritos de demiveemon, todos los demás despertaron de un salto……  
  
_

Misty: que pasa?!  
Brook: creo que llegamos al digimundo!  
Gary: esto es el digimundo?  
Demiveemon(^-^): SIIIIIIIIII!!!  
Ash: que bueno que llegamos al digimundo!  
Misty: oigan chicos, por que llegamos en la noche?  
Brook: talvez sea por las distintas horas entre los mundos  
Misty: ohh…  
Ash: bueno, y que hacemos?  
Demiveemon: vamos a buscar a Davis!  
Ash: espera, demiveemon, ya es muy tarde, tendremos que ir mañana   
Misty: si, demiveemon, no te preocupes, una vez en el digimundo lo demás es fácil, no?  
Demiveemon: pero, hay que ir al mundo real!!!  
Gary(@-@): más mundos?  
Ash: que dijiste, demiveemon? Cual mundo real?  
Demiveemon: es que estamos en el digimundo, pero Davis y los demás chicos están en el mundo real  
Brook(o.o): y como iremos hasta allá?  
Demiveemon: solo hay que esperar que los chicos abran la puerta!  
Misty: quieres decir...que si ellos no abren la puerta no podemos ir para allá?!!  
Demiveemon(^-^): si!!  
Ash(O.o): queeeeee??????!  
Brook: entonces con mayor razón, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana  
Misty(o.o): aquí??!!! Y adonde vamos a dormir??!!  
Ash(-.-u): vamos, Misty! Lo hacemos todos los días en nuestro mundo, en bolsas de dormir!!!  
Misty(^-^U): ahhh, tienes razón  
Ash(sonriendo un poco): yo siempre tengo razón  
Misty(-.-u): aja...claro.....como cuando nos perdemos y tu dices que no?!!!  
Brook: chicos, chicos, chicos, ya basta no van a pelear aquí también!  
Gary: si, niñitos no peleen. Será mejor que busquemos un sitio para dormir  
Misty(¬.¬): como???????!!!!!  
Ash(¬.¬): quien es el niñito?!!!  
Gary: quien más? El perdedor de pueblo Paleta!!!  
Ash(¬.¬): que!!!!!!!!! Me las pagarás en la liga pokemon!!  
Gary: prepárate para tu peor derrota!  
Ash(¬.¬**): que dijiste!!!  
Brook: otra vez! Ahora son ustedes dos!  
Misty(-.-u): después quienes son los niñitos....  
Brook: bueno ya! No más peleas! Escogen! O se quedan aquí peleando o ayudamos a demiveemon!  
Misty(pensando): nunca lo había visto a Brook así de enojado  
Misty: es verdad! Vamos pikachu, demiveemon  
  


_Los dos chicos y los pokemons se fueron dejando solos a Ash y a Gary.........  
  
_

Ash: será mejor que los sigamos, o si no nos perderemos  
Gary: yo no necesito andar con ustedes, puedo cuidarme solo  
Ash: si claro! En un mundo que ni siquiera conoces!  
Gary: talvez, pero para mi nada es imposible  
Ash: acéptalo de una buena vez Gary! Es mejor que vayamos todos juntos  
Gary:...............  
Ash: hagamos una tregua temporal, te parece?  
Gary: esta bien, pero después de esto, todo será igual  
Ash(-.-u): esta bien  
  


_Y mientras los dos chicos estrechaban sus manos, Misty y Brook los observaban no muy lejos de allí.....  
  
_

Misty: en verdad se respetan y pueden trabajar juntos, lo que pasa es que son demasiado orgullos para aceptarlo  
Brook: así es. Que bueno que ya no van a pelear, ahora espero que tu tampoco pelees con Ash, Misty  
Misty: está bien, no pelearé con él  
Brook: seguro? Tú siempre comienzas esas peleas!  
Misty: es que Ash es demasiado orgulloso y dice cosas que no son ciertas!  
Brook (con una mirada pícara): con todo y eso, mi querida amiga Misty no puede dejar a Ash, verdad?  
Misty (sonrojada): vamos Brook! No molestes con eso!  
Brook: no te entiendo, lo quieres tanto y lo tratas as  
Misty (un poco sonrojada): es que..........  
Brook: ojalá que por que estamos aquí, ya cambies con Ash, es mejor que todos vayamos sin pelear, no crees?  
Misty (un poco sonrojada): si...........  
  


_Al parecer, todos decidieron hacer una tregua y no pelear al menos por ahora. Finalmente, encontraron una cueva (la misma donde estaban los digieggs de la luz y la esperanza) y decidieron descansar allí.............  
  
_

Ash: hora de dormir! Buenas noches a todos!  
Brook: espera, Ash! Hay que decidir como nos organizaremos para mañana   
Ash: a que te refieres, Brook?  
Brook: si mañana queremos encontrar a Davis, lo mejor que podemos hacer es pensar como lo vamos a buscar  
Misty: pero no estamos seguros de a que hora llegue él, Brook  
Brook: lo sé......ese si es un problema  
Gary: demiveemon, tu no sabes a que hora puede estar llegando Davis?  
Demiveemon: mmmmmmm, no estoy muy seguro  
Ash: bueno...al menos es claro que no va a venir ahora.....  
Misty: mmmmmmm, demiveemon, que clase de chico es Davis?  
Demiveemon: heee????????  
Misty: si, tu sabes. Algo como cuantos años tiene, que hace, esas cosas  
Ash(un poco extrañado): de que nos servirá eso, Misty?  
Misty: pues sabiendo mas o menos que hace, podemos eliminar ciertas horas en las que él pueda estar ocupado y así no estamos buscándolo todo el día  
Brook: bien pensado, Misty!  
Misty(^-^): claro. Entonces, que me dices, demiveemon?  
Demiveemon: bueno....Davis tiene 16 años y practica casi todos los días el fútbol soccer!  
Misty: perfecto! Podemos decir que en la mañana podría venir después de su práctica de fútbol soccer  
Brook: y que en la tarde tiene que regresar a su casa a almorzar  
Gary: y no puede quedarse hasta tan tarde fuera de su casa  
Misty: exacto!  
Brook: bien, y suponiendo que él se encuentra muy preocupado por demiveemon, es probable que venga lo más rápido posible  
Ash: pero....demiveemon, yo me acuerdo que tu me contaste sobre unos niños elegidos, los amigos de Davis   
Demiveemon: si! Ellos vienen todos juntos al digimundo  
Ash: pues entonces, será mucho más fácil que encontremos a por lo menos uno de los amigos de Davis!  
Misty: claro! Es mucho más fácil si hay más personas con él!  
Brook: ahora hay un problema.......  
Ash: que pasa Brook?  
Brook: saben? Este es un mundo muy diferente al nuestro...y no es que yo haya visto muchas películas o algo así, pero......exactamente como son los amigos de Davis, demiveemon?  
Misty: es cierto!   
Ash: te refieres a que podrían ser como los chicos extraterrestres de la película de Marte????  
Misty: no me refería a eso Ash! Que imaginación tienes!  
Ash: jejejejejjeje. Y entonces?  
Brook: ella se refiere a que pueden ser chicos que tienen una cierta vestimenta, que son mayores que nosotros o algo así.....aunque la apariencia también importa......a lo mejor son como los que dices Ash!  
Misty(-.-u): por favor chicos! Antes de que sigan con sus fantasías, dejemos que demiveemon nos cuente  
Demiveemon: mmm....Davis y los chicos son como ustedes  
Brook(^-^): aaaah.......ya me estaba asustando  
Ash(^-^): si........  
Misty: ustedes y su imaginación! Y cuantos chicos son, demiveemon?  
Demiveemon: mmmmm, seis  
Misty: y tienen la misma edad que Davis?  
Demiveemon: si, mas o menos  
Ash: por que dices mas o menos?  
Demiveemon: es que no estoy muy seguro de que edad tengan los demás  
Ash: pero, no son mayores que Davis, o si?  
Demiveemon: creo que no  
Misty: y todos son chicos o también hay chicas?  
Demiveemon: si, están Kari y Yolei  
Brook: y los demás?  
Demiveemon: Davis, Ken, Tk y Cody  
Misty: haa....también vienen en compañía de criaturas como tu?  
Ash(-.-U): Misty, demiveemon es un digimon  
Misty(^-^u): haaa, jejejeje, es cierto. Lo siento, demiveemon  
Demiveemon(^-^): no importa!  
Ash: entonces, si o no demiveemon?  
Demiveemon: si! Cada uno de ellos viene con su compañero digimon  
Gary: y que es eso de compañero digimon?  
Demiveemon: es el digimon que los acompaña a cada uno de ellos  
Brook: haa, ya veo. Y que son los niños elegidos?  
Demiveemon: los niños elegidos son los chicos que pueden entrar al digimundo y que tienen un compañero digimon!  
Ash: haaa, así que son chicos como nosotros con digimons?  
Demiveemon: si!  
Ash: parece que son como entrenadores pokemon, pero en vez de tener pokemons tienen digimons!  
Misty(-.-u): que descubrimiento, Ash…

Ash(¬.¬)(mirando a Misty): …..   
Brook: parece que es una larga historia que nos tienen que contar los elegidos  
Misty: así parece  
Brook: bueno, mejor vayamos a dormir   
Ash: si! Buenas noches a todos!!  
Brook: buenas noches  
Misty: buenas noches  
Gary: buenas noches  
  


_Nuestros héroes decidieron ir a dormir, pensando en el gran día que les esperaba, el día en que por fin iban a conocer a los niños elegidos.  
  
_

_El día amaneció muy radiante, un fuerte sol le avisaba a Davis que era hora de su práctica de fútbol. En el cuarto de Davis.....  
  
_

Davis(-.-zzz): mmmmm........que sueño.....  
  


_Mientras tanto....  
  
_

Señora Motomiya: JUN!! Despierta a tu hermano que se le hace tarde!!  
Jun: y yo por que tengo que ir a despertar a ese insecto???.....  
Señora Motomiya: JUN!! Me escuchaste???  
Jun: ya voy mamá!.....lo que hay que hacer para comenzar el día....  
  


_Jun se acerca al cuarto de Davis y toca tan fuerte la puerta que un poco más y la tumba....  
  
_

Jun: OYE DAVIS!! YA LEVANTATE!  
Davis(despertando poco a poco): mmmmm.......que...quien...donde.....  
Jun: DAVIS!  
Davis: YA CALLATE! YA ME DESPERTÉ!  
Jun: MUÉVETE QUE SE TE HACE TARDE!  
Davis: Y DESDE CUANDO TE INTERESA LO QUE ME PASE!  
Señora Motomiya(llegando hasta ellos): DEJEN EL ESCÁNDALO!...(abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Davis)…Davis! Cuantas veces hay que llamarte para que te levantes!  
Davis(-.-): ya voy mamá........  
Jun: ay mamá, no se por que te preocupas tanto para que Davis se levante y llegue temprano, igual nunca juega bien......  
Davis(¬-¬**): JUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!  
Señora Motomiya: Jun! Deja de molestar a tu hermano!  
Jun: yo solo digo la verdad....  
Señora Motomiya: ya basta los dos!!!! Davis, ya es hora de que te levantes o llegarás tarde!  
Davis: ya voy...  
  


_Luego de que Davis terminó de alistarse, desayunó lo más rápido que pudo; ya eran más de las 11am, y su práctica comenzaba a las 10:30am. Ya en el campo de fútbol se encontró con Tk.....  
  
_

Davis: Tk? Buenos días. Que haces aquí?  
Tk: hola Davis, buenos días. Vine a practicar un poco de basketball en la cancha de al lado  
Davis: ahhhh, ya veo. Sabes algo de demiveemon?  
Tk: no desde que nos reunimos con Izzy. Que tal si vamos hoy al digimundo?  
Davis: pero Izzy dijo que hay que esperar a demiveemon venga a nuestro mundo o al digimundo. Tú crees que lo encontremos?  
Tk: no estoy muy seguro, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, no crees?  
Davis: es verdad, tienes razón  
Tk: que tal si vamos después de las prácticas a la casa de Izzy y les avisamos a los demás chicos para ir todos al digimundo?  
Davis: de acuerdo! Nos encontramos aquí en una hora, te parece?  
Tk: esta bien. Nos vemos luego Davis  
Davis: si, nos vemos

_  
Exactamente después de una hora, Davis y Tk le avisaron a Izzy lo que tenían planeado. Izzy aceptó que todos se reunieran en su casa. Ya todos en casa de Izzy......  
  
_

Izzy: bien chicos, este es el plan. Todos van al digimundo y se separan en grupos para poder buscar mejor a demiveemon, si a las tres no lo encuentran, regresan. Todos están de acuerdo?  
Davis: pero Izzy, tu crees que lo encontremos?  
Izzy: de eso no estoy tan seguro, Davis. De acuerdo a lo que dijo Genai, yo creo que todos los días deberían ir a buscar a demiveemon, hasta que él llegue  
Yolei: yo creo lo mismo. Vamos a intentarlo, Davis  
Cody: es lo único que podemos hacer  
Ken: Cody tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada  
Tk: vamos, Davis  
Kari: si, Davis, todos te ayudaremos a encontrarlo  
Izzy: que decides, Davis?  
Davis: bueno......si todos lo buscamos, yo creo que algún día lo entraremos  
Tk: así se habla, Davis!  
Davis: bueno, entonces está decidido! Vamos todos a buscar a demiveemon!  
Todos menos Izzy: si!!!  
Yolei: vienes, Izzy?  
Izzy: no puedo, chicos, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Pero no se preocupen, yo los estaré esperando aquí a las tres  
Tk: bien. Entonces, Yolei, quieres hacer la llamada acostumbrada?  
Yolei: claro! Puerta al digimundo ábrete! Niños elegidos vamos!  
  


_Mientras que los niños elegidos llegan al digimundo, nuestros héroes se alistaban para buscar a los elegidos......  
  
_

Brook: bien, yo creo que ya es hora de que empecemos con la búsqueda  
Demiveemon: por fin voy a volver a ver a Davis!!!  
Misty: y como nos vamos a separar, Brook?  
Brook: mmmm...somos seis.....  
Ash: que tal si nos dividimos en grupos de dos?  
Misty: esa es una buena idea!  
Brook: entonces será tres grupos de dos personas  
Ash: yo voy con demiveemon!  
Demiveemon: si!!  
Pikachu: pika pika!  
Ash: lo siento pikachu, pero no podemos ir los tres  
Brook: entonces yo iré con pikachu  
Misty: bueno, entonces....  
Gary: yo me voy por este lado  
Misty: Gary! Tenemos que estar todos juntos o nos perderemos!  
Gary: pero yo puedo buscar solo! No necesito de tu ayuda!  
Misty: y quien quiere ayudarte a ti?!! Es por demiveemon!  
Brook: chicos ya basta!! Hagámoslo por sorteo, de acuerdo?  
Gary: de acuerdo  
Misty: esta bien  
Ash(-.-U): después quienes son los que pelean.....  
Brook: Ash! Estás de acuerdo o no?  
Ash: esta bien, esta bien!  
  


_Brook fue el encargado de sorteo por los papelitos.....  
  
_

Brook: escojan un papel, el nombre que les salga será su pareja  
Ash: yo primero!.............(leyendo el papel)…demiveemon!!! Vamos, demiveemon!  
Demiveemon: si!  
Brook: bien. Ahora Misty, escoge uno  
Misty: veamos....me tocó con pikachu! Vamos, pikachu!  
Pikachu: pika pika pika!  
Brook: entonces nos toca ir juntos Gary  
Gary(-.-): yo no vine para esto........  
  


_Tanto los amigos de Ash como los elegidos, comenzaron con la búsqueda. Ash caminaba algo distraído por todos los digimons que había visto, de repente topa con alguien.....  
  
_

Ash: auch! Misty, Brook, Gary??  
  


_Ash se percata de que se trataba de una chica de cabello morado y lentes, que venía en compañía de un ave de plumaje rojo.......  
  
_

Yolei: quien es?....Estás bien?...(alzando la mirada)...espera! primera vez que te veo, quien eres?  
Demiveemon: Yolei! Donde esta Davis?  
Yolei: demiveemon! Por fin te encontramos!  
Hawkmon: demiveemon!  
  


_Ambos digimons se pusieron muy contentos por volverse a ver, demiveemon se quedó con hawkmon contándole todo lo que le había pasado.....  
  
_

Ash: por fin los encontramos! Tú debes ser una elegida, verdad?  
Yolei: si! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yolei  
Ash: hola Yolei. Mi nombre es Ash  
Yolei: Ash? De donde vienes?  
Ash: vengo de pueblo Paleta, en el mundo pokemon  
Yolei: en serio? Pues, estas en el digimundo!  
Ash(^-^u): si ya me di cuenta......  
Yolei: Vamos a presentarte con los demás!  
Ash: con los demás? Ustedes son los amigos de Davis?  
Yolei: si! Parece que demiveemon te habló de nosotros, verdad?  
Ash: si! me alegra mucho conocerlos!  
Yolei: que bueno! Entonces, voy a llamar a los demás para que vengan!  
Ash: no! Espera! Misty, Brook y Gary también los andan buscando  
Yolei: Ya veo. También viniste con tus amigos?  
Ash: si  
Yolei: bingo!   
Ash(o.o): heeeee??  
Yolei(^-^U): me refiero a que me da mucho justo tener más amigos!  
Ash: aaaah  
Yolei: si. Espera, voy a llamar a los chicos para que vengan para ac  
Ash: y como piensas hacer eso?  
Yolei: es fácil! con la terminal d   
Ash(un poco extrañado): la terminal d?????  
Yolei: si…(sacando su terminal y mostrándosela a Ash)…mira es esto  
Ash: vaya! yo no había visto uno de esos!  
Yolei: entonces les mando el mensaje por correo electrónico y como cada uno tiene su propia terminal, pueden recibir el mensaje ahora  
Ash: haaaaa, quieres decir que te puedes comunicar con ellos ahora?  
Yolei: así es!  
Ash: que bueno!  
  


_Mientras tanto....  
  
_

Kari: mira gatomon, es un mensaje de Yolei  
Gatomon: en serio? Y que dice?  
Kari: dice que ya encontró a demiveemon!  
Gatomon: en donde están?  
Kari: en el bosque  
Gatomon: vamos estamos muy cerca!  
Kari: claro vamos!  
  


_Kari se dirigió hacia el bosque en donde encontró a Yolei que estaba en compañía de Ash además de Tk, Cody y Ken. Al parecer el único que faltaba era Davis.....  
  
_

Kari: Yolei! Hola chicos!  
Todos menos Yolei y Ash: hola Kari  
Yolei: Kari, te presento a Ash, el viene de pueblo Paleta, del mundo pokemon  
Ash: hola mucho gusto!  
Kari: hola, Ash! Así que tú trajiste a demiveemon!   
Ash: así es!  
Kari: gracias! No sabes cuanto nos preocupamos!  
Demiveemon: hola, Kari!  
Kari: demiveemon! Que bueno que ya estás aquí! Y donde está Davis?  
Tk: es el único que no ha venido  
Kari: aaah. Pero si le enviaste el mensaje, verdad, Yolei?  
Yolei: claro que si! Fue al primero que le escrib  
Ken: esperémoslo, él me dijo que iba a ir a las montañas a buscar  
Voz: DEMIVEEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Demiveemon(^-^): Davis! Davis! Davis!  
Davis (abrazando a demiveemon): por fin te encuentro demiveemon! Me tenías muy preocupado!  
Demiveemon(abrazando a Davis): Davis!  
Davis: muchas gracias chicos! Quien lo encontró??  
Yolei: yo creo que tienes que darle las gracias a Ash! Davis, te presento a Ash  
Davis: hola! Muchas gracias, Ash, por traer a demiveemon!  
Ash: no fue nada! Mucho gusto, Davis!  
Davis: igualmente! No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto!  
Ash: no te preocupes! teníamos que ayudar a demiveemon  
Davis: y de donde vienes, Ash?  
Ash: vengo de pueblo Paleta, del mundo pokemon  
Davis: vaya! deberíamos darnos una vuelta por allá, no creen, chicos?   
Cody(-.-U): claro, como si pudiéramos ir......  
Yolei: y por que no?  
Tk: pues a mi me parece una buena idea, no lo creen?  
Cody: por favor Tk, como vas a ir para allá?  
Davis: pues podríamos ir de la misma forma que Ash llegó ac  
Ash: claro  
Cody: mmmmm, aún así es un poco difícil  
Yolei: no te compliques Cody, por ahora lo menos que podemos hacer es invitar a Ash al almuerzo!  
Kari: es cierto! Miren que hora es!  
Tk: ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos regresar  
Davis: entonces! Los invito a todos al almuerzo en mi casa!  
Tk: que buena idea!  
Yolei: vamos todos a celebrar la llegada de demiveemon!  
Kari: si!  
Ken: vienes, Cody?  
Cody: mmm….  
Armadillomon: hoy no tienes práctica, Cody! Vamos!  
Cody: esta bien   
Davis: vienes, Ash?  
Ash: me gustaría pero mis amigos también los andan buscando  
Yolei: es verdad! Hay que esperar por ellos chicos  
Tk: será mejor que los busquemos, no podemos irnos sin ellos  
Davis: entonces, manos a la obra!  
  


_Mientras todos los niños iban en busca de Misty, Brook y Gary, conversaban con Ash....   
  
_

Yolei: cuéntanos Ash, como llegaron hasta el digimundo?  
Ash: bueno, el profesor Oak nos dijo que podríamos provocar una curvatura que nos arrastre hasta acá, con el poder de los pokemons   
Kari: y como lo hicieron?  
Ash: afuera del laboratorio del profesor, dirigimos los ataques de los pokemons al cielo y poco a poco se fue "abriendo" el cielo, después sentimos la fuerza y llegamos!  
Cody: espera, quieres decir que los pokemons tienen poderes como los digimons?  
Ash: eso no lo sé, por que no he visto los poderes de los digimons.....  
Tk: es verdad…pero, como son los poderes de los pokemons?  
Ash: ellos pueden producir ataques eléctricos o de agua  
Ken: mmmm, algo así como rayos de electricidad o chorros de agua?  
Ash: exactamente!  
Davis: haaaaa, los digimons son un poco diferentes. Ellos tienen ataques sorprendentes! verdad, demiveemon?  
Demiveemon: si, Davis!  
Ash: pero no solo tienen esos ataques, otros pokemons son mucho más poderosos  
Tk: tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de verlos, tu que dices, Ash?  
Ash(^-^): pues si me lo permiten yo les muestro algunos de los ataques de mis pokemons  
Davis: eso sería genial!  
Cody: mmmmmm…  
Kari: que pasa Cody?  
Cody: estaba pensando en los pokemons....que exactamente son, Ash?  
Ash: pues......son como los digimons.....ni yo mismo estoy seguro!  
Cody: y ninguno de ellos te acompaña?  
Ash: claro que si! Está pikachu, o mis demás pokemons dentro de sus pokebolas!  
Todos menos Ash: pokebolas??????????  
Ash: si!...(sacando sus pokebolas y mostrándoselas)…Miren, son estas!  
Cody: tratas de decir que ellos están ahí adentro?  
Ash: si!  
Tk: aaaah, entonces los pokemons son como monstruos que los puedes llevar en tu bolsillo?  
Ash(^-^U): jejejejeje. Si!  
Ken: o sea que puedes tener más de uno?  
Ash: claro! Los entrenadores pokemon nos dedicamos a entrenar y atrapar a todos los pokemons que podamos  
Cody: definitivamente los digimons son diferentes  
Ash: como está eso, Cody?  
Cody: pues, primero que nada, solo los niños elegidos pueden tener digimons y solo pueden tener uno   
Ash: cualquiera puede ser un elegido?  
Ken: no creo, solo ciertos chicos  
Ash: y como sabes si eres un elegido?  
Tk: si eres un niño elegido, lo primero que recibes es tu digivice o d3 y en nuestro caso la terminal d, después conoces a tu compañero digimon  
Ash: digivice, d3?  
Davis: mira…(sacando su d3 y mostrándoselo)…esto es un d3  
Ash: aaaaaah, y para que te sirve el digivice?  
Tk: para permitirle digievolucionar al digimon  
Ash: haaa, ya veo. Pero siempre se quedan con esa evolución?  
Ken: no, ellos regresan a su forma de entrenamiento, es decir, antes de la digievolución  
Kari: y la terminal d, te sirve para conservar tus digieggs y comunicarte con los demás elegidos, si es que tienes su dirección de correo electrónico   
Ash: aaaah, los pokemons son muy diferentes. Lo máximo que tienes son las pokebolas y tu pokedex  
Todos menos Ash: pokedex?  
Ash: es cierto! No les he hablado del pokedex. El pokedex te sirve para conocer toda la información acerca de un pokemon, también te sirve como identificación para que los demás sepan que eres un entrenador pokemon  
Davis(o.o): si que somos distintos, no lo crees?  
Ash(o.o): bastante!  
Todos: jajajajajajajajaja  
  


_La verdad es que tanto los elegidos como Ash, estaban muy contentos de haberse conocido, era la primera vez que tenían amigos de otro mundo......  
  
_


	5. La cena con los elegidos

Notas de la autora/disclamer: ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertenecen. Okis! Lean y espero que les guste! Reviews por fis!

Capítulo 5  
  
La cena con los elegidos  
  
_Por otro lado, se encontraba Misty en compañía de pikachu..........  
_  
Misty: oye pikachu, ya es muy tarde no crees? Ya deberíamos haber encontrado a alguien  
Pikachu: .......pika pika!  
Misty: que pasa, pikachu?  
Pikachu: pika!  
Misty: oyes algo? O talvez a alguien?  
Pikachu(comenzando a correr): pikaaaa!  
Misty(corriendo detrás de pikachu): pikachu, espera!  
  


_Misty y pikachu encontraron a Brook y Gary sentados en el césped y algo cansados......  
  
_

Misty: Brook? Gary?   
Brook: Misty! Encontraste a alguien?  
Misty: no, pero que pasó?  
Gary: es obvio! Nos cansamos de buscar a los elegidos  
Brook: es verdad Misty, ya se pasó la hora en que regresaríamos a la cueva y no hay señales ni de Ash ni de los elegidos......  
Gary: nos va tocar otra vez pasar la noche en esa cueva......  
Misty(O.O): queeeeeee?!! Ya no aguanto otro día más así! a este paso no vamos a encontrar a nadie!  
Brook: y sabes que es lo peor?  
Misty: no, que pasa, Brook?  
Brook: ya no tenemos comida, solo para esta noche.....  
Misty(o.o): queeeee?!!!!!  
Brook: así es.... los encontramos hoy o quien sabe que nos pase  
Gary: eso es muy cierto....esos criaturas que acabamos de ver no se veían muy amistosas....  
Misty(O.o): criaturas?!!!!!!  
Brook: aja....  
Gary: lo más probable es que ese Davis y los demás elegidos ya regresaron a su mundo.....  
Brook: eso es muy cierto......  
Misty: y que vamos a hacer?  
Brook: lo único que nos queda, es regresar a la cueva y esperar a Ash  
Gary: al menos estamos a salvo de esas criaturas....  
Misty(O.o): criaturas?!!!  
Brook: será mejor que regresemos....

_  
Muy cerca de ellos se encontraban todos los elegidos y Ash, pero parece que a Ash se le había olvidado donde estaba la cueva en donde se encontraban sus amigos.....  
  
_

Yolei: en serio no te acuerdas, Ash?  
Ash: perdónenme, lo que pasa es que yo no conozco este mundo  
Tk: no te preocupes Ash, si se trata de cuevas, yo creo que hay muy pocas en el digimundo  
Kari: así es Ash, no te preocupes, pronto los encontraremos  
Davis: entonces vamos demiveemon!  
Demiveemon: si Davis! Demiveemon digivolves a veemon!  
                       veemon digivolves a xveemon!  
Davis: vamos, Ash, sube a la espalda de xveemon!  
Ash: mmm...Ya sé! Charizard yo te elijo!  
Todos menos Ash(O.O): ohhhhhhhhh!!  
Ash: jejejejeje, conozcan a charizard!

Charizard(^-^): chaar!!  
Davis: vamos, Ash! xveemon!  
  


_Ambos chicos se fueron volando en busca de los amigos de Ash.....  
  
_

Tk: bien es nuestro turno patamon!  
Patamon: patamon armor digivolves a pegasusmon!  
Kari: gatomon digievoluciona!  
Gatomon: gatomon armor digovolves a nefertimon!  
Yolei: hawkmon!  
Hawkmon: hawkmon digievolves a aquilamon!  
Ken: wormon!  
Wormon: wormon digievolves a stigmon!  
Cody: nosotros iremos por tierra armadillomon  
Armadillomon: lo que tu digas Cody!  
                          armadillomon digievolves a anquilomon!  
  


_Todos los elegidos se separaron para buscar a los amigos de Ash. De regreso con Kari y Tk......._

  
Tk: Kari! Recuerdas la cueva donde encontramos nuestros digieggs?  
Kari: si, es allá abajo, vamos nefertimon!  
Tk: pegasusmon!  
  


_Finalmente ambos elegidos aterrizaron.....  
  
_

Tk: vamos Kari, entremos  
Kari: si

  
_Mientras, más adentro de la cueva.....  
  
_

Misty(un poco asustada): Br...ook! tú escuchaste.....aaa.....lgo????  
Brook: mmmm...no creo...  
Gary: esperen! Alguien se acerca!  
Brook: puede ser Ash! Vamos, chicos!  
Misty(o.o): y.....si....no es él????  
Brook(-.-U): vamos, Misty!  
Gary: es por allá! A la entrada  
Brook(caminando un poco hacia la entrada): ASH! ERES TÚ???  
  


_En la entrada........  
  
_

Kari: si escuchas, Tk?  
Tk: es verdad! se puede escuchar la voz de alguien!  
Kari: HOLA! NOS ESCUCHAN?  
Tk: alguien se acerca!  
  


_Finalmente Brook, Misty y Gary encuentran a Tk y Kari en la entrada.....  
  
_

Tk: hola chicos! Ustedes son los amigos de Ash?  
Brook: así es, y ustedes quienes son?  
Kari: hola! Mi nombre es Kari y ellos son Tk, gatomon y patamon  
Tk(^-^): mucho gusto  
Gatomon y patamon: hola!  
Brook: Mi nombre es Brook  
Gary: el mío es Gary  
Misty: todos me llaman Misty  
Kari: hola chicos me alegra mucho haberlos encontrado!  
Misty: ustedes son los niños elegidos???  
Tk: así es!  
Brook: ya encontraron a Ash?  
Kari: si claro! Todos los demás los están buscando  
Brook: así que ellos también son digimons, verdad?  
Gatomon y patamon: si!  
Kari: y él quien es?  
Misty: te refieres a él? Haaa, él es pikachu y este es mi togepi  
Pikachu: pikachuuuuu!  
Togepi: toqui toqui!  
Kari: si que son diferentes los pokemons y los digimons!  
Misty(^-^): tienes mucha razón  
Tk: Kari será mejor que les avisemos a los demás por la terminal   
Kari(sacando su terminal): esperen un momento chicos  
Misty: que es eso, Kari?  
Kari: es un terminal d, nos sirve para comunicarnos con los demás elegidos por correo electrónico  
Gary: muy interesante  
Brook: cuando venga Ash, regresamos a nuestro mundo  
Tk: espera Brook! Davis nos invitó a todos a almorzar a su casa  
Pikachu: pikachu!  
Misty: en serio? Que bueno!  
Gary: entonces nos quedamos  
Brook: muchas gracias, chicos  
Tk: no te preocupes Brook, ustedes nos ayudaron a traer a Demiveemon de vuelta  
Brook(^-^u): no fue nada  
  


_Justo en ese momento llegan Yolei y Ken con aquilamon y stigmon....  
  
_

Yolei: hola chicos! Por fin los encontramos!  
Misty: vaya! que ave más grande!  
Yolei(^-^U): mi nombre es Yolei, les presento a aquilamon  
Kari: que bueno que llegaron! Ellos son Misty, Brook, y Gary  
Misty: hola, Yolei!  
Brook: mucho justo, Yolei  
Gary: hola, Yolei  
Tk: Ken! No te has presentado  
Ken(^-^u): hola chicos, mi nombre es Ken y él es stigmon  
Misty: mucho gusto, Ken!  
Brook: igualmente  
Gary: hola, Ken  
Tk: bueno, yo creo que Davis y Ash no tardan en llegar  
  


_Tk no se equivocó, y justo aterrizaron Davis y Ash junto con xveemon y charizard, detrás de ellos llegó Cody.....  
  
_

Ash: chicos! Por fin los encontramos! Pikachu!  
Pikachu: pika pika!  
Ash (abrazando a pikachu): que bueno que nos volvemos a ver!  
Misty(¬.¬): Ash! Te volviste a olvidar en donde estábamos verdad?!!!!  
Ash: este....yo...eso no es cierto!  
Misty(¬.¬): si, claro!  
Todos menos Misty y Ash: jajajajajajajajajajaja  
Ash: chicos les presento a Davis y a Cody!  
Davis: hola a todos!  
Cody: justo en conocerlos, mi nombre es Cody  
Misty: hola! Mi nombre es Misty  
Brook: el mío es Brook  
Gary: yo soy Gary  
Davis: bueno ahora que todos nos conocemos, es hora de ir a comer!  
Ash: si!!!!!!!!!!!  
Davis: Ash! Una carrera para ver quien llega primero!  
Ash: te ganaré! Vamos charizard! Acompáñame pikachu!  
Davis: eso ya lo veremos! xveemon!  
  


_Ash se fue en la espalda de Charizard junto con Pikachu y Davis se fue con xveemon....  
  
_

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja  
Misty: definitivamente, ellos son tal para cual!  
Tk: se llevan muy bien, no lo creen?  
Kari: así es, Tk  
Yolei: yo creo que no deberíamos quedarnos atrás! Vamos amigos!  
Misty: y como vamos a seguirlos??  
Yolei(en la espalda de aquilamon): vamos Misty! Sube!  
Misty(o.o): heee?!!  
Kari(^-^u): no te preocupes, Misty!  
Misty: en serio????  
Kari: si! No te preocupes, estarás bien  
Misty(o.o): si tú lo dices...  
  


_Yolei y Misty fueron las primeras en irse seguidas de Kari.....  
  
_

Tk: que te parece si las seguimos, Brook?   
Brook(^-^u): esta bien, será la primera vez que vuele  
Tk(en el lomo de pegasusmon): vamos, Brook  
  


_Tk y Brook salieron después. Mientras tanto......  
  
_

Ken: ya es hora de irnos   
Cody: ya se está haciendo tarde  
Gary: a donde se fueron los demás?  
Ken: a la televisión que nos llevará de vuelta al mundo real  
Cody: si, está en las afueras del bosque  
Gary: jajajaja. televisión?? Bromean?   
Cody: no, claro que no, es la única manera de volver al mundo real  
Gary: entonces me iré caminando  
Cody: no vas a llegar a tiempo  
Ken: tienes que venir con uno de nosotros, si no te perderás  
Gary: no me voy a subir en ninguno de esos digimons  
Cody: y por que no?  
Gary: que dirá mi club de fans?  
Ken(O.O) queeeee?! Por un club de fans no vienes con nosotros?!  
Cody(¬-¬): no será que tienes miedo?  
Gary: Gary Oak no le teme a nada!  
Ken(-.-u): entonces vamos Gary  
Gary: ya dije que no iré con ustedes! Me voy solo  
Cody(¬-¬): así?? Ken, yo creo que stigmon va a tener que ayudarnos un poco, no crees?  
Ken(¬-¬): así parece…  
  


_Stigmon empujó a Gary hacia el lomo de anquilomon una vez allí, Cody subió y se fueron, detrás ellos los siguió Ken. Una vez allá....  
  
_

Davis: por que se demoraron tanto, chicos?  
Ken: es que Gary no quería venir con nosotros  
Cody: así que stigmon muy "amablemente" le pidió que viniera conmigo  
Ash: jajajajaja, Gary le tenías miedo a venir con Cody?  
Gary: claro que no!  
Misty: ya basta ustedes dos! Están haciendo esperar a todos!  
Tk: ya es hora, Yolei  
Yolei: puerta al digimundo ábrete!  
Kari: se abrió la puerta!  
Yolei: vamonos amigos!  
Davis: vamos, Ash!  
Ash: tú crees que pueda pasar?  
Davis: no perdemos nada con intentarlo, no crees?  
Ash: tienes razón...que dices pikachu, vamos??  
Pikachu: pika pika!!  
Davis: a la cuenta de tres: 1, 2, 3!!

  
_Ambos chicos, pikachu y veemon cruzaron sin problemas, ahora _

_era el turno de los demás.....  
  
_

Yolei: ahora nos toca a nosotras!  
Kari: vamos, Misty  
Misty: bueno, aquí vamos, togepi!  
  


_Las tres chicas con togepi se tomaron de la mano y cruzaron, detrás de ellas venían gatomon y hawkmon. Ahora faltaba Gary......  
  
_

Cody (hablándole a Ken): yo creo que deberíamos cruzar sin Gary, pensando que se va a quedar solo, vendrá detrás de nosotros.....  
Ken (hablándole a Cody): si, yo creo lo mismo  
Cody: es hora de irnos, armadillomon  
Armadillomon: lo que tu digas, Cody!  
Ken: vamos, wormon  
Wormon: esta bien, Ken  
Gary: esperen!  
Cody: que pasa, Gary?  
Gary: como esperan que pase esa puerta sin su ayuda?  
Ken: en ese caso, anda tu primero  
Gary: y yo por que?  
Cody(^-^): por que es la primera vez que vienes al digimundo  
Gary: y que con eso?  
Ken(-.-U): Gary, se va a cerrar la puerta....  
Gary(-.-): lo que hay que hacer…  
  


_Gary finalmente entró, lo seguían Ken, Cody, armadillomon y wormon. Una vez todos en la casa de Izzy......  
  
_

Izzy: así que Ash, tu nos ayudaste con veemon, muchas gracias no sabías lo preocupados que estábamos todos  
Ash: no fue nada Izzy, la verdad también tenemos que darles las gracias por habernos sacado del digimundo  
Izzy: en verdad la estaban pasando mal?  
Misty: no la pasamos mal, lo que pasa es que ya no teníamos provisiones para más días  
Izzy: aaah, ya veo. Pero están todos bien, no?  
Ash: claro, solo un poco hambrientos!  
Davis: tú lo has dicho, Ash! Creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa a cenar! no vienes, Izzy?  
Yolei: vamos, Izzy, invitamos a nuestros nuevos amigos!  
Izzy: me encantaría, chicos, pero que les parece si es que vamos todos?  
Kari: te refieres a mi hermano y los demás?  
Izzy: así es  
Davis: que buena idea! Cenemos todos juntos!  
Izzy: entonces, Davis, será mejor que regreses a tu casa y nos esperes hasta que le avisemos a los demás  
Davis: claro! Que les parece si van a mi casa en una hora?  
Izzy: perfecto! Entonces en una hora nos vemos  
Tk: esperen un momento  
Kari: que pasa, Tk?  
Tk: a donde se van a quedar Ash y sus amigos?  
Ken: es cierto, por que nosotros regresamos a nuestras casas pero ellos?  
Izzy: tenemos un problema, chicos.....  
Tk: y que pasará después?  
Misty: por eso no se preocupen, después regresamos a nuestro mundo  
Ash: es cierto! Solo nos quedamos por que nos invitó, Davis  
Brook: es verdad de eso no se preocupen  
Davis: entonces todo arreglado!  
Ken: espera, Davis…  
Davis: y ahora que pasa, Ken?  
Ken: están seguros de que pueden regresar a su mundo?  
Izzy: que quieres decir, Ken?  
Ken: tal vez para entrar al digimundo es fácil por que nosotros podemos abrir la puerta, pero para entrar a su mundo, como van a hacer?  
Ash: yo creo que de la misma manera…  
Genai: TE EQUIVOCAS ASH KETCHUM!  
Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Genai(^-^U): jejejeje, la verdad es que se asustan fácilmente  
Yolei: por favor Genai! Tu y tus apariciones sorpresa!   
Kari: es cierto!!!  
Misty: si que nos asustamos!!!  
Genai: ya cálmense chicos, solo vine para comunicarles algo muy importante  
Ash: quien es él??????  
Izzy: es cierto Genai, ellos no te conocen  
Genai: mucho gusto de conocerlos chicos, mi nombre es Genai y les ayudo a los niños elegidos  
Ash(un poco extrañado): mucho gusto, y parece que ya me conoces  
Genai(^-^u): no, solo lo necesario   
Misty: mucho gusto Genai, mi nombre es Misty  
Brook: el mío es Brook   
Gary: yo me llamo Gary  
Genai: mucho gusto chicos, la están pasando bien?  
Ash: bueno, la verdad....  
Izzy: espera un momento, Genai, para que viniste? Para saludar no creo…  
Genai(^-^u): es cierto. Vine a comunicarles algo  
Davis: y que es? Ya deja el misterio, Genai  
Genai: pues verán. Ash, al igual que sus amigos, no podrán regresar hoy a su mundo  
Todos: QUUUUUUEEEEE??!!!!  
Genai(^-^u): como son de nerviosos ustedes, heee? Ya cálmense  
Misty: como esperas que estemos tranquilos después de la noticia que nos acabas de dar!   
Genai: sé que puede sonar desesperante, Misty, pero al menos hoy no podrán regresar a su mundo  
Ash: y por que lo dices, Genai?  
Genai: bueno, al parecer ustedes se preocuparon por venir hasta acá pero se olvidaron como le iban a hacer para regresar  
Izzy: bueno Genai, creo que no es el momento para regañarlos por eso, de todas formas ya llegaron  
Tk: eso es cierto  
Genai: esta bien, discúlpenme. No he podido contactar al profesor Oak aún, pero según como han informado mis colegas, la puerta a su mundo no se podrá abrir hoy  
Ash: conoces al profesor Oak?!

Genai: si hace poco lo acabo de contactar

Misty: esperen un momento, por que no se podrá abrir la puerta hoy?!  
Genai: aquí en el digimundo es fácil, por que todos los días se abre la puerta, pero en tu mundo, es mucho más complicado y requiere más energía para abrirla  
Izzy: aaah, ya recuerdo, lo mismo nos advertiste la vez pasada  
Genai: así es  
Gary: y por que no se puede abrir de la misma manera?  
Genai: a eso voy. Verán, es más fácil abrir la puerta desde su mundo que abrirla desde aquí, por que no se puede abrir de la misma manera. Tienen que utilizar un manera parecida a la que utilizaron los anteriores elegidos para abrir la puerta a este mundo desde el digimundo por primera vez  
Izzy: te refieres a la tabla de piedra con las inscripciones y a las tarjetas que se encontraba en el castillo de myotismon?  
Genai: exactamente a eso me refería  
Gary: pero espera un momento. No sería más fácil que desde nuestro mundo nos abrieran la puerta para que nosotros podamos entrar?  
Misty: es verdad lo que dice Gary, no se puede hacer eso?  
Genai: de que se puede hacer se puede hacer, pero no funcionaría  
Brook: por que, Genai?  
Genai: su mundo no está acostumbrado a abrirse, por lo que la primera vez que se abrió se volvió a cerrar con más fuerza que antes, la curvatura sigue presente pero es muy débil. Si nuevamente los pokemons lanzan sus ataques es muy probable que no se abra y en ese caso, los que sufrirían serían los pokemons y en vano por que no podrán regresar; y si se llega a abrir no podrá estar abierta lo suficiente como para que uno de ustedes pasen  
Ash: y entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer??!!  
Genai: la única solución que se me ocurre, es utilizar el método de los antiguos elegidos  
Izzy: pero como lo vamos a lograr? El castillo de myotismon fue destruido  
Genai: eso es cierto Izzy, pero de eso no te preocupes, puedo cargar una réplica de la placa y las tarjetas a tu computadora. Pero hay un problema  
Davis: más problemas!  
Tk: tranquilízate Davis, deja que Genai nos explique  
Davis: perdón....  
Genai: la combinación de las tarjetas es diferente para cada mundo  
Izzy(o.o): no me digas que nos toca mezclar las tarjetas hasta encontrar la combinación correcta?  
Genai: no, no te preocupes Izzy   
Izzy(-.-): que bueno....me estabas asustando…  
Yolei: entonces como vamos a encontrar la combinación correcta?  
Genai: existe un forma pero para eso necesito la ayuda de Ash  
Ash: si con eso podemos regresar, haré lo que sea  
Genai(^-^U): la verdad no es mucho, solo necesito tu pokedex  
Ash(sacando su pokedex de su bolsillo): toma, aquí est  
Misty: que harás con eso, Genai?  
Genai: aquí tengo la clave para resolver la combinación que necesitamos  
Izzy: ya entiendo! ahí están todos los datos de los pokemons y como ellos fueron los que abrieron la puerta, entonces buscarás los datos que provocaron la curvatura, verdad?  
Genai(^-^): que listo eres Izzy, la verdad es que siempre me sorprendiste  
Izzy (un poco sonrojado): no digas eso, Genai...  
Davis: miren! Izzy se sonrojó!  
Izzy (un poco más sonrojado): ......  
Todos: jajajajajaja  
Genai: bueno chicos, es hora de irme, veré como me vuelvo a poner en contacto con el profesor Oak para que nos ayude a descifrar los datos, en cuanto los tenga, les aviso. Mientras tanto, que se diviertan, chicos!  
Todos: adiós, Genai!  
Genai(desapareciendo): adiós niños elegidos y no elegidos!  
Davis: bueno, ya está todo arreglado! Todos listos para la cena!  
Izzy: espera un poco, Davis, debemos ponernos de acuerdo con quien se va a quedar Ash y sus amigos  
Davis: es verdad, lo siento amigos  
Izzy: bien, entonces quien se ofrece para alojar a Ash?  
Davis: si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa Ash, que dices?  
Ash: con gusto, Davis!  
Pikachu(o.o): pika pika pi?!  
Davis(^-^): tu también, pikachu!  
Ash(^-^): jajajajaja, ya hasta entiendes a pikachu!  
Davis(^-^u): si! Jajajaja  
Izzy: veamos, Ash ya tiene donde quedarse. Ahora Misty, quien se ofrece?  
Yolei: puedes quedarte en mi casa, aunque vas a tener que lidiar con todos mis hermanos  
Misty(^-^): no importa Yolei, gracias!  
Yolei(^-^): bingo!  
Izzy: ahora Brook, quien se ofrece?  
Señora Izumi (entrando a la habitación): Izzy, por que no lo invitas a quedarse con nosotros?  
Izzy: de verdad lo crees, mamá?  
Señora Izumi: claro, todos tus amigos son bienvenidos  
Izzy: aceptas, Brook?  
Brook (tomando la mano a la Señora Izumi)(*-*): estoy muy complacido con su generosidad Señora Izumi! Sería todo un placer que me permitiera ayudarla con la cocina!  
Señora Izumi(^-^U): claro Brook, por que no les preparamos unos bocadillos a los chicos?  
Brook: me leyó el pensamiento, Señora Izumi!  
  


_Todos menos Ash y Misty, observaban a Brook asombrados y confundidos......  
  
_

Ash(-.-U): el siempre se comporta de esa manera   
Misty(-.-U): no se preocupen, Ash y yo estamos planeando llevarlo a tratamiento  
Izzy(o.o): cof cof ahem, parece que Brook ya se instaló en mi casa, solo faltaría Gary  
Ken: puedes quedarte en mi casa, mi mamá estaría muy complacida de recibirte  
Gary: gracias, Ken, con tal de que no me pidas las cosas "amablemente"  
Ken(^-^u): jajajaja, de eso no te preocupes  
Izzy: en ese caso todo arreglado, nos vemos dentro de una hora en casa de Davis  
Todos menos Izzy: si!!

  
_Ya en la puerta......  
  
_

Davis: los esperamos, verdad, Ash?  
Ash: si! Nos vemos después, adiós a todos!  
Todos: adiós, Davis! Adiós, Ash!  
Señora Izumi: ya se van tan pronto? No se esperan a los bocadillos que les preparé?  
Izzy: lo que pasa, mamá, es que Davis nos invitó a todos a cenar a su casa  
Señora Izumi: aaah, ya veo. Bueno, cuídense todos y que les vaya bien  
Todos menos Izzy y Brook: adiós, Señora Izumi!  
  


_Ya en casa de Davis........  
  
_

Davis: familia les presento a Ash Ketchum!  
Ash(^-^): hola!  
Señora Motomiya: mucho gusto Ash, Davis, el es uno de tus compañeros?  
Davis(o.o): heee...si mamá!  
Jun: que raro nunca lo había visto antes...  
Señor Motomiya: no tiene nada de raro hija, seguro no conoces a todos los amigos de tu hermano…(dirigiéndose a Ash)…eres bienvenido! Espero que puedas ayudar a que Davis se aleje un poco del fútbol soccer y estudie un poco mas  
  


_Ash solo lo miró extrañado.....  
  
_

Davis: papá!  
Señor Motomiya: es la verdad  
Davis: mamá, puede Ash quedarse en la casa?  
Señora Motomiya: claro!, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, Ash?  
Ash(o.o): heeee...pues...  
Davis(^-^U): como una semana   
Jun: tanto tiempo? Y por que????  
Ash(o.o): este...  
Señora Motomiya: haaa, no te preocupes Ash, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras  
Jun: pero por que se va a quedar tanto???  
Davis: por cierto, mamá!   
Señora Motomiya: que pasa, Davis?  
Davis: lo que pasa es que invité a todos mis amigos a cenar hoy a las cinco, si pueden  
venir, verdad?  
Señora Motomiya: claro! Serían un justo! Vamos hija ayúdame a preparar la cena! Que tal si hacemos sushi???  
Davis(^-^): siiii! Sushi para la cena!  
Jun: pero por que tengo yo que cocinar para los amigos de Davis!  
Señora Motomiya: hay que apurarse falta una hora!  
  


_La Señora Motomiya se llevó a Jun hasta la cocina a la fuerza, mientras tanto Ash observaba a la familia de Davis totalmente sorprendido  
  
_

Davis: será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto antes de que te contagies  
Señora Motomiya y Jun: HAAA!

Davis(llegando hasta ellas junto con Ash)(o.o): que pasa, mamá?!

Jun(O.o): que…que…es..eso!!!

Demiveemon(^-^): el es pikachu!

Pikachu(^-^U): pika!

Señora Motomiya(o.o): Pikachu?! También es como demiveemon??

Davis(o.o): hee…si, mamá!...(llevándose a demiveemon)…sabes, Ash, hay que llamar a los demás para ver si vienen, no crees?!

Ash(o.o)(llevándose a Pikachu): si, tienes razón, Davis

  
_Ambos chicos, pikachu y demiveemon se fueron corriendo hasta el cuarto de Davis…….  
  
_

Jun(un poco extrañada): que raro…que los digimons no hablan???  
  


_Ya en el cuarto de Davis.......  
  
_

Davis (cansado por haber corrido): estuvo cerca....  
Ash (cansado por haber corrido): ya lo creo....si nos hubiéramos quedado ahí, seguro hubiera descubierto que yo no soy tu compañero de escuela...  
Davis: es cierto  
Demiveemon: mmmmmm!!!! Algo huele muy bien!  
Pikachu: pika pi!!!!!!  
Davis(-.-U): tu siempre pensando en comer, me voy a quedar si comida esta semana!  
Todos: jajajajajajajajaja  
  


_Mientras tanto en casa de Yolei......  
  
_

Yolei: mamá, papá, les presento a Misty!  
Misty: hola mucho gusto!  
Señora Hinogue: mucho gusto, Misty  
Señor Hinogue: eres bienvenida, Misty  
Yolei: mamá, donde están mis hermanos?  
Señora Hinogue: están encargándose de la tienda  
Yolei: aah, ya veo, mas tarde te los presento, Misty  
Misty: no hay problema, Yolei  
Yolei: mamá, puede Misty quedarse en la casa?  
Señora Hinogue: claro que si, por cuanto tiempo?  
Yolei(o.o): pues…como por una semana  
Señor Hinogue: ella es compañera de tu escuela, Yolei?  
Yolei(o.o): heee…si!  
Señora Hinogue: no hay problema puede quedarse, pero tienes que arreglarte con tus hermanas en el cuarto, de acuerdo, Yolei?  
Yolei: claro mamá! aaah si, Davis nos invitó a su casa a almorzar a las cinco, puedo ir mamá?  
Señora Hinogue: claro que si, solo avísales a tus hermanos que vas a salir para que se encarguen de tu turno  
Yolei: bingo! Vamos, Misty, así te presento a mis hermanos!  
Misty: si, hasta luego Señor y Señora Hinogue!  
Señor y Señora Hinogue: adiós, Misty  
  


_En casa de Ken........  
  
_

Ken: mamá ya llegu  
Señora Ichijoyi(llegando hasta ellos): hijo! Por fin regresaste! Parece que has traído a una amigo contigo  
Ken: si mamá, el es Gary, un amigo de la escuela  
Gary: mucho gusto, Señora  
Señora Ichijoyi: es un gusto tenerte en la casa, pasa por favor  
Ken: haa, este mam  
Señora Ichijoyi: si Ken?  
Ken: quería sabes si es que Gary puede quedarse en la casa por una semana  
Señora Ichijoyi: claro hijo! No hay ningún problema, eres bienvenido, Gary. Anda Ken, alístense para cenar  
Ken: mamá…   
Señora Ichijoyi: que pasa, Ken?  
Ken: es que Davis nos invitó a cenar a su casa a las cinco  
Señora Ichijoyi: aaaah, con que eso es, no hay problema, vayan alistándose ya mismo es la hora  
Ken: gracias mamá, vamos, Gary   
  


_En casa de Kari........  
  
_

Kari: ya vine!!  
Señora Kamiya(desde la cocina): que bueno que regresaste  
Kari: mamá, está Tai en la casa?  
Señora Kamiya(desde la cocina): no, Sora vino por él  
Kari: Sora?? Y no sabes a donde se fueron?  
Señora Kamiya(desde la cocina): mmmmm, creo que se fueron a la casa de Matt  
Kari: gracias mamá…(pensando): Tk se encargará de avisarles, mmmmm que raro que Sora haya venido por él....  
Señora Kamiya(llegando hasta ella): no vas a almorzar?  
Kari: no mamá, Davis nos invitó a cenar a su casa a las cinco, puedo ir?  
Señora Kamiya: aaah…(^-^)…claro  
Kari: bueno mamá, voy a alistarme  
  


_Mientras en casa de Tk.......  
  
_

Tk: mamá, ya regres  
  


_Tk caminó hasta la cocina, en donde encontró una nota........  
  
_

Tk: haaa, parece que mamá se quedará a trabajar hasta tarde. Tengo que llamar a Matt, para avisarle lo de la cena en casa de Davis.....  
  


_En casa de Matt, Matt y su banda se encontraban practicando para su concierto el sábado, mientras todos (a excepción de Joe e Izzy) se habían reunido para escucharlos....  
  
_

_A lo lejos se escuchaba sonar al  teléfono....  
  
_

Sora: Mimi, puedes contestar el teléfono?  
Mimi: claro, voy......  
Mimi(contestando el teléfono): hola?  
Tk(del otro lado de la línea, un poco extrañado): Mimi?  
Mimi(^-^): Tk! Como estas?  
Tk: si, bien, pero Mimi que haces en la casa de mi hermano?  
Mimi (un poco sonrojada): no, es que Matt está practicando para su concierto y nos invitó a venir a todos  
Tk: aah, ya veo, por cierto Mimi, me podrías hacer un favor?  
Mimi: si, que pasa, Tk?  
Tk: les podrías decir a los demás que Davis nos invitó a cenar a todos a su casa?  
Mimi: en serio? Claro, yo les aviso, cuando?  
Tk: hoy a las cinco, diles que es urgente, que ya encontramos a Demiveemon  
Mimi(o.o): ya encontraron a demiveemon???...(^-^)…que bueno! Y por que la urgencia?  
Tk: eso es una sorpresa, en la casa de Davis les decimos  
Mimi: si, de acuerdo, yo les aviso  
Tk: nos vemos, Mimi, adiós  
Mimi: adiós, Tk  
  


_Una vez que Mimi regresó con Sora y los demás……_

Sora: quien era?  
Mimi: era Tk , dice que ya encontraron a Demiveemon y que Davis nos invitó a todos a cenar a su casa   
Sora(o.o): encontraron a Demiveemon?  
Mimi: si, además dijo que nos tienen una sorpresa  
Sora: una sorpresa? Vaya que podrá ser  
Mimi: no se, pero es hoy a las cinco, y será mejor que nos vayamos alistando o llegaremos tarde  
Sora(^-^): jajaja, nunca pensé escucharte a ti decir eso  
Mimi(¬.¬): no digas eso! que mala!...(pensando)…y yo nunca pensé que conquistarías a Matt  
  


_Ya en casa de Davis a las 5pm……  
  
_

Todos excepto Ash: jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
Misty: si, por su culpa siempre nos perdemos y después dice que él no tuvo nada que ver   
Ash(¬.¬): eso no es cierto, Misty!!!!!!!!!!  
Davis: jajajajajaja, si que eres despistado, Ash!  
Tk: miren quien habla! Jajajajajaja  
  


_Ding dong.....  
  
_

Kari: esos deben ser mi hermano y los demás  
Davis: si es cierto, voy a abrirles  
Ash: voy contigo

  
_En la puerta se encontraban todos los anteriores elegidos.....  
  
_

Davis(abriendo la puerta): que bueno que vinieron, pasen por favor  
Tai: hola Davis, gracias por habernos invitado

  
_Todos estaban extrañados por la presencia de Ash, pero siguieron adelante……._

  
Davis: bueno ahora que todos ya están aquí, es hora de presentarles a nuestros invitados  
Sora: esta es la sorpresa que nos tenías, Davis?  
Davis(^-^): si!, les presento a Ash, Misty, Brook, y Gary, ellos son los que nos ayudaron a traer a demiveemon devuelta  
Tai: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tai  
Matt: el mío es Matt  
Sora: hola, chicos, yo soy Sora  
Mimi: hola que tal, mi nombre es Mimi  
Joe: hola mi nombre es Joe  
Tai: y nos pueden explicar que fue lo que pasó?  
Izzy: si, es que demiveemon llegó hasta su mundo, y desde allí fue que ellos vinieron para el digimundo, abriendo la puerta desde su mundo y luego Davis y los chicos los trajeron hasta el mundo real  
Sora: y de donde eres, Ash?  
Ash: yo soy un entrenador pokemon de pueblo Paleta, en el mundo pokemon  
Mimi(un poco extrañada): pokemon? Y que es eso?  
Izzy: bueno los pokemons son criaturas como los digimons  
Joe: y como fue que pudieron abrir la puerta al digimundo?  
Izzy: fueron los pokemons quienes con su energía pudieron abrir la puerta  
Matt: y cuando piensan volver a su mundo?  
Izzy: ese es el problema…  
Tai: por que, Izzy?  
Izzy: lo que pasa es que ellos no pueden abrir la puerta para regresar de la misma manera  
Sora: quieres decir que no podrá regresar a su mundo?  
Izzy: no, ya le pedimos ayuda a Genai, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que Genai encuentre la manera para abrir la puerta de regreso, es por eso que piensan quedarse por mas o menos una semana  
Tai: aaah, bueno bienvenidos todos!  
Ash: gracias a todos!  
Misty: muchas gracias!  
Señora Motomiya: chicos! Es hora de cenar!  
Ash y Davis: si!!!!!! Comer! Comer!  
Misty(-.-U): Ash, nunca cambiar  
Yolei(-.-U): igual que Davis  
Todos menos Ash y Davis: jajajajajajajajajaja  
  


_Durante la cena, Ash contó todo sobre el mundo de los pokemons a cada uno de los elegidos, a la vez que ellos les contaban sobre sus aventuras en el Digimundo, cada uno fue conociéndose poco a poco. En la noche, en el cuarto de Davis……  
  
_

Ash: estuvo muy buena la cena, Davis  
Davis: si, no lo crees así, Demiveemon?  
Demiveemon: zzzzzzzzz  
Davis: parece que ya se durmieron, no?  
Ash: si, oye Davis, que haremos mañana?  
Davis: mmmmm, pues......  
  


_El ruido de la terminal d interrumpió a Davis...........  
  
_

Ash: que es Davis?  
Davis: es mi terminal d, es un mensaje de Yolei. Dice: vamos todos mañana al Digimundo, con Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary, después de clases  
Ash: que bien! Espera...(o.o)…iremos a clases con ustedes??????  
Davis(^-^): aja! Buenas noches, Ash  
Ash: buenas noches, Davis…(pensando)…iré a la escuela????!  
  


_En casa de Yolei........  
  
_

Misty: gracias por dejar que me quede, Yolei  
Yolei: no te preocupes, que bueno que nos dejaron quedarnos solo las dos en el cuarto  
Misty: tienes muchos hermanos Yolei, como se llevan?  
Yolei: ahí, más o menos, tú tienes hermanos Misty?  
Misty: si, tengo tres hermanas, pero tampoco nos llevamos también que digamos  
Yolei: ya veo, por cierto Misty, puede hacerte una pregunta?  
Misty: si claro, que es, Yolei?  
Yolei: sé que te sonará raro, pero tú y Ash son algo?  
Misty(sonrojada): heeeeeee????? N...n..no...para nada  
Yolei: jajajaja, y por que te sonrojaste, Misty?  
Misty(sonrojada): que yo que?? Y...y...yo no hice tal cosa  
Yolei: de acuerdo Misty, solo se sincera conmigo, te gusta Ash, verdad?  
Misty: (sonrojada): t...tal..vez  
Yolei: jajajaja, lo sabía  
Misty: y a ti quien te gusta, Yolei?  
Yolei (un poco sonrojada): bueno, a mi me gusta Ken......   
Misty(^-^): hacen bonita pareja  
Yolei (un poco sonrojada): tu crees?  
Misty(^-^): claro  
Yolei: y cuéntame Misty, que te pareció la cena?  
Misty: todo estuvo delicioso! Me recuerda a la comida de la mamá de Ash  
Yolei(^-^): que bueno que te haya gustado   
Misty: y mañana iremos al digimundo?  
Yolei: si! Ya les avisé a todos para ir después de clases  
Misty(^-^): iré a clases con ustedes!  
Yolei: si! Será muy divertido! Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches, Misty  
Misty: buenas noches, Yolei   
  



	6. El encuentro con el mal

Notas de la autora/disclamer: huolap a todos! Si que me demoré y me costó un poco hacer este capítulo, pero estoy feliz de haberlo terminado (aunque esté un poquito largo, jejeje). Espero que les guste! Me costó hacerlo! Jejeje ^-^u. Bueno ya saben, ni digimon ni pokemon me pertenecen, tampoco algunos nombres de los nuevos digimons; solo los tomé prestados para este fic. No los molesto más! R&R!

Capítulo 6 

El encuentro con el mal

_A la mañana siguiente, cada uno de los elegidos se dirigían a otro día más de clases, pero esta vez sería diferente por que Ash, Misty, Brook, y Gary los acompañarían. Pero, mientras en el cuarto de Davis......_

Davis: digi....evo...lu...cion...a...vee...mon....zzzzzzz

Ash: con....esta....son....mil......meda...llas....zzzzzzzz

_De repente, pikachu despierta......._

Pikachu(o.o): pik.......PIKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Demiveemon(o.o): DAVIS!! DAVIS!!

_Ambos chicos fueron a dar a una esquina del susto......_

Davis(despertando completamente): haa??!! que, como, donde?!!!!!!

Ash(O.O): pikachu, que pasa???!!

Jun: pasa, PAR DE HOLGAZANES, QUE SON LAS 9AM Y TODAVÍA NO SEAN LEVANTADO PARA IR A CLASES!!

Davis: Y SI ES TAN TARDE, COMO ES QUE TÚ NO TE HAS IDO???!!!

Jun: por que yo, PEDAZO DE INSECTO, NO TENGO CLASES PERO TU SI!!

Davis(¬.¬): QUE DIJISTE?!!!

Señora Motomiya(desde la cocina): YA DEJEN EL ESCÁNDALO!! Davis!!! Ahora hay que levantarte para que vayas a la escuela??!!!!

Davis: no mamá.......

Señora Motomiya(llegando hasta el cuarto): quiero verte afuera de la casa en 10 minutos!! Me escuchaste, Davis??!!!

Davis: si, mamá......

Señora Motomiya: entonces que esperas??!!!!

Davis: ya voy!

_Dicho esto, la Señora Motomiya y Jun salieron del cuarto de Davis......_

Davis: bueno Ash, a no ser que quieras que nos regañen peor en la escuela, apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Ash(o.o): pero Davis, donde me voy a quedar? o también voy a tomar clases?

Davis: deja las preguntas para después! Solo apúrate!

Ash(-.-u): si, si ya voy!.....que genio....

_Ya una vez en la escuela, ambos chicos entraron en puntillas hasta el salón de matemáticas. Aprovechando que el Señor Fujiyama estaba de espaldas, caminaron sigilosamente hasta las últimas sillas....._

Señor Fujiyama: entonces Davis, tal vez tú si sepas la respuesta para el problema # 18??!!!

Davis(o.o): este yo...(-.-u)…buenos días Señor Fujiyama......

Señor Fujiyama(volteándose): buenas noches Davis, hasta que por fin nos honras con tu presencia 

Davis: es que yo......

Señor Fujiyama: es que nada Davis!!! Sabes dormir todo el día, pero no sabes resolver un problema de matemáticas!!!!

Davis: pero es que.......

Señor Fujiyama: nada de peros!! Detención a los dos!!!!

_Mientras salían del salón......_

Ash: pero si yo no hice nada....

Davis: shhhh!!!! Que quieres que nos expulsen?!

Ash: ya esta bien! Ya me callé......

_Luego de pasar por la inspección, ambos chicos se dirigían nuevamente al salón......_

Ash(^-^): por suerte se dieron cuenta de que yo no era de esta escuela y me anularon la 

detención

Davis(-.-u): pero por poco se dan cuenta de que no eres ni siquiera de Japón

Ash(^-^U): si tienes razón

Misty(llegando con ellos): Ash? Que haces por aquí?

Ash(o.o): Misty? Y ustedes donde estaban?

Misty: bueno, ahora estamos en la cancha de fútbol soccer, pero donde estaban ustedes en la mañana?

Davis(^-^u): lo que pasa es que llegamos un poco tarde...

Misty(-.-u): por eso es que no los encontramos en la entrada de la escuela en la mañana

Davis: bueno será mejor que se vayan para la cancha, por que otro susto como el de Ash, y nos descubren

Misty(un poco extrañada): por que lo dices, Davis?

Davis(^-^u): es que como nos dormimos hasta las 9am...llegamos tarde...y nos mandaron a la inspección......

Misty(^-^): que hicieron que? Jajajajaja eso les pasa por ser tan holgazanes 

Davis(¬-¬): ......

Ash(¬-¬): mira quien habla.....

Misty(¬-¬): que dijiste Ash Ketchum?!

Ash: yo nada....solo que tu dormías más que todos cuando viajábamos!!

Misty(¬-¬**): ha si??!!!

Davis: ya basta chicos! No es momento para que peleen! Que no ven que nos pueden escuchar los profesores?!

Misty: él comenzó...

Ash(¬-¬): .......

Davis(-.-u): No sabes donde se van a reunir los demás después de clases, Misty?  

Misty: haa, si claro. Me dijo Yolei, que nos veríamos en la sala de computación a las tres Davis: haaa, está bien. Por que no nos esperan allá? Está libre la sala 

Ash: entonces, a la carga!

Misty(-.-): Ash.....no se te olvida algo?!

Ash(o.o): heee? que cosa?

Misty(-.-U): que no sabemos donde queda la sala de computación!

Ash(^-^U): haa, si es cierto....

Davis: bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo, pero esperen en la cancha a Yolei; ella los llevará hasta all

Ash: de acuerdo

Misty: esta bien

Davis: bueno chicos, me voy a clases o si no el Señor Fujiyama es capaz de llamar a mi casa, nos vemos a las tres

Misty: si, nos vemos

Ash: si

_Ya en la sala de computación a las tres......_

Davis(¬.¬): Como se demora, Yolei!

Tk: tranquilo Davis, de seguro se entretuvieron por ahí y ya mismo vienen, no te preocupes

Kari: es verdad Davis, ya mismo han de llegar

Cody: oigan chicos, y le avisaron a Ken?

Tk(o.o): cierto! Nos olvidamos de Ken!

Kari: es verdad! enseguida le mando un aviso por la terminal para encontrarnos allá Davis: me estoy hartando de esperarlos, vamonos sin ellos!  

Tk: no podemos irnos sin ellos, recuerda que vamos al digimundo por Ash y sus amigos 

Poromon: no podemos irnos sin Yolei!

Davis(-.-U): ya esta bien! Ya entendí!

_En ese momento se abre la puerta de la sala....._

Yolei: chicos! Disculpen el retraso!

Davis: hasta que por fin llegan! Donde estaban?!

Kari: que pasó, Yolei?

Yolei: lo siento chicos, es que nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la escuela, ya saben, a lo mejor después Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary, no podrán conocerla

Ash: es cierto, lo sentimos

Tk: bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde

Cody: es verdad

Davis: Yolei, trajiste comida?

Yolei: claro! Es que se me ocurrió comer allá, no les parece buena idea?

Davis(^-^): genial!

Tk(^-^): claro que si, Yolei

Yolei(^-^): me lo imagin

Kari: yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, verdad chicos? Yolei, quieres hacer la llamada, por favor?

Yolei: claro! Listos? Aquí vamos: puerta al digimundo ábrete! Niños elegidos y no elegidos vamos! Ahora!

_En el digimundo......_

Ash: mira Pikachu, estamos de regreso en el digimundo 

Pikachu: pika!

Davis(^-^)(volteándose): bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a comer?

Ash: si! Muy buena idea, Davis!

Tk(o.o): no lo creo, Davis......

Davis: hee? Que te pasa, Tk?

Kari(o.o): mira detrás de ti, Davis..

Davis(volteándose): que cosa?...(O.O)...QUEEEE?!

_Los chicos quedaron asombrados al darse cuenta que el bosque del digimundo había sido destruido, y lo único que quedaba eran restos de los árboles....  _

Yolei(o.o): pero que pudo haber pasado aquí?!

Ash: no tienen idea de que pasó chicos?

Tk(un poco enojado): no Ash, no sabemos que o quien pudo haber hecho esto 

Cody: un momento, chicos, que tal si fue arukenimon?  

Kari: pero ya no la derrotamos?

Tk: parece que sigue viva…

Davis: aplastaré a esa araña!

Ash: arukenimon? Ese no es el nombre del enemigo con que peleaste, demiveemon?

Demiveemon: si!

Ash: pero, entonces quien es arukenimon?

Tk: es un digimon maligno que quiere destruir el digimundo 

Misty: destruir el digimundo? Pero por que?!

Tk: no lo sabemos, pero ese es su propósito

Brook: y que es lo que harán?

Davis: pues.....

Yolei: esperen chicos, yo no creo que arukenimon pudo haber hecho esto sola 

Davis: pues claro! Construyó más digimons malignos 

Yolei: pero si ya destruimos todas las agujas de control!  

Kari: es verdad! 

Cody: que es lo que tratas de decir, Yolei?

Yolei: pues, yo creo que arukenimon encontró la manera de crear un digimon sin agujas de control

Davis: queee?!

Tk: en verdad lo crees Yolei?

Yolei: si, dudo mucho que arukenimon y mummymon lo hayan hecho 

Kari: es cierto, si no, ya lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo 

Cody: es verdad....pero, eso quiere decir, que un digimon más poderoso que ellos lo hizo Kari: que haremos chicos?

Davis: debemos ir a buscar a ese digimon

Tk: espera Davis, primero tenemos que encontrar a Ken

Cody: no podemos pelear sin él

Davis: es verdad, debemos encontrarlo

Kari: chicos, no es que quiera alarmarlos, pero creo que necesitamos la ayuda de mi hermano y los demás elegidos, no lo creen?

Yolei: Kari tiene razón. Que tal si no es suficiente con nuestros digimons?

Davis: pero contamos con imperialdramon

Yolei: aún así, no sabes con quien nos enfrentamos, Davis 

Tk: Yolei tiene razón 

Ash: disculpen chicos, pero tal vez nosotros los podamos ayudar 

Davis: ustedes? Como?

Cody: ya se! No olvides, Davis, que ellos tienen a sus pokemons!

Ash: exactamente! Entre todos los ayudamos, verdad, chicos?

Misty: cuenten conmigo

Brook: los ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Gary: lo derrotaremos

Pikachu: pika pi!

Davis: están seguros de esto chicos? no es como una batalla pokemon

Ash: no te preocupes Davis, confía en nosotros

Davis: esta bien, en ese caso, solo falta Ken

Yolei: y llamar a los demás elegidos

Tk: es cierto

Demiveemon: Davis! Mira es Ken!

_Ken y wormon se dirigían hacia ellos, pero se encontraban en un pésimo estado...._

Davis: Ken! Que te pasó? Estás bien?

Ken(apoyándose en Davis): si.......mas o menos.....

Yolei: pero que te pasó, Ken?

Ken: es muy fuerte chicos.......

Kari: que es muy fuerte, Ken?

Ken: hay que derrotarlo.......

Davis: a quien?

Demiveemon: wormon?

Cody: chicos, algo trata de decir wormon!

_Todos se dirigen hasta wormon....._

Wormon: es muy fuerte el digimon que nos atacó...

Davis: pero quien fue, wormon?

Wormon: un digimon maligno....

Tk: fue arukenimon?

Ken: no fue ella......

Yolei: que tratas de decir, Ken?

Ken: es otro digimon, que controla a arukenimon y a mummymon......

Todos menos los entrenadores: queeeeeee?????!!!!!! 

Davis: como era, Ken?

Ken: era un digimon....del lado oscuro.......

Tk: del lado oscuro?

_En eso, Kari entra en trance........_

Kari: la oscuridad...(cayendo al suelo de rodillas)...se acerca.......

Yolei: Kari! Que es lo que te pasa? 

Tk(moviéndola un poco): despierta, Kari!

Cody: es inútil, chicos, no despierta!

Davis: Ken! Cuéntanos que fue lo que pasó?

Ken: ese digimon....nos atacó....dijo que si no nos alejábamos del digimundo.....acabaría con nosotros.......

Todos menos los entrenadores: queeeeeee?!!

Davis: pero que digimon puede ser ese?!

Wormon: es.......deemon.....

Tk: que dices, wormon?

Wormon: de...deemon…..quiere controlar el digimundo…… 

Davis: deemon? Pero si lo enviamos al mar oscuro?! Lo recuerdas, Ken?  

Ken: pero....él.....ha vuelto.....

Todos menos los entrenadores: queeeeee?!!

Yolei: miren chicos! Kari está despertando!  

gatomon: Kari, estás bien?

Kari: si, que fue lo que pasó?

Yolei: entraste en trance y solo repetías que la oscuridad se acercaba 

Kari: que la oscuridad, que?

Tk: si Kari, no me digas que volviste al mar oscuro?

Kari: yo...no......no estoy muy segura....

Yolei: que fue lo que viste, Kari?

Kari: vi....el digimundo....

Davis: el digimundo? Pero como?

Kari: estaba todo muy oscuro....no había un solo digimon...estaba todo muy desolado...

Tk: que más viste?

Kari: vi...la oscuridad! apoderándose de todo el digimundo!  

gatomon: como era la oscuridad, Kari?

Kari: no......no era solo oscuridad.....era alguien cubierto de ella!

Tk: pero quien?

Kari:.....no se....no se!

Yolei: tranquilízate, Kari, trata de recordar

Kari: .....era.......de....si era deemon!

Todos menos los entrenadores: queeeee?!!

Davis: es lo mismo que trata de decirnos Ken y wormon 

Yolei: que haremos chicos, esto es serio!

Ash: aguarden un momento, no entiendo nada! Quien es deemon, que pasa?!  

Tk: deemon es un digimon del lado oscuro al que nos enfrentamos una vez 

Davis: con el poder del digivice de Ken, pudimos encerrarlo en el mar oscuro 

Misty: en el mar oscuro?

Ken: si.....el mar....oscuro....es otro mundo....creado por los pensamientos malignos de todos nosotros....

Wormon: no te...esfuerces demasiado...Ken

Ash: quieres decir que les toca pelear con él?

Davis: si, eso mismo

Brook: aguarden un minuto, pero como fue posible que haya regresado?

Tk: no lo sabemos, Brook

Cody: ahora, si necesitamos la ayuda de todos los elegidos

Yolei: es verdad

Tk: será mejor que vayamos por ellos

Davis: está bien, Kari y Yolei vayan por los mayores

            Ken, será mejor que tú también regreses

Ken: pero....

Davis: no estás bien, Ken

Yolei: es cierto, regresa con nosotras, una vez en nuestro mundo te podemos llevar a una 

clínica

Kari: es verdad, estás mal herido

Ken: de acuerdo....

Tk: y mientras tanto que, Davis?

Davis: mientras...iremos en busca de deemon

Cody: pero es muy peligroso, Davis!

Davis: lo sé! Pero no podemos permitir que siga destruyendo el digimundo, Cody!

Tk: pero, Davis....

Davis: la ayuda ya viene en camino Tk, hagamos nuestra parte también

Yolei: estás seguro de esto, Davis?

Davis: no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, Yolei

Yolei: cuídense mucho, chicos

Davis: claro, no se preocupen. Listos chicos? es hora de irnos. Vamos demiveemon

Demiveemon: si tú vas Davis, yo también voy!

Tk: bueno, será mejor que ya se vayan, Kari

Kari: si de acuerdo, Tk

Ash: espera un momento, Kari

Kari: que pasa, Ash?

Ash: Misty, por favor anda con ellas

Misty: que? Pero por que me dices eso, Ash?

Ash: que no entiendes?! Es muy peligroso, no sabemos exactamente con quien nos 

enfrentamos! 

Misty: pero Ash, yo....

Brook: vamos Misty, puede que sea muy difícil, acompaña a Kari y a Yolei

Misty: pero.....

Kari: no te preocupes Misty, los ayudaremos cuando regresamos con los demás

Misty: esta bien, de acuerdo

Ash: listo, vamos chicos! a la carga!

_Dicho esto, todos los demás chicos siguieron a Ash y a Davis, mientras que Kari, Yolei,_

_Misty y Ken regresaron al mundo real......._

Yolei: bien chicas, será mejor que nos dividamos

Kary y Misty: de acuerdo

Yolei: bien, yo llevaré a Ken a una clínica, y mientras yo regreso, llamen a los demás elegidos para que las encuentren aquí de acuerdo?

Kary y Misty: de acuerdo

Yolei: bien, nos vamos al digimundo en una hora

Kary: Aguarda un minuto, traes tu terminal, Yolei?

Yolei: lo siento Kari, se me quedó en casa

Kari: no te preocupes llamaremos por teléfono

Yolei: esta bien. Hasta luego chicas. Vamos, Ken

Kari: ten mucho cuidado, Yolei

Misty: cuídense

_Una vez que Yolei y Ken se fueron de la sala....._

Kari: bien Misty, será mejor que nos dividamos para poder llamar a todos en poco tiempo

Misty: está bien

Kari: yo llamaré a mi hermano, a Izzy y a Joe, por la terminal; y tú llamarás por teléfono a Matt, Sora y Mimi. Toma los números de mi agenda

Misty: hecho

_Mientras Kari enviaba mensajes electrónicos a Tai, Izzy y Joe, Misty hablaba por teléfono con Sora...._

Misty: entonces es urgente que vengas a ayudarnos

Sora: claro no te preocupes Misty, iré enseguida. Espera, ya le avisaron a Matt?

Misty: no, todavía no he hablado con él

Sora: está bien no te preocupes, yo le aviso. Nos vemos más tarde Misty, adiós

Misty: adiós, Sora

Misty(hablando por teléfono): hola? Está Mimi por favor?

Mimi(del otro lado de la línea): si, ella habla. Quien es?

Misty: hola Mimi, soy Misty, no sé si te acuerdes de mi

Mimi: si claro, que se te ofrece, Misty?

Misty: necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible a la sala de computación de la escuela de Odiaba, algo muy grave pasa en el digimundo

Mimi(o.o): quee?! Estás segura?

Misty: si, es urgente que vengas a ayudarnos

Mimi(un poco preocupada): pero que es lo que pasa, Misty?

Misty: acá te explicamos, no hay mucho tiempo

Mimi: de acuerdo, voy para allá. Adiós, Misty

Misty: adiós, Mimi

_Mientras tanto en una clínica cercana, Yolei esperaba por Ken...._

Enfermera: señorita, es usted pariente del joven?

Yolei: no, solo soy una amiga

Enfermera: entonces será mejor que se comunique con sus padres

Yolei(O.O): quee?!! Por que?!!

 Enfermera: bueno, todo parece indicar que su situación empeor

Yolei: queee?!! que es lo que tiene?!!

Enfermera: el problema es que perdió mucha sangre y en estos momentos está inconsciente

Yolei: no pude ser!!

Enfermera: bueno señorita, encárguese por favor de avisarles a sus padres

Yolei: pero se pondrá bien?!!!!

Enfermera: eso depende del diagnóstico que de el doctor

_Con esto, la enfermera dejó sola a Yolei en la sala de espera, mientras ella les avisaba a los padres de Ken. Ya había pasado la hora, y todos los elegidos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de computación....._

Izzy: lo más probable es que haya roto las barreras del mar oscuro y haya vuelto al digimundo

Tai: entonces si se trata de deemon?

Izzy: así es 

Matt: Izzy, ya te comunicaste con Genai?

Izzy: si, dijo que nos esperaba a todos en el digimundo

Tai: un momento, todavía contamos con la energía de chinlonmon?

Izzy: no estoy muy seguro

Joe: oigan, yo creo que ya es tiempo de que vayamos para el digimundo

Kari: pero no podemos irnos sin Yolei y Ken

Tai: lo sé Kari, pero podríamos llegar demasiado tarde si los esperamos

Matt: es cierto, además los demás elegidos ya salieron en busca de deemon

Kari: pero...

Mimi: no te preocupes Kari, cuando llegue Yolei, ella irá inmediatamente al digimundo, de eso no hay duda

Tai: bueno, es hora de irnos

_Brrrringg...._

Izzy: miren chicos es un mensaje de Yolei!

                        _Estoy en el hospital con Ken. No vamos a poder ir al digimundo ahora._

_                        Ken empeoró. Me quedo con él hasta que mejore. Ya le avisamos a sus_

_                        padres, no se preocupen ni por Ken ni por mi; vayan al digimundo_

_                        sin nosotros. En cuanto pueda salir Ken, vamos de inmediato al_

_                        digimundo. Suerte y cuídense mucho._

_                                                                                                            Yolei_

Sora: y ahora que haremos!

Mimi: que pasará con, Ken!

Kari: no nos podemos ir!

Tai: tranquilas, chicas, lo mejor será ir al digimundo, los papás de Ken y Yolei están con él. Si nos ponemos a esperarlos, algo muy grave les podría suceder a los demás

Sora: pero que pasa si...!

Matt: vamos Sora, todo va a estar bien. Tai tiene razón. Es mejor ir de una vez, no podemos esperar

Sora: esta bien...

Tai: muy bien todos listos?

Todos: si

Misty: esperen un momento

Kari: pasa algo, Misty?

Misty: es que...yo no estoy segura de ir....

Mimi: por que, que sucede, Misty?

Misty: es la primera vez que veo que sucede algo así......

Kari: ......no te preocupes....si no estás segura de ir, será mejor que te quedes y vayas con Yolei

Misty: pero.....ustedes necesitan mi ayuda!

Sora: si no te sientes con ganas de ir, es mejor que vayas después; cuando estés realmente segura

Mimi: claro Misty, igual nos vas a ayudar, solo que después de un rato

Kari: es cierto Misty, no te preocupes

Misty: entonces, será mejor que acompañe a Yolei. Donde está la clínica? 

Kari: ....de acuerdo, chicos, voy a acompañar a Misty a la clínica y regreso enseguida

Tai: estás segura de esto, Kari? 

Kari: si hermano, igual no puedo hacer la digievolución dna sin Yolei

Izzy: pero necesitamos que nos abras la puerta, Kari

Kari: de acuerdo. Puerta al digimundo ábrete! 

Tai: te esperamos Kari! No demores!

Kari: nos vemos, cuídense todos!

_Mientras los elegidos se dirigían al digimundo, Yolei y los papás de Ken, esperaban pacientemente el diagnostico del doctor...._

Yolei: siento mucho no haberles avisado antes

Señor Ichijoyi (preocupado): no te preocupes Yolei, de todas formas ya estamos aqu

Señora Ichijoyi (llorando): mi querido hijo Ken!.....

_Finalmente Misty llega a la clínica...._

Misty: Yolei?

Yolei: Misty? Que haces aquí? No fuiste al digimundo?

Misty (se sienta al lado de Yolei): no...no pude...pero los demás chicos ya se fueron

Yolei: y por que te quedaste?

Misty: no estoy preparada para ir todavía....

Yolei: aah...ya entiendo...

Misty: y como sigue, Ken?

Yolei: le van a hacer una transfusión de sangre, perdió mucha sangre y está inconsciente

Misty: ya entiendo…

Yolei: señora y señor Ichijoyi, disculpe que los moleste; pero ella es Misty 

Misty: mucho gusto

Señor Ichijoyi: igualmente, Misty

Señora Ichijoyi: viniste por Ken?

Misty: si...  

Enfermera(llegando hasta ellos): señor y señora Ichijoyi?

Señor Ichijoyi: si, somos nosotros, como está Ken?

Enfermera: les tengo buenas noticias, el joven aceptó la transfusión de sangre, si gustan pueden pasar a verlo

Señora Ichijoyi (llorando): que alegría! gracias señorita!

Señor Ichijoyi: Yolei, Misty, no quieren ver a Ken?

Yolei: podemos entrar también?

Enfermera: claro, adelante por favor. El joven debe estar despertando ahora

_Una vez adentro de la sala...._

Ken (despertando lentamente): mamá....eres..tú?

Señora Ichijoyi (llorando): si soy yo hijo!

Señor Ichijoyi: como estás, hijo?

Ken: ....bien...... papá......

Señora Ichijoyi: no te esfuerces tanto, hijo por favor

Ken: si...mamá.....

Señor Ichijoyi: mira, hijo, Yolei y Misty te vinieron a visitar

Ken: .....si......

Enfermera (entrando a la sala): disculpen que los interrumpa, necesito que llenen la información del paciente. Hoy mismo puede regresar a su casa

Señora Ichijoyi: oíste eso, hijo! Que alegría!

Señor Ichijoyi: ahora regresamos, hijo

_Los padres de Ken y la enfermera salen de sala, dejándolo con Yolei y Misty......_

Yolei: Ken, soy yo Yolei

Ken: ....Yolei....? que.....pasó?

Yolei: estuviste inconsciente. Los demás elegidos ya se fueron al digimundo. Misty se quedó también

Ken: aah...ya..veo…

Yolei: nosotros iremos después, cuando estés un poco mejor

Ken: de...acuerdo....

Señora Ichijoyi (entrando a la sala): bueno hijo, es hora de irnos a casa. El médico dice que debes reposar por hoy

Yolei: señora Ichijoyi, disculpe la molestia pero, podemos ir con ustedes?

Señora Ichijoyi: claro Yolei, solo que van a tener que dejar que Ken descanse un poco, de acuerdo?

Yolei: si señora, no se preocupe. Vamos, Misty?

Misty: si, claro

_De regreso en el digimundo, ya todos los elegidos estaban reunidos y en compañía de sus digimons........._

Davis: no puede ser!! Donde rayos se metió deemon??!!

Tai: vamos Davis, tranquilízate. Después de todo, no sería muy buena idea encontrarnos con él todavía

Tk: por que lo dices Tai?

Tai: por que no sabríamos como actuar. Necesitamos un plan, de lo contrario no podremos derrotar a deemon

Genai: Tai tiene mucha razón

Todos: GENAI!!!!!

Genai: vaya, hasta que por fin me reciben como se debe

Davis: Genai, donde te habías metido?!

Genai: siento la tardanza, chicos, pero tuve que ir a preguntarle a chinlonmon sobre deemon

Davis: y que te dijo, no nos tengas en suspenso!

Tai: Davis, deja que nos explique

Genai: de acuerdo chicos. Es evidente que deemon ha roto las barreras del mar oscuro, reuniendo los poderes de la oscuridad. Es por eso que arukenimon y mummymon revivieron y también están bajo su control

Tk: entonces, era cierto lo que Ken nos dijo

Genai: así es, lamentablemente no pudimos ayudarlo con deemon

Cody: por que no, Genai? 

Genai: debido a que las barreras del mar oscuro fueron destruidas, toda esa fuerza negativa podía apoderarse del digimundo. Una vez más, usamos los emblemas para sellar ese lugar para siempre

Davis: quieres decir que ya no habrá manera de encerrar a deemon en el mar oscuro?

Genai: temo que no, Davis. Esta vez tienen que derrotarlo

_Todos los elegidos y los entrenadores pokemon, quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la noticia........_

Genai: esta vez, tienen que reunir todos sus poderes y derrotarlo

Tai: espera un momento, Genai. Todavía contamos con la energía de chinlonmon?

Genai: si, pero con algunos cambios

Matt: a que te refieres, Genai?

Genai: hablo de que ahora, todos los digimons podrán realizar la war-digievolución

Tai: quieres decir, que todos podrán llegar a una forma parecida a la de wargreymon?

Genai: exactamente

Izzy: los digimons de los nuevos elegidos también?

Genai: no, acordamos con chinlonmon que era mejor que los nuevos elegidos se mantengan usando la digievolución dna, ya que se requería de una enorme energía para lograrlo

Davis: no entiendo

Genai: verás, Davis. Es posible esa clase de digievolución gracias a la ayuda de los emblemas. Es por eso que solo los elegidos que posean emblemas pueden alcanzar esa digievolución; mientras que ustedes llegan a otra como la digievolución dna

Izzy: ahora entiendo. Si se quisiera que Davis, Yolei, Cody o Ken realicen ese tipo de digievolución; se necesitaría designarles un emblema. Pero como solo hay 8 emblemas que controlan el digimundo, es imposible

Genai: si y a al vez no, Izzy. Es cierto lo que has dicho, solo que no hay 8 emblemas en el digimundo; hay 9

Tai: 9? Y de quien es el otro?

Davis: es de Ken

Izzy: haaa, es cierto, ahora recuerdo. Se acuerdan la vez cuando los nuevos elegidos derrotaron a quimeramon?

Tai: si, que con eso?

Davis: fue entonces, cuando descubrimos el emblema de la bondad. El emblema de Ken

Izzy: exactamente

Tai: entonces el también alcanzará el nivel mega?

Genai: así es. Ahora es tiempo de entregarles sus nuevos poderes

Davis: espera un momento, Genai. Todavía voy a poder hacer la digievolución dna con Ken?

Genai: si Davis; hasta puede que se realice la fusión con la forma mega de wormon

Davis: en serio? Eso sería genial. Pero, la fusión también podrá digievolucionar como lo hacía ledramon convirtiéndose en imperialdramon?

Genai: de eso no estoy muy seguro, pero puede que suceda

Davis: perfecto! Te derrotaremos deemon!

Kari: en ese caso será mejor esperar a que regrese Ken, no lo creen?

Tai: pero eso nos retrasaría mucho

Genai: tal vez, pero es mejor que todos estén reunidos para que reciban sus nuevos poderes. Por cierto me olvidaba, la formas mega de wargreymon y metal garurumon tendrán mucha más energía y nuevos ataques

Tai: increíble! Oíste eso agumon?!

Agumon: si Tai!!

Matt: perfecto!

_Por otro lado, en el cuarto de Ken...._

Señora Ichijoyi: bueno hijo, avísame si necesitas algo, de acuerdo?

Ken: si, mam

Señora Ichijoyi: pueden quedarse cuanto quieran chicas, asegúrense que Ken descanse

Yolei: si señora, no se preocupe, verdad Misty?

Misty: si, pierda cuidado

_Con esto, la señora Ichijoyi se retira del cuarto........._

Yolei: parece que ya se fue, listo Ken?

Ken: si, vamos. Es probable que la batalla haya comenzado

Yolei: esta bien. Listos? Puerta al digimundo ábrete! Niños elegidos vamos!

_De vuelta en el digimundo....._

Yolei: y ahora donde podrán estar los demás?

Misty: mira, Yolei! Por allá!

Ken: vamos! Ya llegó Genai!

_A pocos metros........_

Kari: miren! Son Ken, Yolei y Misty!

Davis: hasta que por fin llegan! Como estas, Ken?

Ken: mucho mejor chicos, gracias

Yolei: pensábamos que la batalla ya había comenzado

Tai: no todavía. Verán chicos, Genai nos acaba de explicar la situación y además que contaremos con nuevos poderes

Yolei: como?!

Genai: si, la verdad es una explicación muy larga; pero en resumen los poderes de los niños elegidos que posean emblemas aumentará gracias una vez más a la energía de chinlonmon

Ken: los que poseen emblemas?

Genai: así es, les designaré nuevos poderes; a ti también Ken

Yolei: pero y nosotros?

Genai: permanecerán con sus mismo ataques

Yolei: no es justo!

Cody(-.-u): ay como eres, Yolei!

Yolei(^-^U): lo siento

Genai: bueno, ya es hora

_Los nueve elegidos se separaron del grupo. Tai en el frente........._

Genai: de acuerdo…(sacando una esfera de chinlonmon)…que el poder sagrado se reúna en esta esfera!

_Todos los digivices rodearon la esfera, seguidos de una fuerte luz....._

Genai: emblemas sagrados acudan al llamado de poder!

_De distintos puntos en el digimundo, cada uno de los emblemas acudió hasta la esfera colocándose detrás del respectivo digivice; brillando intensamente......_

Genai: una vez más acudimos a tu energía chinlonmon, ayúdanos con tu poder ancestral y consagra cada uno de estos poderes!

_Los emblemas se fusionaron con cada uno de los digivices dejando atrás nueve puntos de luz brillantes flotando alrededor de la esfera......._

Genai: bien, ahora cada uno de ustedes deberán acercarse para recibir el nuevo poder

_El primero en ir fue Tai........._

Genai: emblema del coraje, he aquí tu elegido!

_La luz de color naranja se elevó de entre las demás brillando una vez más, convirtiéndose en un haz de luz que fue hasta la muñeca derecha de Tai........_

Tai(O.O)(mirando su muñeca): he?!!!!

_La luz dejó revelar lo que parecía un brazalete de plata con el emblema del coraje impreso en color naranja en su centro. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el suceso................_

Tai(O.O): pero esto es?!!!

Genai: si, Tai. Es tu nuevo digivice que ha sido fusionado con tu emblema

Tai(O.O): vaya, esto es genial

_Uno a uno fueron acercándose cada uno de los elegidos, y cada vez sucedió lo mismo: los digivices y emblemas fueron transformados en brazaletes con los emblemas grabados en su centro. Ken fue el último en recibir su poder........._

Davis: Esto es increíble!

Genai: bien chicos, yo creo que es hora de probar sus nuevos poderes

Tai: de acuerdo! Listo agumon?

Agumon: si Tai!

Tai: digievoluciona!

Agumon: war-digievolves a wargreymon

Matt: es nuestro turno gabumon, digievoluciona!

Gabumon: war-digievolves a metal garurumon

Sora: ya es hora piyomon, digievoluciona!

Piyomon: war-digievolves a fenixdramon

Sora(O.O): es increíble!

_Fenixdramon era un digimon  con el aspecto del ave fénix (un gran ave hecha de fuego) y la cola hecha de haces de luz de diferentes colores..........._

Izzy: vamos tentomon, digievoluciona!

Tentomon: war-digievolves a gigadramon 

_Gigadramon era un digimon con la forma de machinedramon pero de color negro; y en algunas partes de sus piernas se podía observar segmentos de circuitos................_

Izzy(O.O): tiene un aspecto impresionante!

Mimi: lista palmon? digievoluciona!

Palmon: war-digievolves a rosemon

_Rosemon era un hada de piel rosa con largo y brillante cabello rosa; cubierta por un extenso collar de rosas que la cubría completamente y alas de pétalos blancos................_

Mimi(O.O): ohhh!! No puedo creer que palmon se halla convertido en un hada como esa!

Joe: de acuerdo gomamon, digievoluciona!

Gomamon: war-digievolves a oceandramon

_Oceandramon era un digimon como metalseadramon pero de un color azul metálico y plateado..........._

Joe(O.O): es impresionante! Nunca me imaginé algo así!

Tk: no nos quedemos atrás patamon, digievoluciona!

Patamon: war-digievolves a lifemon

_Lifemon era un digimon con el aspecto de magna angemon con los mismo adornos de un color azul oscuro y brillantes alas doradas............_

Tk(^-^): si! Es increíble!

Kari: vamos gatomon, digievoluciona!

Gatomon: war-digievolves a xphingmon

_Xphingmon era un digimon con la forma de angewomon recubierta por un traje plateado; en su frente y cubriéndole los ojos adornos egipcios, y alas de plumas blancas.........._

Kari(^-^): es maravilloso!

Ken: ahora wormon! digievoluciona!

Wormon: war-digievolves a steelmon

_Steelmon era un digimon como stigmon pero con un aspecto más humano cubierto de metal. Todos, inclusive los nueve elegidos, quedaron atónitos ante las nuevas digievoluciones de los digimons, era hora de partir hacia la batalla.........._

Genai: bueno chicos, es hora de irme. Suerte con deemon!

Todos: adiós Genai!

_Genai como siempre desapareció..........._

Tai: chicos solo quería decirles que estamos ante algo serio. Están todos listos para enfrentar a deemon?

Davis: Tai, listos o no, es nuestro deber acabar con ese digimon. No podemos echarnos atrás ahora

Tai: y tu Ash, estás listo?

Ash: no te preocupes Tai, los ayudaremos cueste lo que cueste

Tai: bien a derrotar a deemon!

Todos: si!!

_Una vez más, todos los elegidos y los entrenadores se dirigían a enfrentar al mal. Solo acompañados de sus fieles digimons y pokemons  que estarían dispuestos a batallar hasta el final. Para todos esto ya era conocido, incluso para los entrenadores, pues tenía solo un propósito y ese era vencer a como de lugar............._


	7. Perdidos en las sombras

Notas de la autora/disclamer: finalmente, estoy por terminar la batalla! xD Bueno, este cap tiene un poquitin de acción, pero aún falta. Ni Pokemon ni Digimon me pertenecen, pero los escenarios de la fortaleza sip! (si que ayuda mucho a la imaginación todos esos juegos de final fantasy! ^-^U) Gracias por leer mi fic, y me gustaría que me dejaran unos reviews con sus sugerencias! Okis matta ne! 

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Holaa! Muchas gracias por dejarme un review! Aprecio mucho que lees mi peque ficcy! Oki, sobre lo del mimato, gomen ne, se que no tiene nada que ver pero como dije antes, no terminará en sorato! Esa partecilla era para introducir mas o menos lo que vendrá después! Lamento que no haya salido tan bien xD oki!! Espero que aún así sigas leyendo mi ficcy! T.T Ja ne minna!

Capítulo 7

Perdidos en las sombras

_Tanto los elegidos como los entrenadores pokemon, se encontraban sobrevolando el digimundo en busca de deemon, el digimon maligno que se proponía destruirlo y apoderarse de los tres mundos: el real, el digimundo y el mundo de la oscuridad. Hacía pocos minutos que xphingmon, el digimon de Kari, había descubierto la base de deemon..........._

Tai: así que aquí es

Kari: si....siento mucha oscuridad........

Tk: tranquila Kari, todos estamos aqu

_Se encontraban en las afueras del digimundo, ante una colina, en cuya cima se observaba un castillo casi en ruinas al que lo rodaba no solo un aura maligna; sino un densa neblina............... _

Matt: es horrible

Misty: se ve muy tenebroso........

Davis: bueno amigos, sigamos adelante

Tai: esta bien, todos listos? Subamos

_Una vez más montaron sobre las espaladas de sus digimons y pokemons; finalmente llegando ante la fortaleza........_

Davis: y como entraremos, he??

Mimi: es muy extraño, no se puede oír nada...........

Tai: tal vez si.......

_Tai se acercaba poco a poco a lo que parecía ser la gigantesca puerta, completamente negra y con el signo de la maldad en su centro........_

Sora(o.o): Tai, no lo hagas!!!

_Y antes de que Tai pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido agudo..........._

Tai(O.o): pero que?!!

_Solo podían observar más y más oscuridad hacia el interior........_

Davis: y ahora??!

Tai: yo creo que quieren que entremos....... no les parece?

Sora(o.o): pero, Tai! No sabemos que hay ahí!

Tai: lo sé, Sora......pero es la única manera de averiguarlo

_Con esto Tai, no aguardó más y siguió hacia delante con wargreymon escoltándolo........_

Sora: Tai.....vamos fenixdramon!

_Sora fue la segunda en entrar.........._

Matt: Sora espera!...(pensando)…por que? Que le sucede?

Metal garurumon: aguarda Matt, es mejor entrar juntos

Davis: vamos xveemon!

Matt: espera un poco, Davis

Davis: pero tenemos que ir por ellos

Matt: si lo se, pero no podemos separarnos

Izzy: es cierto, mejor entremos todos

Davis: ya, ya, esta bien

Matt: de acuerdo, será mejor que sigamos

Mimi(O.o): pero, Matt!!!

Matt: no podemos dejar a Tai y a Sora solos ahí adentro!

Davis: es cierto vamos por ellos!

Kari: la.....oscuridad..........

Tk: vamos Kari, estamos juntos en esto

Matt: bien, vamos........

_Todos los elegidos y entrenadores siguieron adelante con sus digimons y pokemons escoltándolos. El último en entrar fue Brook, justo detrás de él........._

_Grrrrriiiiiiiiicccchhhhhhhhhhhhh SLAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM _

_La puerta se había cerrado......._

Mimi, Misty, Yolei y Kari(O.o): HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: hagan silencio!

Mimi, Misty, Yolei y Kari(O.o): lo sentimos......

Izzy: mira Matt, allá delante

_Justo al pie de los chicos y en las paredes, se encontraban varias antorchas deterioradas que se encendían una a una; mostrando el largo corredor rocoso y oscuro al pie de ellos.............._

Matt: no hay señales ni de Tai ni de Sora..........

Izzy: esperen, miren lo que hay de ese lado

_Izzy apuntaba hacia una pared y en ella se encontraba un raro signo grabado..........._

Joe: que creen que sea eso?

Izzy: será mejor que nos acerquemos

_Cuando se acercaron se percataron de que era........_

Izzy: es el mismo signo de la puerta

_Bring bring bring!_

Davis(O.o): que es ese sonido?

Izzy(abriendo su computadora): estamos en problemas, esto es un laberinto

_La computadora de Izzy mostraba la decena de pasadizos dentro de todo la fortaleza, además de varias trampas............_

Mimi: esto es muy peligroso!

Matt: tal vez, pero tenemos que ir por ellos

Davis: es verdad, no queda otra salida

Yolei: va...mos... mi..mi...no tengas....miedo....

Mimi: pero Yolei, tu eres la que está temblando de miedo

Yolei(^-^U): jeje.....

_Por otro lado, con Tai............._

Tai: auch!!!!! wargreymon? donde estás?

Wargreymon: aquí, Tai, estas bien?

Tai: si…esa fue una dura caída

Wargreymon: debemos seguir, Tai?

Tai: no lo se, quizás deberíamos esperar a los demás. Aunque no puedo ver nada, todo está muy oscuro

Wargreymon: parece que es un cuarto vacío

Tai: seguramente esto está lleno de trampas, como esa compuerta en el piso. Como saldremos?

Wargreymon: tal vez si lanzo un ataque mega ball

Tai: no wargreymon! Que tal si no le das? Los atacados vamos a ser nosotros 

_A lo lejos se podía oír una voz........_

Voz: Tai! Tai!

Wargreymon: lo escuchas, Tai?

Tai: si pero quien podrá ser? Serán los demás?

       Aquí estoy quien quiera que seas!!

_Tai había caído dentro de un agujero en el piso. La entrada estaba bloqueada por el suelo. Encima del piso.........._

Sora: Tai! Puedes oírme?!

Tai: Sora?! Aquí abajo!! caímos en una trampa!

Sora: pero a donde????

Fenixdramon: Sora, parece que es en el suelo

Sora (agachándose): Tai?! 

Tai: si, Sora aquí abajo

Sora: de acuerdo, te sacaremos de ahí. Apártate un poco

          Fenixdramon ataca!

Fenixdramon: tornado de fuego!

_Fenixdramon liberó un tornado de fuego muy poderoso hacia al piso, abriendo un agujero......_

Sora: Tai, te encuentras bien?

Tai: si, espera un poco. Ayúdame wargreymon

Wargreymon: si, Tai

_Una vez fuera del agujero………_

Sora (abrazando a Tai): estás bien?

Tai (un poco sonrojado): si…no te preocupes

Sora: como pudiste entrar solo sin ninguna ayuda?!!! 

Tai: tranquila Sora, wargreymon está conmigo

Sora: pero aún así es muy peligroso!!!

Tai(sonriendo un poco): y entonces por que me seguiste?

Sora (un poco sonrojada): bueno...yo....este........no quería que te pasara nada!

Tai (pensando): no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo......un momento, Sora se sonrojó??!!

Tai: ha si? pues no debiste venir tu sola

Sora: no te preocupes, fenixdramon me acompaña

Tai: hey! Yo dije eso primero!

Sora: tal vez, pero quien te salvó?

Tai: de acuerdo, tú ganas. Sigamos avanzando

Sora: pero Tai, esto está lleno de trampas. No crees que sería mejor esperar a los demás?

Tai: no lo creo. Como ya nos dimos cuenta, esto está lleno de trampas, que tal si los demás cayeron en una de ellas? Mejor continuemos nosotros solos, tarde o temprano todos vamos a tener que pelear con deemon

Sora: pero, Tai......

Tai: vamos Sora, tenemos a fenixdramon y a wargreymon. Estaremos bien

Sora: no sé por que te hago caso

Tai(^-^): quizás por que sigo siendo el líder

Sora: no inventes, Tai. Vamos fenixdramon

Tai: espérame, Sora!!!!

_De vuelta con los demás elegidos........_

Mimi: perfecto, ahora nos toca caminar.........

Matt(-.-U): sigues siendo la misma de siempre

Mimi (¬.¬): que quieres decir con eso?

Izzy: cuidado, Mimi!!!

Mimi(deteniéndose): hee?

Todos: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

_GRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

_Mimi accidentalmente pisó lo que parecía una simple roca, pero esta desató una lluvia de flechas con fuego en la punta que iban de un lado a otro. Los elegidos y entrenadores se aventaron al suelo, tratando de escapar de todas ellas. Aún atacaban algunas de las flechas, cuando Mimi se arribó a una de las paredes y..........._

Mimi: HHHHAAAA!!!!!!

Matt: MIMI!!!!!

Metal garurumon: MATT!!

Rosemon: MIMI!!!

_Demasiado tarde, otra trampa se había activado, arrastrando a Matt y a Mimi junto con sus digimons dentro de ella. Una vez que el ataque de las flechas cesó........._

Joe: Están todos bien???!!!!!!

Davis: así parece

Yolei(o.o): un momento, donde está Mimi?!!

Tk(o.o): es cierto, tampoco está Matt!

Izzy: debieron haber caído en otra trampa

Yolei(O.o): queeeee!!

Tk: no puede ser!

Joe: lo mejor será tranquilizarnos por ahora, ellos están con sus digimons y ellos los cuidarán

Davis: es cierto, no nos separemos o todos terminaremos perdidos

Joe: hacia donde vamos, Izzy?

Izzy: continuemos hacia adelante

_Un poco más atrás de ellos, con los entrenadores pokemon......._

Misty(T.T): esto es horrible!! Terminaremos todos muertos!

Ash: tranquilízate un poco Misty, ya oíste a Davis, es mejor no alejarnos y así estaremos bien

Misty(T.T): bien?!!! Es imposible estar bien aquí adentro!!

Brook: no te alteres, Misty, si no derrotamos a ese digimon, no podremos regresar

Ash: Brook tiene razón. No quieres regresar?!

Misty: claro!!! Pero...!

Gary: yo solo sé, que tú nos metiste en esto perdedor, así que tú nos sacas

Ash(¬.¬): y a ti quien te invitó, Gary?!! Tú nos seguiste!!!

Brook: ya basta Ash, ahora no es el momento

Ash(¬.¬): cuando regresemos, ya veremos quien es el perdedor!!

Gary(sonriendo un poco): ha si? me gustaría verlo

Ash(¬.¬): que dijiste?!!!

Brook: ya basta los dos!!

Gary: yo no me voy a seguir rebajando contigo, perdedor

Ash(¬.¬**):......... 

_Mientras tanto, con Matt y Mimi.........._

Matt(cargando a Mimi): Mimi! Despierta! Mimi!

Rosemon: Mimi!

_Poco a poco Mimi volvió en si.........._

Mimi: hemm.....(se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que Matt la cargaba)…Matt?! Dónde estamos?

Matt: estás bien?

Mimi: pues creo que si..... que pasó?

Matt(dejando a Mimi en el suelo): bueno, caímos por una trampa y llegamos hasta ac

Mimi: solo los dos?

Matt: no, también nuestros digimons

Mimi: haa claro, y tu estás bien?

Matt: si no te preocupes

Metal garurumon: pero, Matt!

Matt: no es nada, estoy bien

Mimi: hee?! Pero si estás lastimado!

_De la camisa de Matt, se podía ver claramente la mancha de sangre del lado de su brazo........_

Matt: no te preocupes, Mimi, lo que debemos hacer ahora es seguir adelante

Mimi: no señor! Por muy mal que pueda estar la situación, no puedo dejarte que andes así lastimado! Al menos, déjame ver lo que tienes!

Matt: no hay manera en que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad?

Mimi: no, claro que no

Matt(-.-u): lo sabía.......

_Con la manga de la camisa de Matt, Mimi puedo hacer un vendaje y le cubrió la herida......._

Mimi: listo! Así está mejor!

Matt(sonriendo un poco): muchas gracias, Mimi, no sabía que podías hacer eso

Mimi: por ti Matt...(un poco sonrojada)…es decir, si te puedo ayudar lo har

Matt(un poco sonrojado): de acuerdo. Sigamos

Mimi(mirando hacia delante): no me había dado cuenta de que estamos en un corredor

Matt: es verdad

_Se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un largo y muy estrecho corredor, iluminado con las mismas antorchas pero con el piso mas bien liso. Lo que no se esperaban, era que el corredor terminara en una puerta igual a la de la entrada pero con otro signo en su centro........_

Matt: es muy parecida a la puerta de la entrada

Mimi: tanto misterio ya me tiene harta! Por que no la derribamos y entramos de una vez?!!

Matt(-.-): y tu juras que la podemos derrumbar

Mimi: quieres apostar? Haber, metal garurumon enséñame de lo que estás hecho!

Metal garurumon: de acuerdo

Matt: espera metal garurumon! que crees que estás haciendo, Mimi?! 

Mimi: no esperas que rosemon la derrumbe o si?

Matt: y tu esperas usar a MI digimon para derrumbar esa puerta y encontrarnos con quien sabe que cosa?!

Mimi(acercándosele un poco y hablándole suavemente): o vamos Matt, no te pongas así. Es seguro que regresar no podemos...además tuya era la idea de avanzar...me equivoco?

Matt(un poco sonrojado): heee.........mejor que rosemon y metal garurumon lancen sus ataques y la destruyan 

Mimi(^-^): entonces, lista, rosemon? Ataca!

Rosemon: como digas, Mimi

Matt: tu también, metal garurumon

Metal garurumon: aléjense un poco

Rosemon: rayo de sol!!

Metal garurumon: blue gigadrain!!

_El rayo multicolor de rosemon se combinó con el rayo azul explosivo de metal garurumon, dejando en cenizas la puerta........_

Mimi: vaya! sus poderes son sorprendentes!

Matt: vamos, Mimi! No tenemos tiempo para eso!

_Matt y Mimi corrieron hacia la entrada ahora visible. Mientras tanto, vigilando a los elegidos y entrenadores........_

Ladydevimon: señor, han entrado en la guarida de skullsatamon

Deemon: perfecto, estoy seguro que los portadores de la pureza y de la amistad y sus inútiles digimons serán eliminados. Prepara las demás sorpresas que les tenemos a los otros elegidos. De esta no se escapan elegidos, haber entrado a mi fortaleza, fue un grave error....jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

_De vuelta con los demás elegidos...._

Izzy: no puede ser!

Joe: que pasa, Izzy?

Izzy: mi computadora está fallando, no me muestra un camino por el que podamos seguir

Joe: estás seguro, Izzy?

Izzy: he tratado de reactivarla, pero sigue fallando

Yolei: qui....quieres decir...que...que no sabes donde están las trampas?!!

_En ese momento, el piso comenzó a temblar y del techo se desprendían grandes rocas. Los elegidos y entrenadores trataron de escapar de ellas, pero poco a poco se fueron agrupando dejando detrás de ellas a Ken y a Yolei. Mientras que del otro lado los demás chicos miraban atónitos y sin poder hacer nada, lo que sucedía...._

Yolei: AUXILIO AQUILAMON!!

Ken: STEELMON!!

Steelmon y Aquilamon: YOLEI!!! KEN!!

_Derrumbando algunas piedras, ambos digimons pudieron cruzar hasta Ken y Yolei; pero no alcanzaron a regresar con los demás chicos, las piedras armaron un muro sólido delante de ellos. Una vez que el terremoto cesó......._

Davis: no puede ser!! Como los vamos a sacar de allí?!!!

Izzy: esperen!!! Aún no termina!!

Todos menos Izzy(O.O): QUEEEE???!!!!!!!!!

_Nuevamente el terremoto se hizo sentir, pero esta vez el piso de lado de Ken y Yolei fue el que cayó, llevando a ambos hasta la más profunda oscuridad que jamás se hubieran imaginado. Del otro lado......_

Davis: Ken!!!!!!

Kari: Yolei!!!!!!

_Todos los chicos, corriendo hacia el muro, llamando constantemente a sus amigos, pero no obtuvieron respuesta...._

Izzy: es imposible que nos respondan, la computadora me muestra que no hay suelo de ese lado!!!!

Davis: queeee?!!!!!!!! No!! Xveemon! Derrumba ese muro!

Xveemon: x láser!!!!

Izzy: No, Davis!! esas piedras les caerán a Ken y a Yolei!!!!

Gigadramon: intentaré fundirlas. Ataque cero!!!!

_El ataque de gigadramon volvió cenizas las mayoría de las piedras, lo que permitió ver lo que Izzy ya había dicho......  _

Davis: no puede ser......

Kari: Yolei!!

Davis: iré por ellos

Xveemon: como digas, Davis

Izzy: DAVIS ALÉJATE!!

Xveemon: DAVIS!!!

_De repente del suelo, el fuego remplazó el anterior muro de piedra cerrando cualquier acceso a Ken y Yolei........_

Davis(levantándose del suelo): pero que demonios?!!!!

Joe: Davis, ya no hay nada que hacer, ellos estarán bien si aquilamon y steelmon están con ellos

Davis: pero?!!!!!

Tk: avancemos, Davis 

Davis: pero como decir eso Tk?!!! Que acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarles?!!!

Tk: claro que si, Davis!! pero no queremos perderte a ti también!!!

Davis:..............

Ash: Davis, amigo, tenemos que seguir, solo así podemos salir de esto y rescatarlos!

Joe: es cierto, si nosotros nos perdemos, no habrá nadie que los salve!

Xveemon: vamos adelante, Davis!

Davis: pero es que........

Tk: donde está ese valor, Davis?!

Davis: esta bien, derrotaremos a ese maldito y rescataremos a todos!

Joe: bien, será mejor que todos y los digimons estén alerta por si algo sucede

Davis: por donde Izzy?

Izzy: viremos por este pasillo a al izquierda

_Ken se encontraba inconsciente encima de una plataforma flotando sobre una especie de río, aunque un poco caliente para ser agua. Cuando despertó Ken........_

Ken: heemm....que pasó..?

Steelmon: te encuentras bien, Ken?

Ken: steelmon! Pues mas o menos.....que ocurrió, steelmon?

Steelmon: pues después de caer, te sujeté y pude traerte hasta esta plataforma 

Ken: hace mucho calor aquí abajo....un momento, y que pasó con, Yolei?!!

Steelmon: lo lamento, Ken. Pero cuando trataba de salvarte, perdí de vista a Yolei y aquilamon

Ken: que?!!! No puede ser!! Tenemos que encontrarlas!

Steelmon: como digas, Ken. Sujétate fuerte de mi, es peligroso por la lava

Ken: la...lava?!

_A unos cuantos metros de ahí, en otra plataforma........._

Hawkmon: Yolei! Despierta por favor!

Yolei(abriendo lentamente los ojos): hawk.....hawkmon?

Hawkmon: por fin despertaste, Yolei! Me preocupé mucho! Estás bien?!

Yolei: muchas gracias hawkmon. Pues si, si no fuera por este calor, estaría bien

Hawkmon: que bueno, Yolei!

Yolei: que pasó, hawkmon? No recuerdo nada desde ese terremoto

Hawkmon: después de eso, el piso comenzó a temblar otra vez y caímos. Yo te atrapé y te traje hasta esta plataforma

Yolei: y estás bien, hawkmon? 

Hawkmon: pues.....

_Yolei se dio cuenta de lo lastimada que se encontraba una de las alas de hawkmon......_

Yolei: hawkmon! Te lastimaste mientras me salvabas! Muchas gracias, pero te duele mucho?

Hawkmon: un poco......

Yolei: oh no!! No podremos salir de aquí si estás lastimado!! 

Hawkmon: pero Yolei, no importa pide la digievolución y trataré de sacarte de aqu

Yolei: no hawkmon! Con tu ala herida, no alcanzaríamos a salir de aquí! Y podríamos caer en......LAVA?!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAA!!!!!!

_Con Ken……._

Ken: escuchaste eso, steelmon?

Steelmon: si, puede ser Yolei

Ken: entonces apresúrate! Puede estar en problemas

Steelmon: sujétate fuerte! Iré un poco más rápido

_De regreso con Yolei……_

Hawkmon: no te pongas así Yolei! Ya verás que nos vendrán a rescatar

Yolei(T.T): pero si no hay nadie aquí abajo! moriremos aquí solos!

Hawkmon: tranquila Yolei! Ahora que recuerdo, creo que Ken también iba cayendo cuando trataba de salvarte

Yolei: que dijiste?! Ken?!

Hawkmon: si, el debe estar aquí abajo también

Yolei(T.T): y que tal si él cayó en la lava?!! Nooo!! Aún no he tenido una cita con él!!!

Hawkmon(-.-u): no te preocupes, steelmon tuvo que haberlo salvado

Yolei: espero que tengas razón, hawkmon. Estarán todos bien?

Hawkmon: esperemos que si

Ken: YOLEI!!

Yolei: heee?!! Ken! Estás bien!

Ken(bajando de steelmon): si y tu?

Yolei: bien, pero hawkmon está un poco lastimado

Ken: entonces será mejor que steelmon nos saque de aquí, hawkmon no puede volar con esa ala lastimada

Yolei: si tienes razón, pero como saber hacia a donde hay una salida?

Ken: mmmm, nos toca ir hacia delante, esperando lo que sea

Yolei: de acuerdo

Ken: bien, es hora de irnos steelmon

Steelmon: sujétense lo más fuerte que puedan

_Ken, Yolei y hawkmon subieron a la espalada de steelmon y volaron en busca de una salida. De vuelta con los demás elegidos........_

Izzy: bien chicos, desde aquí el laberinto se vuelve más estrecho, todos con mucho cuidado

_Casi al final, con los entrenadores........_

Togepi(T.T): toqui toqui togeprrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii prrriiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Misty(sacando a togepi de su mochila): ohh, no llores pequeñito, ven aqu

Togepi(T.T): priiiiiiiiii! Prrrriiiiiii!!!!!!!...(O.O)…Toqui?!

_Algo llamó la atención de togepi, y sin previo aviso, saltó de los brazos de Misty y corrió hacia uno de los pasadizos del laberinto.........._

Misty(siguiendo a togepi): togepi!!!

Ash: sucede algo, Misty?...(mirando hacia atrás)...Y Misty?!

Brook: quee?! No está?

Ash: iré a buscarla, ustedes continúen

Brook: pero, Ash, te perderás!

Ash: no me importa! No pienso dejar sola a Misty por ahí enfrentándose a quien sabe que digimon!!

Brook: ya Romeo, ve a salvarla, solo no te demores mucho, o nos perderás de vista

Ash(¬.¬): si, volveré enseguida

Gary: vaya, quien se iba a imaginar que al perdedor le importaba la chiquilla latosa, jajajajaja

Ash(¬.¬): Gary!!!!!

Brook: ya vete! Perderás a Misty, y cuídate

Ash(corriendo hacia otro pasillo): si no te preocupes, vamos pikachu

Pikachu: pika

_En otro pasillo, Misty logró alcanzar a togepi........_

Misty: togepi! No puedes andar corriendo por ahí! Que tal si te pierdes y caes en una de esas trampas?!!

Togepi(^-^): toqui toqui!  

Misty: y ahora por donde?

Voz: que tal por aquí?

Misty: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: ya Misty, soy yo deja de gritar

Misty: no me estés asustando, Ash Ketchum!!

Ash: solo era una broma! Y tu por que te vas sin avisarle a nadie?

Misty: togepi salió corriendo! Tenía que venir por él

Ash: bueno, vamos antes de que perdamos a los demás de vista

Misty: si....

_Ligeramente los muros del laberinto cambiaron de posición, llevándolos más lejos de los demás........._

Ash(o.o): creo que era por aquí......

Misty(¬.¬U): uuuy!! Como pude hacerle caso al experto en orientación! Nos volvimos a perder, verdad?!!              

Ash: estoy seguro que era por aquí!! No di muchas vueltas para encontrarte! Verdad, Pikachu?

Pikachu(asintiendo con la cabeza): pika pika

Ash: lo ves?

Misty(¬.¬u): uyyy!! Ash! Sabes muy bien que si tu mama no te dice donde está tu cuarto, te perderías en tu propia casa!

Ash(¬.¬): eso no es cierto! Además! Si te crees tan lista, guíanos tú!!

Misty(mirando alrededor): si! Eso haré!........Mmmm

Ash(sonriendo un poco): estamos esperando tus indicaciones, Misty

Misty: cierra la boca genio! Tu eres el que nos perdió!  

Ash(¬.¬): que dijiste!

Pikachu(halándole el pantalón a Ash): pi…pi…pika pi

Ash: que pasa, pikachu?

_Al voltear a la dirección que pikachu les indicaba, se percataron que se encontraban en una playa, con un mar cubierto de neblina y extremadamente oscuro......_

Misty(o.o): que....que es eso?!

Ash(-.-U): es un playa

Misty: ya sé! No tienes que repetírmelo! A lo que me refiero es a que de donde salió!

_Groar.......urg.........._

Misty(saltando al hombro de Ash): que......que.....que fue eso?!!!!

Ash(mirando a todos lados): ahh? Que cosa?

Misty: no me digas que no oíste nada?!!

Ash: yo no, y tu, pikachu?

Pikachu(temblando y señalando atrás de ellos): p....pi…kaa…

Ash(volteándose): hee? Pero si aquí no hay nada, pikachu

Misty(volteándose y abriendo ligeramente los ojos): ah? Pero si yo oí que había algo detrás de nosotros!

Ash: no será que ya andas oyendo cosas, Misty?

Misty: se lo que oí!! Y se oyó muy raro....

Ash(-.-u): ya miedosa, mejor tratemos de encontrar una salida

Misty(¬.¬): que dijiste genio?!!

Ash: sabes que, Misty? Ya me hartaste! Quédate aquí sola, que yo me voy con pikachu!

Misty(tomándole del brazo): nooo, Ash! Lo siento mucho! Pero no me dejes por favor!

Ash: y si tanto me necesitas, por que andas tratándome como si me odiaras?!

Misty: ya dije que lo sentía! Tú también me tratas igual! Tú comienzas todas las peleas!

Ash: no es cierto! Tú eres la que salió corriendo! Si yo no vengo a buscarte te hubieras perdido!

Misty: ha si?! Tenía que venir por togepi! Además hubiera preferido perderme sola, que andar contigo! 

Ash(¬.¬): ha si?!!

Misty: si! Quien quiere andar con alguien que siempre se pierde y que para colmo no tiene ni idea de lo que es el entrenamiento pokemon! 

Ash: suficiente, Misty! Nunca debí haber venido por ti! Pensé que te importaba pero ya veo que no! Haz lo que quieras! Yo me voy de aquí! Vamos, pikachu

Pikachu: pikachu pi?

Ash(comenzando a caminar): vamos, pikachu! O piensas quedarte con ella?!

Pikachu(siguiéndolo): pika.....

Misty: vete! A nadie le interesa que te quedes!  

_Ambos se encaminaron al bosque oscuro, dejando a Misty en la playa......_

Misty: perfecto! Quien lo necesita! Verdad, togepi?

Togepi: toqui toqui?

Misty: si me importa togepi...es solo que ese Ash! Es un obstinado!

_En el bosque con Ash y pikachu........_

Pikachu: pi pi pikachu chu

Ash: no pikachu, si a ella le molesta tanto estar conmigo, pues a mi también! No me importa lo que le pase! Saldré solo de esta!

Voz a lo lejos: HAAAAAAA!!!!!! ASH!!!!!!

Pikachu: pika pi!!

Ash: Misty?…..

Pikachu: pika pi! Pikachu pi!

Ash: no pikachu…

Voz a lo lejos: ASH!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!

Ash: MISTY?! Pronto, pikachu! Corre! Tenemos que ver que sucede!

Pikachu: pika!  

_Al llegar a la playa....._

Ash: MISTY! DONDE ESTÁS?!!

Togepi: toqui prrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiii!! Prrrrrrrriiiiiiii!!!!! 

Pikachu: pi pi!

Ash: hee? Togepi?!!

Togepi: prrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

Ash(cargando a togepi): no llores togepi, sabes a donde se fue Misty?

Togepi(negando con la cabeza): toqui toqui

Pikachu: pika pi! Pikachuu!

Ash: que pasa, pikachu? 

Pikachu(señalando hacia una cueva): pikachu pi! Pika!

Ash: crees que es por allá?! Entonces vamos!

_De regreso en el laberinto....._

Brook: ya se tardaron, les habrá pasado algo?

Gary: tienes razón

Tk: sucede algo, Brook?

Brook: si, es que Ash fue a buscar a Misty, por que desapareció así de la nada

Gary: parece que fue por togepi

Tk: quee?! Y por que no dijeron nada?!

Davis: pasa algo, Tk?

Tk: Misty y Ash han desaparecido

Davis: quee?! Cuando?!

Brook: hace un rato, Ash fue a buscar a Misty

Davis: no puede ser! No debemos separarnos!

Gary: el insistió en ir por ella y regresar enseguida, pero no ha vuelto

Tk: esto es muy peligroso! No debieron alejarse!

_Un poco más adelante, Joe se percata de que los entrenadores se veían algo preocupados y que habían dejado de seguirlos....._

Joe: aguarda un momento, Izzy, algo pasa, regresemos

Izzy: por que lo dices, Joe?

Joe: los demás se han detenido

Izzy(regresando donde los entrenadores): sucede algo, chicos?

Brook: Ash y Misty desaparecieron

Izzy: queeee?! Y por que no nos avisaron antes?!

Brook: lo que sucedió fue que Misty desapareció y Ash fue a buscarla, pero no han regresado y ya nos alejamos mucho

Izzy: noo! Les dije que por favor no se separaran! 

Joe: tranquilízate, Izzy. Brook, debiste detenerlo y avisarnos para poder ir a buscarla todos!

Brook: lo sé! Pero detener a Ash, es como detener la marea!

Gary: es cierto!

Davis: no puede ser que haremos?! Alguna idea Izzy?

Izzy: hacia donde se fueron, Brook?

Brook: no recuerdo muy bien, pero tomaron un pasillo contrario al que tomamos nosotros

Izzy: entonces regresemos, todavía deben estar dentro del laberinto

Davis: estás seguro, Izzy?

Izzy: afortunadamente, en este laberinto no hay trampas, así que deben estar muy cerca

Joe: bien, entonces regresemos

Izzy: por favor gigadramon, cuida de que nadie se quede atrás

Gigadramon: si, como digas, Izzy

Joe: por favor todos vayan con sus digimons!

_Todos se pusieron en marcha, a excepción de Kari, que parecía no ser la misma......._

Xphingmon: estás bien, Kari?

Kari: si...no te preocupes....

_Un poco más adelante, Izzy se percata de que el laberinto en su computadora luce diferente......_

Izzy: esto no está bien...

Joe: sucede algo, Izzy?

Izzy: el laberinto ha cambiado de forma, nunca los encontraremos

Todos(O.O): queeeee?!!!

Davis: estás seguro, Izzy?!!

Izzy: si! Mi computadora muestra un puente en el siguiente pasadizo, y eso no estaba antes

Brook: pero como encontraremos a Ash y a Misty?!!

Izzy: no nos queda otro remedio que seguir y esperar que los dos se encuentren bien

_Todos estaban muy preocupados por la situación, si seguían separándose de esa manera, todos correrían peligro, sin embargo, decidieron seguir, seguros que al final rescatarían a todos sus amigos. Al llegar al final del pasillo, se encontraron ante un gran precipicio, cuya única salida era un delgado puente de cuerdas........_

Joe: bien chicos, con mucho cuidado, esto no parece muy seguro

Izzy: será mejor que los digimons vuelen, el puente no soportaría su peso

Kari(de rodillas en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza): no...déjame en paz!!!

Xphingmon: Kari! Responde por favor!

Tk: Kari! Te encuentras bien?

Davis: Kari! Que te sucede?!!

Kari(con los ojos perdidos): los derrotaré a todos, niños elegidos!

Tk: Kari! Despierta!!

_Una vez más, el suelo comenzó a temblar, un viento muy fuerte soplaba, desmoronando el suelo y agitando el puente........_

Izzy: RÁPIDO CHICOS! CRUZEMOS ANTES DE QUE EL PUENTE SE CAIGA!!

Tk: KARI!!

Xphingmon: SIGUE A DELANTE, TK! YO LLEVARÉ A KARI!!

Tk: NOO!!

Davis: TK!!! ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN!! TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR!!

Lifemon: VAMOS, TK!!! 

_Todos los elegidos esquivaban las rocas al mismo tiempo que intentaban cruzar el puente, sin embargo, xphingmon no pudo levantar a Kari del suelo, por lo que ella cayó al precipicio, dejando caer el puente de cuerdas poco a poco. Todos ya se encontraban del otro lado, y el suelo aún se movía  cuando Tk decidió ir por Kari........_

Lifemon(volando hacia el interior del precipicio): TK!!!

Davis(listo para lanzarse al precipicio): NO!! KARI!! TK!! IRÉ POR ELLOS!!

Xveemon: CUIDADO, DAVIS!

_Xveemon logró salvar a Davis de las rocas que aún caían. Cuando todo quedó una vez en silencio......._

Joe: chicos están bien?!!

Davis: NO ESTAMOS BIEN!! KARI Y TK CAYERON!!

Cody: tranquilízate un poco Davis! ya no podemos hacer nada!!

Davis: no haré lo que tú me digas!!! Es que no te das cuenta que se encuentran en peligro?!!!

Cody: lo sé! Pero, Davis!

Joe: Chicos por favor! Sé como te sientes Davis, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos seguir adelante. Si nosotros nos perdemos también, no podremos ayudarlos! Confiemos en que los digimons los cuidarán lo suficiente como para poder rescatarlos después

Brook: solo si seguimos y derrotamos a ese digimon, los podremos salvar, no es así, Davis?

Gary: tu dijiste que los rescataríamos, entonces debemos seguir

Izzy: ellos cuentan con nosotros, Davis

Xveemon: no nos dejemos vencer, Davis!

Davis: si antes no me rendí, no me rendiré ahora! me las vas a pagar todas juntas, deemon!!

Joe: así se habla, Davis!

Davis: lo siento chicos, es que siento que no podremos seguir con esto, que poco a poco todos nos perderemos y no podremos derrotar a deemon

Cody: lo lograremos, Davis, solo si seguimos juntos

Davis: si, Cody. Discúlpame por hablarte así, es que simplemente pensé que no lo lograríamos y que a ti no te importaba lo que pase

Cody: a todos nos importa lo que pase, Davis, pero no podemos esperar si es que queremos rescatarlos

Davis: tienes razón, Cody, lo olvidé. Perdóname, amigo 

Cody: no te preocupes, Davis

Izzy: chicos, al parecer si seguimos por este pasillo, llegaremos al final del laberinto!

Davis: entonces en marcha! 

Xveemon: si, Davis!


	8. La odisea de todos

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: Hola a todos! La verdad es que este cap lo escribí hace mucho y lo logré terminar como en meses...@-@. Lo que ocasiona el cole, verdad? ^-^U. Con este capítulo introduzco la batalla final contra deemon! Ha sip, la escena del hielo la saqué del Zelda's ocarina of time, solo por si acaso lo hayan jugado ya saben más o menos como lucía el lugar, las demás escenas son de una mezcla de otros juegos y de mis ideas, ojalá puedan imaginárselas ^-^U. Ha por cierto ^-^U, aquí puse algo más de mimato y aaml. Ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertencen tampoco me pertenecen ciertos nombres de los digimons que los tomé prestados de otros fics y no se que mas no me pertenece, pero gomen a los autores por tomarlos prestados! Jeje

Capitulo 8

La odisea de todos

_Los elegidos y entrenadores se habían dividido en grupos debido a la serie de trampas por las que cruzaron. En la guarida de skullsatamon, con Matt y Mimi.........._

Mimi(-.-u): genial, no hay nada aqu

Matt: quieres tranquilizarte, Mimi?! Crees que hubiera sido mejor encontrarnos con un ejército de digimons directamente?!

Mimi(-.-u): pues, si con eso hubiéramos resuelto tanto misterio, si

Matt: no estarás hablando en serio, verdad?!

Mimi(^.~): si cuento contigo para protegerme, si hablo en serio

Matt(o.o): quee?!

Mimi: tómalo con calma, Matt. La verdad que este lugar está mejor que los demás, al menos está un poco más limpio e iluminado, no lo crees?

Matt(-.-u): no sabes a que nos vamos a enfrentar y tú te preocupas del estado del lugar?!

Mimi: ya deja el drama, Matt. Perdóname por tratar de distraerme de tanto misterio. En fin, por que no investigamos un poco este lugar?

Matt(o.o): no te reconozco, Mimi

Mimi: hee?...(bajando la mirada)…tantas batallas nos han enseñado mucho.....solo vamos, quieres?

_El lugar en efecto, era muy distinto. Era un sitio mucho más iluminado que los demás, en las paredes se hallaban labrados cientos de signos y el piso estaba decorado con alfombras. Lo único extraño, eran varias estatuas de piedra alrededor de todo el cuarto, en el techo una gran telaraña y una plataforma en el centro con el mismo signo de la puerta en su superficie.......   _

Mimi(golpeando ligeramente una de las estatuas): para que crees que sean estas estatuas?

Matt: no lo se, es como si estuviéramos en un santuario o algo as

Mimi(-.-U): quien quiera que sea el dueño, debe tener un pésimo gusto para tener estas estatuas, ya viste que feas están?

Matt(acercándose a una de ellas): mmm, se me hacen conocidas

Mimi(o.o): hee? Que quieres decir?

Matt: no te parece que tienen la forma de un digimon?

Mimi: un digimon? Pero cual?

Matt: y todas son iguales

Mimi: te equivocas, Matt. En el fondo, hay cinco diferentes a las demás

Matt(o.o): de verdad?

Mimi(.): son más grandes y tenebrosas. No quisiera conocer al que vive aqu

Matt: esto es demasiado extraño. No es posible que hayamos terminado aquí, y no haya nada que nos ataque

Mimi(-.-U): que optimismo, Matt, me asombras

Matt(¬.¬): por favor, Mimi, se te olvida donde estamos?!

Mimi: sé que hay que preocuparnos, pero no te pongas así. Matt, ya viste eso de allá?  

Matt(acercándose a la plataforma): pero si es...

Voz: es mi símbolo, elegido!

Matt(alzando la mirada): quien anda ahí?!

Voz: ya que por fin han llegado a mi guarida, son dignos de un gran recibimiento!

Matt(mirando a todos lados): quien eres?!! Sal de donde estés!

Voz: adelante esclavos denles la bienvenida!

_Todas las estatuas con excepción de las 5 más grandes cobraron vida, tomando forma en un gran grupo de devidramons....._

Mimi: HAA! rosemon!!

Matt: metal garurumon!

Metal garurumon: súbanse a mi espalda! Los atacaremos desde arriba!

Matt: Mimi! Ven, sube!

Voz: eso no les servirá de nada patéticos elegidos! Adelante devidramons!

Matt: Mimi! Sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas de mí! Listo, metal garurumon?! 

Metal garurumon: cuando digas, Matt!!

Mimi: rosemon! Ayúdanos por favor!  

Rosemon: si, Mimi!

_Los devidramons alzaron vuelo y perseguían a ambos digimons por toda la guarida..._

Metal garurumon: aliento de lobo metálico!!

Rosemon: flechas de luz!

Mimi: son demasiados! Que haremos?!

Matt: metal garurumon! Ataca!

Metal garurumon: mísiles garuru!

_Algunos devidramons cayeron, pero eran muchos para ambos elegidos……_

Voz: bien, si quieren hacerlo a la mala, entonces así será!  megadramons!

_Esta vez fue el turno de las 5 estatuas restantes para despertar y cobrar vida, eran más grandes que los devidramons, con una parte de su cuerpo parecida a la de un dragón, con brazos en forma de cañones y dos pares de alas moradas........._

Mimi(o.o): Matt! Que haremos?!

Matt: es imposible que derribemos cada uno de ellos, pero si........lo tengo!

Mimi: que pasa, Matt?!

Matt: metal garurumon, escucha amigo, solo trata de esquivarlos, está bien?

Metal garurumon: como digas, Matt

Mimi(O.o): que planeas hacer?! Matarnos?!

Matt: por favor, Mimi, haz que rosemon, haga lo mismo

Mimi(O.O): queeee?!!

Matt: solo hazlo!

Mimi(O.o): está bien. Rosemon! No los ataques, solo esquívalos!

Rosemon: entendido!

Mimi(o.o): que es lo que piensas hacer, Matt?!!

Matt: espera y verás

Voz: así que solo planean huir?! No les servirá!

Matt: tú eres el que huye! Solo un cobarde manda a pelear a otros para escapar de sus batallas! Eres tan débil que temes presentarte ante nosotros?!!

Voz: yo te enseñaré quien es el débil!

_Tanto los devidramons como los megadramons pararon su vuelo y volvieron al suelo. La telaraña en el techo comenzó a abrirse, y descendió ante ellos, skullsatamon........_

Skullsatamon: finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerlos, elegidos…lástima que esta será la última vez que los vea! 

Matt: no lo dudes! Por que serás tu quien saldrá derrotado! Metal garurumon!

Metal garurumon: blue gigadrain!

Skullsatamon: preludio de maldad!

_Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, pero el único al parecer lastimado, fue metal garurumon........_

Skullsatamon: así que esos son los patéticos ataques de los elegidos?! Jajajajaja

Esta será su tumba!

Matt: metal garurumon! Te encuentras bien?

Metal garurumon: si...no te preocupes, Matt

Skullsatamon: y ustedes fueron los que me desafiaron?! Jajajajaja! Enséñenles, esclavos, por que nunca debieron oponerse a nuestro señor deemon!

_Una vez más alzaron vuelo, alerta a las indicaciones de su amo...._

Skullsatamon: hagámoslo más interesante....ataquen a la chica!

devidramons: garras mortales!

_El ataque de los devidramons, fue lo bastante fuerte como para derrumbar a metal garurumon y a rosemon causando que Matt y Mimi cayeran inconscientes al suelo........_

Skullsatamon: megadramons! Tráiganme a la chica!

Rosemon: MIMI!

_Demasiado tarde, aunque rosemon trató de levantarse los devidramons la detuvieron, y uno de los megadramos capturó a Mimi, y la llevó donde su amo......_

Skullsatamon: perfecto! Ahora quien es el débil?! Jajajajajajaja

Rosemon: MIMI! RESISTE MIMI!

Matt(aún en el suelo): C"MO PUDISTE! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MIMI!

Skullsatamon: jajajaaja! Con que este es tu punto débil, elegido! Entonces, la mataré! Y así será más fácil acabar contigo! Jajajaaja!

Matt(levantándose lentamente): YO...LE PROMETÍ A MIMI......QUE LA PROTEGERÍA......Y ES LO QUE VOY A SER!

_El brazalete de Matt brillaba intensamente......_

Metal garurumon(levantándose del suelo): mi energía está regresando!

Metal garurumon: metal garurumon cambio de forma a forma de luchador!                                                                  

_Una luz azul envolvió a metal garurumon. La luz del digivice de Matt, le dio una nueva forma a metal garurumon: ahora estaba de pie y su armadura cambió haciéndose mucho más fuerte, grandes y filosas cuchillas se formaron en sus patas delanteras, varios orificios de cañones a lo largo de sus hombros, una larga cola metálica y una especie de casco que cubría su cara, dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos..... _

Skullsatamon: pero que significa esto?!

Matt: ACABARÉ CONTIGO! SKULLSATAMON!

Metal garurumon: CAÑONES ULTRA!

_Todos los devidramons que se encontraban delante de skullsatamon, fueron desapareciendo uno a uno......_

Skullsatamon: NO TE ACERQUES! O LA CHICA MUERE!

Matt: NADIE TAN COBARDE COMO TU ME VENCERÁ!!

_La luz que emitía el brazalete de Matt, se volvió aún más intensa y alcanzó a rosemon, quien también recobró sus fuerzas y atacó a los devidramons que la tenían prisionera. Todos los devidramons restantes fueron derrotados por el poder de rosemon, quedando 5 megadramons y skullsatamon...... _

Skullsatamon: NI USTEDES NI NADIE ME DERROTARAN! MEGADRAMONS!

Metal garurumon: CAÑONES ULTRA!

Rosemon: RAYO DE SOL!

_Los megadramons fueron derrotados, y solo quedaba skullsatamon, quien sujetaba fuertemente a Mimi de la cintura........._

Matt: se acabó el juego, skullsatamon, suéltala o te pesará!

Skullsatamon: ATREVETE A ATACARME! SI LO HACES, AMBOS MORIREMOS! 

Matt: SUÉLTALA SKULLSATAMON!

Skullsatamon: PRELUDIO DE MALDAD!

Rosemon: ATM"SFERA DE LUZ!

_La luz envolvió a ambos digimons y Matt, haciendo que el ataque de skullsatamon perdiera fuerza y desaparezca......_

Skullsatamon: NO PUEDE SER!

Matt: ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SERÉ AMABLE CONTIGO! SUELTA A MIMI!

Skullsatamon(parándose sobre la plataforma): SI LA QUIERES VEN POR ELLA!

Matt: ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

_Matt corrió hasta la plataforma dispuesto a vencerlo el mismo, pero skullsatamon se aprovechó de esto y lanzó uno de sus ataques, paralizando a Matt y azotándolo contra una de las paredes......_

Skullsatamon: POBRE INGENUO! JAJAJAJAJA

Metal garurumon: MATT!!!!!

Rosemon: yo me encargaré de él! Por favor, metal garurumon rescata a Mimi!

Metal garurumon: C"MO PUDISTE ATACAR A MATT?!

Skullsatamon: SE LO MERECÍA POR DESAFIARME!

_Metal garurumon avanzó hacia a skullsatamon a enorme velocidad confundiéndolo, con su cola separó a skullsatamon de Mimi y lo arrojó fuera de la plataforma.........._

Metal garurumon: BLUE GIGADRAIN!

Skullsatamon(desapareciendo): NOOO! AMO DEEMON!!

_Finalmente habían derrotado a skullsatamon, y metal garurumon había regresado a su forma de lobo metálico. Rosemon había recostado a Mimi contra si, y Metal garurumon estaba sentado cerca de Matt......._

Rosemon(moviendo suavemente a Mimi): Mimi, despierta, por favor

Mimi(despertando levemente): mmm....rosemon?

Rosemon: si, Mimi, soy yo, estás bien?

Mimi: si, rosemon...(levantándose rápidamente)…y Matt?!!

Rosemon: no hay despertado aún

Mimi: quee?!...(arrodillándose cerca de Matt)…Matt! Por favor despierta!...que...que pasó?!

Rosemon: Matt trató de rescatarte de las manos de skullsatamon, pero él lo atacó. Pero no te preocupes, metal garurumon te salvó y lo derrot

Mimi: gracias metal garurumon

Metal garurumon: no hay de que, Mimi

Mimi(con lágrimas en sus ojos): Matt, despierta...por favor!........rosemon, no puedes hacer nada por él?

Rosemon: usé mis poderes para curar sus heridas, pero no despertó....

Mimi(abrazando a Matt): no me dejes por favor, Matt.....

Matt(hablando levemente): no...pudiera aunque quisiera......

Mimi: Matt! Estas vivo!

Matt(despertando lentamente): alguien...como skullsatamon...nunca me hubiera podido…derrotar....

Mimi(abrazándolo): no me vuelvas a asustar así!

Matt(un poco sonrojado): hee...Mimi…me lastimas…

Mimi(soltándolo): lo siento!

Matt: que pasó........con skullsatamon?

Mimi: metal garurumon lo derrot

Matt: gracias, amigo mío

Metal garurumon: que bueno que estés bien, Matt

Mimi: Matt.....

Matt: si, Mimi?

Mimi: gracias.....gracias por todo! 

Matt: no hay de que, Mimi. Prometí que te protegería y si yo no pude, metal garurumon lo hizo

Mimi: eres el mejor!

Matt(sonriendo un poco): pues claro, que esperabas?

Mimi(¬.¬U): no era para que presumas

Matt(^-^u): jeje, solo era una broma. Que te parece si salimos de aquí?

Mimi: si! Ojalá podamos encontrar a los demás 

Rosemon: Mimi, en la parte de atrás parece que hay una salida

Mimi: en serio?! Por fin, saldremos de aquí, vamos, Matt?

Matt(sentando en el suelo): jejeje...ouch...duele

Mimi: después de todo lo que pasaste!...estás bien?!

Matt(un poco sonrojado): no te preocupes...es que...

Metal garurumon: sube a mi espalda, Matt

Matt: gracias metal garurumon....creo que así es mejor.....

_Al salir por donde rosemon les había dicho, se encontraron en el laberinto de donde Izzy y los demás chicos ya habían salido....._

Mimi: no me digan que ahora nos toca lidiar con un laberinto?!

Rosemon: tranquila Mimi, yo lo arreglar

                 Visión del amanecer!

_Con el rayo de rosemon, algunos de los muros delante de ellos desaparecieron......_

Mimi: perfecto! Si vamos de frente, saldremos mucho más rápido! Gracias, rosemon

Rosemon: por nada, Mimi, que bueno que pude ayudar

Mimi: no es fantástico, Matt?...(mirando a todos lados)...Matt?!

Matt(corriendo con metal garurumon hacia delante): Mimi, apresúrate! No tenemos todo el día! 

Mimi(¬.¬U): Yamato Ishida! No me dejes! Vamos, rosemon!

_Por otro lado, alguien más necesitaba ayuda........._

Divermon: amo, hemos capturado a nuestra nueva elegida, como nos pidi

Marinedevimon: muy bien, encárguense del muchacho que venía con ella

Divermon: pero señor, lo hemos perdido de vista

Marinedevimon: esas son las órdenes de nuestro señor deemon! Te atreves a contradecirlo?!! Búsquenlo y mátenlo!

Divermon(retirándose): como diga, señor      

_No muy lejos de ahí......._

Ash: Misty! Dónde estás?! Me escuchas?!

Togepi: toqui toqui! Togepriiiiiiiii!

Pikachu: pikachu pi!

Ash: togepi, será mejor que entres en mi mochila, ahí estarás a salvo, no salgas, de acuerdo?

Togepi: toqui toqui........zzzzzzzzz

Ash: duerme togepi. Bien ahora, cyndaquil yo te elijo!

Cyndaquil: cynda!

Ash: enciende tu llama, cyndaquil

Cyndaquil: cyndaaa

Ash: bien, mucho mejor, será mejor que sigamos

_Los pasillos parecían interminables, el paso se hacía cada vez más confuso, hasta que......._

Ash: ufff...no sientes que está un poco frío, pikachu? 

Pikachu: pika

Ash: y tu cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil: cynda

Ash: que extraño, tal vez solo me lo estoy imaginando

_De pronto un viento helado comenzó a soplar dificultándoles el camino....._

Ash(tomando a Pikachu): cyndaquil regresa! pikachu ven aquí amigo

Pikachu: pika pi!

Ash: que es lo que está pasando?!

_Luego de que el viento cesó, se aclaró el camino, revelándoles un cuarto totalmente cubierto de hielo, inclusive con grandes trozos de hielo en el camino y en la parte superior del lugar; todo esto iluminado por uno de los trozos de hielo que contenía una especie de flama azul dentro de si.........._

Ash(regresando a Pikachu al suelo, avanzando un poco): pero que podrá ser esto?

_CRRRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH……. _

Pikachu: PIKA PI!

Ash(o.o): HAAA!...(mirando el trozo de hielo que había caído)…estuvo muy cerca.........

Pikachu: pika pika?

Ash: nos toca ir con cuidado pikachu, si no queremos que uno de esos hielos de arriba nos corte

Pikachu: piiikaa?

Ash: es cierto, por que ese trozo de allí tiene una flama adentro?!

Pikachu: pikaaa chuuu

Ash: no podremos pasar, hay hielo por todas partes. Cyndaquil yo te elijo! Derrite ese trozo de hielo!

Cyndaquil(lanzando su ataque): cynda quiiiiiiiiiiillllllll!!!!!!

Ash: bien, ahora con cuidado muchachos, o nos resbalaremos

Pikachu: pika 

Cyndaquil: cynda

_Tanto Ash como los pokemons pudieron cruzar hacia un extremo del cuarto, donde el camino era bloqueado por varios témpanos de hielo......._

Ash: una vez más cyndaquil, lanza llamas

Cyndaquil(lanzando su ataque): cynda quiiiiiillll!!!!

_Una vez que el paso quedó libre de obstáculos……_

Ash(regresando a cyndaquil a su pokebola): bien cyndaquil, mereces un descanso. A la carga pikachu!........HAAA!

Pikachu: PIKA PI!

_Ash se había resbalado por el hielo, y ahora con pikachu resbalando también por el mismo paso inclinado, no sabían a donde se dirigían; hasta que Ash topó con algo muy suave pero muy frío........._

Ash: ouch! Pero que…(alzando la mirada)(o.o)…quien es este?!!   

Pikachu(o.o): pika?!!

Voz: golpe congelante!

Ash(esquivando el golpe): quién eres?!

Frigimon: sirviente de mi amo, marinedevimon, soy frigimon, y estos son mis aliados, mojamons!

Ash: Dónde está, Misty?! Ustedes la tienen prisionera!

Frigimon: de que hablas?!

Ash: si! Yo venía con ella, y bueno, ella comenzó discutiendo y me dijo que yo no sabía nada del entrenamiento pokemon! Bueno, pero ese no es el punto! Cuándo regresé con ella, ya no estaba!  Ustedes deben tenerla!

Pikachu: pikachu!  

Frigimon: te refieres a nuestra elegida?!

Ash: elegida?! Misty, su elegida?

Frigimon: lo único que se, es que hemos encontrado a nuestra elegida, y tenemos ordenes de matar a quien trate de llevársela

Ash(o.o): QUEE?!

Frigimon: así que si tú vienes por ella, no saldrás vivo de aqu

Mojamons: boomerang de hueso!

Ash: totodile, chorro de agua!

Totodile(lazando su ataque): to to! 

Frigimon: protegeremos a nuestra elegida!

Ash: no se si es a Misty a quien tienen como su elegida, pero soy Ash Ketchum, futuro maestro pokemon, y los derrotaré! 

Frigimon: ventisca!

Ash: totodile, hydro bomba!

Totodile(lazando su ataque): dileeeee!

Frigimon: mojamons! Ataquen!

Ash: burbasaur! Somnífero!

Burbasaur: burba!!

_El ataque de burbasaur dejó fuera de combate a la mayoría de los mojamons........_

Ash: burbasaur, rayo solar!

Burbasaur(preparándose para el rayo solar): burba saur!

Frigimon: golpe congelante!

Ash: salta burbasaur! 

Burbasaur(saltando): burba!

Mojamons: boomerang de hueso!

Ash: chikorita, hojas navaja!

Chikorita(lanzando su ataque): chikoooooooo!!!!

Mojamons(cayendo al suelo): graaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!

Frigimons: Cómo te atreves! Doble golpe congelante!

Ash: burbasaur, rayo solar, ahora!

Burbasaur(lanzando su ataque): buuuurbaaaasauuur!!!!!

_Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, ocasionando una explosión, derrotando a todos los digimons..........._

Ash: sii!! Chikorita, burbasaur, totodile, muchas gracias!

Totodile: to to!

Chikorita: chiko chiko!

Burbasaur(cayendo al suelo): bur..ba….

Ash: burbasaur! Estás bien?!

Bubasaur: burba....

Ash: bien, descansa burbasaur…(regresándolos a sus pokebolas)…Regresen todos!

Pikachu: pikaa

Ash: si pikachu, será mejor que sigamos a toda velocidad! Charizard, yo te elijo!

Charizard: grrrooooooaaaaaaar!

Ash: solo nos toca ir por ese pasillo de ahí, derrite el hielo con un lanza llamas!

Charizard: grrrrroooooooaaaaaaaarrr!

Ash(montándose sobre la espalda de Charizard junto con Pikachu): a la carga charizard! A toda velocidad!

Charizard: groar!

_Pero......._

Ash: que?! Charizard! Cuidado es una pared!

Charizard(O.O): groar?

Ash: HAAA!

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAA!

_Efectivamente, el pasillo terminaba en una pared contra la cual habían chocado. Sin embargo, al final del pasillo se hallaba un hoyo en el piso, por donde ahora caían sobre un charizard inconsciente..............._

Ash: CHARIZARD! DESPIERTA O NOS ESTRELLAREMOS!

Pikachu: PIKAAA!

Ash: UN PLACER CONOCERTE, PIKACHU! HAAAAA!

Pikachu: PIKAAAA!

_A unos centímetros del suelo, charizard logró despertar, aterrizando a salvo......_

Ash(respirando agitadamente): ufff…estuvo....muy cerca!

Pikachu: pika...pika!

Ash: gracias charizard, pero la próxima vez mira hacia delante!

Charizard(^-^U): groooar

Pikachu: pika pi

Ash: que pasa, pikachu?

Pikachu(señalando hacia delante): pika

Ash(o.o): estamos bajo el mar?!

_Se encontraban en un pasillo, con una cubierta de cristal, en las profundidades del mar oscuro. Un poco a lo lejos, se observaba una fortaleza, no tan grande como la de deemon, pero igual de tenebrosa.........._

Pikachu: pikaa

Ash(o.o): estamos debajo de ese mar que vimos en la playa

Charizard: grooar

Ash(montando sobre la espalda de Charizard junto con Pikachu): es verdad! allá hay algo! Vamos, charizard!

Charizard(volando hacia la fortaleza): grooar!

Pikachu: pika? Pikachu pi?

Ash: no sé pikachu, pero puede que sea allá donde se encuentre ese digimon que tiene a Misty

_Una vez al pie de la fortaleza......._

Ash: bien, charizard, derriba esa puerta con una embestida!

Charizard(derrumbando la puerta): groooooar!

Ash(bajando de Charizard junto con Pikachu): MISTY?!

_Era extraño, lo único que se podía observar era oscuridad hacia el fondo de la fortaleza………._

Voz: así que pudiste vencer a todos mis aliados

Ash: QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y DONDE TIENES A MISTY????!!!

Voz: calma muchacho. Lo que yo tenga o deje de tener es propiedad del amo deemon

Ash: LIBERA A MISTY!

Voz: eso no se va a poder. Dime como te llamas

Ash: no te importa

Voz: no eres uno de los elegidos, cierto?

Ash: no, no lo soy y no te importa quien sea

Voz: tal vez si me importe, especialmente si tengo lo que buscas

Ash: DEJA A MISTY!

Voz: chicos como ustedes no debería oponerse al amo deemon, nunca lo derrotarán

Ash: los derrotaremos cueste lo que cueste!

Voz: por que no te unes al amo deemon? si pudiste derrotar a mi aliados, eres digno de ser uno de los sirvientes del amo deemon. Además esa chica a la cual llamas Misty, es nuestra nueva elegida y está de nuestro lado

Ash: me halagas, pero nada me halagaría más derrotarte a ti y a deemon!!! y Misty nunca sería capaz de estar de su lado!!!

Voz: que poco la conoces…es una verdadera lástima...veamos lo que ella opina!!

_De inmediato toda la fortaleza se iluminó, mostrándole el panorama a Ash. Era una gran cueva de piedra muy húmeda y en cuyo centro se hallaba una especie de piscina de agua mas bien oscura, y en el fondo de la cueva se encontraba Marinedevimon....._

Marinedevimon: bienvenido a mi fortaleza

Ash: no necesito tus bienvenidas! Dónde tienes a Misty?!!!

Marinedevimon: este será el hogar de nuestra nueva elegida!

_Bastó una orden de marinedevimon, para que de la piscina surgiera algo como jaula de cristal y dentro de ella, se encontraba Misty......_

Ash: SUÉLTALA O TE PESARÁ!

Marinedevimon: ya lo veremos

_Esta vez la jaula se abrió, dejando libre a una Misty muy diferente, con una mirada_ _malvada y un traje oscuro......._

Misty(con los ojos perdidos): me llamaste amo?

Marinedevimon: así es, aquí tienes a alguien que vino por ti

Misty: que es lo que quieres?!

Ash: Misty?! Acaso no recuerdas quien soy?!

Misty: no, debería?!

Ash: vine a rescatarte Misty, vamonos de aquí!

Misty: yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi amo marinedevimon, no de cualquier idiota que se crea capaz de desafiarlo

Ash: que es lo que estás diciendo?! Acaso...(sacando a togepi de su mochila)…no te importa lo que le pase a togepi?!

Togepi(despertando): .....toqui?...(corriendo hacia a Misty)…togepriiiii!!!!

Misty: pero que?!! 

Togepi(^-^): togeprii!!! 

Misty(pateando a togepi): aléjate de mí!

Togepi(T.T): priiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Ash: Cómo pudiste!!!! Es tu pokemon!!

Misty: no me interesa lo que tu digas!!! divermons, ataquen!!

Divermons: arpones mortales!

Ash: haaaaaaaaa!!!

Pikachu: pika pi!!!

_El ataque fue inesperado para Ash, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para defenderse. Varios arpones lo habían clavado al piso, incluso, algunos de estos habían cortado su piel........._

Ash(cayendo inconsciente): pikachu.....salva a Misty...

Misty: que patético…y pretendes desafiar a nuestro amo deemon?!

Pikachu: pika pika! Pikachu pi! Piiiikaaaaa!!!

Misty: hee?! Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, nunca podrás tu solo, rata amarilla, derrotarnos! divermons!!

_Pero, con lo que no contaba Misty, es que todos los pokemons de Ash, salieron de sus pokebolas y se disponían a enfrentarla, con pikachu al mando....._

Pikachu: pika, pikachu pi, pi pi ka chu pi!

Chikorita: chikoo!

Burbasaur: burba!

Pikachu: pi pi ka chu pi!

Charizard(despegando): groar!

Cyndaquil(montado sobre charizard): cynda!

Pikachu: pika pika pikachu!

Totodile: toto!

Noctowl: bruuu!

_Al parecer pikachu, había dividido a los pokemons en equipos para atacar y acabar con todos los divermons....._

Misty: basta de estupideces! Divermons!!!

Divermons: arpones mortales!

Cyndaquil: cyndaaaaa quiiiiiil!

Charizard: grooooaar!

_Las llamas de charizard y cyndaquil habían derretido todos los arpones de los divermons, ahora estos se encontraban desarmados. Pero aún les quedaban sus técnicas especiales....._

Misty: creen que con eso me van a detener?!! Ataquen todos!

Divermons: rayos del mal!!!

Noctowl: brrrrrrrrruuuuuuuu!!!!!

_Noctowl había utilizado su hipnosis en los divermons, solo faltaba el impactrueno de pikachu......_

Pikachu(lanzando su ataque): pikaaaaaa....chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!

Divermons(desapareciendo): HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Misty: pero que es lo que....!!...(cayendo de rodillas)…me duele la cabeza! Que me está pasando?!!!

Marinedevimon(pensando): mi hechizo no durará por mucho si estas criaturas siguen derrotando a mis aliados, tendré que enfrentarlos yo mismo!

Marinedevimon: ahora conocerán mi poder!!!!

Pikachu: pika!!

_Mientras la batalla se llevaba acabo, Misty peleaba contra sí misma......_

Misty: pero…yo soy la elegida de mi amo! No tengo nada que ver con ese estúpido muchacho.....!!!!!! Él...no sirve para nada!!!...(mirando hacia donde estaba Ash)no...NOOO ASH!!!!

_Aparentemente Misty había despertado del hechizo de marinedevimon y se percató del estado de Ash. Una vez junto a el......._

Misty(tratando de liberar a Ash, con lágrimas en los ojos): Ash despierta!!! No me puedes dejar ahoraaa!! no vas a ser tan cobarde como para dejarme aquí sola con ese monstruo! Es decir...no es que yo no pueda contra ellos! por que en eso soy mucho mejor que tu que no sabes nada del entrenamiento pokemon! Pero aún así...necesitamos regresar todos juntos a pueblo Paleta...allá te necesitan...tus pokemon te necesitan...Ash...(deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente)…yo te necesito! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me harías falta...no solo por que eres mi amigo...si no también por que yo...yo...te quiero más que eso....

_Las mejillas de Ash se sonrojaron levemente......_

Misty(muy sonrojada): Ash??!

Ash(despertando): Misty...eres tú?

Misty(pensando):por un momento pensé que me había escuchado...

Misty: si...claro que soy yo! Cómo te sientes, Ash?

Ash: mejor ahora que volviste a ser tu, Misty....y pikachu?!!!

Misty: está peleando contra marinedevimon

Ash(tratando de levantarse): queee?!!! debo ir con él!!

Misty(sujetándolo para que no cayera): no puedes ir tú solo! Mírate como estás!

Ash: eso no importa! Yo debo estar al lado de pikachu!!! No puedo dejarlo solo ahora!

Misty: no lo vas a dejar solo, cabeza hueca!!! Yo iré contigo

Ash: pero Misty...

Misty(¬.¬): aquí el más herido eres tú, así que no me vengas con que puede ser muy peligroso

Ash(^-^U): entonces, a la carga!

_De regreso en la batalla, todos los pokemons se encontraban exhaustos y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero se mantenían firmes en la batalla. Por otro lado, marinedevimon no se encontraban tan mal herido, aunque si mostraba rastros de los ataques de los pokemons......._

Marinedevimon: este será el último ataque, maldición final!!

Voz: staryu, polywhirl, psyduck chorro de agua!!

_El chorro de agua fue capaz de detener el ataque de marinedevimon........._

Marinedevimon: pero que??!!!

Ash: te dije que jamás podrías derrotarnos!!! 

Marinedevimon(O.O): como pudo....!!!

Misty: te derrotaremos marinedevimon!! Y sabrás por que nunca debiste meterte conmigo!

Marinedevimon: no me interesa si la tienes de tu lado, muchacho, no hay forma de que me puedan derrotar!! Onda oscura! 

Ash: ha si?!! Eso lo veremos! Todos contra ataquen con chorro de agua! 

_Los ataques de los pokemons formaron uno solo muy poderoso, que se enfrentaba contra el ataque, igual de poderoso, de marinedevimon........._

Ash: charizard, cyndaquil, pikachu, burbasaur y chikorita! Ataquen!!!!

Marinedevimon: de nada te servirá! Tentáculos venenosos!!

_Cada uno de los pokemon habría sido atrapado por uno de los tentáculos de marinedevimon......_

Marinedevimon: arpones mortales!

_Era el fin, todos los pokemons se encontraban seriamente heridos en el suelo, lo suficientemente débiles como para no levantarse luego de ese ataque de marinedevimon.........._

Marinedevimon: sabía que jamás podrían contra el poder que me dio el amo deemon! es su fin!

Ash: rayos!!!!

Marinedevimon: jajajaja! Tal vez deba acabar con estas molestas criaturas, y convertirlos en mis aliados a ambos...después de todo, son buenos en las batallas

Ash: JAMÁS NOS UNIREMOS A USTEDES!

Marinedevimon: CIERRA LA BOCA, INTRUSO!

_Al parecer marinedevimon lanzó un ataque contra Ash, el cual lo azotó contra el suelo......._

Ash(cayendo al suelo): haaaa!!!!

Misty: ASH!

Marinedevimon: ni se te ocurra moverte, o el chico muere! Obedéceme, y puede que le perdone la vida

Misty: que...........que es lo que quieres que haga?!

Marinedevimon: así está mucho mejor, se ve que aprecias a ese chico. Ustedes serán mi carnada para los demás elegidos! Una vez separados es más fácil acabar con todos! Jajajajaajajajaja

Voz: toqui toqui!!!

Misty: togepi??!!

_Togepi brillaban con la luz de la evolución, se había convertido en togetic........_

Togetic: togeeee tic!

Marinedevimon: hee? JAJAJAAJAJA! Si crees que algo como eso me va a derrotar, estás muy equivocada, niña!

Misty: togetic?? Pero como es posible que haya evolucionado?

Ash: deja las preguntas para después, Misty! 

Misty: Ash! Estás bien?!

Ash: escúchame, Misty, puede que no lo derrotemos, pero tenemos que intentarlo! Es nuestra última esperanza!

Misty: pero, Ash! Togetic es muy pequeño! No podrá el solo contra ese monstruo!

Ash: confía en el!

Marinedevimon: terminemos con esto de una buena vez! Rayo de la muerte!!

Misty: Togetic!!!!

Ash: HAZ ALGO, MISTY!!! SOLO HAZLO!!!!

Misty: TOGETIC HYPER RAYO!!!

Togetic(^-^)(lanzando su ataque): toqui togeeeeee tiiiiiiiiccccc!!!!

_El ataque de togetic tomó por sorpresa a marinedevimon y su fuerza fue mucho mayor de lo que todos esperaban. Marinedevimon se encontraban mal herido en el suelo............_

Ash: no lo dejes recuperarse!! 

Misty: TOGETIC METR"NOMO!!

Togetic(moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro): toqui toqui toqui toqui…(lanzando su ataque)…togetic!

_Del ataque de metrónomo de togetic se liberó un fuerte tornado cargado de electricidad......_

Marinedevimon(desapareciendo): PAGARÁN POR ESTO!!!

Ash: lo lograste, Misty!!

Misty(o.o): lo...lo...logré?! sii!!

Togetic(^-^): togetic!

Misty(abrazando a togetic): eres el mejor togetic! Gracias por todo!

Ash: pikachu! Totodile, charizard, cyndaquil, noctowl, chikorita, burbasaur, se encuentran bien?

Pikachu: pika pi!

Totodile: toto!

Cyndaquil: cynda!

Ash(regresándolos a sus pokebolas): que bueno! Se merecen un descanso! Entre todos lo hicimos, gracias a todos!

Misty: Ash....

Ash: que pasa, Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): bueno yo.....te quería pedir disculpas por lo que te dije, Ash....gracias por venir a rescatarme

Ash: ahhh, no te preocupes por eso, Misty, somos amigos y tenía que venir a ayudarte

Misty(un poco triste): si...claro...amigos....

Ash: bueno es hora de irnos! Los demás deben estar buscándonos, apresúrate, Misty

Misty: si, de acuerdo

Pikachu(o.o): pika pi!

Ash(o.o): que sucede ahora?!


	9. El fin de la oscuridad

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: Konnichiwa! Nunca pené que llegaría el día en que terminara la batalla! Por fin!! ^-^u. Hay una parte que espero que la recuerden! Es exactamente como pasó en digimon 01! Ojalá la disfruten! Ni digimon ni pokemon me pertenecen! De hecho solo me pertenece la historia y algunos de los nuevos digimons! asip, este es el cap más largo creo, pero valió la pena! R&R!

Capítulo 9

El fin de la oscuridad

_El piso y toda la cueva comenzaron a temblar, parecía como si la cueva se iba a derrumbar con ambos entrenadores dentro de ella. Tan pronto como comenzó a moverse, una extraña neblina cubrió la vista de ambos chicos. Era imposible ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos, cuando de repente, el temblor cesó y la niebla se aclaró.....se encontraban de vuelta en el laberinto........._

Misty(O.O): heee?! Volvimos?

Ash: así parece....que extraño...habrá sido todo una ilusión?

Voz: Ash?! Misty?!!!

Misty: Mimi?! Eres tú?

Mimi: si!! Que alegría verlos de nuevo! Se encuentran bien?

Misty: tuvimos que enfrentarnos con uno de esos digimons pero pudimos vencerlo! Y tú como estas? Estás sola?

Mimi: bueno, la verdad no

Matt(a lo lejos): que manía la tuya de correr Mimi! Ni metal garurumon puede alcanzarte

Mimi: Matt! Ven a ver a quien encontré!

Matt: a quien....? Ash, Misty?!! 

Mimi(^-^U): por fin encontramos a alguien 

Matt: pero, ustedes también se separaron del grupo?

Ash: si, estábamos en el castillo de marinedevimon y después de derrotarlo, desapareció y llegamos hasta ac

Matt: debió ser una de las ilusiones de deemon

Metal garurumon: será mejor seguir, Matt, los demás pueden encontrarse en peligro

Matt: tienes razón, metal garurumon. Es hora de irnos

Misty: Cómo saldremos de aquí?!

Mimi: no te preocupes de eso, Misty, rosemon se encargar

Rosemon: visión del amanecer!

_Los elegidos y entrenadores habían superado dos de las pruebas que les tenían deemon reservadas y ahora unos cuantos de ellos se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Sin embargo, aún había trampas por descubrir. Con Ken y Yolei........_

Yolei: llevamos horas aquí abajo! que no hay una salida?!

Ken: puede que hayamos estado volando en círculos

Yolei(o.o): queeee?! Ay no!

Steelmon: trataré de encontrar alguna salida por mi cuenta, será mejor que permanezcan ambos aqu

Ken: pero steelmon, no es seguro aquí abajo

Yolei: se que te preocupas por steelmon, pero es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, steelmon puede defenderse solo y hawkmon nos protegerá, verdad hawkmon?

Hawkmon: no te preocupes Yolei, tu solo pide la digievolución

Yolei: lo ves, Ken?

Steelmon: confía en mi, Ken

Ken: de acuerdo, pero cuídate mucho, steelmon

Steelmon(alzando vuelo): como tú digas, Ken

Yolei: crees que podremos salir de aquí, Ken? 

Ken: mmm..no estoy muy seguro, todo aquí es muy extraño, se ve que lo tenían preparado.....

Yolei: tú, crees?

Ken: es casi imposible pensar en lo que pueda suceder después, pero puede que nos toque enfrentarnos con algún digimon

Yolei: uno de los sirvientes de deemon?

Ken: si, y pueda que no sea muy fácil derrotarlo....

Hawkmon: antes de la aparición de los digimons malignos en el mundo real, muchos digimons extraños comenzaron a aparecer en el digimundo...

Yolei: extraños? De que hablas, hawkmon?

Hawkmon: según supe de algunos digimons de la región en donde me quedé, criaturas extrañas rondaban el digimundo en esos días en que luchábamos contra deemon en el mundo real

Yolei: será posible que otros digimons hallan surgido de la nada?

Ken: mmm...más bien, podría ser que deemon los creó o alteró alguna de sus características

Yolei: Cómo pasó con quimeramon?

Ken(mirando al piso): ........si....así es......

Yolei: no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ken, todos comprendemos que te arrepentiste, además gracias a ti, pudimos retener a deemon en el mar oscuro

Ken: si bueno....es solo que.....aún recuerdo esos días....

Yolei: lamento haberte hecho recor..............

Hawkmon(O.O): YOLEI!!!!!!!

Ken: que…(alzando la mirada)…YOLEI?!

_Fue sorpresivo, Yolei había desaparecido sin dejar rastro......._

Ken(mirando a todos lados): YOLEI! ME ESCUCHAS? D"NDE ESTÁS?!

Hawkmon: YOLEI!

Steelmon(volando): sucede algo, Ken?

Ken: Yolei acaba de desaparecer

Steelmon: pero, como?!! 

Ken: no se! No viste algo, hawkmon?

Hawkmon(o.o): me pareció haber visto algo que se la llevaba desde esa pared

Ken: te refieres a esta, atrás de nosotros?!

Hawkmon(o.o): si, eso me pareció haber visto

Steelmon: Ken, hawkmon, suban a mi espalda, trataré de lanzar mi técnica a esa pared

Ken(subiendo a la espalda de steelmon junto con hawkmon): bien

Steelmon: flechaa de podeer!

Ken(un poco extrañado): que es esto?!

_La flecha de steelmon atravesó la pared y a través de ella se podía observar claramente un corredor de hierro, y hacia el final, oscuridad........._

Ken: steelmon, será mejor que te dirijas hacia allá!

Steelmon: como digas, Ken!

_Una vez al final del corredor……_

Ken: pero si....aquí es donde termina el camino!

Hawkmon(bajando de la espalda de steelmon): echaré un vistazo.....(dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo) bajaré un poco, volveré enseguida...(volando hacia abajo)…espero que Yolei, esté bien

Ken: será mejor seguirlo steelmon, hawkmon no está bien de su ala

Steelmon: bien, Ken

_A pesar de que, según ellos, ya llevaban alguna distancia recorrida hacia el interior de esa especie de túnel, todo seguía igual. Luego de un poco más de tiempo, la oscuridad terminó, mostrándoles un camino amplio, cuyo suelo se hallaba cubierto de lava, el techo se encontraba mucho más arriba dejando un espacio libre que se hallaba obstaculizado por troncos de madera estancados en las paredes......_

Ken: tenemos que tener mucho cuidado steelmon, trata de volar a través de esos obstáculos

Steelmon: si, Ken

Ken: hawkmon, está seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Hawkmon: estaré bien cuando encontremos a Yolei

_Una vez atravesado el camino de troncos, steelmon descendió un poco, para poder pasar por una única salida, muy estrecha, casi al nivel de la lava. Luego de que steelmon nuevamente alzó vuelo, Ken puedo darse cuenta en donde se encontraba Yolei. Desde donde se estaban, (un amplio cuarto con gran espacio entre el suelo de lava y el techo, y algunas torres de piedra en el centro del mismo) pudieron observar en la parte más alta de ese lugar, un torbellino de fuego que rodeaba a una Yolei inconsciente.........._

Hawkmon: YOLEI!

Ken: steelmon! Tenemos que rescatar a Yolei!

Steelmon: no puedo, Ken!

Ken: pero que es lo que...(o.o)…steelmon?!!

_Steelmon luchaba contra lo que parecía ser dos largas flamas que sujetaban cada una de sus piernas y lo halaban hacia la lava......_

Ken: steelmon!! Resiste! Hawkmon! Ve por Yolei!

Hawkmon: Yolei!

_Hacia todas las direcciones que volaban hawkmon, flamas salían de la lava e intentaban sujetarlo. Hawkmon, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, llegó hasta Yolei e intentaba liberarla, algo que resultó imposible por el calor que envolvía a Yolei........_

Hawkmon(volando alrededor del torbellino): YOLEI! YOLEI! Despierta!! Yolei! Tienes que resistir! Tenemos que salir todos de aquí! Vamos, Yolei!

_Y fue en ese momento, cuando una de las flamas, se elevó más alto que las demás y atrapó a hawkmon, quien ya estaba muy debilitado por su herida..........._

Ken y steelmon: HAWKMON!

Hawkmon: YOLEI!!

Yolei(despertando lentamente): ...........donde.....estoy?!(mirando hacia hawkmon) HAWKMON! 

Hawkmon: Hawkmon digievolves a aquilamon

Hawkmon: aros explosivos!...(liberándose de las flamas)…iré por ti Yolei!

Yolei: ten cuidado, hawkmon!

Hawkmon: cuerno planeador!

_El ataque de hawkmon debilitó la espiral de fuego que envolvía a Yolei, pero no fue suficiente para destruirla......_

Ken: hawkmon! Preocúpate por rescatar a Yolei! Yo me encargaré de las flamas!

Hawkmon: cuerno planeador!

Steelmon: flecha de poder!

_Steelmon luchaba incansablemente contra las flamas, mientras que hawkmon logró liberar a Yolei y devolverla sana y salva a su espalda......._

Voz: esto no ha acabado niños elegidos!     

Ken: quien eres??!!

_Del suelo de lava, y sin despegarse de él, surgieron numerosos meramons y en medio de todos ellos se encontraban firemeramon, la digievolución de meramon......_

Firemeramon: han entrado hasta mi escondite y se han atrevido a enfrentarse contra nosotros, sirvientes fieles de deemon, pues bien las flamas los tragaran! A ellos meramons!

Ken: aquilamon encárgate de que no le suceda nada a Yolei! Vamos, steelmon!!!

Steelmon: flecha de poder!!!

Aquilamon: sujétate fuerte, Yolei, tendré que esquivarlos

Yolei: no!

Aquilamon: pero, Yolei?

Yolei: me rehúso a estar aquí sin hacer nada! Tenemos que ayudar a Ken! El no podrá con todos esos digimons!

Aquilamon: Yolei...

Yolei: aquilamon, se que tienes tu ala herida, pero se que podemos derrotarlos! Aquilamon!!

_El digivice de Yolei brilló por unos instantes y una luz roja envolvía a aquilamon curando su herida y restaurando sus fuerzas, pero algo más había obtenido aquilamon....._

Aquilamon: bombas de flama!

_El ataque de aquilamon tomó por sorpresa a los meramons quienes solo se centraban en los ataques de steelmon, que cada vez se debilitaban más. Las bombas de flama estallaban junto con los meramons......_

Ken: Yolei?!

Yolei(^-^): sabía que aquilamon podría!

Firemeramon: meramons! Únanse a mí!

_Los meramons restantes se fusionaron con firemeramon volviéndolo una sola columna de lava que se elevó hasta lo más alto, revelando un firemeramon envuelto en llamas........_

Firemeramon: llamas ardientes!

Ken: esquívalos, steelmon!

Yolei: hawkmon!! Elévate!

Firemeramon: calor del infierno!

Ken: Yolei!! Yo lo distraeré! Haz que aquilamon ataque en el centro!

Yolei: bingo!

Ken: vuela en círculos y lanza tu técnica, steelmon!

Steelmon: como digas, Ken! flecha de poder!

Firemeramon: no escaparás de mis poderes! Llamas ardientes!

Ken: AHORA YOLEI!

Yolei: AQUILAMON!

Aquilamon: BOMBAS DE FLAMA!

Firemeramon(desapareciendo): PAGARÁN POR ESTO NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!

_Y fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse, piedras caían del techo a la lava, levantando columnas de fuego......._

Yolei: que es lo que está pasando?!

Aquilamon(envolviendo a Yolei con sus alas): Yolei! 

Steelmon(envolviendo a Ken son sus alas): Ken!  

_Hubo un gran silencio antes de que Yolei y Ken se percataran de lo que ocurri_

Yolei: he?! Que pasa aquí?

Ken(o.o): todo ha desaparecido...no puede ser que todo lo que pasamos nos lo hayamos imaginado, o si?

Steelmon: no lo creo, Ken

Yolei: pero y entonces, donde estamos?!

Aquilamon: no te alejes de mi, Yolei

Ken: lo habremos vencido de verdad?

Yolei: esto está muy oscuro...no puedo ver nada! 

Ken: será mejor que permanezcamos alerta 

_A lo lejos, se escuchaban unos ruidos, un poco extraños..._

Yolei(o.o): ...queque...que...creen que...pude ser eso?!

Ken: no lo sé, habrá sido un digimon?

Yolei(retrocediendo un poco): y..yy....si es un fantasma?

Aquilamon: no creo que eso sea posible, Yolei

Yolei(retrocediendo aún más): nono..yo solo decía...no..sabebemos que..HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Voz: HAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Aquilamon: Yolei!!!!

Rosemon: Mimi!!!

Mimi: Yo...lei???

Yolei(abrazando a Mimi): si!!! Por fin nos volvemos a ver!!

Mimi(abrazando a Yolei): me asustaste Yolei, estás bien?

Yolei: si, por un momento pensé que era un monstruo o algo as

Mimi: Ken! Steelmon! Se encuentran bien?

Ken: si Mimi, pudimos escapar de donde estábamos

Yolei: y ustedes?

Mimi: bueno, yo y Matt pudimos escapar de la trampa de skullsatamon y después nos encontramos con Ash y Misty

Ash: todo desapareció después de que derrotamos a marinedevimon

Ken: todo tiene que ser parte del plan de deemon

Matt: seguramente

Yolei: quieres decir que los demás también deben estar en alguna trampa o algo parecido?

Mimi: tiene que ser

Yolei: nos esperará algo peor?

_Los elegidos tenían toda la razón cuando pensaban que todo estaba planeado por deemon y que aún tenían que enfrentarse a muchas más cosas. Sin embargo, no todos se habían enfrentado a la trampa de deemon......_

Xphingmon: Kari! Kari! Despierta por favor!

Kari(despertando): xphingmon...que sucedió?

Xphingmon: no recuerdas nada, Kari?

Kari: no...donde estamos?

Xphingmon: caímos por el precipicio, recuerdas?

Kari:...no...(bajando la mirada)…me duele mucho la cabeza...

Xphingmon: tranquila, Kari, trata de resistir

Kari: xphingmon, que pasó con los demás?

Xphingmon: lograron cruzar

Kari: la verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada desde que entramos...espero que todos se encuentren bien

Xphingmon: no te preocupes, Kari

Kari: que extraño....son flores...

_Se encontraban en un amplio jardín gris, con flores del mismo color, todo muy sombrío y sin señales de los demás elegidos....._

Kari(arrancando una de las flores): está marchita.....

Xphingmon: debemos tener mucho cuidado, Kari

Kari(oliendo la flor): siento como que si…necesito de esta flor.......(tirando la flor al suelo) si...haré lo que digas.......

Xphingmon: Kari?

_El aroma de la flor, había causado que Kari, perdiera su conocimiento y actuara de manera distinta......._

Kari(con los ojos perdidos): alguien se acerca, xphingmon

Voz: Kari! Kari!

Lifemon: mira hacia allá, Tk

Tk(llegando hasta ellas): Kari! Te encuentras bien?

Kari: si...

Tk: bien! Entonces regresemos con los otros

Kari: Tk...

Tk: dime, que sucede, Kari?

Kari: presiento que los demás andan cerca de aquí.....

Tk: pero Kari, caímos del precipicio, no creo que estén aquí abajo

Kari: no puedes asegurarlo! No conocemos este lugar!

Tk: pero aún así...

Kari: tenemos que ir por ellos! entiende que eso es lo mejor!

Tk: que te sucede, Kari?

Kari: de que hablas?!

Tk: estás un poco alterada

Kari: me impacienta que no le des importancia!

Tk: pero...

Xphingmon: debes comprenderla Tk, aún le duele la cabeza

Kari: estoy perfectamente bien!! Es a él al que no le importan los demás!

Tk: pero que dices, Kari!

Kari: ni que tu hermano desaparezca te importó! Mucho menos los demás!

Tk: Kari! Tú no eres así!

Kari: pues lo siento si no era como creías! Pero ya es hora de alguien te diga como eres en verdad, Tk!

Tk(sujetando el brazo de Kari): Kari, tranquilízate, despierta!

Kari(soltándose de Tk): suéltame! No mereces que nadie se preocupe por ti!

Tk(sacudiéndola): Kari!!

Kari: DÉJAME!...(soltándose bruscamente de Tk)…IRÉ YO SOLA POR LOS DEMÁS!

Xphingmon: Kari!!

_Sin más explicaciones, Kari, corrió hacia el interior del jardín, en dirección a una pequeña casa en ruinas......._

Tk: Kari, no es así! debemos ir por ella

Lifemon: como digas, Tk

_Tk, lifemon y xphingmon si dirigieron hacia donde Kari había corrido............_

Tk: xphingmon, Kari estaba actuando de manera normal?

Xphingmon: hasta hace un momento, si

Tk: esto tiene que ser culpa de deemon!

_A lo lejos se oyó un grito....._

Tk: apresúrate, lifemon, algo puede estar pasándole a Kari!

_Una vez al pie de la pequeña casa en ruinas, se encontraron con Kari......._

Tk: Kari respóndeme, por que corriste de esa manera?

Kari: lo siento, Tk....no medí mis palabras.....

Tk: está bien...pero, segura que te encuentras bien?

Kari: encontré una especie de pasadizo que podría sacarnos de aqu

Tk: de acuerdo....donde?

Kari(sonriendo): adentro.....

_La casa aparentaba estar en ruinas, pero en su interior se guardaban corredores aún en pie. Era algo tenebroso, había muy poca luz, y aunque Tk no estaba del todo de acuerdo en seguir a Kari, la siguió hasta lo que parecía ser un cuarto iluminado por una luz extraña, con un signo en el piso y una puerta opuesta al signo........_

Voz: por fin pudieron llegar hasta aqu

Tk(O.O): Matt?!

Matt: vaya, Tk, pudiste sobrevivir; la verdad es que no esperaba menos de mi hermano

Tk: Matt, que haces aquí?

Matt: los esperaba

Tk: pero...y los demás?

Matt(-.-): no lo sé, dudo mucho que hayan sobrevivido a las trampas de deemon

Tk: pero que dices?!! 

Matt: es natural que no hayan podido sobrevivir, sus digimons son tan débiles....

Tk: de que hablas, Matt?! Por cierto, tú no estabas con Mimi?

Matt: solo por un rato, ella quiso irse por su lado y yo por el mío

Tk: y no te preocupó lo que le podría pasar?!

Matt: la verdad no....me tenía harto su actitud de niña engreída

Tk(O.O): no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo

Kari: Tk, si no pudieron sobrevivir, entonces no vale la pena preocuparse más por ellos

Tk(volteando a ver a Kari): como puedes decir eso?!

Xphingmon: tú no eres Kari! la verdadera Kari nunca diría eso!

Metal garurumon: aliento de lobo metálico!

Tk(esquivando el ataque de metal garurumon): que crees que haces, Matt?!!! 

Matt(sonriendo): te probaba, Tk

Tk(o.o): queeee?!

Metal garurumon: garras destructoras!

Lifemon(protegiendo a Tk): este no es Matt, Tk!

Tk: no puede ser posible!

Matt: no puedes ni defenderte? me das lástima, Tk

Kari: será mejor deshacernos de él, no lo crees, Matt?

Matt: no me queda otro remedio

Metal garurumon: mísiles garuru!!

Lifemon(protegiendo a Tk): cuidado, Tk!

Matt(sonriendo): esto es tan divertido

Xphingmon: tenemos que atacarlos! Ellos no son Kari y Matt!

Tk: pero y entonces?!

Matt(sonriendo): hasta que por fin lo descubrieron, aunque...yo no diría que ella no es la verdadera Kari.....

Tk: maldito! Que le hiciste a Kari?!

Matt: así es que como tratas a tu hermano?

Tk: TU NO ERES MI HERMANO!

Matt: tranquilo..no creo que te convenga hacerme enojar

Tk: responde!! Que le hiciste!

Matt: mmm...la verdad es que yo no le hice nada....yo solo sigo ordenes....y tengo ordenes de desaparecerlos ahora mismo a ambos

Tk: insinúas que tienes controlada a Kari?!

Matt: yo no...pero...puedo controlarla si quieres........entrégame tu digivice, Kari

Kari(caminando hasta Matt): lo que tú digas

Tk(tratando de escapar de la protección de lifemon): no, Kari!!!

Matt(con el brazalete de Kari en la mano): lo ves? Ahora observa

Xphingmon(perdiendo la digievolución): que me haces!...(como gatomon)…puede que haya perdido la digievolución, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Kari!

Matt: ya me aburrió todo esto...acaba con ellos metal garurumon!

Metal garurumon: garras destructoras!!

Gatomon: golpe de gato!

Lifemon: rayo de plata!

_Y mientras los digimons luchaban........_

Tk: devuelve a Kari!!

Lifemon: ten cuidado, Tk!!

Matt: lo siento, Tk, pero a no ser que la ataques, ella no volverá a ser la misma

Tk(corriendo hacia Matt): antes acabo contigo!!

Matt(sujetando a Tk de ambos brazos): ha si?!...(tirando a Tk contra el suelo)…tu y que ejército?!

Tk(corriendo hacia Matt): yo solo acabaré contigo!

Matt: aún no aprendes?!

_El golpe que Tk se disponía a darle a Matt, fue recibido por Kari, quien se atravesó en medio de los dos....... _

Matt(sonriendo): puedo controlar a Kari a mi antojo

Tk: Kari!! despiertaa!! No sabes lo que haces!

Matt: yo creo que si

Kari(con los ojos perdidos): no podrán derrotarnos ni a nosotros ni al amo deemon!

Matt: tú lo has dicho, ya me harté de esta forma, ahora me conocerás!

_Y ante los ojos de Tk, quien se suponía que era Matt, se reveló como aqueomon, un digimon con apariencia humana cubierto por una larga túnica negra y sin un rostro visible........._

Aqueomon: mucho gusto elegido, soy aqueomon, y podré adquirir cualquier forma y controlar a quien sea necesario

Tk: ahórrate tus presentaciones! Lifemon!

Lifemon: poder ancestral!!

Aqueomon: No será tan fácil! 

Metal garurumon: blue gigadrain!

_Al ataque de metal garurumon no solo tomó por sorpresa a lifemon sino que le pegó con todo su fuerza, el ataque de lifemon lo esquivó aqueomon y parte de él lo recibió Kari, quien ahora sangraba de una pierna…….._

Tk: KARI!!!!!

Aqueomon: muy bien Tk, atácala cuanto quieras, solo así revelarás la forma de quien la tiene controlada......

Tk: MALDICI"N!!!

Aqueomon: creo que sería un honor si mueres por la propia mano de lifemon.....

_Con un gesto de su mano, aqueomon puso en contra de Tk a lifemon........._

Lifemon: estrella de luz!

Gatomon(quitando a Tk del camino): cuidado, Tk!!!!

Aqueomon: es cierto, me olvidé de ti gatomon, cuanto lo siento...

_Y fue esta vez gatomon, el que voló por los aires y cayó a los pies de Kari........_

Tk: gatomon!!!

Aqueomon: deberías preocuparte por ti, ahora lifemon

Lifemon: nunca traicionaría a Tk!!...(volteándose)…PODER ANCESTRAL!!!

Aqueomon: pero que?!!!!!!!

_Esta vez, el ataque fue certero y pegó con toda su fuerza a aqueomon quien no pudo por más tiempo controlar a Kari y mantener a gatomon inmóvil........_

Aqueomon: no crean que esto ha terminado! Ladydevimon!!

Kari(con los ojos perdidos): ataque vampiro!

_Cientos de murciélagos rodeaban a Tk, lifemon y gatomon, no solo les nublaban la vista, si no que a su vez, les inyectaban veneno........_

Gatomon: mirada de gato!

Kari: no podrán derrotarme! Metal garurumon!

Metal garurumon: mísiles garuru!

Lifemon: TOQUE DE VIDA!

_El ataque congeló a metal garurumon y llenó la atmósfera de un aire que hizo más débil a aqueomon e hizo que finalmente ladydevimon dejara el cuerpo de Kari y apareciera delante de ellos......._

Ladydevimon: finalmente me han obligado a mostrarme ante ustedes, pero esto no termina! Cadena mortal!

_La cadena ató de pies y manos a lifemon, gatomon se lanzó contra ladydevimon y mientras esto sucedía......._

Tk(alzando a Kari del suelo): Kari!! despiertaa!!!!!

Kari(despertando): Tk...

Tk: te encuentras bien?!

Kari: si...(levantándose) pero....(con los ojos perdidos) tendrás que morir!

_Tk quedó sorprendido cuando Kari, sin previo aviso se lanzó contra él y lo tomaba fuertemente del cuello........._

Aqueomon: nunca bajes la guardia, Tk

Tk(casi sin aire por las manos de Kari): dé......jala.....en paz! (mirando a Kari) ka.....KAARII! no te dej....es ven....cer!!

Kari(aún sujetando a Tk): te mataré!

Gatomon: RESISTEE KARI!! VUELVE A SER TU MISMA!

Tk(perdiendo el conocimiento): tu...pued....des...hacer...lo...KARI!

Kari(soltando a Tk bruscamente): pero que estoy haciendo!!

Aqueomon: ladydevimon!!! Atrápala!!!!!

Kari: NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER!

Gatomon: Gatomon war digievolves a Xphingmon

Xphingmon: la maldición de la esfinge!!!!!!

Ladydevimon(soltando a lifemon): noo!!

Lifemon: ahora xphingmon!

Lifemon y xphingmon: fuerza de la unión!!!!

Ladydevimon(desapareciendo): AMO DEEMON!

Lifemon: despídete aqueomon!! PODER ANCESTRAL!

Aqueomon(desapareciendo): no podrán con deemon! ríndanse!

_Con la derrota de aqueomon, el metal garurumon falso también desapareció y Kari recuperó su digivice. Lifemon con una de sus técnicas pudo curar las heridas tanto de Kari como de Tk. Una vez terminada la batalla........_

Kari: Tk! Te encuentras bien?   

Tk: si, estás bien?

Kari: gracias por todo Tk, tu me salvaste

Tk: todos....lo hicimos

Xphingmon: Kari, la puerta se ha abierto

Kari: es un espejo?

_La puerta opuesta al signo se había abierto y detrás de ella se encontraba un espejo......._

Lifemon: pero no nos refleja, que podrá ser esto?

Kari: creen que sea seguro?

Tk(ayudando a Kari): mira Kari! es Mimi!

_El espejo reflejaba el pasillo por donde Mimi y los demás elegidos pasaban en ese momento....._

Kari: Mimi!!

_En el exterior......._

Mimi: Kari?

Yolei: por que te detienes, Mimi?

Mimi: me pareció escuchar a Kari

Yolei: a Kari?

Mimi: si....

_De donde parecía ser una sólida pared, salieron poco a poco Kari, Tk, lifemon y xphingmon, quienes al cruzar el espejo se transportaron hasta el laberinto en donde se encontraban Mimi y los reencontrados elegidos......_

Mimi: Kari, Tk! Que bueno que estén bien!

Kari: si y ustedes también?

Yolei: si, nos encontramos bien

Matt: pero díganos, que fue lo que pasó?

Tk: fue una dura batalla contra ladydevimon y contra ti, Matt

Matt(extrañado): de que hablas, Tk?

Tk: les contaré todo.........

_Para ese momento, la mayoría de los niños elegidos, habían sido probados por deemon, pero aún quedaban Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Brook y Gary por descubrir lo que les esperaba........_

Izzy: y…aquí tiene que haber algo….

Joe: por que lo dices Izzy?

Izzy: mi computadora muestra un gran espacio ocupado por algo...

Davis: pero aquí no hay nada, Izzy

Cody: estás seguro, Izzy?

Izzy: pues...no puedo equivocarme, al menos eso creo

Gary: pero aún así, no podemos ver nada

Joe: que opinas si nos acercamos un poco, Izzy?

Izzy(mirando la pantalla de su computadora): seamos cautelosos.....

_Y a medida que avanzaban, veían como se iba a aclarando el camino...._

Izzy(mirando la pantalla de su computadora): mmmm...podríamos tomar el anterior pasillo a la ......

Joe(interrumpiendo): mira eso Izzy!

Izzy: es...(o.o)…la casa que encontramos en el digimundo?!!

_En efecto, era la casa de la ilusión que había creado devimon, cuando por primera vez conocieron el digimundo........_

Joe: que se supone que significa esto? Será una ilusión como la de aquella vez?!

Davis: de que hablan, Joe? Por que el asombro? A mi me parece una casa común y corriente

Joe: esto ocurrió cuando nosotros fuimos por primera vez al digimundo; nos encontramos con una casa idéntica a esta en medio del bosque. Esa vez resultó ser una ilusión de devimon, pero ahora, será lo mismo Izzy?

Izzy: los datos en mi computadora me muestran el interior de la casa, sin mal no recuerdo, así era la de aquella vez

Davis(corriendo hasta la puerta): y por que no entramos? Así nos quitamos la duda

Joe: Davis! será mejor que vayamos todos

_Y fue exactamente como la de aquella vez, una mansión completamente desolada......_

Joe: Izzy, recuerdas? Es el mismo cuadro del ángel de esa vez

Izzy: tienes razón...y sin mal no recuerdo...

Davis: por acá! Hay una mesa llena de comidaa!!

Izzy: había comida esa vez también!

_En el comedor......._

Joe: si, hay cientos de platos de comida

Izzy: no deberíamos comer, tiene que ser una trampa

Gary: muy tarde, Davis ya comenz

Davis(comiendo): hey! Por que no comen?! Está delicioso!

Xveemon(comiendo): tienes razón, Davis!

Brook: no creo que pueda ser tan malo, no creen?

Gary: parece seguro

Izzy: separémonos y revisemos, les parece?

Joe: cuantos pisos hay, Izzy?

Izzy: pues...aparentemente tres sin contar el sótano

Joe: sin olvidar los cientos de cuartos que hay, cierto?

Izzy: cierto, separémonos entonces

Armadillomon: yo soy bueno para ir por debajo de la tierra, te parece si vamos al sótano, Cody?

Cody: por mi está bien

Brook: podemos ordenarles a nuestros pokemons que revisen cada cuarto, verdad, Gary?

Gary: podemos encargarnos de eso

Joe: bien, yo creo que Davis estará muy a gusto revisando este piso, eso deja al último piso...vamos para allá, Izzy?

Izzy: de acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado todos ustedes

Joe: bien Davis, odio arruinar tu cena, pero por favor, encárgate de que todo este bien aquí abajo, de acuerdo?

Davis(comiendo): después de comer, lo que sea!

Joe(-.-U): todo listo, Izzy

Izzy: procuren regresar en cuanto puedan acá a la cocina, está bien?

Todos menos Davis: bien!

_Todo transcurría normalmente, nada había pasado desde que se separaron hace como una hora. Sin embargo, algo permanentemente les decía que no podían confiarse. Había sido un día muy largo desde que dejaron sus casas para ir al digimundo, pero esa no era suficiente razón como para bajar la guardia. Con Davis y xveemon......._

Davis: estuvo delicioso!

Xveemon: ahora sería bueno una siesta, no lo crees, Davis?

Davis: por supuesto, xveemon! El problema es que tenemos que hacer guardia aquí abajo...aunque quien sabe...puede que los demás estén descansando un poco ahora

Xveemon: tú lo crees, Davis?

Davis: pues si, pued....(tomando una plato)…gracias

Xveemon: gracias por que, Davis?...(mirando el plato)…y ese postre?!!

Davis(comiendo): no se, apareció de repente

Xveemon: bríndame un poc...(o.o)…

Davis: no seas goloso, xveemon, pero que te sucede?

Xveemon: debo haber comido mucho, me pareció ver a otro, Davis, justo detrás de ti....

Davis: déjate de cosas, xveemon, el lugar es tenebroso, pero no es para que comiences con tus histor…(volteándose)…hee?!  
Voz: un poco más de jugo? Se le ofrece otra cosa?

Davis(levantándose rápido de la silla): haaa!!!! Quien eres?!

Voz: Davis Motomiya

_En efecto, era un chico exactamente igual a Davis, y junto a él, se hallaba un veemon......_

Davis: que clase de broma es esta?!

Xveemon: no parece ninguna broma, Davis!

Davis 2: bien es hora de que los lleve con el señor deemon

Davis: no nos vas a llevar a ningún lado! xveemon!

Davis 2: como quieran, xveemon!

Xveemon 2: x láser!

Davis: xveemon!

_Pero, xveemon había perdido la digievolución debido al ataque….._

Davis: estas  bien, veemon?

Veemon: lo siento, Davis..

Davis 2: ríndase! 

Davis: eso quisieras! Veemon ataca!

Veemon(hacia el Davis falso): topetazo de veemon!

Davis(cayendo al piso): haaa!

Veemon: Davis! 

Davis 2: ves lo que pasa si me atacas?! Todo lo recibirá tu compañero!

Veemon: que hacemos, Davis?

Davis: debe haber algo que podamos hacer para derrotarlo!

Veemon: tal vez debamos revelar su verdadera identidad!

Davis: claro, eso es! Si lo convencemos de que él no es yo, entonces dejará esa apariencia y lo derrotaremos!

Veemon: adelante, Davis!

Davis: tú dices que eres Davis Motomiya, no es cierto?

Davis 2: así es

Davis: bien entonces demuestra que lo eres! mira hacia allá! Aún hay mucha comida en esa mesa. El verdadero Davis Motomiya se comería todo eso en muy poco tiempo. Si me vences, y comes más rápido que yo, aceptaré que eres lo que dices, si no, tendrás que descubrir tu verdadera identidad. Aceptas?

Davis 2: no tengo que obedecer tus órdenes

Davis: el verdadero Davis jamás dejaría a un lado un buen banquete…

Davis 2: como quieras! Pero si pierdes, tendrás que venir conmigo!

Davis: hecho!

Veemon(a Davis): pero si ya comimos, Davis

Davis: no te preocupes, veemon, sé que lo derrotaré! Sé que es un digimon, así que no podrá aguantar comer tanto! Ya verás

_La competencia empezó, y a pesar de los esfuerzos del Davis falso, Davis lo superó ampliamente……_

Davis: te vencí! Descubre quien eres!

Davis 2: pagarás caro! 

_Y ante ellos tanto el Davis falso como el xveemon falso, se revelaron como 2_ _bakemons…._

Bakemons: síndrome de pesadilla!

Davis: veemon digievoluciona!

Veemon: veemon armor digievolves a flamedramon!

               Ataque de fuego!

Bakemons(desapareciendo): pagarán por esto niños elegidos!

Davis: lo hicimos flamedramon!

Flamedramon: así es, Davis! Será mejor que les avisemos a los demás!

Davis: vamos a buscarlos!  
  


_Con Brook y Gary……_

Brook: como vas, Gary?

Gary: bien, aunque es cansado ir de cuarto en cuarto revisando todo…

Brook: golbat nos ayudó mucho con el supersónico

Gary: es bueno ver que a pesar de ser amigo de Ash, eres un buen entrenador 

Brook: Ash ha entrenado mucho últimamente

Gary: no debí venir, me perderé la liga pokemon

Brook: no habrá problema

Gary: eso espero, si no será todo culpa de ese perdedor

Brook: mira, es tu umbreon

Gary: umbreon! Que encontraste?

Umbreon: breon! 

Gary: iré a ver, ahora vuelvo

Brook: claro

Golbat: bat!

Brook: pasa algo, golbat?

Golbat(señalando el baño): bat bat!

_En el baño……_

Brook: pero si eres tu umbreon!...(desatándolo) quien pude haberte atado así?...un minuto…(o.o)…no estabas con Gary, hace un minuto?!!

Umbreon(negando con la cabeza): bre breon!

Brook: golbat! Ve a buscar a Gary!

Golbat(volando): bat bat!

Brook: esto no está bien…tendremos que ir por los demás pokemon!

_Por otro lado, umbreon había conducido a Gary hasta el cuarto más alejado de todos..._

Gary: umbreon! No vayas tan rápido

Umbreon(sentándose junto a la puerta): breon!

Gary: es aquí? Veamos

_Pero lo que vio Gary al momento de abrir la puerta fue algo totalmente escalofriante, ante sus ojos todo era oscuridad, estaba ante un precipicio que terminaba en un agitado mar. Pero justo cuando Gary reaccionó, todo volvió a ser una simple habitación vacía…_

Gary(o.o): …q…queee…fue eso?!  
Voz: que cosa?

Gary: Brook??! Que haces aquí adentro? No estabas en el corredor?!

Brook: desde un principio estuve aqu

Gary: queee?! Hace un momento estabas conversando conmigo!

Brook: no se de que hablas

Gary: con que quieres asustarme?! Ya veras! umbreon! Embestida!

Brook: jajajaja

Gary: umbreon?! No me escuchaste?? Dije que atacaras!! 

Brook: es inútil, de todas formas tarde o temprano deberán todos pagar por lo que hicieron!

Gary(o.o): tú…no eres…Brook

Brook: umbreon! embestida!

Voz: relámpago azul!!

_El ataque acabó con las apariencias falsas de los bakemons, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Gary…_

Davis: raidramon!  
raidramon: relámpago azul!

Bakemons(desapareciendo): pagarán por esto!!

Davis: Gary, estás bien?

Gary: gracias Davis, pero que fue lo que pasó?

Davis: solo eran digimons con apariencias falsas, debemos ir por Brook, debe estar herido

Gary: herido?

Davis: estos digimons no solo toman nuestra apariencia! También pueden hacer que nosotros sintamos el ataque en lugar de ellos!

Gary: en serio?!

Davis(subiendo a la espalda de raidramon): busquemos a Brook!

Gary: si, vamos!

_Con Brook……_

Brook(cayendo al piso): que fue esa explosión?!

Umbreon: bre! breon!

Brook: Gary?!

Gary(acariciando a umbreon): veo que finalmente estas herido

Brook: no se que me pasó, pero, por que dejaste a umbreon atado en el baño?

Gary: no había otra manera

Brook(o.o): otra manera de que?!

Gary(sujetando a umbreon por el cuello): no había otra manera de acabar con su entrenador

Brook: que rayos dices! Suelta a umbreon!

Gary: síndrome de pesadilla!

Voz: umbreon! cabezazo!

_El ataque fue tan cerca, que destruyó por completo al bakemon…_

Gary: umbreon!

Umbreon: bre breon!!!

Davis: Brook! Estás bien?

Brook: Davis?? Que fue todo eso??

Davis: después te explico, dime, estas bien?

Brook: algo adolorido, no se por que, me alegra que hayan llegado

Gary: gracias por rescatar a umbreon, Brook

Brook: fue gracias a golbat, con el pude rescatar a todos los pokemons…también te hirieron, Gary??

Gary(acariciando a umbreon): fue el ataque de umbreon, pero estoy bien

Davis: bien chicos! Será mejor que nos apresuremos! 

Voz: esperenmee!

Davis: hee?! Cody?!!

Cody: chicos! Que bueno verlos! 

Gary: que te pasó, Cody?

Armadillomon: nos sorprendieron unos bakemons!

Cody: fue muy extraño! Se veían como nosotros! Y los ataques de armadillomon se nos reflejaban! Pero pudimos derrotarlos!

Brook: con que eso era!

Davis: a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo, Cody

Gary: la verdad es que le agradezco mucho a Davis, el nos ayudó con esos digimons

Cody: creen que a Izzy y a Joe les haya pasado lo mismo?

Davis: averigüémoslo! De prisa!

_Una vez en el tercer piso……_

Davis: por que tengo la impresión que esto no debería ser así?

Raidramon: no hay señales ni de Izzy ni de Joe por ningún lado..

Cody: se suponía que esta era una casa cerrada, verdad?

Brook: por lo que veo no hay ningún techo…

_Lo que debió ser un piso como los anteriores, se mostraba como un inmenso lugar, sin techo alguno y con casi todas las paredes destruidas y los escombros por todo el piso…_

Gary: trata de olfatear algo, umbreon

Umbreon: breeeon

Armadillomon: mira, Cody! Es un brazalete!

Cody: es de Izzy!

Davis: Izzy debe estar cerca!

Umbreon(corriendo hacia Gary): bree! breon!

Gary: hay algo debajo de esa piedra, chicos

Brook: onix! Yo te elijo! Levanta esa piedra!

Onix(levantando la piedra): groooaaar!  

Brook: IZZY!

_Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Izzy tendido en el suelo, inconsciente…._

Davis(sacudiendo a Izzy): Izzy! Despiertaa!

Brook: ten cuidado Davis! Puede estar lastimado!...(buscando en su mochila y sacando un frasco)…con esto debe despertar

Davis: que es eso, Brook?

Brook(acercándole el frasco a Izzy): si tratamos de que Izzy lo huela, debe despertar

Izzy(despertando): ten…tentomon..

Davis: Izzy!! 

Izzy(un poco mareado): Da...Davis?

Davis: si, amigo, como te sientes?

Izzy: muy mal…

Brook: que pasó, Izzy?

Izzy: no recuerdo muy bien...estuvimos peleando contra…lo que parecían ser nuestros digimons…

Davis: debieron ser los bakemons

Izzy: cuando…quise analizarlos…uno de ellos me atacó…y después…no recuerdo que pas

Davis: será mejor que busquemos a Joe

Cody: armadillomon encontró tu brazalete, Izzy

Izzy(tomando el brazalete): encuentren a tentomon…por favor chicos..

Davis: no te preocupes, Izzy. Brook por favor quédate con Izzy mientras nosotros vamos por Joe y los digimons

Brook: no te preocupes, cuídense

Davis: regresaremos lo más rápido que podamos

_Los chicos buscaron por todo el piso destruido, sin hallar ni un solo rastro de Joe o de los digimons. Estaban a punto de regresar cuando umbreon logró encontrar algo…_

Gary: miren esto!

_Umbreon había encontrado un rastro y unas cuantas huellas también…_

Gary: serán de un digimon?

veemon: podrían ser de gomamon

armadillomon: Cody! Aquí hay algo extraño!

Cody: que es, armadillomon?

Armadillomon: puedo sentir una pared, pero no la veo

Cody(palpando el lugar): es cierto! Puede ser una salida!

Davis: que dicen? Una pared?

Cody: eso parece

Veemon: DAAAVISS!

_Y en un momento, veemon había desaparecido……_

Davis: VEEMON!! DONDE ESTÁS?!!

Veemon(a lo lejos): aquí!!

Davis: veemon!! Donde?!!!!

Cody: tal vez sea la pared!!

Gary: tú crees, Cody??

Cody: veemon estaba aquí hace un rato…puede ser que por algún lado, atravesó la pared!

Davis: de que hablas, Cody!! Veemon puede estar en peligro!! Y tú te preocupas de una pared??!!

Veemon(a lo lejos): ayúdame, Davis!!

Davis: veemon!!!

Gary: busquemos, Cody

Cody: tiene que haber sido eso! 

Armadillomon: lo encontré, Cody!!!

_No muy lejos, de donde armadillomon había encontrado la pared invisible, pudo ver como su pata dejaba de sentir la pared para desaparecer……_

Cody: Davis!! Por aquí!!  
Davis: trato de salvar a veemon!!

Gary(empujando a Davis): armadillomon encontró una pista!

Davis: pero! Veemon!!

Cody: apresúrate, Davis!

_Aunque algo inseguros, todos cruzaron por la salida invisible y llegaron a un corredor oscuro…_

Davis: aquí no está veemon!!

Veemon: Davis! Me encontraste!

Davis: veemon!!!!...(abrazando a veemon)…me asustaste! Todo el tiempo estuviste aquí?

Veemon: sii! No se como llegué aquí, pero no supe como salir!

Davis: ya está bien, veemon, lo bueno es que te encontramos

Armadillomon: mireen!! Más huellas!

Cody: sigámoslas, armadillomon!

Davis: vamos, veemon!

_Y mientras más huellas seguían, más se internaban dentro del oscuro pasillo. Fue cuando Gary escuchó algo……_

Gary: arcanine!! Ilumina el pasillo!

Arcanine: groar!

Veemon: tentomon!!!!!!!!!!!

_Pudieron encontrar a tentomon, inconsciente y prisionero detrás de rejas……_

Cody: armadillomon!!

Armadillomon: estoy listo!

Cody: digievoluciona!

Armadillomon: armadillomon armor digievolves a digmon! El conocimiento profundo!

Gary: te ayudaré, Cody! Arcanine! Tornado de fuego!

Arcanine(lanzando su ataque): aaaaaaaaaar!!!!!

Digmon(lanzando su ataque: taladro de oro!

Davis: lo lograron!!

Cody: excelente idea, Gary! Fue más fácil destruir las rejas!

Gary: no fue nada, veamos si se encuentra bien

Davis(moviendo a tentomon): tentomon, me escuchas?? Soy Davis! Despierta!

Cody: parece estar muy lastimado

Gary: pongámoslo sobre la espalda de arcanine, hasta regresar con Brook

Davis(cargando a tentomon): creen que debamos seguir por aquí?

Gary(acomodando a tentomon sobre la espalda de arcanine): puede que por aquí también encontremos a Joe o a gomamon

Cody: avancemos chicos, digmon sigue el rastro

_Un poco más adelante………_

Davis: ya quiero derrotar a esos bakemons! Muchos problemas nos han causado!  
digmon: Cody! Otra jaula!  
Gary: vamos arcanine! Ilumina la jaula!

_Dentro de la recién descubierta jaula, se hallaba Joe y gomamon, ambos presos he inconscientes. Una vez que lograron destruir las rejas y liberaron a ambos…_

Davis: Cody, por favor encárgate de llevar a gomamon, mientras Gary y yo tratamos de de llevar a Joe

Cody: de acuerdo, vamos digmon, salgamos de aqu

_Afuera del pasillo, con Brook e Izzy………_

Izzy: ya regresaron..?

Brook: aún no Izzy, te sientes mejor?

Izzy: si, gracias, Brook

Brook: crees que puedas levantarte?

Izzy(levantándose lentamente): espero...que tentomon esté bien…

Brook: tranquilo, Izzy, encontraran a todos

Voz(a lo lejos): Brook! Los encontramos!  
Brook: Cody!!

_Después de que Brook se encargara de ambos digimons y de Joe……._

Joe: gracias chicos….por un momento pensé que…no nos encontrarían…

Davis: creo que si veemon no se hubiera perdido, no te hubiéramos encontrado

Veemon: es cierto, Davis!  
Gomamon: tenemos que encontrar…a esos bakemons!  
Joe: tranquilo gomamon…si no descansas, no podrás digievolucionar  

Izzy: tu también, tentomon

Tentomon: como digas, Izzy!

Brook: se averió tu computadora verdad, Izzy?

Izzy: temo que si…

Cody: los digivice están reaccionando!  
Joe: los nuestros también, algo se acerca…

_Podían escuchar como varias voces se acercaban hacia ellos, pero no podían ver por donde venían. El piso comenzó a derrumbarse, de lo que parecía ser el cielo, caían cientos de rayos. Como un sueño, todo dejó de moverse y fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que los chicos se encontraron de regreso en la salida del laberinto………_

Davis(o.o): puedo decir que lo he visto todo…que rayos fue eso?!!

Izzy: debió ser deemon

Davis: que es lo que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Joe: creo que no tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo…

Davis: pero...

Gary(interrumpiendo): que no escuchas, Davis? Alguien viene!

Voz(a lo lejos): no no no!

Voz(a lo lejos): por aquí es!

Davis: todo el mundo alerta

Gary: arcanine, listo para lo que venga

Arcanine(caminando hacia las voces silenciosamente): ar...

Voz(acercándose): hemos estado caminando hacia delante!

Voz(acercándose): pues yo digo que sigamos el sonido!

Voz(acercándose): es igual

Voz(acercándose): no por que podemos perderlos! pueden ser ellos!

_Finalmente Gary y los otros pudieron ver como una sombra salía de uno de los pasillos del laberinto, y fue cuando…_

Gary: ARCANINE! TORNADO DE FUEGO!

Joe(o.o): ESPERA! ES..!!!!

Voz: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voz: MIMI!!

_Una luz intensa desvió el ataque de arcanine, revelando a Mimi y los demás elegidos y entrenadores que habían llegado a la salida del laberinto……_

Rosemon: estás bien, Mimi??!

Mimi(caminando hacia Gary)(¬.¬**): oyeme!! Casi me matas!! Que te crees que puedes andar lanzando fuego a las personas?!!!!

Kari(sujetando a Mimi): tranquila, Mimi!! Fue un accidente!  
Gary: lo siento, Mimi!!! Pensé que era un digimon!!

Mimi(¬.¬**): me ves cara de digimon???!!!!

Gary(o.o): de verdad!!! Lo siento!!

Matt: ya, Mimi! Deja eso para después! 

Mimi(¬.¬): claro! Como a ti no fue al que casi lo matan!

Matt(-.-U): chicos, es bueno verlos, están todos bien?  

Davis: pudimos salir vivos de ahí, aunque Izzy y Joe están un poco lastimados

Izzy: nos engañaron los bakemons

Ash: todos pasamos por algo parecido

Davis: es tiempo de buscar a deemon!

Matt: como están sus digimons, Izzy, Joe?

Gomamon: podemos pelear

Tentomon: no se preocupen por eso!

Kari: aún tenemos que buscar a mi hermano

Matt: y a Sora también

Voz: es lindo verlos a todos reunidos…

Davis: quien es??!!!!!!!!

Voz: de aquí no podrán pasar! Verdad hermano?

Voz: así es!

Matt: quienes son?!!!

_Ante ellos se descubrieron Icedevimon y Devimon escoltados por un ejército de bakemons…..._

Devimon: gusto en verlos

Icedevimon: es bueno saber que todavía recuerdan a sus amigos

Devimon: aunque quizá, jamás vuelvan a ser los mismos!

Matt: de que hablan?!!! Donde los tienen?!!!

Devimon: justo detrás de nosotros!!

_Lo que vieron no fue nada agradable. Tai y Sora estaban atados de pies y manos, inconscientes. Sus digimons, fenixdramon y wargreymon se hallaban en jaulas enloquecidos, dominados por una presencia maligna…_

Kari: HERMANO!!!

Matt: SORAA!!

Voz: espero que no se hayan olvidado de nosotros!

_Tai y Sora no solo estaban atados, también estaban amenazados por arukenimon y mummymon…..._

Icedevimon: hora de salir, wargreymon!

Devimon: tu también, fenixdramon!

_Tanto wargreymon como fenixdramon fueron liberados y estaban dispuestos a obedecer a icedevimon y devimon quienes tenían en su poder los brazaletes de Tai y Sora…….._

Matt: METAL GARURUMON!

Metal garurumon: metal garurumon cambio de forma a forma de luchador!

Matt: VAMOS METAL GARURUMON!

Mimi: ESPERA, MATT!

Wargreymon: MEGA BLASTER!

Metal garurumon: CAÑONES ULTRA!

_Ambos ataques colisionaron entre si, eliminándose………_

Icedevimon: quien más nos enfrentará?!

Matt: YA VERÁS!

Mimi(sujetando el brazo de Matt): MATT! No puedes ir tu solo!!! 

Matt(soltándose): TENGO QUE SALVAR A SORA!

Davis: PERO DEBEMOS PENSAR EN LO QUE HAREMOS!

Tk: si no nos unimos, Matt, no les ganaremos!

Izzy: todos queremos tanto como tu salvarlos, pero si nos lanzamos así como así contra ellos terminarán matándonos!

Matt:……..de acuerdo

Devimon: BAKEMONS!

Davis: KEN!

Ken: LISTO DAVIS!

Xveemon y Steelmon: Xveemon! Steelmon! DNA digievolves a Uradramon!

_Uradramon se presentó como un digimon con el aspecto de steelmon con las alas y cola de xveemon…….._

Uradramon: Uradramon digievolves a Magna Uradramon!  

_Magna Uradramon, la digievolución de Uradramon, se mostró como un digimon parecido a imperialdramon en su forma de luchador, con su cuerpo de color azul, armadura dorada y tres pares de alas plateadas….._

Davis: nos encargaremos de los bakemons!

Yolei: los ayudamos, Kari?!

Kari: es que…

Ash: espera, Yolei! Nosotros ayudaremos a Davis y a Ken!

Yolei: pero Ash! Es muy peligroso!

Ash: no te preocupes por eso! Hemos entrenado mucho a nuestros pokemons! 

Gary: podremos con ellos! Mejor encárguense de los demás!

Tk: están seguros?!  
Ash: claro que si! Verdad, pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pi!

Yolei: se lo encargamos chicos! 

Ash(lanzando sus pokebolas): elijo a todos!!

Gary(lanzando sus pokebolas): vamos por ellos!!

Brook(lanzando sus pokebolas): lo haremos bien! onix, vulpix, geodude!  

Misty(lanzando sus pokebolas): ayudaremos también! polywhirl, staryu, togetic!

Yolei: lista, Kari?!

Kari: lista, Yolei!

Xphingmon y Aquilamon: Xphingmon! Aquilamon! DNA digievolves a Mysticmon!

_Mysticmon se reveló como un digimon con el aspecto de Xphingmon pero con traje rojo y las enormes alas de aquilamon………_

Yolei: BINGO! Contra Icedevimon y Devimon!

Tk: nosotros también, Cody!

Cody: Si!!

Lifemon y Anquilomon: Lifemon! Anquilomon! DNA digievolves a Spiritmon!

_Spiritmon, formado por la fusión de Lifemon y Anquilomon, se mostró con el aspecto de Lifemon y una fuerte armadura parecida a la de Magnamon y tres pares de alas doradas……._

Izzy: nuestro turno, tentomon!

Tentomon: tentomon war - digievolves a Gigadramon!

Joe: listo, gomamon!

Gomamon: gomamon war - digievolves a Oceandramon!

_Finalmente había comenzado la batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Tanto los elegidos como los entrenadores habían pasado por las pruebas que les había puesto deemon y habían llegado ante la batalla final. Los esfuerzos de los entrenadores y de Davis y Ken habían exterminado al ejército de bakemons, mientras que Kari, Yolei, Tk y Cody peleaban contra Icedevimon y Devimon……_

Devimon: toque de maldad!!!

Icedevimon: ventisca!!

Spiritmon: luz de vida!

Mysticmon: poder de luz!

Icedevimon: sus poderes nunca podrán contra nosotros!

Ash: bulbasaur, chikorita! Látigo sefa! 

_El látigo sefa alcanzó a Icedevimon, no permitiéndole moverse……_

Magna Uradramon: magna láser de energía!

Icedevimon(desapareciendo): DEVIMON!

Devimon: LO PAGARÁN! LÁTIGO SANGRIENTO!

Misty: TOGETIC! CONFUSI"N!

Devimon(cayendo al suelo): QUE DEMONIOS!

Davis: AHORA MAGNA URADRAMON!

Magna Uradramon: MAGNA LÁSER DE ENERGÍA!

Devimon(desapareciendo): MAESTRO DEEMON!

Davis: LO LOGRAMOS!

Ken: recuperemos los brazaletes!

_En el piso e intactos se encontraban los brazaletes de Tai y Sora…….._

Kari(tomando los brazaletes del suelo): los tengo!!

_En ese momento, tanto wargreymon como fenixdramon se tranquilizaron y volvieron a la normalidad…._

Wargreymon(dejando de atacar): que…he… estado haciendo?

Metal garurumon: despertaste wargreymon!

Rosemon: fenixdramon también!  
Fenixdramon: Liberen a Sora!!

Wargreymon: suéltenlos ahora mismo!!!

Davis: estás derrotada araña!!

Arukenimon: no tan rápido elegidos! 

Mummymon: un ataque más y estos dos pagan las consecuencias!!!

Davis: canalla!!!

Voz: se ve que no podrán hacer nada por ellos

Matt: QUIEN ERES?!! RESPONDE!

Voz(saliendo de las sombras): todos saben muy bien quien soy

Todos los elegidos: MALLONMYOTISMON!

Mallonmyotismon: asustados por que volví, mis queridos elegidos?!

Davis: TE DERROTAREMOS COMO ANTES!  
Mallonmyotismon: LO DUDO! ESTÁN EN LOS DOMINIOS DEL AMO DEEMON! DE AQUÍ NO SALDRÁ NADIE CON VIDA!  
Davis: DEEMON NOS TIENE TANTO MIEDO QUE NO SE PRESENTA ANTE NOSOTROS?!  
Mallonmyotismon: ah...Davis Motomiya…no creo que puedas comprender lo INÚTILES que son sus poderes en comparación con los del amo DEEMON!

Davis: tú queridísimo amo deemon, no es más que una GALLINA!

Voz: YA BASTA! HASTA AQUÍ AGUANTÉ SUS INSOLENCIAS! 

Davis(o.o): hee?

_Ante ellos y apareciendo de la nada, se mostró deemon……_

Davis: así que finalmente decidiste presentarte!

Mallonmyotismon: yo me encargaré de ellos, señor

Deemon: BASTA! (sujetando a mallonmyotismon por el cuello) ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE PLANEAS?!

Mallonmyotismon(asfixiándose): no..se…de…que.. habla!

Deemon: PUES PARA QUE SEPAS! 

               FUEGO DEL INFIERNO!

Mallonmyotismon(desapareciendo): SEÑOR!

Kari: que…cruel!!!

Deemon(absorbiendo los poderes de mallonmyotismon): CON USTEDES HARÉ LO MISMO!

Arukenimon: veremos quien vence a quien!

Deemon: SILENCIO! O QUIEREN TENER EL MISMO FINAL?!

Arukenimon: no señor!

Deemon: SERÉ EL SER MÁS PODEROSO QUE HAYA EXISTIDO!

_Y de repente, ante los ojos asombrados de los elegidos y entrenadores, Deemon elevó a arukenimon y mummymon y con una de sus técnicas los desintegró al igual que mallonmyotismon, para después absorber sus poderes. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue como deemon aumentaba de tamaño y todo su entorno se tornaba cada vez más oscuro y caliente. Se vieron rodeados en llamas y ante ellos un deemon gigante y maligno……._

Deemon: HASTA AQUÍ LLEGAN!

Matt: NO CREAS QUE TE TEMEMOS! REGRESANOS A TAI Y A SORA!

Deemon: CÁLLATE!!

                TORMENTA NEGRA!

_El ataque fue tan fuerte, que lo único que atinaron a hacer los digimons fue a proteger a _

_sus elegidos, en medio de un cielo infinitamente oscuro………_

Deemon: OLVIDÉNSE DE ELLOS! Y TAMBIÉN OLVIDÉNSE DE SUS PATÉTICAS VIDAS!

_De pronto, hizo aparecer a Tai y a Sora en la palma de su mano…….._

Deemon: ESTO HARÉ CON USTEDES!

Wargreymon y Fenixdramon: TAI!!! SORA!!!

Deemon: JAJAJAJA!!!!!

_Justo en el momento en que deemon se disponía a atacarlos, el brazalete de Tai reaccionó, impidiendo el ataque……._

Deemon: PERO QUE?!!

Matt: Tai?!

Metal garurumon: que sucede, Matt?!

Matt: es Tai! Él lo está impidiendo!!

Deemon: NO DIGAN TONTERÍAS! SON VULNERABLES A MI PODER!

Matt(mirando su brazalete): está brillando...

Metal garurumon: Matt…tú crees que sea…?!

Matt: TAI!!!

Metal garurumon y Wargreymon: Metal garurumon! Wargreymon! DNA digievolves a UNIMON!

_La digievolución de Metal garurumon y Wargreymon había liberado a Tai y Sora de las garras de Deemon………_

Tai: MATT! PUDISTE ESCUCHARME!

Matt: TAI!! SORA!! Están bien!

Tai(poniéndose su brazalete): así es! De vuelta a la batalla!!!!!

Sora(poniéndose su brazalete): nos salvaste, Matt!! Sabia que lo harías!

Matt(un poco sonrojado): hora de pelear, Tai!!!

Tai: de acuerdo! DEEMON!! YA FUE SUFICIENTE! YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE TENGAS LO QUE TE MERECES!

Deemon: LOS DERROTARÉ!

Tai: LO VEREMOS!

_La energía de los elegidos y los poderes de sus digimons, se concentraron en sus digivice y cada uno emitió una luz que llegó hasta Unimon y Magna Uradramon. Cada uno de estos rayos de luz se fusionaron en pares haciendo aparecer en las manos de Unimon y Magna Uradramon dos espadas……_

Deemon(O.O): LAS ESPADAS LEGENDARIAS!

Unimon: ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS DESAFIASTE!

Magna uradramon: EL DIGIMUNDO NUNCA SERÁ TUYO!

Deemon: BIG BANG DEL UNIVERSO!

Unimon y Magna uradramon: PODER ANCESTRAL DE LAS ESPADAS GEMELAS HARUZAME!

_El poder de las espadas encerró a Deemon dentro de una prisión junto con su ataque, y una vez atrapado, este se desintegró por completo liberando cientos de partículas que se perdían con la explosión…._

Deemon(a lo lejos): EL MAL NUNCA SERÁ DERROTADO!

Tai: TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

_De inmediato, toda la fortaleza comenzó a desmoronarse. Tanto los elegidos como los entrenadores huyeron con la ayuda de los digimons y una vez afuera, pudieron percatarse de cómo la montaña donde se hallaban también se desvanecía……._

Tai: todo fue un mal sueño

Davis: LOS DERROTAMOS!!! NADIE PUEDE CONTRA NOSOTROS! Verdad?!

Tai(^-^u): espera un poco, Davis, no digas eso

Matt: es extraño….aún no se recupera del todo el digimundo

Voz: una vez más lo han logrado!!!

Todos: GENAI!

Genai(abrazando a Tai y a Davis): ay mis muchachos! Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes!

Davis(-.-U): no te emociones tanto, Genai

Genai: jajaja. Una vez más se han enfrentado a los poderes malignos y han salido victoriosos!

Matt: aguarda un poco, Genai. El digimundo no se recupera aún

Genai: haa, es cierto, Matt

Sora: tardará mucho en hacerlo?

Genai: de hecho no, aunque fuera un poco más rápido si ustedes lo arreglan

Tai: que quieres decir con eso, Genai?

Genai: ya verán. Solo déjenme pensar…(cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos): mmmmm….

Ash(hablando en voz baja): no sabía que Genai tenía poderes mágicos

Tai(hablando en voz baja)(-.-u): creo que eso no es cierto, Ash

Davis: bueno, y cuanto se supone que lo esperaremos?

Cody(hablando en voz baja): no interrumpas, Davis!

Genai(abriendo los ojos): y bien…se les ocurrió algo???

Todos(cayéndose al estilo anime): Genai!!

Genia(^-^U): jejejeje. No aguantan ni una broma, verdad?

Tai(-.-U): Genai, de verdad sabes como restaurar el digimundo?

Genai: claro! Solo trataba de que se alegraran un poco. Haber, quiero que junten sus brazaletes y se concentren

_Todos los elegidos que poseían los brazaletes con los emblemas obedecieron las palabras de Genai…….._

Genai: poder de los emblemas…emerjan y restauren el digimundo

Davis: de verdad funcionará?

Cody: no hagas ruido, Davis!

_Efectivamente, cada uno de los brazaletes comenzó a brillar, causando que los digimons perdieran su evolución, pero justo después de esto, las luces se juntaron formando una sola que se elevó hasta lo más alto del cielo. Una vez ahí, cientos de haces de luz se liberaron, esparciéndose por todo el digimundo; devolviendo la vida a cada rincón del mismo………_

Genai: el digimundo fue restaurado!

Todos: sii!

Genai: bien niños elegidos, debo agradecerles una vez más que hayan protegido al digimundo

Davis: no fue nada!

Cody: de verdad acabó?

Genai: estoy seguro de que finalmente podemos descansar sabiendo que el digimundo no correrá ningún peligro, ahora que los poderes se han consagrado. Con la aparición de las legendarias espadas gemelas haruzame, podemos estar seguros 

Tai: vaya, eso es genial!

Matt: por que son legendarias, Genai?

Genai: es el arma creada por los dioses digimons para defender el digimundo. Claro, solo aquellos, los elegidos, podían invocarlas

Davis: ahora entiendo por que nuestros digivice brillaban en ese momento

Genai: muy bien, Davis

Ash: yo tengo una pregunta, Genai

Genai: si, Ash, lo sé, quieres saber cuando regresarán a su mundo, no es cierto?

Ash: así es

Tai: ya lo averiguaste, Genai?

Genai: pude contactarme con el profesor Oak y hemos descifrado los datos que te llevarán de regreso a tu mundo

Ash: eso es!!

Pikachu: pika pi!

Genai: pero…

Misty: pero que, Genai?

Genai: aún estamos elaborando el acceso a la puerta. Tomará unos pocos días más, hasta que terminemos de configurar los datos y podamos abrir la puerta

Izzy: entiendo! Deben ordenar los datos de los pokemons para completar la clave de acceso para cada una de las tarjetas y después de eso usarlas en la tabla para poder abrir la puerta; verdad, Genai?

Genai: insisto Izzy, deberías ser mi hijo!

Izzy(un poco sonrojado): Genai!

Todos: JAJAJA

Ash: cuanto se demorará, Genai?

Genai: solo unos cuantos días, aunque ayudaría mucho si nos ayudas un poco, Izzy

Izzy: cuenten conmigo!

Ash: gracias, Izzy!

Izzy: no hay problema

Genai: antes de que te des cuenta, estarás de regreso, Ash

Ash: gracias, Genai

Genai(^-^): bueno, y yo creo que mientras esperas, nos estaría mal que regresaras al mundo real y te diviertas un poco

Ash: claro!

Genai(desapareciendo): bien, debo irme, mucha suerte, niños elegidos!

Todos: adiós, Genai!

Tai: bien! Nosotros también debemos regresar

Agumon: podemos ir con ustedes, Tai?

Tai: seguro! Divirtámonos un poco, agumon

Agumon(^-^): si!

Sora(sujetando a Matt por el brazo): arigatou gozaimasu…Matt

Matt(abrazando a Sora): por fin estás a salvo…te extra

Mimi(pensando): te extrañé?! Y yo que?!

Mimi(un poco enojada): regresemos ya, Yolei!!

Yolei: puerta al digimundo, ábrete!! Regresemos a nuestro mundo!


	10. De vuelta a lo real

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: konnichiwa a todos! Estoy a punto de terminar este fic! En este capítulo, todos han regresado al mundo real, ocupándose de las cosas comunes de cada día. Bien, unas cuantas explicaciones para la parte del concierto: ninguna de las canciones me pertenecen. Las cuatro primeras son las que originalmente canta Matt (Kazama Yuuto), por si no saben cuales son: 1) run with the wind 2) Walk on the edge 3) Negai kanaeru kaki 4) Tobira. La 5 es Last dinosaur del soundtrack de Furi kuri, cantada por The Pillows. La 6 es 1/3 no junjou na kanjou, ending de Rurouni Kenshin. La 7 es Tactics primer ending de Rurouni Kenshin, por The Yellow Monkey. La 8, 10, 11, y 12 (My way, The one, It'll be ok, Hold on) son de Limp Bizkit del Chocolate Starfish and de Hot dog flavored water. La 9 (Re-arranged), también es de Limp Bizkit pero del cd Significant other. La 13 es Target, opening de digimon 02 cantada por Wada Koji; y la 14 es Mystic eyes, ending de escaflowne cantada por Wada Hiroki. En el capítulo, yo asumo que todas las canta Matt y son propiedad de él, además de que cada una de las que no son originalmente de él, las canta muy parecido a sus autores reales, lo mismo con las partes que canta Sanosuke; pero solo en el fic. Los lyrics los saqué de internet, así que disculpen si ven algún error. Y una cosa más xD, en este cap hice realidad algo que me hubiera encantado ver! Sé que las fans del mimato sabrán a lo que me refiero después de leer el cap! Por ahora nada más, lo último: ni digimon ni pokemon me pertenecen. R&R!

Capítulo 10

De vuelta a lo real

_Una vez más los elegidos habían derrotado a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y habían vuelto a experimentar lo que era batallar junto a sus digimons. Los entrenadores nunca olvidarían el enfrentamiento que tuvieron y la manera en la que colaboraron con los elegidos. Todos habían decidido regresar al mundo real a continuar su vida normalmente. Ya era viernes, varios días después, cuando a Mimi la despertaba un insistente sonido…………_

_RIIIIINGGGG! RIIIIIIIING!_

Mimi(soñando): hoy…no iré al colegio……..

_RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIING!_

Mimi(despertando): hee?...quien me llamará a esta hora….(tomando el teléfono): ho..la?

Voz(al otro lado de la línea): MIMI! Hasta que por fin contestas!

Mimi: Sora?

Sora: si! Soy yo, Mimi, te he estado llamando desde hace como una hora

Mimi(-.-zz): lo siento, Sora, pero no deberías llamarme tan temprano…..

Sora(^-^U): Mimi! Son las 2 de la tarde!

Mimi(o.o): queee?! Tan tarde?!

Sora: ay, Mimi, bueno no te llamaba nada más para despertarte

Mimi(¬.¬): y que es tan importante que no me dejas dormir?

Sora: jajaja. Te llamaba para invitarte al centro comercial! Planeábamos comprarnos ropa nueva, vienes?

Mimi(-.-): Sora…tengo sueño…..

Sora: vamos, Mimi! Necesito que me ayudes a escoger algunos atuendos para hoy y para la fiesta del sábado

Mimi: haber, haber, tranquila, Sora. Vamos por partes, que es hoy?

Sora: no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, Mimi!

Mimi(o.o): olvidar? Que cosa??

Sora: hoy es el concierto de Matt! No piensas ir?

Mimi(O.O): HOY?!!!!! 

Sora: si! Los chicos de la banda decidieron hacerlo hoy, para que podamos ir a la fiesta del sábado

Mimi(O.O): que fiesta del sábado?!

Sora: la que planeamos hacerles a Ash y los demás! Una fiesta de despedida! Ayer te conté!

Mimi(o.o): no me acuerdo…cuando lo planearon?

Sora: a Yolei se le ocurrió la idea justo cuando regresábamos del digimundo, claro Ash y los demás no tienen idea todavía, va a ser una sorpresa!

Mimi: ohh...ya veo

Sora: bueno, nos vemos allá o vienes a mi casa?

Mimi(-.-): voy a tu casa

Sora(^-^): te espero entonces

Mimi: oye, Sora, a que hora es el concierto?

Sora: como a las siete

Mimi(¬.¬U): haa…y se puede saber como voy a ir si no tengo entrada?

Sora(o.o): Matt no te dio una?

Mimi(¬.¬): no

Sora: que raro…

Mimi(¬.¬**): no me digas que yo soy la única que no tengo entrada?!

Sora(^-^U): pues….no te digo

Mimi: no iré entonces

Sora: no te preocupes, Mimi, ya lo voy a llamar para que te de una

Mimi: dile que si no viene a dejármela, no ir

Sora: pero, Mimi

Mimi: lo siento, Sora, así no se le olvidará de nuevo

Sora: estoy segura de que algo tuvo que haber pasado

Mimi: nos vemos en tu casa, creo que me voy a demorar un poco, ni siquiera he desayunado….

Sora: no te preocupes yo te espero, cuídate Mimi, adiós

Mimi: si, adiós…(cerrando el teléfono)…no puedo creer que se haya olvidado de darme una a mi…(¬.¬)…uy!! 

_Por otro lado, en casa de Matt……_

Matt(¬.¬U): no me pondré eso!

Sanosuke: vamos, Matt! Tienes que mostrar tu atractivo!

Hiroshi y Katsuo: JAJAJAJAJA

Matt(¬.¬**): lárgate de mi casa, Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: era broma! Aunque créeme, llamarías mucho la atención

Hiroshi y Katsuo: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Matt(¬.¬**): Sanosuke!

_RIIIIING! RIIING!_

Sanosuke: Matt, tú celular

Matt(¬.¬): desde cuando mi celular suena así?

Sanosuke: desde que me dejaste jugar con el, anda contesta!

Matt(¬.¬)(contestando): si, quien es?

Voz(al otro lado de la línea): vaya, Matt, tienes un nuevo número de celular

Matt: Tai?

Tai: si, quien más, que haces?

Matt(¬.¬): aquí lidiando con los "niños" de la banda

Tai: haaa genial, oye Matt, vamos al centro comercial

Matt: no puedo, tengo que ensayar

Tai: solo un rato, las chicas piensan ir

Matt(-.-U): no quieres ser el único que les cargue las compras, verdad?

Tai: más o menos, aunque tenía pensado ir a comprar algo, ya sabes, con Ash, Brook, Gary, y los demás

Matt: para lo del sábado?

Tai: aja

Matt: hablando de eso, ya reservaron el lugar?

Tai: Joe dijo que fue ayer 

Matt: ya invitaste a todos, verdad?

Tai(-.-U): si…algo más, Matt? No se te ofrece nada más?

Matt: mmm...déjame ver…(^-^)…ha si, que me invites a comer

Tai(¬.¬U): ha si, claro, deberías invitarme tu a mi! tu eres el que anda muy bien pagado

Matt: como sea, nos vemos all

Tai: no te gusta que te molesten, verdad?

Matt(¬.¬): adiós, Tai

Tai: jajaja, adiós

Sanosuke: no piensas invitarnos a lo del sábado, Matt??

Hiroshi: anda, Matt

Katsuo: siiii??

Matt: no los invité?

Sanosuke(negando con la cabeza): no

Hiroshi(negando con la cabeza): no

Katsuo(negando con la cabeza): no

Matt: de acuerdo vayan, pero sin bromas, Sanosuke

Sanosuke: haa, no me digas que también va a ir Mimi???

Hiroshi: esa es la chica que vimos con Matt el otro día, Sanosuke?

Sanosuke(sonriendo pícaramente): aja

Katsuo: a la que Matt la sacó a bailar y…

Matt(¬.¬**): cállense!! No puedo creer que todos estuvieron espiándome!

Katsuo: la verdad es que no pudimos evitarlo, todos te miraban!

Hiroshi: opino que deberías enseñarnos a bailar así, Matt

Matt(¬.¬**):………

Sanosuke(^-^U): jajajajajaja, no te pongas así, Matt

_RIIIING! RIIING!_

Matt(contestando): si?

Voz(al otro lado de la línea): Matt kun! Como estás?

Matt: Sora! bien y tu? Dormiste bien?

Sanosuke(caminando a la puerta): hora de irnos muchachos, no queremos meternos en asuntos de pareja

Katsuo(caminando a la puerta): tienes razón

Sora: parece que ya se van

Matt(-.-U): por fin

Sora(^-^u): que malo eres con ellos, Matt

Matt(-.-u): no tienes idea de cómo son, espérame un segundo

Sora: oks

Matt(dejando el teléfono a un lado): tenemos que ensayar a las 5, no se les ocurra llegar tarde

Sanosuke: relájate, Matt, llegaremos a tiempo

Katsuo: si, tranquilo

Matt(¬.¬U): eso espero   

Hiroshi(cerrando la puerta): nos vemos, Matt kun!

Matt(-.-U) (recogiendo el teléfono): ya se fueron

Sora: bueno, te llamaba para preguntarte algo  

Matt: que es?

Sora: te olvidaste de darle su entrada a Mimi?

Matt: no, Mimi no tiene entrada?

Sora: no, y está muy enojada por que cree que no quieres que vaya

Matt(o.o): no puede ser, le pedí a…(¬.¬U)…mataré a Jun….

Sora(un poco extrañada): que?

Matt: lo que pasó fue que ayer fui a buscar a Mimi al centro comercial por que la hermana de Yolei me dijo que se habían ido para allá. Cuando llegué me encontré con Jun y le pedí de favor que se la entregara por que tenía que ir a ensayar a la casa de Sanosuke

Sora: o sea que ella, no se la dio

Matt(-.-u): si

Sora: bueno pues, ve a llevarle una a su casa y rápido por que quedamos en que nos veríamos en mi casa para ir al centro comercial

Matt: tan enojada está?

Sora: sip

Matt(-.-U): de acuerdo, nos vemos

Sora: besos, adiós!

Matt: si, adiós…(cerrando el teléfono y guardándolo en su bolsillo)…donde habré puesto esas entradas..?

_Cuando Matt encontró las entradas se encaminó a la casa de Mimi. Una vez allí….._

_DIIING! DOOONG!_

Mimi: siempre llegan personas cuando me estoy vistiendo….YA VOY!

Matt(por afuera): aún sigue aqu

Mimi(abriendo la puerta): disculpa que te haya hecho esperar pero…(alzando la mirada)…Matt?!

Matt(^-^): hola, Mimi, puedo pasar?

Mimi(un poco sonrojada): …si claro

Matt(entrando): gracias…bonita casa

Mimi(cerrando la puerta): ha si…es de una prima

Matt: genial

Mimi(un poco enojada): y se puede saber que hace aquí el chico que no quiere que vaya a su concierto?!

Matt: pues vine a traerte esto…(entregándole la entrada)…Mimi, escucha, no es que yo no quiera que vayas, es que…es una larga historia

Mimi: ha, sí? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Matt(-.-u): ..todo es culpa mía por haberle confiado a Jun tu entrada para que te la entregara….lo siento, Mimi

Mimi: de acuerdo…la tomaré, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ir

Matt: Mimi, por favor, ya te expliqué, no es lo que pensabas

Mimi: si, pero aún estoy enojada

Matt: vamos, Mimi…que puedo hacer para que vayas?

Mimi: mmmm…como tenía pensado ir de compras pues…..

Matt: Mimi…todo menos eso….en serio no puedo, tengo que ensayar a las 5

Mimi: mmm….pues tengo mucha hambre que tal si me preparas algo de comer?

Matt(o.o): quee?!

Mimi(sonriendo): Tk ya me dijo que cocinas muy bien

Matt: si lo hago, irás?

Mimi: sabes que no me lo perdería…pero aún así tendrás que hacerlo

Matt(caminando a la cocina): bien…y como de que tienes hambre, Mimi?

Mimi: mmm…que tal si me haces un jugo de naranja, tostadas, huevos revueltos, pancakes, waffles, algo de fruta y por último un poco de cereal con leche

Matt(O.Ou): hee…aún no desayunas, Mimi?

Mimi: no, jejeje, así que mientras me cambio tu me preparas todo eso, si?

Matt(-.-U): si, Mimi…..

Mimi: haa y Matt

Matt: dime?

Mimi: llévalo a mi cuarto, si?

Matt(-.-U): como quieras, Mimi

Mimi(sonriendo): me gustó como sonó eso

_Un poco después……_

Matt(cargando un gran bandeja y enfrente del cuarto de Mimi): Mimi, ya está listo, puedo pasar?

Mimi(desde adentro): si! gracias, Matt!! 

Matt(entrando y poniendo todo en una mesa): ya estás lista, Mimi?

Mimi(desde el baño): es que aún no me decido!...(saliendo del baño)…dime, que te parece?

Matt(sonrojado):………….

Mimi: que te pasa, Matt?

Matt(sonrojado): hee….no nada…..

Mimi: no me has dicho que tal estoy

Matt(sonrojado): ……..perfecta

Mimi: gracias, Matt. Huele delicioso!  
Matt(ofreciéndole una silla): siéntate por favor, Mimi

Mimi(sentándose): gracias, que tenemos para hoy?

Matt(susurrándole a Mimi): de todo un poco…solo para ti, Mimi

Mimi(sonrojada): gracias…

_Después de que Mimi terminó de desayunar, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sora. Un poco más tarde, en el centro comercial………_

Sora: bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos

Misty: iremos de compras! Si!!

Tai: las vemos después

Sora: de acuerdo, nos vemos

_El grupo se había separado, las chicas fueron por su lado al igual que los chicos………_

Misty: esto es genial! Nunca me imaginé estar en un centro comercial tan grande!!

Yolei: y lo bueno es que aquí hay de todo

Kari: podemos ir por un helado después, les parece?

Sora: claro, esa es una excelente idea

Mimi: si pero que tal si entramos ahí?! 

_Parecía una tienda muy lujosa, con ropa solo para chicas. Una vez adentro….._

Sora: mmm…hay cientos de blusas…

Mimi(cargando varias prendas): ya decidiste, Sora??

Sora(o.o): todo eso te vas a probar, Mimi?!

Mimi(^-^): si! Por que no te pruebas unas de estas?

Sora: creo que son un poco ligeras para mi

Mimi: ay, Sora! Lo único que te he visto parecido a estas blusas es tu traje de entrenamiento para tenis! Ven! Te quedarán muy bien!

Sora(^-^u): jajajajaja, iré contigo

_Mientras, por otro lado….._

Yolei: ya escogieron, chicas??

Kari: me probaré algunos de estos vestidos, y tu, Misty?

Misty: no se, jamás había visto blusas como estas

Yolei: toma algunas de ellas y vamos a los vestidores! Seguro Mimi y Sora ya están all

_En los vestidores………_

Mimi: ya terminaste, Sora??

Sora(desde adentro de uno de los vestidores): si 

Mimi: anda! Deja ver como te queda!

Sora: es que…

Yolei: Mimi!!

Mimi: Yolei! Pensé que no vendrían a probarse nada!

Yolei: no nos decidíamos! Y Sora?

Mimi: está adentro, pero no se anima a salir, vamos, Sora!

Sora(abriendo la puerta del vestidor): no te desesperes, Mimi, que les parece?

_Sora se había probado un vestido de dos piezas, lila ,de tela escarchada, cuya falda llegaba hasta las rodillas y terminaba en picos. El top era strapless……_

Mimi: te lo dije!! Te queda increíble!

Yolei: con ese vestido vas a dejar loco a Matt!

Sora: ay, chicas! De verdad les parece?

Kari: cómpratelo! Está muy bonito!

Sora(regresando al vestidor): eso haré, me lo pondré para la fiesta del sábado!

Yolei: tu que escogiste, Mimi?

Mimi: no pensaba comprarme ropa, pero me encantan estas!...(entrando al vestidor)…ya verán!

Sora(saliendo del vestidor): iré a pagarlo, enseguida regreso

Misty: no comprarás nada más, Sora?

Sora(caminando hacia la caja): con este está bien, ahora vuelvo

Mimi(desde uno de los vestidores): tienen que decirme que tal, he?

Yolei: claro! Sal, Mimi

Mimi(saliendo del vestidor): que opinan?

_Mimi había escogido un pantalón blanco con basta anchas a la cadera y un top azul, que llegaba hasta antes de su ombligo, amarrado al cuello, con un escote que descubría la mitad de su espalda y tres estrellas plateadas a un costado……_

Yolei: luces muy bien, Mimi!

Mimi: gracias Yolei! Atuendo para hoy en la noche! Bien, me cambiaré y….(entrando al vestidor) las ayudo a escoger!

Kari: Mimi se veía muy bien, no creen?

Misty: si! Me gustaría lucir igual de bonita

Yolei: no te preocupes, Mimi te ayudará a escoger, ya verás

Mimi(saliendo del vestidor): bien! Ya estoy lista para pagar, pero antes veremos que tienen ahí, de acuerdo, chicas?

Sora(caminando hacia ellas): ya regresé, chicas, ya escogiste, Mimi? 

Mimi: si, ya estoy lista, pero les ayudaré a las chicas, antes de pagar

Yolei(entrando al vestidor): sigo yo!

Kari(entrando al vestidor): yo también!

Sora: ve tu también, Misty

Misty: si! seguro!

_Por otro lado, con los chicos……_

Tai: esto está muy caro…

Davis: opino igual, mi mesada no me alcanza…

Tai y Davis(-.-u): creo que no compraré nada….

Joe: no se desanimen así muchachos, iremos a otra tienda

Davis: oigan, donde están Tk, Matt y Ken?

Izzy: creo que siguen adentro

Ash: igual que, Brook

Cody: no entiendo como pudieron quedarse comprando

Matt(saliendo de la tienda): gracias

Tk(saliendo de la tienda): igualmente, cuídense

Ken(saliendo de la tienda): nos vemos

Tai: como lograron comprar todo eso?!

Matt: fue sencillo, si sabes como actuar con las empleadas

Davis: no entiendo nada! a que se refieren?

Tk(^-^U): nos dieron descuentos especiales

Ken: resultó muy barato

Tai(sonriendo pícaramente): haaa, ahora entiendo, eres todo un don juan, Matt

Matt(¬.¬U): Tai….

Tai: deberías enseñarnos como lo hiciste

Matt: no creo que lo logres..lo único que tienes que hacer es ser cortés

Tai(¬.¬): que insinúas, Matt?

Tk(^-^u): jejeje, no peleen, chicos

Ash: Brook!

Brook(siendo arrojado por una de las empleadas): te doy todo lo quieras! Mi vida! Arrójame pero no me olvides!

Ash(-.-U): ya vámonos, Brook

Joe: será mejor ir a otra tienda para ver si compramos algo

Izzy: es verdad, se está haciendo un poco tarde

Tk: les prometimos a las chicas que las invitaríamos a comer

Tai: miren! Entremos a esa, hay varias chicas atendiendo y sé que Matt nos ayudará con eso, verdad?

Matt: yo ya no necesito comprar nada más

Tai(empujando a Matt hacia la tienda): vamos, Matt! Nos es bueno dejar a las chicas esperando por nosotros!

_Y con las chicas………_

Mimi: ese es genial para ti, Misty!

Misty: tu crees?

_Misty lucía un top sin mangas cuello en v, celeste, y un jean azul oscuro, con basta anchas, abiertos a los costados hasta sus rodillas y cintas bordadas en los costados………_

Mimi: claro! Y si a eso le agregas tu cabello suelto, estarás lista para hoy!

Misty: gracias, Mimi!...(regresando al vestidor)…me lo llevaré junto con el vestido!

Yolei: y que tal te parece este, Mimi?

Mimi: muy original, Yolei!

_Yolei traía puesta una falda café clara, un poco suelta, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unos cuantos bolsillos a los costados. Traía un top negro sin mangas, decorado con cintas a los costados………_

Sora: se ve muy bien, Yolei

Yolei: estoy lista entonces!

Mimi: que me dices tu, Kari? Cual escogiste?

Kari(desde uno de los vestidores): enseguida voy! (saliendo): que tal?

_Kari tenía puesto un pantalón celeste hasta sus rodillas, con ligeros abiertos y nudos a los costados, y un top blanco con tiras que se cruzaban en su espalda………_

Mimi: luces muy dulce, Kari!...(^.~)…A quien quieres impresionar?!

Kari(un poco sonrojada): no digas eso, Mimi

Mimi: jejejeje, todas sabemos que es al pequeño Tk, no es cierto?

Sora(^-^U): ya déjala tranquila, Mimi. Que les parece si vamos a la caja?

Todas(menos Sora): sii!

_Después de que todas pagaron, mientras paseaban por el centro comercial……_

Sora: donde estarán los chicos?

Mimi: no te preocupes, Sora, no pueden estar lejos

Kari: aunque no creo que hayan comprado mucho, Tai no tenía mucho ahorrado

Yolei: creo lo mismo de, Davis

Mimi: Mira, Sora! Es, Matt!

_En efecto, Matt venía corriendo en dirección hacia ellas, perseguido por varias empleadas…………_

Matt(llegando hasta ellas, algo cansado): ….uff….por favor…no de..jen que me atrapen….

Sora: pero que fue lo que pasó?!

Matt(todavía cansado): ……..lue….go les cuento! Solo escóndanme!

Mimi: yo me llevaré a Matt, tu distráelas, Sora!

Sora(algo extrañada): si, está bien

_Mientras Mimi entraba a una tienda cercana seguida muy de cerca por Matt…………_

Empleada: disculpen niñas, saben por donde se fue un chico rubio, bastante atractivo, como de mi alto?

Sora: no lo he visto, ustedes lo vieron, chicas?

Yolei, Kari, y Misty(negando con la cabeza): no, no lo vimos

Empleada: bien, lo encontraremos! Vámonos chicas!

_Entre tanto, con Matt y Mimi……_

Matt(desde adentro de un vestidor): ya puedo salir, Mimi?

Mimi: mmm…no, están pasando por aquí, pero dime que pasó, Matt?

Matt(-.-u): fue culpa de Tai que les ofreció a cada una de ellas, que yo las llevaría comer y no sé que más…

Mimi(^-^): jajajajajaja

Matt(¬.¬U): no es gracioso, Mimi

Mimi(^-^u): créeme que si, Matt, pero dime por que Tai hizo algo así?

Matt(-.-U): a cambio de descuentos en la tienda……

Mimi(^-^): jajajajaja, típico en Tai, pero sabes eso te pasa por agradarle a todas las chicas…..

Matt(un poco sonrojado): …eso no es cierto

Mimi: vamos, Matt! Ellas te pudieron haber comido vivo!

Matt(un poco sonrojado): si…tal vez….

Mimi(^-^): ya puedes salir ya se fueron

Matt(saliendo del vestidor): gracias, Mimi

Mimi(^-^): cuando quieras

Matt: regresemos con los demás

Empleada(hablando despacio y a unos cuantos pasos de ellos): linda pareja la que hacen ellos dos, no crees?

Empleada 2: tienes toda la razón

Mimi(tomando la mano de Matt, mientras salía de la tienda): vamos, Matt

Matt(un poco sonrojado): que….haces…Mimi?

Mimi(soltándolo)(^.~): era solo una broma, Matt, para que ellas lo crean

Sora(alcanzándolos): ya se fueron, estás bien, Matt?

Matt(-.-u): si…

Sora(tomando la mano de Matt): vamos a comer, Matt

Mimi: y los demás, Sora?

Sora: haa...pues…(¬.¬U)…el idiota de Tai viene atrás

Yolei(^-^u): no seas así con ellos

Tai: ya olvídalo, Sora! Solo fue una broma, verdad, Matt?

Matt(¬.¬): yo no te hablo

Joe: ya se les pasará, Tai, no te preocupes

_Después de todos terminaron sus compras y se reconciliaron, todos fueron a comer juntos. Las chicas habían decidido reunirse para alistarse para el concierto y los chicos, a excepción de Matt, quedaron en ir a recogerlas. En casa de Mimi………_

Yolei: Kari! Pásame esa sombra de ah

Kari(entregándosela): ten, Yolei

Misty(^-^): nunca antes me habían maquillado

Yolei: la verdad es que no necesitas mucho, yo aprendí con mis hermanas

Kari: yo de Mimi, antes de que se fuera

Misty(o.o): antes de que se fuera? A donde?

Sora: Mimi está viviendo en los Estados Unidos, solo viene de visita

Misty: ohh...

Mimi(saliendo del baño): por eso es que las extraño tanto, díganme, ya están listas?

Sora: aún no, Mimi, además son las 5:30 pm, los chicos dijeron que vendrían como a las 6:30 pm

Mimi: si, cierto

Sora: no puedo creer que ya estés lista, Mimi

Mimi(peinando su cabello): como que no? Nunca llego tarde a un gran evento

Kari: ahora que recuerdo, ya no cantas, Mimi?

Yolei(O.O): Mimi cantaba?!

Mimi(^-^): jajaja, si un poco

Yolei(O.O): en serio?!

Mimi: si, la verdad es que no lo he hecho como en unos cuantos meses

Yolei(^-^): me gustaría oírte hacerlo, Mimi!

Mimi(^-^): algún día, Yolei

Yolei: lista, Misty!

Misty: muchas gracias, Yolei!

Mimi: oye Misty, tengo mucha curiosidad, tu y Ash son algo?

Misty(sonrojada): hee?!

Yolei: lo que pasa es que a Misty le gusta Ash

Misty(sonrojada): Yolei!

Mimi(^-^): lindo chico, de verdad, Misty, pero yo creo que no solo es eso, creo que también le gustas a Ash

Misty(sonrojada): tu…crees??

Mimi: por supuesto! Es casi obvio! Nunca le has dicho nada?

Misty(sonrojada): no…

Mimi: deberías, al menos eso creo yo

Sora: que cosas dices, Mimi, no vas a pensar que ella se le declare o si?

Mimi: pues..siendo las cosas tan obvias, aunque podrías insinuarle algo…(^.~)…no crees?

Misty(sonrojada): pues…

Mimi: pídele consejo a Sora, ella sabe de esas cosas

Sora(^-^): Mimi!

Mimi(^-^): no guardes tus tácticas, Sora, es mejor compartirlas! Las tuyas son efectivas!

Sora(^-^U): ay..Mimi..

Mimi: por cierto, Yolei, sabes que canciones va a tocar Matt hoy?

Kari: es cierto, Yolei ayuda con los arreglos

Yolei: pues….no estoy muy segura, han practicado muchas, pero no me han dicho cuales van a tocar hoy

Sora(pensando, mientras curioseaba en el closet de Mimi): me cambiaré de blusa, aunque estas que tiene Mimi no me convencen….hey?! esto  no es de Matt?!

Mimi: encontraste algo que te guste, Sora?

Sora: si claro! Me encanta este nuevo estilo tuyo, Mimi!

Mimi(acercándose a Sora): no bromees, de que hablas?

Sora: de que no sabía que tu y Matt tuvieran los mismos gustos!

Mimi(dándose cuenta de la chaqueta)(o.o): haa....no te pongas así, Sora, no es nada malo…

Sora: Mimi eres mi mejor amiga, me quieres explicar por favor?!

Mimi(o.o): es…que..eso fue……hoy! Si, hoy! Cuando Matt vino a mi casa!

Sora(un poco extrañada): estás segura?

Mimi(^-^U): si! es que….Matt se olvidó de ella, entonces yo se la guardé, eso fue!

Sora: entonces me la llevaré para dársela

Mimi: pero  hoy…si quieres yo se la doy

Sora(tomándola): no te preocupes, Mimi, le diré que se la guardaste

Mimi: si..bien…

Yolei(hablándole en voz baja a Kari): tiene que haber sido ese día! Viste lo nerviosa que se puso, Mimi?

Kari(hablándole en voz baja a Yolei): te lo dije, Yolei! No era bueno dejarlos salir juntos!

_DIIIIING DOOOONG!_

Mimi(saliendo del cuarto): pueden ser ellos! Iré a ver

Mimi(abriendo la puerta): Tai! 

Tai(^-^): hola Mimi! Luces muy bien hoy

Mimi(^.~): gracias, pero que hacen aquí? Aún no es hora

Tai: bueno si, pero es que Matt nos llamó y nos dijo que fuéramos un poco más temprano

Mimi: haa…y los demás chicos?

Tai: en el auto, el hermano de Joe se ofreció para llevarnos

Mimi: les avisaré a las chicas

_Pocos minutos después, todos estaban rumbo al concierto. Una vez en el coliseo……_

Mimi(bajando del auto)(O.O): woow! No sabía que Matt que se presentaría aquí! Es enorme!

Sora(bajando del auto): iré a ver como está! Quieres acompañarme, Mimi?!

Mimi: claro! 

Sora: chicos! Iré con Mimi a ver a Matt, ustedes ya van a entrar?

Tai(-.-U): si! con toda esa gente estoy empezando a creer que no entraremos!

Sora: los vemos adentro!

_Por la parte de atrás del coliseo……_

Sora: tenemos que entrar por ah

Mimi: ya viste, Sora? Un guardia

Sora: no te preocupes, no creo que no nos deje pasar

Sora(deteniéndose frente al guardia): disculpe, nos deja pasar por favor?

Guardia: no está permitido ir a los camerinos

Sora: si pero, verá señor guardia, soy la novia del vocalista de la banda, así que con su permiso…

Guardia: nombre

Sora: Sora Takenouchi

Guardia: bien, pase, pero la chica se queda

Sora: pero ella viene conmigo

Guardia: …..no la puedo dejar pasar

Mimi: también conozco a Matt, además no puede estar pensando en dejar aquí afuera a una chica tan linda, verdad, señor guardia?

Guardia: ……..de acuerdo, pero no permanezcan mucho tiempo

Mimi(^.~): como usted diga!

_Una vez adentro, mientras buscaban el camerino de la banda……_

Mimi: nunca pensé que Matt estuviera tan resguardado

Sora: pero fue fácil

Mimi: claro, nadie se opondría a Sora Takenouchi!

Sora: jajaja…mira, Mimi! Este debe ser!

Mimi(tocando a la puerta): veamos…

_Por adentro………_

Sanosuke: entonces, yo me paro en el centro del escenario y ustedes van atrás

Matt(-.-u): en tus sueños, Sanosuke

Hiroshi: ya es hora?

Katsuo: 15 minutos antes de salir 

Sanosuke: como me veo, Arika?

Arika(^-^): todos se ven muy bien

Priss: gran idea la de los atuendos, Arika

Ryo: ya saben, tiene que salir y dejarlos impresionados, como siempre lo han hecho

Priss: tiene que ser el mejor concierto que hayan dado, no lo olviden

Matt: gracias por todo, Priss

Priss: no hay por que, pero Matt…(^.~)…tu tienes que enloquecerlas allá afuera

Matt(sonriendo): tratar

_Tok tok tok tok…..._

Priss(caminando a la puerta): así estás perfecto, Matt, iré a ver quien es

Priss(abriendo la puerta): si? que se les ofrece?

Sora: buscamos a Matt

Priss: bien, un segundo…(cerrando la puerta)…

Ryo: quien es, Priss?

Priss: hay dos lindas jovencitas allá afuera preguntando por Matt

Matt(o.o): por mi?

Priss: si, apresúrate que no tienes mucho tiempo 

Matt(corriendo a la puerta y saliendo del camerino): gracias, Priss! 

Priss(por adentro): cinco minutos, Matt! 

Matt: Sora! Mimi!!  

Sora: solo veníamos a desearte suerte antes de que salgas…(abrazándolo y susurrándole a Matt)…suerte…amor..(separándose de él)…luces muuuy bien

Matt(sonriendo): sugerencia de Arika

Mimi: bueno, Matt, mucha suerte! Se que darás un gran concierto!

Matt: cierto! Mimi! Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?!

Mimi: si, que sucede?  
Matt(alejándose un poco con Mimi): espéranos un minuto, si, Sora?

Sora(un poco extrañada): si…

Mimi(un poco extrañada): que sucede, Matt?

Matt; hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero no quería que Sora se enterara

Mimi(o.o): a mi? Que es?

Matt: dime, Mimi…recuerdas la canción que me ayudaste a escribir?  
Mimi: si…por que?

Matt: y…como hace cuanto que no cantas, Mimi?

Mimi(O.O): no..no..me estarás pidiendo que la cante contigo, verdad?!!

Matt(^-^): te lo estoy pidiendo, lo harás???

Mimi(O.O): pero, Matt! hay mucha gente allá afuera!

Matt(tomando sus manos): por favor, Mimi!

Mimi(sonrojada): Matt, yo….

Prisa(desde el camerino): tiempo, Matt!

Matt(dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo al camerino): gracias! Tengo que irme!

Sora(corriendo hacia Mimi): ya van a salir! Vámonos, Mimi! Mimi?!

Mimi(todavía sorprendida): hee?!

Sora(tomándola del brazo y corriendo a la salida): VÁMONOS!

_El coliseo era enorme, había cientos de personas esperando ansiosas el inicio del concierto. Los elegidos y los entrenadores se encontraban sentados en primera fila. El escenario permanecía oscuro. El sonido de la batería rompió el silencio, acompañada de leves notas desde un piano, a lo que finalmente se unió la distante melodía de una armónica. El escenario se iluminó con una tenue luz azul que permitía distinguir tan solo un poco, la silueta de los cuatro chicos que había sobre él. Poco a poco se fue iluminando, mientras la suave música continuaba junto con los gritos de varias chicas. Finalmente, la luz se acentuó sobre Matt justo en el momento que la melodía terminó, dando paso a cientos de aplausos y ovaciones….…._

Matt(por micrófono): listo todo le mundo?!!!!!

Público: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue nuevamente la breve participación de la armónica para dar paso a la fuerte melodía que comenzaba…_

Matt(por micrófono): ESPERO QUE LA RECUERDEN!

Matt: _Mada, muri darou? Hora miro yo _

_          Atatte maji de kudakecha _

_          Imi ga nai daro? _

_         Maa, yaritakya tomerarenai kedo _

_         Atsuku narya nan demo _

_         Ii wake ja nai_

_         Sukoshi kuuru ni nare _

_         Atama wo hiyase yo _

_         Donna geemu datte _

_         Kateru chansu wa aru sa ___

_         Ore hitori de daijoubu sa _

_         Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru ___

Intermedio musical

Matt: _Tsuyogatteru wake ja nai _

_          Dakedo yowaku naru hodo _

_          Gaki ni narenai ___

_          Mada, deeta ga mitsukaranai _

_          Dakedo ore wa ore ni _

_          Natte miseru ___

_          Dakara kuuru ni nare _

_          Jibun ni makeru na _

_          Donna ruuru datte _

_          Tsukiyabureru sa kitto ___

_          Kanou, fukanou _

_          Demo, oretachi _

_          Erabareta kodomo nara _

_          Dekiru hazu sa ___

Intermedio musical

Matt: _Atsui haato nanka _

_         Ore ni mo aru kedo _

_         Tate ni suru you na _

_         Tsukaikata nanka dekinai ___

_         Ore hitori de daijoubu sa _

_         Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru _

_         Naifu no ue darou ga aruite yaru_

_*Aplausos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): antes de continuar, quisiera pedirle a una persona muy especial que suba al escenario…Mimi, por favor

_Tanto el público como los propios elegidos estaban sorprendidos con la petición de Matt, pero Mimi solo subió al escenario donde Matt la recibió con un abrazo……_

Matt(por micrófono): ella me ayudó a escribir la siguiente canción y siempre quise cantarla junto a ella, así que…….. 

_1, 2, 3, 4!!!!_

Matt:  _Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta _

_          Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da _

_          Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru _

_          Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai _

Matt y Mimi: _Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!? _

_                       Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka _

_                      Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da ___

_                      Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru _

_                      Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae _

_                      Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii _

_                      Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

_Intermedio musical_

__

Matt:   _Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai _

_           Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii _

_           Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai _

_           Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru _

Matt y Mimi: _Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!? _

_                      Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka _

_                      Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da ___

_                      Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru _

_                      Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro _

_                      Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii _

_                      Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa_

_Justo cuando el coro terminó y comenzó el intermedio a sonar, Mimi alejó a Matt del micrófono y lo indujo a bailar con ella mientras el público gritaba y aplaudía……._

Matt y Mimi: _JA!_

__

Matt y Mimi: _Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru _

_                      Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae _

_                      Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii _

_                      Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa_

_*Aplausos del público*_

Público: OTRAA!!

_Las luces sobre el escenario se atenuaron un poco, los chicos tomaron cada uno una silla y se sentaron tomando cada uno sus guitarras. En el centro del escenario, se encontraba Matt y junto a él Mimi………_

Matt(por micrófono): la que sigue es un poco más suave, una melodía que compuse hace algún tiempo…espero que me acompañes, Mimi, y ustedes también

Mimi(por micrófono): para todos ustedes!

_*Aplausos del público*_
    
    Matt: _Totsuzen yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan _
    
    _          Itsumo bokura wo neratteru _
    
    _          Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki _
    
    _          Bokura wo madowaseru_ 
    
    Mimi: _Sonna mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara _
    
    _           Kyouto ni demo yuku no kai? _
    
    _           Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori _
    
    _           Mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu _
    
                     
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Kore dake wa yuzurenai _
    
    _                      Jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase... _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku _
    
    _                      Tomatteru yotu mashi dakara _
    
    _                      Toumei na kuuki kirisaite _
    
    _                      Mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _
    
    _                      Oh keep on running keep on running _
    
    _                      Find out your reality _
    
    Matt:   _Atarashii tobira no mae de _
    
    _           Gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _
    
    _           Josou tsukete tobidasou ze _
    
    _           Sono tobira keriagete _
    
    Matt y Mimi:  _Kimi datte kitto dekiru _
    
    _Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt:  _Mienai fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda _
    
    _          Kimi no me ga mayotteru _
    
    _          Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura _
    
    _          Karada wo furuwaseru _
    
    Mimi:  _Sonna jibun ga iya dakara _
    
    _            Hiza wo kakaete iru no kai? _
    
    _            Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru _
    
    _            Mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Muryoku nante koto nai _
    
    _                      bokura no yuuki furishibotte... _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku _
    
    _                       Akirameru yori mashi dakara _
    
    _                       Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite _
    
    _                       Hontou no kotae sagashite _
    
    _                       Oh keep on running keep on running _
    
    _                       Find out your reality _
    
    Matt: _ Atarashii sekai no tobira _
    
    _          Kkagi nanka kakatte inai _
    
    _          Jishin motte susumou ze _
    
    _          Sono tobira keriagete _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku _
    
    _                       Tomatteru yotu mashi dakara _
    
    _                       Toumei na kuuki kirisaite _
    
    _                       Mabushii ano umi ni mukatte _
    
    _                       Oh keep on running keep on running _
    
    _                       Find out your reality _
    
    Matt:  _Atarashii tobira no mae de _
    
    _          Gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai _
    
    _          Josou tsukete tobidasou ze _
    
    _          Sono tobira keriagete _
    
    Matt y Mimi: _Kimi datte kitto dekiru _
    
    _                      Kitto tadoritsukeru kara... _

_El público estaba enloquecido, ambas voces habían sonado tan bien juntas que el público no paraba de aplaudir. Mientras los demás chicos de la banda retomaban sus instrumentos originales………_

Matt(por micrófono): muchas gracias, Mimi por haberme acompañado

Mimi(por micrófono): no hay por que darlas, Matt, me encantó cantar junto a ti, para todos ustedes (dejando el micrófono): gracias, Matt, no lo olvidar

Matt(dejando el micrófono y abrazándola): yo tampoco, Mimi 

_*Aplausos y gritos del público*_

_Luego de que Mimi abandonó el escenario y regresó con los demás elegidos…….._

Sanosuke(por micrófono): bien…arriba todo el mundo! Hora de bailar!

Matt(por micrófono): esto es, Last dinosaur!!

_Mientras la banda tocaba, con los elegidos……_

Yolei(alzando la voz por la música): Cantaste increíble, Mimi!!

Mimi: gracias, Yolei, creo que todo fue por que…(mirando hacia el escenario)…me acompañó una voz increíble….

_Una fila más atrás de ellas, entre el público………_
    
    Chica 1: no crees que la chica que cantó, era la misma que vimos con Matt el otro día en el centro comercial?
    
    Chica 2: estoy segura de que debe ser ella!
    
    Sora(volteándose hacia ellas desde su asiento): disculpen, dijeron que la vieron con Matt en el centro comercial??
    
    Chica 1(hacia Sora): estoy casi segura!...(hacia la Chica 2)…Verdad?
    
    Chica 2(hacia Sora): si! a mi me contaron que luego los vieron en una discoteca, y parecía que entre ellos había algo, por lo juntos que estaban! Además con lo que acaba de pasar hace un rato, a mi ya no me cabe duda!
    
    Chica 1(hacia la Chica 2): oye, pero, Matt ya no tenía una novia?
    
    Chica 2(hacia la Chica 1): si creo que si…(hacia Sora)…tu sabes algo?
    
    Sora(¬.¬**): yo? Estoy completamente segura de que Matt tiene una novia!!
    
    Chica 2: pobre de ella, la están engañando
    
    Chica 1: si fuera yo no me importaría con tal de estar con él!
    
    Chica 2: si!!...(hacia Sora)…tú que opinas?
    
    Sora: opino que de esta no se escapa!!!...(regresando a su asiento y pensando)…no puedo creer que me hayas mentido! Tuvo que haber sido ese día…
    
    _De vuelta en el escenario……._
    
    Matt(por micrófono): no siempre mostramos todo lo que sentimos, a veces dejamos dentro ese 1/3 de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos… por eso…
    
    _Sonido de guitarra_
    
    Matt:   _Kowareru hodo aishitemo _
    
    _           Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_           Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari _

_           I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt:  _ Nagaku nemureani yoru ga _
    
    _           Kimi e to omoi_
    
    _           Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_
    
    _           Tomedonaku katari nakeru _
    
    _           Yureru todou wa_

_           Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_
    
    _           Give me smile and shine days _
    
    _           Kimi no smile de_

_           Ttetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru_
    
    _           Kowareru hodo aishitemo _
    
    _           San bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_           Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari _

_           I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_
    
    _Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt:  _Mannatsu no ame no you ni _
    
    _          Kawaita suhada _
    
    _          Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_
    
    _          Give me a smile and shiny days_
    
    _          Kyuu ni sumasanaide_

_          Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe _

_          Mo koeru kara_
    
    _          Dore dake kimi wo aishitara   _
    
    _          Kono omoi todoku no darou_
    
    _          Mitsumerareru to ienai   _
    
    _          Kotoba ga chuu ni mau_
    
    _          Hanarereba hanareru hodo    _
    
    _          Itoshii hito da to kizuku_

_          Motomereba motomeru hodo ni   _

_          Setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my Heart_
    
    _Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt: _Give me smile and shine days_
    
    _         Give me smile and nice days_
    
    _         Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara_
    
    _         Dore dake kimi wo aishitara   _
    
    _         Kono omoi todoku no darou_
    
    _         Yume no naka de wa tashikani    _
    
    _         Ieta hazu na noni_
    
    _         Kowareru hodo aishetemo _
    
    _         San bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_         Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari   _

_         I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart_
    
    _*Aplausos del público*_
    
    Sanosuke(por micrófono): esta es para todas las lindas chicas que se encuentra presentes!
    
    _Sonido de guitarra_
    
    _Introducción musical_
    
    Matt:   _Gira tto shita kimi no me ni _
    
    _            Doki tto shita hirusagari _
    
    _            Shakki tto shita _
    
    _            Ore no karada marude tamesareteru you ni _
    
    _            Tsun tto shita kimi to kuuki ni _
    
    _            Zoku tto shita koigokoro wa _
    
    _            Zara tto shita _
    
    _            Suna wo kami sareru ga mama yoru ni naru _
    
    _            Sorosoro jiman no kuchibiru de _
    
    _            Wain wo nomasete kurenai ka _
    
    _            Mangetsu no yoru ni musubareta _
    
    _            Otoko to onna wa eien sa _
    
    Sanosuke, Katsuo, y Hiroshi: _Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love _
    
    _                                               Ayashiku Lady I need your love _
    
    Matt: _Tama ni miseru samishige na me ga _
    
    _         Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai _
    
    Sanosuke, Katsuo, y Hiroshi:  _Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love _
    
    _                                                Kanjite mite Lady I need your love _
    
    Matt: _Kimi no shigusa ni furimawasarete _
    
    _         Muchuu no ai wa ore no naka de odoru _
    
    _Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt:    _Sara tto shita kami wo toki _
    
    _            Tsuya tto shita hada wo yose _
    
    _            Kotoba-asobi _
    
    _            Wo suru you ni kimi wa ore wo moteasobu _
    
    _Intermedio musical_
    
    Matt:   _Kakehiki wa tsuyoi kimi no naka _
    
    _           Ayamachi wa yowai ore no naka _
    
    _           Suki na dake tanoshimeba ii sa_
    
    _           Otoko to onna wa eien sa _
    
    _Corto intermedio musical_
    
    _Música tenue_
    
    Matt:   _Hageshiku Lady Ah Give me your love _
    
    _            Ayashiku Lady I need your love _
    
    _            Tama ni miseru yasashii egao ga _
    
    _            Uso ka hontou ka wakaranai _
    
    Sanosuke, Katsuo, y Hiroshi:  _Sunao ni Lady Ah Give me your love _
    
    _                                                Kanjite mite Lady I need your love _
    
    Matt:   _Kimi no shigusa de ore wo koroshite _
    
    _            Sono isshun ga nani yori shiawase sa _
    
    _            Yami no naka odoru dakishimete odoru _
    
    _            Nando demo odoru eien ni odoru _
    
    _            Eien ni odoru eien ni odoru......_

_*Aplausos del público*_

_Las luces bajaron, dándoles un pequeño tiempo de receso a los chicos de la banda. Poco tiempo después, y animados por las ovaciones, las luces volvieron a encenderse, en el escenario……_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): como están?!!

_*Gritos del público*_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): nosotros algo cansados, pero esto todavía no termina! Verdad, Katsuo?!

Katsuo(por micrófono, desde la batería): hay mucho que dar aún

Hiroshi(por micrófono, desde el sintetizador): que sigue, Matt?

Matt(por micrófono): hasta ahora, hemos recordado alguna canciones, pero vamos a seguir con más de nuestro nuevo cd, para ustedes, My way!

_Check out reality…check out reality…check out reality…_

Matt: _….special….._

_Reality……_

Matt:   _You think you're special_

_            You do_

_            I can see it in your eyes_

_            I can see it when you laugh at me_

_            Look down on me_

_            And walk around on me_

_            Just one more fight about your leadership_

_            And I will straight up leave you girl_

_            Cause I have enough of this_

_            And now I'm pissed_

_            This time I'm let it all come out_

_            This time I will stand up and shout_

_            I'll do things my way_

_            It's my way_

_            My way on the highway_

_            This time I'm let it all come out_

_            This time I will stand up and shout_

_            I'll do things my way_

_            It's my way_

_            My way on the highway_

_Check out reality…check out reality…._

_Intermedio musical_

Matt(mirando ligeramente a Sora):     

             _Just one more fight about a lot of things_

_             And I will give up everything_

_             To be on my own again_

_             Free again_

_             This time I'm let it all come out_

_             This time I will stand up and shout_

_             I'll do things my way_

_             It's my way_

_             My way on the highway_

_             This time I'm let it all come out_

_             This time I will stand up and shout_

_             I'll do things my way_

_             It's my way_

_             My way on the highway_

_             Someday you will see things my way_

_             Cause you never know_

_             No you never know_

_             When you are gonna go_

_             Someday you will see things my way_

_             Cause you never know_

_             No you never know_

_             When you are gonna go_

_Check out reality…check out reality…check out reality…._

_Intermedio musical_

Matt:   _Just one more fight and I'll be history_

_           Yes I will straight up leave you girl_

_           And you will be the one who is left_

_           Missing me_

_            This time I'm let it all come out_

_            This time I will stand up and shout_

_            I'll do things my way_

_            It's my way_

_            My way on the highway_

_            This time I'm let it all come out_

_            This time I will stand up and shout_

_            I'll do things my way_

_            It's my way_

_            My way on the highway_

_            Someday you will see things my way_

_            Cause you never know_

_            No you never know_

_            When you are gonna go_

_            Someday you will see things my way_

_            Cause you never know_

_            No you never know…_

_Check out reality…check out reality….check out reality….._

_*Aplausos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): debemos agradecerles a Izzy y Yolei por los arreglos en las canciones

_*Aplausos del público*_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): la que viene tiene un poco de todo

Katsuo(por micrófono): y un poco de todos también

Hiroshi(por micrófono): aunque la mayoría la compuso Matt

Sanosuke(por micrófono): yo creo que es él que más se identifica con ella, así que si nos haces los honores, Matt

Matt(por micrófono): de mi para ustedes…Re-arranged

_Sonido de bajo_

_Introducción musical_

Matt: _…Just think about it_

_Think…think…think…about it…._

_Introducción musical _

Matt: _…Just think about it_

_Think…think…think…about it…._

_Introducción musical _

Matt: _…Lately I've been skeptical _

_          Silent when I would used to speak _

_          Distant from all around me…_

_          Who witness me fail and become weak _

_          Life is overwhelming _

_          Heavy is the head that wears the crown _

_          I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down. _

Matt(mirando disimuladamente a Sora): 

         _But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain _

_         Because you know it all and I guess things will never change _

_         But you might need my hand when falling in your whole  _

_         Your disposition ill remember when I'm letting go of... _

_         You and me…we're through…and rearranged… _

_Think…think…think…about it…._

_Corto intermedio musical _

Matt: _…It seems that your not satisfied _

_          There's too much on your mind _

_          So you leave and I can't believe all of this that I find _

_          Life is overwhelming _

_          Heavy is the head that wears the crown _

_          I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down _

_          But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain _

_          Because you know it all and I guess things will never change _

_          But you might need my hand when falling in your whole _

_          Your disposition ill remember when I'm letting go of.... _

_          You and me…we're through…and rearranged _

_          You and me…we're through…and rearranged…_

Matt(mirando ligeramente a Sora): …_You're no good…for me _

_                                                        Thank God it's over… _

_Intermedio musical_

Matt: _…You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're crying… _

_          You make believe life is so long until you're dying… _

_          You make believe that nothing is wrong until you're crying…crying on me _

_          You make believe that life is so long until you're dying…dying on me! _

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:_ …You think everybody is the same _

_          I don't think that anybody is like you… _

Sanosuke: _…You ruin everything _

_                  And you still stayed with me _

_                  Until its over…_

_                   And I wont be the same _

Matt: _…You think everybody is the same _

Sanosuke: _…You ruin everything _

_                 And you still stayed with me _

_                 Until its over… _

_                 And I wont be the same _

Matt: _…I don't think that anybody is like…you _

_          …Just think about it…_

_          …You'll get it…_

_Think about it…think about it…think…think…about it…_

_*Aplausos y gritos del público*_

Katsuo(por micrófono): y siguiendo con las composiciones de Matt…

Hiroshi(por micrófono): esta también la compuso Matt, no hace mucho, como un mensaje

Sanosuke(por micrófono)(mirando a Matt): lo nunca supimos, fue para que quien era el mensaje…

Matt(por micrófono): algún día…The one

_Introducción musical_

Matt:    _Dead from all the loneliness_

_            And this is how I feel_

_            Understanding everything_

_            Has never been my deal_

_            Maybe you have crossed my path_

_            To live inside of me_

_            Or maybe you are the reason why_

_            I'm losing all my decency but_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _I believe that you and me_

_                            We would be so _

_                                        Happy and free inside a world of misery_

_                                        And I believe that you and me_

_                                        We would be so_

_                                        Inside of you_

_                                        Inside of me_

_                                       Cause this could be the one_

_                                       This could be the one_

_                                       This could be the one_

_                                       This could be the one_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:_    I've been looking, looking, looking_

_            I've been lookin for mrs. right_

_            But she don't exist_

_            Chemistry is everything_

_            And we are anything but this_

_            Maybe I have crossed your path_

_            To sweep you of your feet_

_            Or maybe I'm the reason why_

_            You cry at night before you sleep but_

_             I believe that you and me_

_ We would be so _

_             Happy and free inside a world of misery_

_             And I believe that you and me_

_             We would be so_

_             Inside of you_

_             Inside of me_

_             Cause this could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _What do you think?_

_                                        We could give it a try_

_                                        Cause you never know _

_                                         Maybe we could be soul mates_

_                                        Or maybe not_

_                                        Or maybe so_

_                                        If you never try_

_                                        Then you never know_

_                                        The grass could be greener_

Sanosuke: _Could be.._

Matt: _And it will always be greener _

Matt y Sanosuke: _On the other side_

Matt: _But you just never know_

_Corte de la música_

Matt(mirando a Mimi): _This could be the one…_

_Se reinicia la música_

Matt:     _I do believe that you and me_

_ We would be so _

_             Happy and free inside a world of misery_

_             And I believe that you and me_

_             We would be so_

_             Inside of you_

_             Inside of me_

_             Cause this could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

_             This could be the one_

_Música muy tenue_

Matt:    _Maybe so_

_            Maybe not_

_            Who knows…_

_*Aplausos del público*_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): esta va de mi para ustedes

Matt(por micrófono): experiencia propia, verdad, Sanosuke?

Sanosuke(por micrófono): como dirías tu, tal vez…….

_Introducción musical_

Matt:    _I just read your letter_

_            It says that you will be gone for a while_

_            Everything was getting better_

_            I guess I'm just a fool strung out_

_            What to do?_

_            Life is through_

_            Just want to kill_

_            Myself for you_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:     _I wonder_

_             Just how pathetic you'll be_

_             You come and take me under_

_             And I've forgotten all about me_

_             What to do?_

_             My life is through_

_             Just want to kill_

_             Myself for you_

_             So tell me why_

_             You say goodbye_

_             And tell me why_

_             You are messing up my whole life_

_             Yeah…messing up my whole life_

Matt y Sanosuke:   _So I'm on my way_

_                               I leave today_

_                               If I get away_

_                              It'll be ok_

_                              It'll be ok_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:     _I'm looking out a window_

_             Into a world that's taken you from me_

_             And I'm feeling so disgusted_

_             How pathetic can I possibly be?_

_             What to do?_

_             My life is through_

_             Just want to kill_

_             Myself for you_

_             So tell me why_

_             You say goodbye_

_             And tell me why_

_             You are messing up my whole life_

_             Yeah…messing up my whole life_

Matt y Sanosuke:   _So I'm on my way_

_                               I leave today_

_                               If I get away_

_                               It'll be ok_

_                               It'll be ok_

_Intermedio musical_

Matt:     _If there is_

_             A better place you can take me_

_             A better life you can give me_

_             Whatever place I can start all over_

_             Then I would_

_             Never need what you gave me_

_             Never need you to save me_

_             And never feel like this life is over_

_             Feel like this life is over_

Sanosuke:  _If there is_

_                  A better place you can take me_

_                  A better life you can give me_

_                  Whatever place I can start all over_

_                  Then I would_

_                  Never need what you gave me_

_                  Never need you to save me_

_                  And never feel like this life is over_

_                  Feel like this life is over_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt y Sanosuke:   _So I'm on my way_

_                               I leave today_

_                               If I get away_

_                               It'll be ok_

Matt: _It'll be ok…_

_*Aplausos del público*_

Hiroshi(por micrófono): 1, 2, 3….

_Introducción musical_

Sanosuke:   _You keep your distance_

_                    I can't deny you_

_                    I got the feeling_

_                    Can't satisfy you_

_                    I got your picture on the wall_

_                    I got the picture all gone_

_                    You keep your wishes_

_                    I keep my feelings_

_                    There goes another one_

_                    That kept me breathing_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi: _I'm waiting for you_

Sanosuke: _I know you are leaving_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi: _I still adore you_

Sanosuke: _You never need me_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi:   _Hold on _

_                                                          I found another way to let you go away_

_                                                          Hold on_

_                                                         You found another way to bleed my soul away_

_Intermedio musical_

Matt:   _The things you tell me_

_            To hear you speak_

_            I'm burning slowly_

_            I'm growing weak_

_           You bring me closer to yesterday_

_           Yesterday is a million miles away_

_           Why can't you hear me_

_           Why can't I sleep_

_           And I don't understand_

_           What keeps me breathing_

_            I'm waiting for you_

_            I know you are leaving_

_            I still adore you _

_           You never need me_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi:   _Hold on _

_                                                          I found another way to let you go away_

_                                                          Hold on_

_                                                         You found another way to bleed my soul away_

_Intermedio musical_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi:   _Hold on _

_                                                          I found another way to let you go away_

_                                                          Hold on_

_                                                         You found another way to bleed my soul away_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi:   _Hold on _

_                                                          I found another way to let you go away_

_                                                          Hold on_

_                                                         You found another way to bleed my soul away_

Matt, Sanosuke, Katsuo y Hiroshi:   _Hold on…hold on…hold on…_

_*Aplausos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): para terminar…

Público: NOOOO!!!!!!!

Sanosuke(por micrófono): todo el mundo arriba una vez más!

Matt(sonriendo): Target!

_Introducción musical_

Matt:    _Furusupiido de  _

_            Mawari hajimeta sutoorii_

_            Akaku daichi  someageru_

_            Chikyuugi ni wa  _

_            Garandou ni natta paradaisu_

_            Bokura no te de  sukuidasou_

_            Hateshinaku  tsuzuku sakamichi o_

_            Ima  omoikiri  kakenukete  far away_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:   _Tachiagare!  yuusha wa  _

_            Boku no naka ni iru_

_            Sobietatsu taagetto  _

_            Makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_            Moeagare! kodou wa  _

_            Mune o kogashiteru_

_            Wasurerareta ashita  _

_            Torimodoshini ikun da_

_            Atsui batoru okose_

_Intermedio musical_

Matt:   _Genkai made  _

_            Takamatte kita enerugii_

_            Hikigane hiku  toki ga kita_

_            Kasunderu  niji no kakehashi o_

_            Ima  oikakete  kanetsu shite  far away_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:   _Tachiagare!  senshi wa  _

_           Boku no naka ni iru_

_           Semari kuru taagetto  _

_           Nigeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_           Moeagare! toushi wa  _

_           Mune o kogashiteru_

_           Edawakare shita michi  _

_           Mayotte irarenainda_

_           Atsui hibana chirase_

_Intermedio musical_

_Música tenue_

Matt:   _Tachiagare...  tenshi wa  _

_            Boku no soba ni iru_

_            Kowaresou na yume o  _

_            Mamoranakya ikenainda_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt:   _Tachiagare!  yuusha wa  _

_            Boku no naka ni iru_

_            Sobietatsu taagetto  _

_            Makeru wake ni wa ikanai_

_            Moeagare! kodou wa  _

_            Mune o kogashiteru_

_            Wasurerareta ashita  _

_            Torimodoshini ikun da_

_            Atsui batoru okose_

_*Aplausos del público_*

Matt(por micrófono): ha sido una noche increíble

_*Gritos del público*_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): esperamos que la hayan pasado tan bien como nosotros

_*Gritos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): pero...es tiempo de irnos

Público: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

             OTRAA! OTRAAA! OTRAAA!

Matt(sonriendo): que dicen chicos, les damos la última canción?

Katsuo y Hiroshi(por micrófono): si!!

Sanosuke(por micrófono): pero démosle la primicia

Matt(por micrófono): esta es una canción que recién la terminamos hace unos días, habla un poco de lo que pienso ahora….

Sanosuke(por micrófono): ya cuéntanos!

Katsuo(por micrófono): si!

Matt(por micrófono)(-.-U): nos constó un poco, pero aquí la tienen, para todos…(mirando a Mimi)…Mystic eyes

_Introducción musical_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _Tsuki no mukou aoi searchlight _

_                                         Kasanaru_

_                                         Totsuzen maiorita angel_

_                                         Sou kimi wa dare?_

_                                          Ima unmei no _

_                                          Tobira ga hiraku_

_                                          So just….fall in love_

_                                          Munasawagi suru _

_                                          Kono shunkan wo _

_                                          Nogasanai_

_                                          Don't stop, baby_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _Yake-sou na _

_                                        Kimi no mystic eyes_

_                                        Mujaki na egao de _

_                                        Breaking down_

_                                        Kimi dake ni _

_                                        Hitomi no oku no aizu_

_                                        Hatenai _

_                                        Tabi wa hajimaru_

_                                        Mou tomaranai _

_                                        Mune no kodou_

_                                        Kimi wo _

_                                        Saratte yukitai_

_Intermedio musical_

Sanosuke, Katsuo, y Hiroshi:   _Oooh, Oh baby_

_                                                 It's so easy to love you_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _Yamikumo ni korogatte'ku _

_                                        Day by day_

_                                        Tsuyoki de kimagure na angel_

_                                        Anadorenai_

_                                        Dakedo kanjite _

_                                        Guuzen ja nai_

_                                        Motto heart to heart_

_                                        Kogoeta yume wo _

_                                        Atatameaeru _

_                                        Futari nara_

_                                        All right, baby_

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _Nanimokamo _

_                                        Tokasu mystic eyes_

_                                        Suikomarete-yuku _

_                                        Time and time_

_                                        Boku dake ga _

_                                        Hitomi no naka ni crush_

_                                        Eien no ai ni mukatte_

_                                        Hikari yori mo _

_                                        Hayaku hashire_

_                                        Kimi wo _

_                                        Mamotte _

_                                        Yuku tame ni_

_Intermedio musical_

_Música un poco tenue_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   Nee _kikoeru_

_                                        Futari no mirai_

_                                        Umarekawaru _

_                                        Oto ga_

_                                        Oooh..._

_Corto intermedio musical_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):   _Moeagare _

_                                        Kimi no mystic eyes_

_                                        Hontou no egao de _

_                                        Touch my heart_

_                                        Kimi dake ni _

_                                        Hitomi no oku no aizu_

_                                        Yasashii _

_                                        Kiss ni idakare_

_                                        Mou tomaranai _

_                                        Mune no kodou_

_                                        Kimi wo _

_                                        Saratte _

_                                        Yuku kara…_

_*Aplausos y gritos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): gracias a todos!!

_*Gritos del público*_

Sanosuke(por micrófono): son los mejores! Cuídense!!!

_*Gritos del público*_

Matt(por micrófono): regresaremos!! Matta ne!

_Y en medio de gritos y aplausos del público, las luces se apagaron y los chicos de la banda regresaron a los camerinos. Había sido una noche inolvidable para más de uno y para todos increíble…_


	11. El ultimo dia

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: ya casi termina mi fic! Este cap es el más corto de todos por que el que viene es el mas largo! Jeje ^-^u, aquí ya queda todo resuelto en cuanto a las parejas (haber que opinan sobre como me salió esa parte ^-^u). Una cosa más, el Dj, Spike, es el Spike de Cowboy Bebop solo que con un nuevo trabajo, jeje xD, así que no me pertenece, al igual que Digimon y Pokemon. Oki! R&R!

Capítulo 11

El último día 

_Ya era sábado por la mañana, pero tanto los elegidos como los entrenadores, aún permanecían un poco cansados por el concierto del día anterior. Hoy sería la despedida de los entrenadores, pero antes había ciertos asuntos que resolver. En casa de Matt……_

_DIIIING! DOOOONG!_

Matt(desde su cama y hablando muy bajito): no estoy!

_DIIING! DOOONG!_

Matt(levantándose y caminando a la puerta): de acuerdo…quien quiera que seas…lograste sacarme de mi cama…(abriendo la puerta y hablando  bajito)...si?...(alzando la mirada)…Sora?

Sora: pero que tienes, Matt? Estás bien?

Matt:…si….mas o menos…

Sora(entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta): que le pasó a tu voz?

Matt:…nada….solo necesito descansar un poco….

Sora(llevándolo hasta su cuarto): ay, Matt, nunca te había visto así de cansado

Matt:….nunca había dado un concierto como el de ayer….

Sora(entrando al cuarto de Matt): estás seguro que con solo descansar estarás bien?

Matt(sentándose en su cama): si…solo déjame dormir….

Sora(inclinándose para abrazarlo): ay…Matt…

Matt(ignorándola):…trajiste algo?

Sora(separándose de él): ha si, te traje lo que olvidaste en casa de Mimi

Matt(extrañado): lo que olvidé?

Sora(un poco extrañada): no olvidaste tu chaqueta cuando fuiste ayer a casa de Mimi?

Matt: mi…pero si yo no…

Sora(un poco extrañada): tu no que, Matt?

Matt(o.ou): haaaa, si claro, la que olvidé ayer….

Sora(¬-¬): por que me parece que no me dices la verdad?

Matt(^-^U): ilusiones tuyas, Sora

Sora(¬-¬): así que ilusiones mías

Matt(^-^U): si, claro, no tengo por que mentirte…

Sora: no eres bueno mintiendo, Matt, y lo sabes

Matt: ya olvídalo, Sora…si?

Sora: bien…pero tienes que darme algo a cambio

Matt(un poco extrañado): ha si?...que?

Sora(inclinándose para besarlo): pues…

Matt(esquivándola): en serio, Sora, estoy muy cansado….

Sora(separándose de él y un poco enojada): claro, pero si fuera Mimi, actuarías diferente, verdad, Matt?!

Matt(O.O): quee?!

Sora: crees que no te vi como la mirabas y lo que hacías cuando estabas cantando con ella?!

Matt: de que hablas, Sora?

Sora: si! todo el tiempo estuviste cantándole a ella! 

Matt: pero, Sora….

Sora: o crees que acaso nunca me iba a enterar de que saliste con ella?!

Matt: solo fue una salida de amigos! Además la culpa la tiene Sanosuke, por que él la invitó por mí!

Sora: y supongo que Sanosuke también tuvo la culpa de que estuvieras tan cerca de ella mientras bailabas en una discoteca?!

Matt: como puedes sentir celos de Mimi?! 

Sora(muy enojada): como puedo sentir celos?! Quieres que te diga por que?! Te diré por que! Por que tú estabas enamorado de ella, Matt!

Matt: si, pero eso fue hace mucho!

Sora(sollozando): y si fue hace mucho, me quieres decir por que la besaste en la discoteca?!!

Matt(mirando al piso):……yo……

Sora: así que es cierto!...(llorando)…la besaste! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!

Matt:….Sora….yo…lo siento mucho….

Sora(llorando): crees que con un lo siento lo arreglas?! Por eso es que la tratabas tan gentilmente!

Matt:……… 

Sora: tratas de negarlo?! 

Matt:…tienes razón….no te lo voy a negar…Sora, en serio, no quise hacerte daño…

Sora(llorando): me mentiste, Matt! Me mentiste! Me dijiste que me querías!

Matt: y te quiero! Solo que…no como te imaginas….

Sora(llorando y mirando a Matt):……

Matt:….Sora yo…por un momento pensé…que la olvidaría…pero no pude…yo…la amo…

Sora(llorando): no…quiero…volver a verte nunca más! Yamato Ishida!...(corriendo hacia la puerta)…NUNCA MÁS!

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!_

Matt(bajando la mirada): en verdad…no quise lastimarte…Sora….

_Afuera del departamento de Matt……_

Sora(corriendo y llorando): fui una tonta al creer que lograría amarme!!!

_Kari, que venían caminando muy cerca de ahí, se percató de Sora y caminó hasta ella…..._

Kari(deteniéndola): Sora! Que tienes?!

Sora(abrazando a Kari, mientras lloraba): como pude creerle, Kari…

Kari: ven, vamos a mi casa, allá me cuentas todo

_Llegando a casa de Kari y Tai……_

Kari: te traeré un poco de agua, descansa un poco, Sora

Sora: gracias, Kari…

Tai(desde su cuarto): llegaste, Kari?!

Kari(desde la cocina): si!

Tai(abriendo la puerta de su cuarto): no tenías prácti…(o.o)…Sora?!

Sora(bajando la mirada): hola…

Tai(sentándose junto a ella): que tienes, Sora?!

Kari(con un vaso de agua en la mano): justo de eso íbamos a hablar, Tai

Tai(parándose): entonces las dejo solas…

Sora: no, esta bien que te quedes, Tai…

Tai(volviéndose a sentar): de acuerdo…que fue lo que pasó?

_De vuelta en la casa de Matt……_

DIIIING DOOONG!

Matt(desde su cuarto): quien es?!

Voz(desde afuera): ábreme, Matt, soy yo!

Matt(caminando hasta la puerta): que quieres, Sanosuke?

Sanosuke(desde afuera): no piensas abrirme?

Matt(abriendo la puerta y regresando a su cuarto): entra…

Sanosuke(cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a Matt): y eso? Que te pasa, Matt?...parece como si estuvieras de duelo o algo as

Matt: para que viniste, Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: bueno, vine para decirte que nos vamos a Estados Unidos

Matt(o.o): quee?!

Sanosuke(^-^): si! no te parece genial?!

Matt: como así?

Sanosuke: a Priss le pareció buena idea, además como tú conoces a Mimi, entonces tal vez podamos ir a su escuela

Matt(bajando la mirada):…….

Sanosuke: vamos, Matt! Tú deberías estar más entusiasmado que cualquiera de nosotros, parece como si no quisieras ir

Matt(un poco extrañado): …por que lo dices?

Sanosuke: ya no es para nadie un secreto que te gusta Mimi

Matt(¬-¬): y si me gusta, que?!

Sanosuke: en serio, Matt, te pasó algo?

Matt: tu que crees….

Sanosuke: te peleaste con Sora?

Matt: peor…

Sanosuke: no me digas que ya…

Matt(afirmando con la cabeza):……

Sanosuke: pero, que pasó?

Matt: Sora se enteró de todo…(¬-¬)…por cierto, tú no tuviste que ver ahí?!

Sanosuke: tranquilo, Matt, nunca llegaría a tanto, o crees que quería que ustedes terminaran?!

Matt:…..

Sanosuke: entonces te reclamó y tú terminaste con ella, no es cierto?

Matt(afirmando con la cabeza):……

Sanosuke: entonces es cierto que t

Matt(¬-¬): si!

Sanosuke: ya me imagino como está ella…pero sabes, Matt, creo que fue mejor que tú le hayas dicho la verdad…claro, con el único detalle que probablemente ya no te quiera ni ver…

Matt(bajando la mirada):….

Sanosuke: escucha, Matt, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella

Matt(-.-U): como quieres que haga eso, Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: es la única manera en la que puedes lograr que vuelva a hablarte! Y no creo que solo debes hablar con ella, también debes hablar con Mimi

Matt:…no es el mejor momento, Sanosuke……..

Sanosuke: tal vez no lo sea, pero ella es amiga de Sora, no creo que debas dejar que ambas se peleen

Matt:…… 

Sanosuke: vamos, te acompañaré a la casa de Sora

Matt: bien…

_Por otro lado, en la casa de Kari y Tai……_

Kari: en serio, hizo eso?

Sora: no me lo negó, Kari….

Tai: no puedo creerlo…nos permites un segundo, Kari?

Kari: claro…

Tai(caminando hacia su cuarto): vamos Sora, necesito hablar contigo

Sora(siguiéndolo):…..esta bien…

_Una vez en el cuarto de Tai……_

Tai: Sora…no quiero verte llorar más…

Sora(sollozando): pero, Tai….

Tai(poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sora): escucha, Sora, ambos sabemos, y no creas que trato de justificar a Matt, pero…ambos sabemos que esto podía pasar

Sora(llorando): como pudo Matt hacerme esto! Y Mimi! Yo la consideraba mi mejor amiga!

Tai: se cuanto querías a Matt, Sora, pero también se que tu sabías cuan enamorado estaba de Mimi

Sora: por que me mintió…me dijo que me quería…

Tai: se que te quiere, pero tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener una relación…

Sora: entonces por que me lo pidió?!

Tai: recuerdo que se lo advertí, por que no quería que te lastimara…Matt nunca le dijo nada a Mimi, por que no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza...al menos eso era lo que él creía…entonces decidió aceptar todo lo que hacías por él…se que no quiso lastimarte

Sora: yo de verdad lo quería!

Tai(alejándose un poco de ella): lo sé…no quise decirte esto antes pero…no crees que lo presionaste?

Sora: pero que dices, Tai?!

Tai: Sora, seré sincero contigo…insisto, no quiero que creas que estoy de su lado o algo así pero…tu sabías lo que él sentía y aún así trataste de que él lo olvide con todo lo que hacías por él, con todo lo que le decías…desde un principio le dijiste lo que sentías y le diste a entender hasta donde querías llegar

Sora: tu crees que yo…?

Tai(interrumpiéndola): de repente solo estabas con él, cuando antes solo le hablabas por teléfono y de vez en cuando…todo comenzó cuando lo volviste a ver después de lo que pasó con Daris y los chicos en el digimundo, es o no cierto?

Sora(bajando la mirada): bueno yo…

Tai: no creas que trato de sacártelo en cara….pero antes de eso, siempre pensé…bueno…tu sabes lo que pensaba….por eso te lo dije…

Sora: Tai…

Tai: dime…crees que me equivoco?

Sora: nunca lo pensé as

Kari(por fuera): no sabía que mi hermano pensara así…siempre creí que nunca le perdonaría a Matt que lastimara a Sora…

Tai: supongo que lo que sentías era muy fuerte, y por eso no te diste cuenta…

Sora(bajando la mirada): ….siempre tuve miedo cuando llamaba Mimi…pensaba que le diría a Matt que lo quería y entonces él terminaría con todo al día siguiente…

Tai: Mimi lo quería, pero tampoco quiso decir nada después de que se enteró que andaba contigo…

Sora: …ella me apoyaba mucho…

Tai: se que Matt te estima mucho y ahora debe sentirse muy mal…

Sora(llorando un poco):….creo que…nunca pensé en lo que sentía Matt….

Tai(abrazándola):…trata de hablar con él…ustedes no deben terminar así….

Sora:…le dije que no quería verlo….

Tai: estoy seguro que Matt vendrá a buscarte

Sora: tú crees…?

Tai: estoy seguro…solo dale la oportunidad

Sora: gracias…Tai

Tai(alejándose de ella): cuando quieras…

Sora(abrazándolo): hay…aún necesito que me consueles…

Tai(abrazándola): para que estamos los amigos….

Kari(por fuera): sabía que Tai lograría reconciliarlos…(escuchando el timbre) quien podrá ser?...(abriendo la puerta)(o.o)…Matt?!

Matt: hola, Kari…disculpa que te moleste pero…

Kari: pasa, ahora está hablando con Tai

Sanosuke: bueno, Matt, yo me voy 

Matt: gracias, Sanosuke

Sanosuke: suerte

Kari(cerrando la puerta): espera un poco Matt, les avisar

Matt: gracias…Kari…

Kari(tocando la puerta del cuarto de Tai): Tai, Matt está aqu

Tai(por dentro): gracias, Kari

Tai: lo ves? Sabía que vendría, iré por él

Sora: Tai…

Tai: sé que lo lograrás, Sora. Quiero que cuando terminen, salgan como dos buenos amigos, esta bien?

Sora: si, Tai

Tai(abriendo la puerta y saliendo)…bien…(juntando la puerta y caminando hacia Matt)… está adentro, Matt

Matt(caminando hasta el cuarto): gracias…Tai

Tai: Matt

Matt(deteniéndose un poco):…si, Tai?

Tai(acercándose a él): cambia esa cara, quieres?

Matt(mirándolo un poco extrañado): pero…

Tai: tranquilo

Matt: pero…

Tai: solo ve, se lo que digo

Matt(caminando): bien…

_En el cuarto de Tai……_

Matt: Sora, escúchame, lamento mucho todo...en serio…siento mucho haberte lastimado, pero…tenía que decirte la verdad…

Sora: yo también lo lamento

Matt(un poco extrañado): pero, Sora…

Sora: Tai me hizo comprender muchas cosas…desde un principio olvidé por completo tus sentimientos…traté de todo estuviera a mi favor sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía…no debí presionarte con todo lo que te dije o hice…en verdad, lo siento, Matt

Matt(mirando a Sora, extrañado):…… 

Sora: …siempre quisiste a Mimi y yo traté de que lo olvidaras, solo por que te quería para mi…se que ahora ella te corresponde y por eso pasó todo...no quiero volver a estar entre ustedes…espero que me perdones, Matt

Matt: antes…te pido que me perdones por todo, Sora

Sora: no te preocupes, Matt, ya comprendí todo, perdóname 

Matt: claro…amigos?

Sora: claro!

Tai(abriendo la puerta): quiero ver una abrazo de amigos

Sora(sonriendo): Tai…

Tai(sonriendo un poco): si no, no salen de aqu

_Después de Matt y Sora se dieron un abrazo de amigos y salieron del cuarto de Tai……_

Tai: sabes, Matt, yo debería tener el emblema de la amistad

Matt(sonriendo un poco): tienes toda la razón, Tai

Tai: aunque vas a necesitar mi emblema

Matt(un poco extrañado): por que lo dices?

Tai: por que ahora mismo vas y le dices a cierta persona que estás que te mueres por ella

Matt(sonrojado): Tai!

Sora(^-^u): creo lo mismo

Tai: si no vas, no entras a la fiesta de hoy

Matt(o.o): que?!

Tai: ya escuchaste, ahora mismo, Matt

Matt(sonriendo un poco): me estás ordenando?

Tai(sonriendo un poco): así es…(abriendo la puerta de salida)…buena suerte

Sora: buena suerte, Matt

Kari: suerte, también

Matt: pero…

Tai(empujándolo fuera de la casa): ya vete!

Matt(por afuera): todo lo arreglas así, no es cierto?!

Tai(cerrando la puerta): si! nos vemos, Matt!

_En casa de Mimi……  
  
_

_DIIING DOOONG!!_

Mimi(desde adentro): voy! Un segundo!

Matt(por fuera y un poco nervioso): bien…aquí vamos…

Mimi(abriendo la puerta): Matt?! 

Matt(sonriendo): buenos días, Mimi

Mimi(un poco sonrojada): si, hola

Matt: me dejas pasar?

Mimi(sonriendo): claro, pasa

_Una vez adentro……_

Mimi: y…dime…como así estás por aquí?

Matt: no se…pensé que a lo mejor querías que te prepare de desayunar otra vez

Mimi: jajaja, eso no es cierto, verdad?

Matt(sonriendo coquetamente): no se, si tu quieres…

Mimi(sonriendo): no es mala idea

Matt(acercándose a ella): pero antes…

Mimi(sonrojada): si..?

Matt(deteniéndose muy cerca de ella): Mimi…

Mimi(muy sonrojada):…..si……?

Matt(tomando su mano y arrodillándose ante ella): Mimi…desde hace algún tiempo…he sentido algo muy especial por ti…nunca te lo dije…pensé que no resultaría…y por eso…llegué a lastimar mucho a alguien…

Mimi(O.O): ..…

Matt:…pero ahora lo sé y no quiero volver a perderte….

Mimi: nunca me perderás, Matt…siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites…

Matt: gracias, Mimi…no es solo eso a lo que me refiero…

Mimi(O.O): …no?....

Matt: Mimi…yo…te amo…

Mimi:….yo…también…

Matt: …Mimi, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Mimi: me…encantaría…(mirando hacia otro lado)…pero tu ya….   

Matt(levantándose):…..

Mimi: …tu…ya… 

_Mimi no pudo decir más, Matt había comenzado a besarla y poco después Mimi se dejó llevar por el beso. Después de unos cuantos minutos……_

Mimi(alejándose de él): no puedo, Matt…tú y Sora…

Matt(abrazando a Mimi): yo y Sora somos muy buenos amigos

Mimi: pero y entonces…

Matt(poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios): ya todo está bien, Mimi, no tienes de que preocuparte

Mimi: estás seguro?

Matt: tan seguro como estoy de que te amo

Mimi(poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt): ha si…yo también…

_La fiesta se había concretado para las nueve. Un poco antes en casa de Matt………_

_DIIIING! DOOOONG!_

Matt: hoy a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido venir a mi casa…(abriendo la puerta)… quien?...(alzando la mirada)(O.O)…que hacen aquí?!!!!!

Tai: que tal, Matt, nos dejas pasar?

_Tai no era el único que se encontraba afuera de la casa de Matt, junto con el estaban: Tk, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Brook y Gary………_

Matt(dejándolos pasar)…pero que hacen aquí?...(bajando la mirada)…Que es todo lo que traen???

Tai(^-^): sabes, nos pareció buena idea lo que hacen las chicas

Matt(un poco extrañado): que quieres decir?

Tai(^-^): tú sabes, reunirse para alistarse 

Matt(o.o): y eso quiere decir que ustedes…

Izzy: ojalá nos disculpes, Matt, pero Ash, Joe y yo no hemos comido nada, será que tienes algo en la cocina??

Davis(^-^): hablando de comida, yo me les uno!

Cody(-.-): tu siempre comiendo, Davis

Tk(-.-u): es verdad, de camino acá te comiste tres hamburguesas

Davis: no es cierto! Me comí cinco!

Tk(-.-U): aún tienes hambre, Davis?

Davis(^-^u): más o menos…

Matt(o.o): hey! Un momento todo el mundo! Que creen que hacen aquí?!

Tai(-.-u): ya te dije, Matt…

Matt(T.T): pero por que justo tiene que ser en mi casa...

Tai: se que has tenido un largo día, pero es la única casa en donde podemos llegar todos, y también por que tu eres el don juan aquí y queremos quedar bien con las chicas

Matt(-.-U): ay, no puede ser…

Davis(desde el cuarto de Matt): vayaa! Que gran cuarto! Para que será esto…?

_CRAAAAAAAAASHHHH!!!_

Matt: DAVIS, TE MATARÉ, EN CUANTO SEPA QUE ROMPISTE!!!

_Por otro lado en casa de Mimi…._

Misty: ustedes siempre se reúnen para arreglarse?

Yolei: no siempre, solo en ocasiones especiales, como la de hoy

Kari(^-^): jejeje, es cierto

_Mimi y Sora conversaban en la sala……_

Sora: eso fue lo que pas

Mimi: Sora, yo…no se que decirte…

Sora(sonriendo levemente): está bien, Mimi, no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que finalmente sean novios

Mimi(sonriendo levemente): gracias, Sora

Sora: así como tu me apoyaste, yo te apoyaré, si, Mimi?

Mimi(dándole un abrazo): eres la mejor, Sora!

Sora(sonriendo): lo sé...ahora vamos a cambiarnos! Ya quiero ver lo que escogiste!

Mimi(caminando al cuarto)…si!...(entrando)…hoy los dejaremos sorprendidos! De acuerdo, chicas?!

Todas: sii!!

_Las chicas escogieron sus atuendos y se los probaron enseguida. Mimi había escogido un top rosa que descubría toda su espalda, por que únicamente tenía tiritas que la cubrían. Junto con la blusa, una  falda de la misma tela, un poco larga pero con cortes hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas. Yolei traía puesto un vestido cereza, escarchado, sujetado a sus hombros por dos tiras, cuya falda terminaba en varios picos. Kari, por su parte, tenía puesto un vestido hasta sus rodillas, de dos telas: una celeste por debajo y una transparente por encima, sujetado a sus hombros por dos tiras. El vestido de Misty era de dos piezas, azul, con top strapless sujetado a ella por tiras a los costados y una falda terminada en vuelos………_

Mimi: hoy lo conseguirás, Misty

Misty(un poco sonrojada): tú crees…Mimi?

Mimi(^.~): por supuesto! Ya verás!

_En casa de Matt……_

Izzy: quieren apurarse?! Ya casi es hora! Debemos estar allá antes que todos!

Tai: Matt es el que se demora! Lleva por lo menos una hora peinándose!

Matt: ha si?! por lo menos yo me peino, tú ni siquiera conoces lo que es eso!

Tai: no es cierto! Ya lo hice!

Matt: si claro, yo te sigo viendo igual

Joe: sin ofender, Tai, pero Matt tiene razón

Tai(-.-u): yo se que ya lo hice y no perderé tiempo otra vez

_Los chicos mayores habían optado por camisas de varios tonos y pantalones en juego. Mientras que los más jóvenes, traían puestas camisetas y pantalones formales. Entre tanto, el Sr. Ishida regresaba de su trabajo……_

Sr. Ishida(percatándose del ruido): tienen que haber llegado los amigos de Matt… (caminando hasta su cuarto)…hey, chicos, todos listos?

Matt(^-^): ya regresaste

Sr. Ishida: vaya! Donde es la fiesta, que van tan arreglados?

Matt(^-^): lo que te conté el otro día

Sr. Ishida: alguien está muy contento hoy, tendrá que ver alguna chica en eso?

Matt(sonriendo): si…nos llevas?

Sr. Ishida: claro! Solo que primero tendré que dejarlos a ustedes y después iré por las chicas

Matt: así está bien, gracias, pap

Sr. Ishida(tomando sus llaves): vámonos! 

_Como había dicho el Sr. Ishida, los primeros en llegar al lugar fueron los chicos. Cuando llegaban las chicas……_

Mimi: genial! Haremos un poco de karaoke hoy!

Voz: nos permiten llevarlas, señoritas?

Mimi: Matt! Chicos! 

Matt(extendiendo su brazo): Mimi, me permites?

Mimi(tomando su brazo y entrando)(^.~): por supuesto…

Tai(extendiendo su brazo): Sora, entramos?

Sora(tomando su brazo y entrando)(^-^): claro, Tai

Ken(extendiendo su brazo): Yolei…

Yolei(muy emocionada, entrando con Ken): bingo!  
Tk(extendiendo su brazo): por favor, Kari

Davis(interponiéndose entre ellos): yo seré quien lleve a Kari!  
Kari(tomando los brazos de ambos chicos y entrando)(^-^): entraré con los dos

Voz 1(desde adentro): anda! No la hagas esperar!

Voz 2(desde adentro): pero yo…(siendo empujado hacia fuera)…hey! no tan fuerte…(sorprendido y un poco sonrojado)…Mi…Misty?

Misty(igual de sonrojada): Ash?! De verdad eres, tú?

Ash: si! por que lo dices?

Misty(^-^U): estás muy cambiado

Ash(extendiendo su brazo): Misty…te parece si entramos?

Misty(tomando su brazo y entrando): claro…por que no…

_El lugar era una gran discoteca muy bien decorada. En el fondo en una plataforma, se hallaba el Dj y el equipo de karaoke. La mayoría del lugar consistía de un área de baile en el centro, además de varios niveles o pisos que se podían ver desde el piso inferior, con cientos de luces en el piso y en el techo, aunque también contaba con una salida hacia un jardín exterior……  _

Yolei(sorprendida): wuuoo!! Esto es geniaaal!!

Misty(sorprendida): nunca había estado en un lugar así antes!!

Ash: yo tampoco!  
Misty: la verdad es q no sé como pudieron dejarte entrar…

Ash(¬-¬): ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa

_Todas las chicas había quedado impresionadas por el lugar, hasta que……_

Dj(desde la plataforma y hablando por micrófono): bien, bien! Como están todos?!

_Una gran ovación inundó el lugar……_

Dj: bieeen! Nos aseguraremos de que pasen la mejor noche de sus vidaas!!!

_Se volvió a escuchar otra ovación aún más fuerte……_

Dj: y para el ingrediente especial de esta noche, denle todos la bienvenida a este grupo de apuestos muchachos y encantadoras chicas!!

_Las luces se encendieron sobre todos los elegidos y entrenadores, quienes fueron recibidos con una gran ovación……_

Dj: ellos están aquí para darle la despedida más increíble que se puedan imaginar a Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary! Aparte de eso, cada uno de ellos tendrá la oportunidad de hacer un poco de karaoke!!

_Más ovaciones desde toda la discoteca……_

Dj: yo creo que ya fue suficiente de presentaciones!!! Yo soy Spike y los haré bailar hasta el amaneceeeeer!!!!! 


	12. El sentimiento que me une a ti: Parte 1

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: konnichiwa! Bieen! Este es el oficialmente el cap mas largo de todo el fic! Bueno pero no se asusten ^-^u, solamente lo es por todo los lyrics que contiene. Y hablando de ellos, aquí van los disclaimers: 1. Like Glue de Sean Paul, 2. I'm a slave for you de Britney Spears, 3. Baby Boy de Beyonce y Sean Paul, 4. It's been a while de Staind, 5. How you remind me de Nickelback, 6. The game of love de Michelle Branch y Santana, 7. Love at first sight de Kylie Minogue, 8. Blurry de Puddle of mudd, 9. All you wanted de Michelle Branco, 10. I'd do anything de Simple plan, 11. Boys de Britney Spears y Pharelle Williams, 12. 21 questions de 50 cent y Butterfly de Wada Koji, ninguna de esas canciones son mías ni de los elegidos, a y por cierto todos los elegidos cantan bien y parecido a los cantantes reales (en la de Sean Paul y 50 cent los elegidos no cantan con ese acento que los cantantes reales tienen, por si acaso 

^-^u). Bueno estas canciones las escogí por que me gustan y algo se identificaban con los elegidos. Finalmente ni Digimon ni Pokemon me pertenecen. Ya queda un cap para el final! R&R!

Capítulo 12

El sentimiento que me une a ti

Parte 1

Dj: yo creo que ya fue suficiente de presentaciones!!! Yo soy Spike y los haré bailar hasta el amaneceeeeer!!!!! 

_Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue "Like Glue" de Sean Paul. Los elegidos y entrenadores comenzaban a bailar entre ellos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, cientos de luces parecían bailar con la música acompañada de un poco de neblina artificial. Mientras la música continuaba su ritmo, con Ash y Misty……_

Misty(bailando): vaya, no sabía que podías bailar  
Ash(bailando): de que hablas, te podría dar clases!

Misty: jajajaja, eso me gustaría verlo!

Ash: claro! Te mostraré!

Misty; hagas lo que hagas dudo mucho que llegues a bailar tan bien como Matt o como Tai!

Ash(o.o): vaya! Así que a Misty le gusta Matt!!

Misty(sonrojada): no es cierto!

Ash(sonriendo un poco): aja…entonces como explicas lo que dijiste???

Misty: e…eeeso solo dije por que es verdaad!! Además! No sería nada raro que me gustara Matt! Después de todo, el si sabe como tratar a una chica! A diferencia tuya, señor cordialidad!!

Ash(un poco desilusionado y enojado): haa sii?! Dudo que tu te comportes como una verdadera chica!...(volteándose para irse)…Creo que mejor voy con Brook y consigo alguien con quien bailar que no sea tan gritona! 

Misty: eso será lo mejor!

Ash(yéndose): como quieras!

Misty(viendo como Ash se iba y hablando para sí): creo q no debí decir todas esas tonterías! En que rayos estaba pensando! Es que tengo q arruinarlo todo?!...(volteándose y yéndose hacia el jardín)…nunca lograré decirle lo que siento…

Yolei(percatándose de lo que había sucedido y dejando de bailar): ay no! 

Ken(dejando de bailar): sucede algo, Yolei?

Yolei: si, Ken, es Misty…(volteándose y alzando una poco la voz)…Kaaarii!

Kari(escuchando a Yolei y dejando de bailar): que pasa, Yolei??

Yolei(acercándose un poco a Kari): me podrás acompañar al jardín tan solo un minuto??

Kari(algo extrañada): he…claro…(mirando a Tk)…me disculpas un momento, Tk?

Tk(^-^): claro, Kari, me quedaré con Ken esperándolas

Kari(separándose de Tk y yendo con Yolei): gracias, Tk 

Yolei(caminando con Kari): no nos tardamos, chicos!

_En la entrada del jardín, con Kari y Yolei……_

Kari: que pasa, Yolei? Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?

Yolei: es sobre Misty, no sé que pasó exactamente, pero vi como Ash y Misty se separaron, y poco después Misty se dirigió hasta aquí, parecía algo triste…

Kari: sea lo que sea no debió ser bueno…tuvieron que haber peleado

Yolei: la verdad es que no entiendo como pueden quererse tanto y aún así pelear de esa manera

Kari(caminando un poco más dentro del jardín): mmm…bueno, busquemos a Misty, no debe de estar muy lejos si dices que vino para acá 

_El jardín era realmente hermoso, no solo consistía de plantas y árboles sino que también incluía un pequeño lago en el centro y un amplio balcón cuya vista daba a otro bosque. También se podían observar varias bancas distribuidas al azar por todo el jardín……_

Yolei(*-*): wuoo!! No sabía que había un jardín tan hermoso aquí afueraaa!!

Kari: has un poco de silencio Yolei! Creo que escucho algo cerca del lago, vamos

Yolei: a la orden!

_En efecto, a quien encontraron fue a Misty, quien estaba sentada a las orillas de lago. Varias lágrimas cruzaban sus ojos……_

Misty(llorando levemente):….quisiera no haber dicho todas esas tonterías….Ash….

Kari(acercándose a ella): Misty! Pero que haces aquí? Por que lloras?

Misty(bajando la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas): Kari!....solo vine a ver el lago…es hermoso…verdad?

Yolei: y Ash?

Misty: ha…bueno…él…se fue con Brook…

Kari: se fue con Brook? Pero si, no estaba bailando contigo?

Misty: si…pero ya ves…se aburrió muy rápido...(sollozando muy levemente)…y se fue…

Yolei: que te ocurre, Misty?? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras

Misty(mirándolas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas):…..Kari…Yolei…

Kari: si, ven, sentemos por acá y nos cuentas

_Sentadas en una de las bancas bajo un árbol de cerezo……_

Kari: cuéntanos que pasó, Misty

Misty:….Ash y yo….peleamos…

Yolei: pero por que Misty??

Misty: fue una tontería…(comenzando a sollozar)…dije cosas que no debí! Y lo lastimé…lo sé….

Kari: vamos, Misty, no te desanimes, te ayudaremos a que te reconcilies con Ash

Yolei: pero espera, no entiendo, que le dijiste?

Kari: Yolei, eso no es importante

Yolei: claro que si! dependiendo de eso, tal vez tenga que ir donde ese Ash a dejar en claro ciertas cosas!

Kari: Yolei!

Yolei: es que quiero que me cuente, Kari! O es que tú no quieres saber que pasó??

Kari(-.-U): ay…Yolei

Yolei(T.T): cuéntanos, si, Misty?

Misty(sonriendo un poco):….estábamos bailando…y luego le dije que no sabía que el sabía bailar…era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo…

Yolei: si la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí, yo creo que baila muy bien, aunque déjame decirte…

Kari(interrumpiendo a Yolei): Yolei!!

Yolei(^-^U): jejeje, lo siento, continua, Misty

Misty(sonriendo levemente): no te preocupes Yolei…luego el me dijo que me podría dar clases…entonces yo le respondí que haga lo que haga nunca iba a poder bailar mejor… (sonrojándose un poco) …que…

Kari(un poco extrañada): mejor que quien, Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): mejor que….Matt…

Yolei(o.o): ay no, Misty! No me digas que te gusta, Matt?!

Kari: no lo grites, Yolei!

Yolei(^-^U): jeje, lo siento, es que me sorprendi

Kari(O.o): en verdad te gusta Matt, Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): no, no, no…como creen…

Yolei: mmm…la verdad es que si me lo preguntas, yo no culparía a Misty, de verdad que Matt…

Kari(interrumpiendo a Yolei): Yolei!! Quieres dejar de desviarte del tema?!

Yolei(^-^U): lo siento

Kari(¬-¬)(mirando a Yolei): decías, Misty?

Misty(bajando la mirada, un poco sonrojada): ….no es que me guste en serio…solo lo dije por hacer una comparación…

Kari: y entonces Ash se molestó?

Misty:…no exactamente…luego me preguntó si es que me gustaba…le dije que no…pero él siguió insistiendo…entonces me molesté un poco y le dije que no tenía nada de malo que me gustara…después de todo Matt si sabía como tratar a una chica…no como él…

Kari: ay…Misty…

Yolei: entonces…se enojó mucho??

Misty:…la verdad es que lo vi más lastimado que enojado…

Kari: y después de eso, se fue?

Misty:…si… (sollozando un poco) ….se fue diciendo que era mejor no estar con una chica tan gritona…

Kari: ya…Misty, tranquila, sabes que no lo dijo con mala intención

Yolei: más bien, yo creo que lo dijo por que lo desilusionaste

Misty(un poco extrañada): …que lo desilusioné?

Yolei: vamos, Misty! Piensa un poco…yo creo que Ash vino muy ilusionado de que podría impresionarte, de que tu le corresponderías…vamos, Misty!! Es obvio que Ash siente lo mismo por ti!

Misty:..ustedes...creen?

Kari: claro! Si no, no se hubiera molestado con lo que dijiste de Matt

Yolei: sip! Yo creo que fue más eso que otra cosa! Yo creo que si hablas con él seriamente y le dices todo lo que sientes, de seguro va a corresponderte!

Misty:…tú crees?

Yolei(*-*): sii! Los dos harán una linda pareja y pasearán por el lago, bajo las estrellas….

Kari(-.-u): ya armaste la novela, Yolei….

Yolei(^-^U): jejeje

Kari: bueno, Misty, ya que está todo resuelto, regresemos adentro

Yolei: sip, y no te olvides de buscar a Ash

Kari: confiamos en ti, Misty, sé que lo lograrás

Yolei: es cierto! Y si hay alguna chica que se quiera aprovechar de Ash, me llamas para yo darle un buen derechazo, y entonces…

Kari: Yolei!!

Yolei(^-^U): solo bromeaba!

Misty(sonriendo un poco): gracias, chicas

Yolei: vamos, Misty! Arriba el ánimoo! Una chica tan linda no puede estar tan triste!

Misty(sonriendo): gracias, Yolei

Yolei(^-^): bingo!

Kari: oigan, que no es esa la voz del Dj?! A lo mejor va a comenzar el karaoke! 

Yolei: bien, entonces, no hay tiempo      que perder!

_Una vez adentro……_

Voz: regresaron!

Kari: Tk! Ken! Nos esperaron!

Ken: si pero que pasó??

Yolei(^.~): solo digamos que fuimos por una renovada amiga, verdad, Misty?

Misty(sonriendo): si, Yolei

Tk(^-^u): ustedes y sus secretos

Kari(^-^U): oigan pero, de que nos perdimos?

Tk: no de mucho, todos se han pasado bailando

Sora(acercándose a ellos): chicaas! Pensé que se habían perdido! Donde estaban?

Kari: solo fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín

Yolei(*-*): está hermoso, Soraa! Deberías ir a verlo!

Sora: de seguro iré, Yolei

Tai(llegando donde Sora): SORAA!

Sora(-.-u): aquí estoy, Tai, no te desesperes

Tai(T.T): pero si me dejaste solo bailando!

Sora(-.-u): ay pero si estabas bailando con Mimi!

Tai: si pero eso solo fue un momento antes de que se fuera no sé a donde

Sora: no está con Matt?

Tai: no y no creo que haya podido ir a buscarla…

Sora: hee? Que quieres decir con que no pudo ir a buscarla?

Tai(^-^): creo que ya se le acabó el anonimato a Matt…

Tk(^-^U): ya me extrañaba que nadie se había dado cuenta

Sora: crees que Mimi se haya enojado?

Tai: no creo, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y luego se fue

Sora(^-^): haaa ya entiendo! Tiene que ser eso!

Tai(O.O): de que hablas??

Sora(^-^): ya veras…

Spike(hablando por micrófono): bieeen! Ya es hora de comenzar la verdadera fiesta! Y a petición de alguien muy especial, esto es lo que siguee!

_Acto seguido, todas las luces dentro de la discoteca se apagaron, poco a poco se iban encendido algunas luces de colores, iluminando muy levemente la plataforma donde se hallaba el Dj, mientras se escuchaba las primeras notas de una canción muy conocida para todos junto con una voz conocida para los entrenadores y elegidos……_

Voz: _….I know I may be young…but… I've got feelings too…  
             And I need to do what I feel like doing  
             So let me go and just listen…_  
  
__

_Finalmente unas cuantas luces más encendieron el piso de la plataforma revelando a Mimi, quien bailaba lentamente mientras cantaba……_

Tai(O.O): MIMI!!

Sora: vaaamos chicaaas! Tenemos que acompañarla!

_Sora, Yolei, Kari y Misty, seguidas muy de cerca por Tk, Ken y Tai, corrieron hasta donde se hallaba Mimi, mientras cientos de personas les cerraban el paso……_

Mimi(bajando de la plataforma sin dejar de bailar):  

         _All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
         Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
         Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
         Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
          _

_         Now watch me…_

_         Get it, get it, get it, get it  
         Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
_

_          Do you like it?_

_          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
  
_

Mimi(avanzando un poco más, mientras la multitud le habría paso):

          _I know I may come off quiet  
          I may come off shy_

Mimi(deteniéndose, sin dejar de bailar, frente a un sorprendido Matt):  
         _But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
         What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
         All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there  
_  
Mimi(dándose vuelta y colocando los brazos de Matt alrededor de 

         su cintura, bailando  lentamente):

         _I'm a slave for you  
         I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
         I'm a slave for you  
         I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
_  
Mimi(volteándose y alejándose un poco, seguida muy de cerca por Matt):

         _Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
         To another time and place  
         Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
         Leaving behind my name and age  
  
_

Mimi(acercándose mucho a Matt, sin dejar ambos de bailar)

          _Like that. You like that?  
          Yeah. Now watch me  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_  
          I really wanna dance tonight with you  
          I really wanna do what you want me to  
          I really wanna dance tonight with you  
          I really wanna do what you want me to  
  
_

_          Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
          To another time and place  
          Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
          Leaving behind my name and age  
  
          I'm a slave for you  
          I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
          I'm a slave for you  
          I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it  
          Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_          I'm a slave for you  
          I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
          I'm a slave for you  
          I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_Like that…_

_Y Mientras toda la discoteca ovacionaba y aplaudía……_

Matt(abrazando a Mimi y susurrándole): …creo que alguien me debe algo…

Mimi(sonriendo): y dime…que podría ser eso..??

Matt(mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella lentamente): …ya verás…

Mimi(colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt): …Matt…

Spike(hablando por micrófono): y si creen que eso estuvo bien, apenas es el comienzo! Hora de seguir! Veamos que tal les suena esto!

_Todo el lugar volvió a iluminarse mientras se escuchaba una canción lentamente comenzando……_

_…Certified quality…_  
…_A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology…_  
  


_Mientras todo el mundo se disponía a bailar, Matt llamó la atención de Spike pidiéndole que repitiera la canción y que encendiera la máquina de karaoke……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono y deteniendo la música): me parece interesante la propuesta que me acaban de hacer, así que…(lanzándole el micrófono a Matt)…va de nuevo!

  
_Todos se mostraban algo confundidos hasta que nuevamente se reanudó la música, aunque con un pequeño detalle……_

Matt: lista, Mimi?

Mimi(^.~): cuando tú quieras!

Matt(hablando por micrófono): y para que no dejen de bailar…_Mimi sing it now!_

Mimi(bailando al ritmo de la música):  
          _Baby boy you stay on my mind  
          Fulfill my fantasies  
          I think about you all the time  
          I see you in my dreams  
  
         Baby boy not a day goes by  
         without my fantasies  
         I think about you all the time  
         I see you in my dreams  
_  
Mimi(acercándose lentamente a Matt, sin dejar de bailar):         

         _Picture you in the West Indies feelin like royalty in the party  
         Picture me sexy in a two piece layin on exotic beaches in the white sand  
         Picture us getting served breakfast five star suites in the south of France  
         Picture this, bein rich, ...shoppin' for expensive gifts, imagine we can do this all day  
_  
Matt(bailando detrás de Mimi):  
        _Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
        And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
        I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
        Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
        Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
        Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
        And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
        But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl  
_  
Mimi(acercándose a Tai y sacándolo a bailar):  

          _Baby boy you stay on my mind  
          Fulfill my fantasies  
          I think about you all the time  
          I see you in my dreams  
  
_

_Mientras Mimi bailaba con Tai, Matt sacaba a bailar a Sora……_  
            

Mimi(dejando a Tai bailando con Sora, acercándose a Tk y sacándolo a bailar):

          _Baby boy not a day goes by  
          Without my fantasies  
           I think about you all the time  
           I see you in my dreams_

  
_Entre tanto Matt sacaba a bailar a Kari……_

Mimi(dejando a Tk bailando con Kari, acercándose a Ken y sacándolo a bailar):   

          _Picture you as a prince just lookin at the water glistenin off my body  
          Picture me as a princess diamond necklace from the house of Cartier  
          Picture us layin on silk sheets looking at the sunset sippin Champaign  
          Picture this me and you doin what we wanna do imagine we could do this all day   
  
_

_Entre tanto Matt sacaba a bailar a una inquieta Yolei……  
  
_

Mimi(dejando a Ken bailando con Yolei, acercándose a Ash y sacándolo a bailar)

         _Baby boy you stay on my mind…_

_Aunque Ash al principio se negó un poco, terminó aceptando la invitación de Mimi, mientras Misty observaba un poco triste como Ash parecía divertirse……_

Matt(acercándose a Misty): vamos, Misty, por que tan triste?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): Matt! 

Matt(tomando la mano de Misty): que dices, bailas conmigo?

Misty(mas sonrojada): …pero esteeee….

Matt(sacándola a bailar): vamos…te gustar  
  
Mimi(acercándose a Matt y Misty, sin dejar de bailar con Ash):

         _Baby boy not a day goes by  
         Without my fantasies  
         I think about you all the time  
         I see you in my dreams  
_  
_Mimi__ continuó bailando y cantando mientras sacaba a bailar a Izzy, Joe, Gary y Brook; mientras que Matt sacaba a bailar a cada una de las chicas que los acompañaban. __Por otro lado, con Ash y Misty……_

Misty(pensando mientras bailaba): Ash parece muy indiferente…es como si estuviera bailando solo!

Ash(pensando mientras bailaba): mejor no hubiera salido a bailar con Mimi…aunque si quería volver a bailar con Misty…pero ella debe de estar de lo más feliz por que Matt la sacó a bailar…debe de estar contando los minutos que faltan para que se acabe la canción……

Misty(pensando): Ash parece algo triste……

Misty: ….Ash…te pasa algo?

Ash(mirando para otro lado): …no creo que te interese…

Misty: ….pero…Ash….

Ash(fingiendo sonreír): parece que le agradas a Matt

Misty(o.o): Ash! De que hablas?!

Ash: te sacó a bailar, o no?

Misty(-.-u): Ash, Matt ha estado sacando a bailar a todas…

Ash(mirando al piso y dejando de bailar): …si…pero…

Misty(dejando de bailar, tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos): Ash, a mi no me gusta Matt

Ash(un poco sorprendido): ….pero si tu…

Misty(soltándolo y bailando de nuevo): vaya…(un poco sonrojada)…parece que estoy bailando sola…

Ash(algo extrañado): …….

Misty: no me ibas a mostrar lo bien que bailabas?

Ash(sonriendo un poco y bailando de nuevo): trata de seguirme!

_Por otro lado……_

Mimi(volviendo a bailar con Matt):

         _Baby boy you stay on my mind  
         Baby boy you are so damn fine  
         Baby boy won't you be mine  
  
_

Matt(abrazando ligeramente a Mimi, sin dejar de bailar):

        _Top top - girl  
        Me and you together is a wrap - dat girl  
        Driving around all town- girl  
        You no stop shock - girl  
        Little more da Dutty, we'll rock dat world  
_  
Mimi(correspondiendo el abrazo de Matt, sin dejar de bailar):  
         _Baby boy you stay on my mind  
         Fulfill my fantasies  
         I think about you all the time  
         I see you in my dreams  
  
         Baby boy not a day goes by  
         Without my fantasies  
         I think about you all the time  
         I see you in my dreams_

Matt y Mimi(separándose un poco, aún bailando):

_                     I know you gonna like it…I know you gonna like it_  

_Se escuchó una gran ovación en todo el lugar……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): creo que no soy el único en pensar en que nadie olvidará esta noche!

_Se escuchó otra ovación……_

Spike(por micrófono): y ya que esta noche nos visitan tantas celebridades, por que no seguimos con algo más de karaoke?!

_Se escuchó otra gran ovación……_

Spike(por micrófono y mirando hacia los entrenadores y elegidos): quien se atreve?!

Tai: bien! Te hablan, Matt

Matt(o.o): hee? Por que yo?

Tai(señalando hacia una multitud de chicas): o cantas, o te secuestran…

Matt(O.o): ……..

Mimi(^-^U): te apoyaremos desde aqu

Matt(caminando hacia la plataforma): ya que Tai tiene miedo de hacerlo…

Tai(¬-¬): regresa y repítelo

Matt(volteándose): intenta superarme…(regresando hacia la plataforma)…claro, si es que puedes!

Tai(¬-¬**): ya veras, Matt

_De regreso en la plataforma……_

Spike(por micrófono): parece que no me equivoqué! Más de una chica esperaba esto, mejor no las hacemos esperar, verdad Yamato?

Matt(por micrófono)(sonriendo levemente): si, claro

Spike(por micrófono): todos tuyos!

Matt(por micrófono): bueno, y para relajarse un poco…

_Lo que siguió fueron las leves notas de una guitarra, acompañadas a lo lejos de un ritmo un poco lento……_

Matt(alzando lentamente la mirada): …_And it's been awhile_

_                                                           Since I could…hold my head up high_

_                                                           And it's been awhile…_

Matt(mirando a Mimi): …_Since I first saw you…_

Matt(caminando un poco hacia el público): _And it's been awhile_

_                                                                      Since I could stand on my own two feet again_

_                                                                     And it's been awhile_

_                                                                     Since I could call you…_

_                                                                    And everything I can't remember_

_                                                                    As messed up as it all may seem_

_                                                                   The consequences that I've rendered_

_                                                                   I've stretched myself beyond my means_

Matt(regresando a la plataforma): _And it's been awhile_

_                                                      Since I can say…that I wasn't so cold inside_

_                                                      And it's been awhile_

_                                                     Since I can say I love myself as well_

_                                                     And it's been awhile_

_                                                    Since I've gone and mess things up just like I always do_

_                                                    And it's been awhile_

Matt(mirando coquetamente a Mimi): 

         _…But all those things seem to disappear when I'm with you…_

Matt(regresando su mirada hacia el público):_  And everything I can't remember_

_                                                                         As messed up as it all may seem_

_                                                                         The consequences that I've rendered_

_                                                                         I've gone and messed things up again_

_                                                                         Why must I feel this way?_

_                                                                         Just make this go away_

_                                                                        Just one more peaceful day!_

_                                                                       … And it's been awhile_

_                                                                        Since I could look at myself straight_

Matt(mirando ligeramente a Sora):

          _And it's been a day_

_          Since I said I'm sorry…_

Matt(mirando ligeramente a Mimi): … _And it's been awhile_

_                                                          Since I've seen the way…the candle lights your face_

_                                                          And it's been awhile_

_                                                          But I can still remember just the way you were_

Matt(regresando la mirada al público):

_         And everything I can't remember_

_         As messed up as it all may seem…to be I know it's me_

Matt(señalando a los elegidos):

          _I cannot blame all this on others_

_          They did the best they could for me_

Matt(mirando a los elegidos): _… And it's been awhile_

_                                                Since I could…hold my head up high_

Matt(mirando a Mimi):_ …And it's been a day…_

_                                      …Since I said I love you…_

_Se escuchó una gran ovación, y cientos de gritos de chicas……_

Spike(por micrófono): bieen! Por si acaso alguien se perdió su concierto, ahí tuvieron una muestra!

Matt(caminando hacia Tai): bueno, Tai…(ofreciéndole el micrófono)(^-^)…todo tuyo!

Tai(O.o): …eeesteeee….yo…creo que mejor…

Matt(sonriendo): te retractas??

Tai: no!...(tomando el micrófono)…Claro que no!...(bajando la mirada y hablando para sí)…y ahora como salgo de esta?

Sora(^-^u): vamos, Tai! No le des el gusto a Matt! 

Matt(sonriendo): asustado, Tai??

Tai(¬-¬): no!...(susurrándole a Sora)…gracias, Sora…(mirando a Matt)…después de que yo cante, se olvidarán de ti! Jajaja

Matt(sonriendo): si, claro, Tai, lo que tú digas

Tai(caminando hacia la plataforma): ya veraas!

Spike(por micrófono): y para un pequeño cambio, a quien tendremos el gusto de escuchar esta vez?

Tai(por micrófono): a Tai Kamiya, Spike!

Spike(por micrófono): bien, Tai! Veamos que tal lo haces!

Tai(escuchando la música comenzar): bueno…aquí vamos…

_A pesar de lo nervioso que se encontraba Tai, comenzó a cantar. Al darse cuenta de que lo animaban, continuó ya menos nervioso……._

Tai(un poco nervioso): …_Never made it as a wise man  
                                      I couldn't cut it as  
                                     A poor man stealing  
                                    Tired of living like a blind man  
                                    I'm sick of sight without  
                                    A sense of feeling  
      _

Tai(mirando hacia los elegidos):_ And this is how you remind me_

_                                                    This is how you remind me  
                                                    Of what I really am  
                                                    This is how you remind me  
                                                    Of what I really am_

Tai(mirando hacia el público):_  It's not like you to say sorry  
                                                  I was waiting on a different story  
                                                 This time I'm mistaken  
                                                 For handing you  
                                                 A heart worth breaking  
                                                And I've been wrong  
                                                 I've been down  
                                                 Into the bottom of every bottle  
                                                These five words in my head  
                                                Scream  
                                               Are we having fun yet?_

_                                               Yet, yet, yet, no no  
                                               Yet, yet, yet, no no_

Tai(mirando directamente a Sora)

       _It's not like you didn't know that  
       I said I love you and  
       I swear I still do  
       And it must have been so bad  
       'Cos living with him must have  
       Damn near killed you_

_       And this is how you remind me  
       Of what I really am  
       This is how you remind me  
       Of what I really am_

Tai(mirando hacia el público):

_       It's not like you to say sorry  
       I was waiting on a different story  
       This time I'm mistaken  
       For handing you  
       A heart worth breaking  
       And I've been wrong  
       I've been down  
       Into the bottom of every bottle  
       These five words in my head  
       Scream  
       Are we having fun yet?_

_       Yet, yet, yet, no no  
       Yet, yet, yet, no no  
       Yet, yet, yet, no no  
       Yet, yet, yet, no no_

Tai(bajando la mirada): …_Never made it as a wise man  
                                      I couldn't cut it as  
                                     A poor man stealing  
                                     And this is how you remind me…  
                                    This is how you remind me…_

Tai(alzando la mirada): _This is how you remind me      _

_                                      Of what I really am  
                                      This is how you remind me  
                                      Of what I really am_

Tai(mirando a los elegidos): _It's not like you to say sorry  
                                               I was waiting on a different story  
                                               This time I'm mistaken  
                                               For handing you  
                                               A heart worth breaking  
                                               And I've been wrong  
                                               I've been down  
                                               Into the bottom of every bottle  
                                               These five words in my head  
                                               Scream  
                                               Are we having fun yet?_

_                                               Yet, yet  
                                               Are we having fun yet?  
                                              Yet, yet  
                                              Are we having fun yet?  
                                              Yet, yet  
                                              Are we having fun yet?  
                                              __Yet, yet  
                                              No, no, no_

_Para la sorpresa de Tai, se escucharon cientos de aplausos y ovaciones……_

Spike(por micrófono): vaya, tenemos competencia para Yamato!

Tai(regresando hacia los elegidos y entrenadores)(^-^): ya te diste cuenta, Matt? Que tienes que decir a eso?

Matt(sonriendo): mmm…veamos, excelente canción y mucha suerte de principiante

Tai(¬-¬): …….

Mimi(^-^U): no digas eso, Matt

Matt(sonriendo): solo bromeo, bastante bien, Tai

Tai(^-^): lo sabía!

Spike(por micrófono): que tal si recibimos a alguien más antes de volver con más música para bailar?!

_Se escuchó una gran ovación desde todo el lugar……_

Sora(tomando el micrófono de las manos de Tai)(^-^): mi turno!

Tai(O.O): lo harás?

Sora(^-^): claro!...(susurrándole a Tai)(^.~)…y esta es para ti…

(volteándose)(^-^)…deséenme suerte!

Spike(por micrófono): ahora es el turno de una linda chica! Con quien tengo el placer?

Sora(por micrófono): con Sora Takenouchi

Spike(por micrófono): bueno, Sora! Veamos que nos traes!

_La canción comenzó con una dulce melodía y una  guitarra ligera, mientras todos los elegidos y entrenadores la acompañaban aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música……_

Sora(cantando levemente):  _Tell me…just what you want me to be  
                                             One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
                                             So please tell me why don't you come around me now  
                                            Cause later I'll be crying outside the door of your candy store_

  
Sora(bailando levemente, sin dejar de cantar):

        _It just takes a little bit of this  
        A little bit of that  
        It could start with a kiss  
        and lets see was next  
        A little bit of laughs  
        A little bit of pain  
        I'm tellin you, my babe   
        It's all in the game of love_

_        This, whatever you like it to be  
        Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea  
        So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
        It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store…_

_De regreso con los elegidos……_

Mimi(acercándose a Tai): no puedo creer que la vayas a dejar bailar sola!

Tai(O.O): Mimi!

Mimi(-.-u): ay…Tai…ni por que te está dedicando la canción, vas a acompañarla?

Tai(O.O): quieres que vaya hasta allá…??

Mimi(-.-u): si! o necesitas una invitación?

Tai(O.O): …….

Mimi(^.~): es tu oportunidad

Tai(caminando hacia la plataforma): gracias, Mimi!

_De regreso en la plataforma, Sora no se había percatado de Tai, hasta que sintió que alguien tomó su mano……_

Tai(arrodillándose ante Sora y besando su mano): bailas conmigo?

Sora(^-^)(dejando de cantar por un momento y un poco sonrojada): claro!

Sora(bailando lentamente con Tai):

        _It's all in this game of love  
        You roll me  
        Control me  
        Console me  
        Please hold me  
        You guide me   
        Divide me  
        Into what..._

Tai(susurrándole a Sora, mientras la abrazaba): gracias, Sora…

Sora(abrazando a Tai): …por que?

Tai: …por…bailar conmigo

Sora(un poco sonrojada): …cuando quieras…

Tai: ….Sora...

Sora: …si, Tai?

Tai: …te…amo…

Sora(O.O)(sonrojada): ……..Tai…….

Tai(soltándola levemente, bailando): vamos, aún no acaba la canción…

Sora(volviendo a cantar, aún un poco sonrojada, sin dejar de bailar con Tai): 

        _So please tell me why don't you come around me now  
        Cause later I'll be dying outside the door of your loving store_

_        It just takes a little bit of this  
        A little bit of that  
        It could start with a kiss  
        and lets see was next  
        A little bit of laughs  
        A little bit of pain  
        I'm tellin you, my babe   
        It's all in the game of love_

_        It's all in this game of love  
        It's all in the game of love  
        Yeah, in the game of love_

Sora(arrimando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tai, mientras aceptaba su abrazo)

_        Roll me  
        Control me  
        Please hold me  
  
_

_       A little bit of laughs  
       A little bit of pain_

_       A little bit of this  
       A little bit of that_

_Mientras todo el mundo aplaudía……_

Spike(por micrófono): de seguro tenemos a más de una estrella aquí! Gracias chicos! Es hora de mezclar unas cuantas canciones y a bailar todo el mundo!

_Con Tai y Sora……_

Tai(inclinándose un poco ante Sora): un placer bailar contigo, Sora

Sora(un poco sonrojada): igualmente, Tai

Tai: te parece si vamos con los demás?

Sora: mmm…mejor por que no vamos a ver el jardín? Ya viste lo emocionada que se veía Yolei cuando nos contó como era

Tai: bien, pero antes te invito a tomar algo!

Sora(^-^): gracias!

_Entre tanto con Matt y Mimi……_

Matt(bailando con Mimi): …Mimi??

Mimi(bailando con Matt): dime?

Matt: estaba pensando si de casualidad…no estás cansada?

Mimi: para nada! por que?

Matt: es que pensé que querrías ir a tomar algo o no se…

Mimi(^-^): Matt

Matt: si?

Mimi: me parece que el que quiere descansar un poco eres t

Matt: yo?? 

Mimi(^-^)(tomando la mano de Matt): ven, vamos

Matt(siguiendo a Mimi)(^-^u): …como quieras

Voz1(a lo lejos): por acá chicaaaas! Ya lo encontré!

Voces (a lo lejos): ya vamos! No lo dejes ir!

Chica1(acercándose a Matt y Mimi)(*-*): Maaaatt!!! Por fin te encontré!

Matt(O.O): …he?

Chica1(tomando el brazo de Matt)(T.T): baila conmigo por favooor!!!!!!!!!!

Chica2(llegando hasta ellos): no, no, no! Estás muy equivocada, Rei! Él bailará conmigo primero!

Chica3(llegando hasta ellos): ni lo sueñes, Mai! Él bailará primero conmigo!  

Chica4(llegando hasta ellos): bailará contigo después de mi, Anzu!

Chica5(llegando hasta ellos): eso sobre mi cadáver, Hitomi!

Mimi(-.-u): ...chicas

Rei: tú siempre quieres hacer lo que quieres Chiharu!

Chiharu: eso no es cierto, Rei!

Mimi(alzando un poco la voz): chiicas…

Hitomi: si!! así es! Así que yo iré primero!

Anzu(¬.¬): no te aproveches, Hitomi!

Mimi: CHICAS!

Rei, Chiharu, Hitomi, Anzu, Mai(volteando a ver a Mimi)(O.O): ...???

Mimi: Matt viene conmigo, les guste o no, así que si nos permiten…

Rei: no es justo! Tú ya has estado con él mucho tiempo!

Anzu(¬.¬): es cierto! Con que derecho planeas llevártelo de nuevo?!

Mimi(¬-¬**): con el derecho que me da ser su novia!

Rei, Chiharu, Hitomi, Anzu, Mai(O.o): ……

Mimi: y que les quede claro!...(volteándose hacia Matt)…vámonos, Matt

Matt(*-*): claro, Mimi

_Una vez en el bar……_

Bartender: que les gustaría tomar?

Matt: Mimi?

Mimi: mmm… usted sabe hacer esos cócteles de cereza con mucha crema batida y chispas?!

Matt(o.o):…..

Bartender(^-^U): claro, gustaría uno?

Mimi(*-*): sii!!

Bartender: y usted, joven?

Matt(^-^u): solo un vaso con agua

Bartender(retirándose): enseguida!

Mimi(*-*): en serio, Matt, deberías probar uno! Son deliciosos!

Matt(sonriendo): no me iré sin probar uno…Mimi?

Mimi: si?

Matt(T.T): gracias por salvarme!

Mimi(^.~): no te preocupes, eso pasa cuando tienes un novio tan encantador 

Matt(un poco sonrojado): …Mimi…

Mimi(^-^): me encanta cuando te sonrojas

Matt(mirando hacia otro lado, más sonrojado): …..

Mimi(^-^): jeje

Bartender(regresando): su orden, jóvenes

Mimi(tomando su cóctel)(*-*): graciaas!

Matt(tomando su bebida): gracias

Mimi(volteando hacia el jardín)(O.O): un jardín!

Matt(volteando hacia el jardín): no lo había visto

Mimi(tomando la mano de Matt y corriendo hacia el jardín): vamos a ver!

_Una vez en el jardín……_

Mimi(*-*)(corriendo hacia el balcón): esto es hermoso!

Matt(mirando todo el lugar): tienes razón

Mimi(apoyándose en el borde del balcón, mirando al cielo): …hay estrellas…

Matt(abrazándola por detrás): …no tienes frío?

Mimi(apoyándose en él): no, pero ya que insistes…vendrás conmigo, Matt?

Matt: a donde?

Mimi: a Estados Unidos…

Matt: si

Mimi(O.O)(volteándose): de verdad?!!  
Matt(sonriendo): si

Mimi(^-^): geniaal! Pero…te quedarás?

Matt: ….no se…

Mimi: …por qué…?

Matt: …hoy vino Sanosuke y me dijo que iríamos para all

Mimi: …haa vas con la banda…

Matt: …si

Mimi(sonriendo levemente, un poco triste): tienen que presentarse en mi escuela!

Matt(sonriendo levemente): será la primera presentación que haremos

Mimi(^-^): a parte de las tantas que harán en mi casa!  

Matt(^-^U): claro

Mimi: mmmm….ya lo decid

Matt(un poco extrañado): que cosa, Mimi?

Mimi(mirándolo a los ojos): no pienso dejarte, si no te quedas allá, yo vendré para ac

Matt(O.O): pero, Mimi…

Mimi(interrumpiéndolo): eso…o…(sonriendo malévolamente)…te secuestro

Matt(O.ou): ...Mimi!

Mimi(colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt): ya me escuchaste….te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir……

Matt(colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mimi): yo también…

Mimi: aunque no debo preocuparme mucho…si me uno a ustedes, ya no podrán irse!

Matt(sonriendo): estoy de acuerdo contigo

Mimi(acercándose lentamente a Matt): y supongo que también estarás de acuerdo si yo…

_Por otro lado……_

Sora(corriendo): veamos, por donde me escondo? Ya sé, el jardín!

_Mientras con Tai……_

Tai(corriendo): te encontraré, Sora, no debes de andar muy lejos…(dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada del jardín)…ahí estás!

Tai(llegando con Sora): lo ves! Te encontré!

Sora(mirando hacia el jardín): …….

Tai(sonriendo): que es lo que miras tanto…(dirigiendo su mirada hacia el interior del jardín)…

_Sora se dirigía hacia la entrada del jardín_, _cuando no pudo evitar notar a Matt y Mimi cerca del balcón……_

Tai(notando lo que observaba Sora): …Sora?

Sora(mirando al piso, sollozando): …Matt…

Tai(abrazando a Sora): …Sora…

Sora(abrazando a Tai y llorando en su hombro): ….Tai...por que…

Tai: no llores…Sora…así tuvo que ser desde de un…principio…

Sora: …pero…tan rápido olvidó…todo?

Tai: no pienses eso, quizás Matt…

Sora(interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo a los ojos): …yo…de verdad lo quería…hasta ayer el estaba conmigo…

Tai: lo sé, Sora, pero Matt cambió desde que supo que Mimi regresaba

Sora(bajando la mirada): ….pero…Tai…

Tai: él…siempre…

Sora: no…lo…digas…

Tai(alzando el rostro de Sora y mirándola a los ojos): se que aún te duele y que no lo quieres creer…pero…(secando sus lágrimas)…no llores por algo que ya pasó…por algo que los dos sabíamos que iba a pasar…

Sora: …Tai…

Tai: sabes que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz…pero…no puedo traerte a Matt de vuelta…trata de olvidarlo, Sora…

Sora: …….

Tai: no estás sola…me tienes a mi…y ya te lo dije, Sora…yo…te amo…así no me correspondas…

Sora: …Tai…yo….

Tai: te entiendo, ya lo s

Sora: no, no sabes nada

Tai(algo extrañado): pero es que…

Sora(interrumpiéndolo): sé que no podré olvidarlo completamente esta noche…pero, Tai…lo haré…además hoy…alguien no ha dejado de estar en mis pensamientos…me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy sintiendo algo muy especial…y no es por Matt…es por ti…

Tai: …Sora…

Sora: no quiero dejar de sentirlo…Tai...estaba algo confundida…pero…al verte a los ojos…sé que te equivocas cuando dices que no te correspondo….

Tai(sorprendiéndose un poco): ……

Sora: te corresponderé…y más rápido de lo que crees… (acercándose a él lentamente)…yo…(besando brevemente sus labios y apenas separándose de él)…lo sé…parece que así…también tuvo que ser desde un principio……

Tai(todavía un poco sorprendido): ……..

Sora(alejándose un poco más de él): creo…que…

Tai(reteniéndola y mirándola a los ojos): parece que estuviera soñando…

Sora(sonriendo levemente): no…es as

Tai(acercándose lentamente a ella): lo sé…y me encanta que no sea as

_Finalmente Sora había comprendido todo lo que sentía por Tai y ahora un beso los unía. Poco después…… _   

Tai(abrazando a Sora): ven, vamos a ver que hay por all

Sora(^-^): vamos

_De vuelta con Matt y Mimi……_

Mimi: bueno, ya descansé bastante! La pista me llama!

Matt(mirando al piso y susurrando): …un poco más…por favor…

Mimi: no, Yamato Ishida…(tomándolo de la mano)…tú vienes conmigo!

Matt(T.T): …Mimi…por favor… 

Mimi(llevándolo con ella): no, Matt, nosotros les organizamos la fiesta a Ash y los demás, y no podemos quedarnos sentados!

_Una vez de regreso en la discoteca……_

Voz: Mimi!!

Mimi: Yolei!

Yolei(llegando hasta ellos con Kari): que bueno que te encontré! Es urgente, Mimi, solo ustedes pueden ayudar!

Kari: por favor, Mimi

Mimi: si supiera de que me están hablando….

Yolei(^-^U): es cierto! Olvidé mencionártelo!

Kari(-.-u): por andar corriendo, Yolei

Yolei(^-^u): ay, como eres Kari!

Mimi: bueno y entonces?

Yolei: haa si! Mimi! Por favor, saca a bailar a Ash!

Mimi(algo extrañada): hee?

Kari: sii! Y Matt, por favor saca a bailar a Misty!

Matt(algo extrañado): a Misty? Y por que a Misty?

Kari: será mejor que les cuentes, Yolei

Mimi(@-@): si, por que no entiendo nada

Yolei(susurrándole a Mimi): es que a ambos se gustan pero no se atreven a decirlo!

Mimi(^-^): jajajaja, es solo por eso?

Yolei: si!

Mimi: y por que me pides que saque a bailar a Ash, si la que tendría que ir sería Misty

Matt(-.-u): creo que se olvidaron de que yo no se nada…

Mimi: es que…

Yolei(interrumpiendo a Mimi): no le digas, Mimi!

Mimi(ignorando a Yolei): nos toca hacer de cupidos, Matt

Matt(o.oU): ahora entiendo menos…

Kari(susurrando): es que a Misty le gusta Ash y viceversa

Matt: haaaa…(O.O)…que?!

Mimi(^-^u): si, Kari y Yolei nos están pidiendo que las ayudemos a juntarlos

Matt(@-@): haa…y, por que tenemos que ser nosotros?

Yolei: es que…(susurrándole a Kari)…y ahora como les decimos?

Kari: mmm…quieren saber la verdad?

Matt y Mimi(afirmando con la cabeza): si

Kari(susurrándole a Yolei): tu turno, Yolei

Yolei(susurrándole a Kari): me dejas lo más difícil!...(mirando a Matt y a Mimi)…es que…Misty se siente un tanto atraída por Matt…y se podría decir que a Ash le pasa lo mismo pero contigo, Mimi

Matt y Mimi(O.O): …….

Kari(^-^U): es algo que nos pudimos dar cuenta con, Yolei

Matt y Mimi(^-^): jajajajajaja

Kari y Yolei(O.o): ……

Mimi(^-^u): lo haremos, verdad, Matt?  

Matt(^-^u): claro

Yolei(T.T): graciaaas, Mimi, Matt

Kari(-.-u): ya si con esto no funciona, solo nos quedaría decirlo por ellos

Mimi(^-^): no te preocupes, yo convenceré a Ash, y Matt hará lo mismo con Misty, verdad, Matt?

Matt(o.ou): …creo…

Mimi: de todas formas tenía ganas de bailar!...(tomando la mano de Matt)…a trabajar, Matt!

Matt(-.-u): en las que me meto…

_Entre tanto, Misty y Ash se encontraban sentados un poco alejados uno de otro, en uno de los sofás de la discoteca……_

Misty(pensando y mirando discretamente a Ash): y ahora…como le digo a, Ash?

Ash(un poco sonrojado y pensando): me pregunto que estará pensando Misty?

Misty(pensando): vamos, Misty! Solo es una frase! Después de todo, Yolei y Kari pueden tener razón…

Ash(pensando): tal vez si hablo con Misty me entere

Misty(pensando): aquí voy

Voz: Aquí estabas!

Misty(pensando): quien tuvo que interrumpirme?! Mimi??!

Ash: Mimi?

Mimi(^-^): interrumpo?

Ash: creo que no…

Mimi(^-^): bien, entonces! Ash, estaba pensando, ya que no te veo bailando, quieres bailar conmigo?

Misty(O.O)(pensando): queeee?! Por que Mimi de la nada le pregunta eso a Ash?! Acaso ella no está con, Matt?!

Ash(O.O): …..

Mimi(^-^): claro si no te molesta

Ash(algo sonrojado): mmnoo…es que…(mirando a Misty)…Misty…

Misty(un poco enojada): por mi no te preocupes, Ash

Mimi(tomando la mano de Ash)(^-^): vamos, Ash?

Ash(un poco sonrojado, siguiendo a Mimi): …ssi..claro… 

Misty(viendo como Ash y Mimi se alejaban): genial, justo en el momento en que pensaba decírselo, me interrumpen!

Voz: pienso igual

Misty(O.O): Matt!

Matt(^-^): por que tan sola, Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): nnnoo…eestee…yo estaba…

Matt(sentándose al lado de Misty): …tú estabas?

Misty(más sonrojada): …Ash estaba aquí hace un momento…

Matt: …y que pasó?

Misty: …vino Mimi y entonces…(bajando la mirada)…se fue con ella…

Matt: y eso te molestó?

Misty(un poco nerviosa): ..nnno…solo que…

Matt: te interrumpieron

Misty: si, me interr…(O.O)..nnno, nada de…eso…

Matt(^-^): había algo que le ibas a decir, verdad?

Misty(mucho más sonrojada)(bajando la mirada): …ppor que…dices eso?

Matt: es lo que pensé cuando te vi

Misty(pensando)(O.O): no puede ser! Matt se dio cuenta?! 

Matt: yo pienso que debes decírselo

Misty(O.O): …pero…Matt

Matt(^-^): no es como sí Ash pueda decirle no a una chica tan linda, verdad? 

Misty(mucho más sonrojada)(O.O): …..

Matt: piénsalo, Misty…(parándose)…que dices, me haces el honor de bailar conmigo?

Misty(un poco sonrojada, levantándose): …claro…Matt

_Mientras tanto con Ash y Mimi……_

Mimi(bailando con Ash): dime, Ash, por que tan pensativo?

Ash(un poco sonrojado, bailando con Mimi): …no, por nada…

Mimi(^-^): te estás divirtiendo?

Ash(sonriendo un poco): …si…nunca había venido a un lugar as

Mimi(O.O): no me digas que en tu mundo no hay lugares como estos?!

Ash(bajando la mirada, un poco sonrojado): los hay…pero aún no puedo entrar a ellos… 

Mimi(^-^): supongo también que te tiene ocupado el entrenamiento, verdad?

Ash: si! haré lo que sea por llegar a ser un maestro pokemon!

Mimi(^-^u): entonces te va muy bien

Ash(un poco sonrojado): si…

Mimi: y tus amigos?

Ash: ellos también entrenan, pero yo soy el que voy de gimnasio en gimnasio  

Mimi: y que me dices de, Misty?

Ash(un poco sonrojado): …Misty?

Mimi(^-^): la conoces desde hace mucho?

Ash: si…desde que comencé con mi entrenamiento

Mimi: son buenos amigos, verdad?

Ash: si…

Mimi: y dime, Ash, tienes novia?

Ash(O.O)(muy sonrojado): …nnno…

Mimi(^-^): era solo una broma, aunque no veo por que no…(^.~)…de seguro tienes muchas admiradoras

Ash(muy sonrojado): ……

Mimi(^-^): yo creo que Misty no debería tardarse mucho, o si no, perderá su oportunidad

Ash(aún más sonrojado): …eso no es cierto, Mimi….

Mimi(^-^): claro! Me resultaría muy raro que ella no se haya dado cuenta lo lindo que eres, Ash

Ash(mucho más sonrojado)(O.O): …tu….crees…que yo….

Mimi(^.~): yo creo que le gustas a Misty

Ash(mirando al piso, un poco triste): …pero ella…me dijo…que…

Mimi: que le gustaba Matt?

Ash(O.O): si, como sabes?

Mimi(^.~): digamos que lo adiviné…pero, Ash, no debes preocuparte, eso no es cierto

Ash(mirando al piso): …ella me dijo que no era cierto…pero no creo que lo haya dicho en serio…

Mimi: Ash, ella ha pasado muchas cosas contigo, te conoce muy bien, a Matt apenas lo conoce…además, yo a Misty la he visto muy preocupada por ti

Ash(un poco sonrojado, mirando al piso): eso tal vez solo sea por que somos amigos…

Mimi(^-^u): llámalo intuición femenina, pero estoy segura de que no es solo por eso

Ash(un poco sonrojado): ……

Mimi: ahora la pregunta es…que sientes tú por ella, Ash?

Ash(o.o)(muy sonrojado): …yo?

Mimi(^-^): no veo a nadie más

Ash(muy sonrojado, mirando al piso): ….yo….siento….lo….mismo…por ella….

Mimi(^-^): entonces por que no se lo dices? 

Ash(un poco sonrojado): …que tal si ella…

Mimi(^-^): ya te lo dije no te preocupes

Ash: …tú crees?

Mimi: claro!...(mirando a Matt y Misty)…pero, mira quienes están bailando por all

Ash(mirando a Matt y Misty): ….pero está bailando con Matt…

Mimi(^.~): entonces, acerquémonos

_Con Matt y Misty……_

Matt(dándole una vuelta a Misty y dejándola directamente enfrente de Ash y Mimi): mira quien viene

Misty(un poco sonrojada): es, Ash!...pero viene con Mimi…

Matt(tomando la mano de Misty): entonces es tiempo de cambiar de pareja, no crees?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): pero, Matt!

Matt(^-^)(acercándose a Mimi y Ash, llevando a Misty): estarás bien 

Mimi(deteniéndose ante Matt y Misty): será que el caballero me concede el honor de bailar con una doncella como yo?

Matt(besando la mano de Mimi): sería un placer….pero…(mirando a Ash)...la encantadora doncella con la que vengo necesita compañía…

Mimi(^.~)(mirando a Ash): eso no es problema, verdad?

Ash(un poco sonrojado): …nnno, claro que no

Matt(alejándose con Mimi): se la encargo!

Ash(un poco sonrojado): te gustaría bailar conmigo, Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): claro…

_La música se tornó un poco más lenta mientras las parejas de jóvenes se juntaban un poco más. Con Matt y Mimi…… _ 

Mimi(abrazando a Matt): crees que hayamos ayudado un poco?

Matt(abrazando a Mimi): estoy seguro de que así fue, ya verás…

Mimi(apoyándose en Matt): de seguro el ambiente también los ayudar

_Con Ash y Misty……_

Ash(mirando a Misty a los ojos): …Misty…

Misty(sonrojándose un poco): …si, Ash?

Ash(un poco sonrojado): hay algo que debo decirte…

Misty(un poco extrañada, aún sonrojada): …que…es, Ash?

Ash: Misty…siento haber peleado contigo…perdóname por todas las veces en que te hice enojar…   

Misty: …no te preocupes…discúlpame a mí también…a veces no sé cuando parar de decir tonterías…solo era eso?

Ash(sonrojándose un poco más): ….bueno…yo…

Misty: ….si?

Ash(un poco más sonrojado): ….yo….

Misty(pensando): de verdad Ash dirá lo que creo que dirá?

Ash(pensando): no se como decírselo!

Ash(mirando a Misty a los ojos): …Misty, no quería admitirlo pero…Mimi me ayudó a decidirme….Misty….siempre estuviste para apoyarme en todo…siempre te he querido mucho…solo que….no solo te quiero como a una amiga…

Misty(muy sonrojada): …Ash…

Ash: a pesar de todo…yo…te….(tomando la mano de Misty)…te…amo…Misty….

Misty(abrazando a Ash): siempre estuve esperando que me dijeras eso, Ash…

Ash(un poco sonrojado): …entonces…tu…

Misty(colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash): yo…siento lo mismo por ti… Ash…te amo…...

_Ash y Misty se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en su tierno primer beso. Por otro lado……_

Yolei(T.T): esto es hermoooosoo, Kari!

Kari(^-^U): lo lograron

Tk(un poco extrañado): de que hablan?

Ken(un poco extrañado): si,  que pasa?

Yolei(llevándose a Ken del brazo): hora de bailar, verdad, Kari?

Kari(^-^U): claro

Tk: de que hablaban, Kari?

Kari(^-^): no te preocupes, Tk, de seguro todos se enterarán muy pronto

Tk(más extrañado): si tú lo dices…

Kari: bailemos un poco, si, Tk?

Tk(^-^): si, Kari


	13. El sentimiento que me une a ti: Parte 2

Notas de la escritora/Disclaimer: konnichiwaa! Tuve que partir el cap en dos partes por que no lo pude subir en una sola… -.-U asi que espero que les guste la "segunda parte"! Para el disclaimer: no me pertenece Digimon, Pokemon, el título del cap y Spike, las lyrics y creo q eso es todo…oki! R&R! por fii! La verdad es que no se si están leyendo mi fic por que como no me dejan reviews… T.T (soy tan mala?? T.T)…bueno pero no importa! Ya tengo el final de la historia listo y de todas maneras lo voy a subir…oki! Ja ne…

Capítulo 12

El sentimiento que me une a ti

Parte 2

_La música siguió lenta y romántica un poco más, mientras varias parejas seguían lentamente le ritmo de las melodías, hasta que……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): bueno! Ya le dimos su tiempo a todos esos enamorados, que les parece si continuamos con algo diferente?

_Se escuchó una gran ovación……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): y para ese algo diferente, que tal si continuamos con más karaoke?!

_Se escuchó otra ovación desde toda la discoteca……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): bien! ya tengo junto a mi a Kari! Como estás, Kari?

Kari(hablando por micrófono): un poco nerviosa, pero bien, Spike!

Spike(hablando por micrófono): ese es el espíritu! Veamos que nos trae Kari!

_Todos los elegidos y entrenadores se encontraban en primera fila para apoyar a una muy nerviosa Kari, mientras la canción escogida por ella comenzaba a hacer bailar a todos……_

Kari(bailando ligeramente, aún un poco nerviosa):

        _Thought that I was going crazy  
        Just having one those days yeah  
        Didn't know what to do  
        Then there was you…  
_  
_Mientras con los entrenadores y elegidos……_

Matt(acercándose un poco a Tk): a quien le estará dedicando la canción Kari?  tú sabes, Mimi?

Mimi(^-^u): no podría ni adivinar…

Matt: tú sabes, Tk???

Tk(un poco sonrojado): …yo?

Matt(afirmando con la cabeza)(sonriendo malévolamente): sii

Tk(un poco sonrojado): no tengo idea!

Mimi(sonriendo): a mi me huele a que alguien ya tiene novia, no crees, Matt?

Matt(mirando ligeramente a Tk): así parece…

Tk(un poco sonrojado): Matt!

Tai: no, no, no, Mimi, te equivocas, no hay manera de que mi a hermanita Kari le guste alguien como Tk

Matt(sonriendo): celoso, Tai?

Tai: no, es solo que estoy seguro de que a Kari no le interesaría alguien que no se atreve a decir lo que siente, es todo

Sora(^-^u): en eso estoy de acuerdo

Matt: yo no me dejo decir eso, Tk

Tk(un poco sonrojado)(^-^U): no tienen algo más que hacer todos ustedes???

Matt, Tai, Sora, y Mimi(negando con la cabeza): nooo

Tk(^-^U): jeje…

Tai y Matt(empujando ligeramente a Tk): ya vete, Romeo!

Tk(caminando hacia la plataforma)(^-^U): vaya amigos que me consigo

_De regreso con Kari……_

Kari(cantando, mirando a todos sus amigos bailar): 

        _And everything went from wrong to right  
        And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
        The way you were really blew my mind  
        It was love at first sight  
  
        'Cause baby when I heard you  
         For the first time I knew  
         We were meant to be as one…  
_  
_Kari se había percatado de que Tk no se encontraba entre los demás elegidos, así que bajó la mirada algo triste, pensando en dejar de cantar……_

Kari(mirando al piso): …donde podrá estar, Tk?

Tk(abrazándola por detrás, susurrándole): …me buscabas?

Kari(O.O)(volteándose): Tk!

Tk(^-^): feliz de verme?

Kari(bajando la mirada): pensé que te habías ido…

Tk: y perderme de bailar contigo mientras cantas? Yo creo que no!

Kari: en serio, Tk?

Tk(^-^): sabes que no me lo perdería

Kari(^-^)(volviendo a cantar, bailando con Tk): 

       _Was tired of running out of luck  
        Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
        Didn't know what to do  
        Then there was you  
  
        And everything went from wrong to right  
        And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
        The way you were  really blew my mind  
         It was love at first sight  
  
         'Cause baby when I heard you  
         For the first time  
         I knew we were meant to be as one_

_         'Cause baby when I heard you  
         For the first time  
         I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
_Tk(abrazando a Kari, susurrándole): …te amo, Kari…

Kari(O.O): d..de..verdad?

Tk(besando ligeramente a Kari, separándose apenas de ella): si…

Kari(abrazando a Tk): yo también, Tk...

Kari(bailando ligeramente con Tk):

_       And everything went from wrong to right  
       And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
       The way you were really blew my mind  
       It was love…at first sight_

_       It was love…at first sight_

_       It was love…at first sight_

_       It was love, it was love, at first sight_

_       'Cause baby when I heard you  
       For the first time  
       I knew we were meant to be as one_

_       'Cause baby when I heard you  
       For the first time  
       I knew we were meant to be as one_

_       It was love, it was love, it was love, it was love…_

_Se escuchó una gran ovación de parte de toda la discoteca……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): vaya! Muy bien, Kari! ahora estoy seguro que después de esa canción el acompañante de Kari no puede quedarse atrás!...(mirando a Tk)…verdad?

Tk(llegando hasta la plataforma, tomando un micrófono): así es!

Spike(por micrófono): solo para las chicas, dinos como te llamas

Tk(por micrófono): Tk

Spike(por micrófono): bien, Tk! Adelante!

_Y mientras se escuchaba a la canción comenzar……_

Tk(por micrófono): esta es para todos mis amigos…(mirando a Kari)…Kari… 

Tk(caminando un poco más cerca de los elegidos):   

        _Everything's so blurry  
        And everyone's so far  
        And everybody's so empty  
        And everything is so messed up  
        Pre-occupied without you  
        I cannot live at all  
        My whole world surrounds you  
        I stumble then I crawl _

Tk(mirando directamente a Kari):_  You could be my someone  
                                                        You could be my sea  
                                                        You know that I'll protect you  
                                                        From all of the obscene  
                                                        I wonder what your doing  
                                                        Imagine where you are  
                                                        There's oceans in between us  
                                                        But that's not very far_

Tk(regresando al centro de la plataforma):

_       Can you take it all away  
       Can you take it all away  
       When you face me again  
       Explain it all to me_

_       Can you take it all away  
       Can you take it all away  
       When you face me again_

Tk(caminando un poco hacia el público):

_       Everyone is changing  
       There's no one left that's real  
       To make up your ending  
       And let me know just how you feel  
       Cause I am lost without you  
       I cannot live at all  
       My whole world surrounds you  
       I stumble then I crawl_

_      You could be my someone  
      You could be my sea  
      You know that I will save you  
      From all of the ugly  
      _

_      I wonder what your doing  
      I wonder where you are  
      There's oceans in between us  
      But that's not very far_

_       Can you take it all away  
       Can you take it all away  
       When you face me again_

_       Can you take it all away  
       Can you take it all away  
       When you face me again_

_       Explain it all to me_

Tk(regresando donde los elegidos):  _…Nobody told me what to thought  
                                                           Nobody told me what to say  
                                                           Everyone showed you where to turn  
                                                           Told you where to runaway  
                                                           Nobody told you where to hide  
                                                           Nobody told you what to say  
                                                           Everyone showed you where to turn  
                                                           Showed you where to runaway_

_                                                           Can you take it all away  
                                                           Can you take it all away  
                                                           When you face me again_

_                                                           Can you take it all away  
                                                           Can you take it all away  
_      

Tk(regresando hasta donde Spike):  _When you face me again_

_                                                          Explain it all to me…_

_Se escuchó una gran ovación y aplausos desde todo el lugar……_

Spike(por micrófono): bieeen! Y según me pasaron el dato, ese fue el hermano de Yamato! Así que ya saben! El talento viene de familia!

_Y mientras es escuchaban los aplausos, con los elegidos……_

Tai: puede ser que tengan talento, pero para declarársele a alguien hay que ayudarlos!

Matt(¬-¬): Tai…

Mimi(^-^U): por que no vas, Misty?

Misty: a donde, Mimi??

Mimi: al karaoke!

Misty(O.O): yo???

Mimi(^.~)(susurrándole a Misty): cántale algo a Ash

Misty(un poco sonrojada): tú crees, Mimi??

Mimi: te apoyaremos todas desde aquí! Seremos tu coro, verdad, chicas?

Yolei, Kari y Sora(^-^): si!!

Misty: si ustedes creen que puedo…(volteándose hacia Ash)…pero si yo lo hago, Ash lo hará también

Ash(O.O): hee????

Brook(apareciendo de la nada): de seguro que él lo hará!

Ash y Misty(O.O): Brook!!!

Brook(^-^U): jeje, me extrañaron?

Ash: donde estabas?

Brook: resolviendo ciertos asuntos, pero ya veo que me perdí de bastante, y de seguro mi amigo Ash me pondrá al día! Así que ve tranquila, Misty, yo me encargaré de que Ash te dedique una buena canción, está bien?

Misty(^-^U): gracias, Brook

Brook(tapando la boca de Ash, quien trataba de decir algo): cuando quieras, Misty!

Misty: bien, entonces! Allá voy!

Ash(librándose de la mano de Brook): lo harás muy bien, Misty!

Misty(^.~)(caminando hasta la plataforma): gracias!

Brook(mirando a Misty mientras se alejaba, muy extrañado): de que me perd

Ash(alejándose de Brook): antes de que me vean….

Brook(tomando del brazo a Ash): a donde y sin permiso

Ash(^-^U): jejeje…

Brook(caminando con Ash un poco más cerca de la plataforma): los dejo solos un momento y todo lo que hacen sin que yo me entere! Haber, Ash, que pasó entre Misty y tú??

Ash(^-^u): entre Misty y yo?

Brook(-.-U): si, entre Misty y t

Ash(^-^u): nada importante

Brook: por que será que creo que me estás mintiendo??

Ash(^-^U): yo no miento, Brook

Brook(¬-¬): aj

Ash(^-^u): nada, de verdad, solo que…

Brook(un poco extrañado): solo que…?

Voz: es obvio que algo pasó entre la pelirroja y el perdedor

Ash(¬-¬): Gary!

Brook: haaaaa, ahora entiendo, entonces…(O.O)…ya te lo dijo?

Ash(un poco extrañado): decirme que?

Brook: no te dijo nada??

Ash(un poco nervioso): nnno…creo…

Brook(sonriendo malévolamente): entonces tú se lo dijiste…

Ash(^-^U): …no..sé…de que hablas, Brook…

Brook(¬-¬): Ash...

Gary(alejándose un poco): mejor me voy por otro lado, antes de que esto se ponga feo…

Ash(un poco resignado): de acuerdo, Brook…yo fui el que se lo dijo…pero no sabía que tú sabías!

Brook(^-^): lo que tus ojos no pueden ver, para mi es muy claro, Ash! Bueno, entonces, será mejor dejarlos solos!...(volteándose)…no puedo dejar a todas estas chicas esperando por mi!

Ash(-.-U): Brook nunca cambiar

_Entre tanto, en la plataforma……_

Spike(por micrófono): cuando tú quieras, Misty!

Misty(por micrófono): gracias!

_La canción comenzó un poco lenta, mientras Misty se preparaba desde el centro de la plataforma……_

Misty(mirando a los elegidos):  _I wanted to be like you  
                                                   I wanted everything  
                                                   So I tried to be like you  
                                                   And I got swept away…  
  
                                                   I didn't know that it was so cold  
                                                   And you needed someone  
                                                   To show you the way  
                                                   So I took your hand and we figured out  
                                                   That when the tide comes  
                                                    I'd take you away  
_  
Misty(mirando a Ash):  _If you want to  
                                      I can save you  
                                      I can take you away from here  
                                      So lonely inside  
                                      So busy out there  
                                      And all you wanted  
                                      Was somebody who cares  
  
_Misty(bajando la mirada):_ … __I'm sinking slowly…_

_De lo que no se había percatado Misty, era que alguien poco a poco se le acercaba a medida que ella cantaba……_

_  
_Ash(alzando lentamente el rostro de Misty y mirándola a los ojos): …..

Misty(un poco sonrojada y sorprendida):_ …So hurry hold me_

Ash(abrazándola lentamente, acercándose mucho a ella): …….

Misty(correspondiendo el abrazo):_ …Your hand is all I have…_(arrimando su cabeza al hombro de Ash)…_ to keep me hanging on…  
_Misty(alzando la mirada hacia Ash):_ Please can you tell me  
                                                           So I can finally see  
                                                           Where you go when you're gone  
  
                                                           If you want to  
                                                           I can save you  
                                                           I can take you away from here  
                                                           So lonely inside  
                                                          So busy out there  
                                                          And all you wanted  
                                                          Was somebody who cares  
  
_

Ash(apenas besando sus labios): …te necesito, Misty…__

Misty(un poco sonrojada): …Ash…siempre…siempre estaré para ti…

Misty(cantando por micrófono):  _All you wanted was somebody who cares  
                                                     If you need me you know I'll be there  
                                                    Oh, yeah  
  
_Ash(dándose vuelta y abrazando a Misty por detrás, susurrándole): lo s

Misty(apoyándose levemente en Ash): _If you want to  
                                                               I can save you  
                                                               I can take you away from here  
                                                               So lonely inside  
                                                               So busy out there  
                                                               And all you wanted  
                                                               Was somebody who cares  
  
_

_                                                                If you want to  
                                                                I can save you  
                                                                I can take you away from here  
                                                                So lonely inside  
                                                                So busy out there  
                                                                And all you wanted  
                                                                Was somebody who cares  
_  
Misty(volteándose, mirando a Ash a los ojos):  _Please can you tell me  
                                                                           So I can finally see  
                                                                          Where you go when you're gone… _

_Se escuchó una gran ovación por parte de todos en el lugar……_

Spike(por micrófono): vayaa! Si que tenemos a una pareja enamorada con nosotros! Es hora de que él le dedique algo a ella, no creen??

_De vuelta con Misty y Ash……_

Misty(entregándole el micrófono a Ash, un poco sonrojada): …lo harás?

Ash(abrazando a Misty): gracias, Misty…(tomando el micrófono)…claro que lo haré, lo promet

Misty(^-^): suerte!

_De vuelta en la plataforma……_

Spike(por micrófono): finalmente aquí lo tenemos! Con nosotros…?

Ash(por micrófono): Ash Ketchum!

Spike(por micrófono): bien, Ash! Lo último antes de otra ronda de baile, así que tú dispones!

_Ash se disponía a cantar mientras una animada canción comenzaba……_

Ash(tomando la mano de Misty, mirándola a los ojos):  

           _Another day is goin' by  
           I'm thinkin' about you all the time  
           But you're out there  
           And I'm here waitin'  
  
           And I wrote this letter in my head  
           'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
           But now you're gone  
           And I can't think straight  
  
           This could be the one last chance  
           To make you understand, yeah  
_  
          _  I'd do anything  
           Just to hold you in my arms  
           To try to make you laugh  
            Somehow I can't put you in the past  
                                     _

_            I'd do anything  
           Just to fall asleep with you  
           Will you remember me?  
           'Cuz I know  
            I won't forget you  
  
_

Ash(mientras Misty lo abrazaba):  _Together we face everything  
                                                       Dreaming of being the very best  
                                                       And later leave   
                                                       To never come back  
  
                                                       So now maybe after all these years  
                                                       If you miss me have no fears  
                                                      I'll be here  
                                                      I'll be waitin'  
  
_

Ash(colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Misty, mientras ella hacía lo mismo):

_       This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
        And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah  
  
_Ash(bailando ligeremente con Misty, sin soltarla):

_        I'd do anything  
        Just to hold you in my arms  
        To try to make you laugh  
        Somehow I can't put you in the past  
        I'd do anything  
        Just to fall asleep with you  
        Will you remember me?  
        'Cuz I know  
         I won't forget you  
  
_Ash(mirando fijamente a Misty):_  I close my eyes  
                                                      And all I see is you  
                                                      I close my eyes  
                                                      I try to sleep  
                                                      I can't forget you  
                                                     And I'd do anything for you  
  
_

Ash(separándose apenas de ella, tomando firmemente su mano):

 _I'd do anything  
        Just to hold you in my arms  
        To try to make you laugh  
        Somehow I can't put you in the past  
         I'd do anything  
         Just to fall asleep with you  
         to fall asleep with you_

_         I'd do anything  
         to fall asleep with you_

_         I'd do anything  
        'Cuz I know I won't forget you…_

_Se escuchó una gran ovación……_

Spike(por micrófono): y con las energías renovadas! Sigamos bailando un poco más!

_La música volvió a encenderse, mientras cientos de personas ocupaban la pista de baile y se despejaba la plataforma del Dj, con Ash y Misty……_

Misty(abrazando a Ash): me encanta esa canción, gracias Ash!

Ash(abrazando a Misty): sabía que te iba a gustar

Mimi(llegando con ellos): disculpen chicos, siento interrumpirlos pero, Misty, reunión de chicas, urgente!

Misty(separándose de Ash): reunión?

Yolei(tomando a Misty del brazo): sii! Vamos!!

Ash(mirando como se alejaban las chicas): que raro…

Tai: si ellas tienen reunión nosotros también! vamos, Ash

Ash(algo extrañado): a donde?

Tai(llevándose a Ash con él): Matt tiene un plan

_Mientras tanto con las chicas, un poco alejadas de la pista en uno de los niveles de la discoteca……_

Mimi: bien chicas, este es el plan

_Por otro lado con los chicos, cerca del jardín……_

Matt: miren, las chicas tienen un plan

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: vamos a…

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: tienen planeado cantar y bailar todas juntas

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: cantar y bailar todas juntas para los chicos!

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: así que, como ellas creen que nosotros no sabemos

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: contando con que los chicos no tienen idea de nuestro plan…

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: lo van a hacer como si fuera una sorpresa

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: los tomaremos por sorpresa! Les encantará!

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: así que pensé en hacer lo mismo para tomarlas a ellas por sorpresa

Tai: …estoy de acuerdo, pero que canción escogeremos?

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: ya tengo pensada la canción que podríamos bailar!

Sora: y cual es esa, Mimi?

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: les parece?

Tk: a mi me gusta

Ken: si creo que es la que me imagino, estoy de acuerdo

Davis: por mi no hay problema

Joe: no me opongo

Izzy: buena elección

Cody: si creo que la conozco

Brook: no recuerdo haberla escuchado…

Gary: yo sé cual es, mis porristas solían ponerla todo el tiempo

Ash: creo que una vez la escuché en alguna parte…

Tai: pero y entonces…

_Con las chicas……_

Sora: todas cantaremos?

_Con los chicos……_

Tai: todos cantaremos?

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: claro! Todas cantaremos una parte, mientras la bailamos!

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: como todos saben cual es, entonces cada uno cantará una parte

_Con las chicas……_

Mimi: bien entonces, así es como mas o menos pensé que serían los pasos, Sora, Misty, Kary, Yolei! Inténtenlo!

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: bien, esto es lo que haremos…

_Los chicos y las chicas ya habían planeado lo que harían después, solo faltaba hacerlo. En la plataforma con Spike……_

Voz: podemos hablar contigo, Spike?

Spike(dejando su puesto): claro, Mimi, encantado, dime

Mimi: necesitamos que nos ayudes

Spike: claro, dime

_Después de un momento……_

Spike(regresando a su puesto): listo! En un momento chicas!

Sora: lo conseguiste, Mimi!

Mimi(^.~): Spike no se podía negar

_Las luces en la discoteca comenzaron a bajar, dándoles tiempo a las chicas para llegar hasta  la plataforma, sin ser vistas……_

Spike(por micrófono): y para seguir bailando y como hoy es una noche de sorpresas, permítanme presentarles a lo que sigue!

_Con los chicos……_

Matt: se los dije, son ellas

Tai(parándose): entonces, no las hagamos esperar!

_Mientras todos los chicos regresaban al interior de la discoteca, la música comenzaba a contagiar a todos y las chicas desde la plataforma comenzaban a bailar. Lentamente las luces se encendieron enfocándose en Mimi……_

 

Mimi:  _…__For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life… _

_            You don't understand…I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time  
            It's over now…  
_  
Sora(mientras la iluminaba una luz): _…I spotted you dancin', you made all the girls stare  
                                                           Those lips and your brown…_

Misty(cantando al unísono con Sora, mientras una luz la iluminaba): _brown…_

Mimi, Kari, Yolei(mientras las iluminaban las luces): _blue…_

Sora:  _…__eyes and the sexy hair_

_  
_Kari: _I said, shake my thing and make the world want you  
         Tell your boys you'll be back, I wanna see what you can do  
  
_

Misty: _What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
           Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
  
_

Yolei: _You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
           Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world_

  
Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…Sometimes a girl just needs one_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…To love her and to hold_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…And when a girl is with one_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…Then she's in control_  
  
Yolei: _Pulled your boy off the dance floor  
           Screamin' in his hear  
           Must of said something about me, 'cause he's looking over here  
  
_

Mimi: _You looking at me with that sexy attitude  
           But the way your boy's movin' it, it puts me in the mood  
  
_

Sora: _What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
          Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
  
_

Misty: _You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
           Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
_  
Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…Sometimes a girl just needs one_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…To love her and to hold_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…And when a girl is with one_  
  


Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Mimi: _…Then she's in control_  
   
_Cada una de las chicas bajaron lentamente de la plataforma para bailar con los chicos. __Mientras, Kari……_

Kari: _…Tonight let's fly, boy have no fear  
         There's no time to lose  
         And next week, you may not see me here  
         So boy just make your move…  
_  
Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Sora: _…Sometimes a girl just needs one_  
  


Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Sora: _…To love her and to hold_  
  


Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Sora: _…And when a girl is with one_  
  


Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Sora: _…Then she's in control_  
   
Mimi: _…Come with me, let's fly into the night  
           Boy, tonight is ours  
           Keep lovin' me, make sure you hold me tight  
           Let's head for the stars…  
  
_

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Kari: _…Sometimes a girl just needs one_  
  


Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Kari: _…To love her and to hold_  
  


Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Kari: _…And when a girl is with one_  
  


Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Misty: _Boys…_

Kari: _…Then she's in control_  
   
Mimi, Sora, Misty, Kari y Yolei(regresando a la plataforma): _…Can't live with 'em  
                                                                                                   …Can't live without 'em_

_Se escuchó una gran ovación en todo el lugar……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): increiblee! Creo que no soy al único al que le gustaría bailar con alguna de estas chicas! Pero, ya tienen dueño! 

_Mientras con los elegidos y entrenadores……_

Mimi(abrazando a Matt): sorpresa…

Matt(dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo): …yo tengo una mejor…(mirando a Tai)…ya verás…

Tai(mirando a Matt, alejándose de Sora un poco): ...hora de irme, Sora

Sora(un poco extrañada): pero, Tai

Tai(sonriendo): no te preocupes

_Todos los elegidos y entrenadores se dirigieron a la plataforma dejando a cada una de sus parejas un poco extrañadas……_

Sora: que pensarán hacer?

Mimi(sonriendo): me parece que nos descubrieron

Yolei: por que dices eso, Mimi?

Mimi: por que…ahora es el turno de ellos

Sora: quieres decir que harán lo mismo que nosotras?!

Mimi: exactamente…y lo tenían planeado

Kari: pero como pudieron enterarse?

Mimi: creo que cierto rubio tuvo que ver en eso…

Sora(^-^u): a veces es difícil tomar a Matt por sorpresa

_De vuelta en la plataforma……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): ya decía yo! Ellos no se iban a quedar sin decir nada! Aquí los tienen y es el turno de ellos para sorprender a las chicas!

Matt(hablando por micrófono): primero que nada, de parte de todos, muchas gracias a Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei y Misty por cantar para nosotros…(mirando a Mimi): …y, si Mimi, lo sabíamos así que también decidimos hacer lo mismo…y antes de comenzar…(mirando a Tai)…Tai

Tai(por micrófono): quería agradecerles, de parte de todos los elegidos, a Ash, Misty, Gary y Brook por ayudarnos antes…(mirando a Ash)…espero que les  haya gustado venir hasta aquí 

Ash(por micrófono): nos gustó mucho ayudarlos y muchas gracias también por recibirnos

Matt(por micrófono): ya que todo está dicho, comencemos!

_Una suave melodía se pudo escuchar en toda la discoteca mientras unas cuantas luces iluminaban la plataforma y los chicos se contagiaban con el ritmo, bailando ligeramente……_

Matt(caminando hacia el público): _Odaiba__City__  
                                                        You are now rapping  
                                                        With the digidestinated and the pokemon masters  
                                                         You gotta love it...  
  
_

Tai: _…I just wanna chill and twist a lot  
       Catch suns in my 7-45  
       You drive me crazy shorty I  
       Need to see you and feel you next to me  
  
_

Tk: _I provide everything you need and I  
      Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry  
  
_

Davis: _Got some questions that I got to ask and I  
           Hope you can come up with the answers babe  
_  
Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Brook: _Girl…_

Ash: _...It's easy to love me now  
        Would you love me if I was down and out?  
        Would you still have love for me?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Brook: _Girl…_

Gary: _…It's easy to love me now  
          Would you love me if I was down and out?  
          Would you still have love for me?  
_  
Brook: _If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary: _…Love me?_

Brook:_ If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary: _…Hug me?_

Izzy: _If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,_

Matt, Tai, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…To a quarter century_

Izzy: _Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Support me mentally?_

Ken: _If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like   
        Some of my friends?_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Like some of my friends?_

Ken: _If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Be by my side?_

Joe: _If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Down to ride?_

Joe: _I'd get out and peel a cap and chill and drive  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Chill and drive_

Cody: _I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Feel inside_

Cody:_ If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
          Would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me? _

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Feelin' me?_

Matt: _If I didn't behave myself right, would you like that?_

Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Like that?_

Matt:_ If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
  
_

Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Write back?_

Tai: _Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…You know a nightcap_

_  
_Tai: _And we could go do what you like, I know you like that  
  
_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…I know you like that_

  
Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _Girl…_

Tk: _...It's easy to love me now  
      Would you love me if I was down and out?  
     Would you still have love for me?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _Girl…_

Davis: _…It's easy to love me now  
          Would you love me if I was down and out?  
          Would you still have love for me?  
_   
Ken: _Now would you leave me if you're father found out I'm not what it seems?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Not what it seems_

Ken: _Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?_

_  
_Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…You the one I'm loving?_

Matt: _Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?  
  
_

Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…21 questions?_

Matt: _Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing  
  
_

Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…You a blessing_

Tk: _Do you trust me enough to tell me your dreams?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Tell me your dreams?_

Tk: _I'm starin' at you, tryin to figure how I got to love you so much  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Love you so much_

Ash: _If I was down, would you say things to make me smile?_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Gary, Brook: _…To make me smile?_

_  
_Ash: _I treat you how you wanna be treated, just teach me how  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Gary, Brook: _…Just teach me how_

Tai: _If I was with some other chick, and someone happen' to see_

_  
_Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Happen' to see_

Tai: _And when you ask me about it, I say it wasn't me_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…It wasn't me_

_  
_Tai: _Would you believe me or up and leave me?_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Leave me?_

Tai: _How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone  
  
_

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…To be gone_

Ken: _We only humans, girl, we make mistakes  
  
_

Mat, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…We make mistakes_

Ken: _To make it up I do whatever it take  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Whatever it take_

Davis: _I love you like more than anyone could  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…More than anyone could_

Davis: _You know my style_

           _I'd say anything to make you smile_

Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _…Anything to make you smile_

  
Matt, Tai, Davis, Tk, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _Girl…_

Izzy: _...It's easy to love me now  
        Would you love me if I was down and out?  
       Would you still have love for me?  
  
_

Matt, Tai, Davis, Tk, Ken, Cody, Ash, Gary, Brook: _Girl…_

Joe: _…It's easy to love me now  
        Would you love me if I was down and out?  
        Would you still have love for me?  
_ 

Tk: _Would you love me no matter what  
      Would you love me till I die  
      I'll ask 21 questions  
      And they all about us  
_  
Matt: _Would you love me no matter what  
         Would you love me till I die  
         I'll ask 21 questions  
        And they all about us  
_ 

_Mientras se escuchaba una gran ovación por parte de toda la discoteca……_

Spike(por micrófono): bieen! Y para terminar la noche, no podemos dejar que estos chicos se vayan así nada más! que les parece si los invitamos a quedarse a bailar un poco más?!

_Se escuchó una gran ovación desde todo el lugar, mientras los elegidos y entrenadores regresaban a la plataforma……_

Spike(por micrófono): pero ya los vimos bailar cada uno con su pareja, así que vamos hacer algo diferente, les parece?!

_Se volvió a escuchar otra gran ovación……_

Spike(por micrófono): bien entonces! Vamos a dejar que ellos bailen, pero que tal si son ustedes los que deciden quien baila primero?!

_Se escuchó una ovación aún más grande……_

Spike(por micrófono): entonces! Pongamos un poco de música para comenzar!

_Mientras el ritmo de la música contagiaba a cada uno de los presentes……_

Spike(por micrófono): hora de comenzar! Ustedes piden!

_En toda la discoteca se escuchaba los nombres de los elegidos y entrenadores, aunque más bien era uno el más solicitado por los presentes……_

Spike(por micrófono): la verdad es que ya lo esperaba con tantas chicas presentes! Así que cumpliendo su pedido, adelante Matt!

_A pesar de varios gritos por parte de las chicas, Matt salió de entre el grupo de entrenadores y elegidos al centro de la plataforma, bailando más bien tímidamente……_

Spike(por micrófono): parece que Matt no está muy animado, así que para ayudarlo a animarse un poco, adelante chicas! Acompáñenlo!

_A pesar de que varias chicas intentaron acercarse a la plataforma, apenas 5 chicas se hicieron paso, chicas que Matt encontraba algo familiares. En el centro de la plataforma……_

Rei(tomando a Matt del brazo): al fin, Matt!! Me recuerdas verdad??

Matt(o.o)(alejándose un poco de ella): …no…te conozco?

Hitomi(tomando a Matt por el otro brazo): a ella no tienes por que recordarla! Que tal a mí??

Matt(o.o)(alejándose hacia atrás): c..creo que no…

Mai(deteniendo a Matt por detrás): tan rápido te vas, Matt?

Anzu(cerca de Mai, impidiendo que Matt se alejara): pero si ni siquiera has bailado con nosotras!

Matt(O.o): e..e..es que…yo…

Chiharu(llegando con sus amigas, también evitando que Matt se alejara): yo creo chicas que no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotras…(sonriendo malévolamente)…tenemos a Matt solo para nosotras…

Rei(sonriendo malévolamente): tienes toda la razón Chiharu…después de todo vinimos para bailar con él, verdad, Hitomi?

Hitomi(sonriendo malévolamente): y no nos iremos sin hacerlo…

Mai(sonriendo malévolamente): que les parece si bailamos tal y como lo hizo Mimi?

Anzu(sonriendo malévolamente): genial idea…

Matt(O.oU):…a.auxilio…

_Las cinco chicas se dispusieron a bailar muy cerca de Matt mientras lo rodeaban lentamente……_

Rei(no dejando de bailar): vamos…Matt…no nos defraudes…

Hitomi(no dejando de bailar): es...verdad…donde está el Matt que no paraba de bailar hace un momento?

Matt(O.oU): ..pues..yo…

Mai(colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Matt, sin dejar de bailar): relájate…enséñanos como baila Matt Ishida…

 _Poco a poco Matt se dejó llevar por la música y comenzó a bailar un poco más tratando de que las chicas no se le acercaran demasiado. Mientras, con los elegidos……_

Sora: Mimi?

Mimi(un poco enojada): que?!

Sora(^-^u): no estas enojada, verdad??

Mimi(mas enojada): tu como te pondrías si es q..!!!...(sonriendo de repente)…eso es! Tai!!!

Tai(o.o): pasa algo, Mimi?

Mimi(tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo con ella): mucho! Y tú me ayudarás!

Sora(un poco extrañada): Mimi?!

Mimi(alejándose con Tai): no te preocupes! Lo cuidaré muy bien!

_Mientras, con Spike……_

Spike(hablando por micrófono): parece que…

Mimi(interrumpiendo a Spike y quitándole el micrófono): que les parece si vemos como baila Spike?!

_Esta vez se escuchó una gran ovación por parte de todos los presentes, alboroto que llamó la atención de Matt y de las chicas que instantáneamente dejaron de bailar……_

Spike(mirando a Mimi muy extrañado): pero, Mimi

Mimi(hablando por micrófono): no podemos dejar que Matt se lleve todo el crédito, además, se que a más de una nos gustaría ver como baila Spike…(sonriendo coquetamente)…y todo el que quiera acompañarnos…es bienvenido!

_Dicho esto, Mimi se dirigió hasta el centro de la plataforma llevando consigo a Spike y Tai. Ignorando completamente a Matt, se dispuso a bailar entre los dos chicos, mientras toda la discoteca los aplaudía efusivamente. Poco después se les unió al trío varios chicos y chicas. Al notar Mimi la mirada de asombro y de enojo de Matt, tomó los brazos de Tai y los colocó alrededor de su cintura bailando un poco más cerca de Tai. Entre tanto……_

Voz: bien, esto ya es personal

Matt(regresando la mirada): Sora?

Sora: Mimi es mi amiga y la aprecio mucho, pero definitivamente se cuando me está poniendo a prueba, y es justamente lo que está haciendo ahora. Así que…(mirando a las cinco chicas alrededor de Matt)…si nos permiten, señoritas…(tomando a Matt del brazo)…Matt y yo tenemos que resolver un asunto

Rei: pero él está con nosotras!

Hitomi, Chiharu, Anzu, y Mai: si!!

Matt(sonriendo coquetamente y mirando a las chicas): lo siento, pero Sora tiene razón

_Dejando atrás a cinco chicas un poco sorprendidas, Matt y Sora se dirigieron un poco más hacia el centro de la plataforma……_

Matt(notando que Mimi y Tai los observaban disimuladamente): bien, parece que tenemos algunos espectadores…

Sora(pensando): será la primera vez que baile con Matt después de lo que pas

Matt(acercándose un poco a Sora): vamos, Sora, tenemos que demostrarles de lo que somos capaces

Sora(un poco sonrojada, bailando tímidamente): e..eso intento

Matt(sonriendo un poco): Sora…(abrazándola por detrás y comenzando a bailar lentamente)…tienes que relajarte, no puedes dejar que Mimi piense que ella es mejor…verdad?

Sora(un poco sonrojada): s..supongo que no…

_Tanto Tai  y Mimi como Matt y Sora se dejaron llevar más por la música mientras bailaban con todas sus fuerzas. La pista había quedado despejada y solo habían quedado ambas parejas bailando en el centro de la misma mientras todos los presentes no dejaban de alentarlos. De vuelta con Spike……_

Spike(retomando su micrófono): y después de bailar un poco, ahora tenemos sobre la pista a dos parejas que no parecen querer dejarse vencer, así que ustedes que opinan?! Cual baila mejor?!

_El público estaba dividido, una parte apoyaba a Matt y Sora, mientras que otra gran parte apoyaba a Tai y Mimi. Entre tanto con los elegidos……_

Yolei(susurrándole a Kari): no se tu Kari, pero para mi el mejor bailando es Matt

Kari(susurrándole a Yolei): en eso estoy de acuerdo, aunque la mejor bailando es Mimi

Yolei: creo lo mismo…(*-*)…hacen la pareja perfecta!

Kari(-.-u): no hay manera de que dejes de fantasear, verdad, Yolei?

Yolei(^-^u): jejejeje…(acercándose a Misty)...tu que opinas, Misty?

Misty(un poco extrañada): de que cosa, Yolei?

Yolei: cual crees que es la mejor pareja bailando?

Misty(susurrándole a Yolei): mmm...no se…más me gustaba cuando Matt y Mimi bailaban juntos

Yolei(^.~): entonces estás de mi lado! Que tal si los apoyamos? 

Ash: apoyar a quien??

Misty: Ash! Estabas espiando nuestra conversación?

Ash(mirándola inocentemente): yooo??

Misty(-.-u): nunca cambiarás supongo…

Yolei(^-^U): tú a favor de quien estás, Ash?

Ash: a que te refieres, Yolei?

Yolei(^-^u): quien te parece que baila mejor?

Ash(un poco sonrojado): ..puees…no se

Yolei: Mimi, cierto?

Ash(un poco más sonrojado): …si…

Yolei(^-^): lo sabia! Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a apoyarlos, antes de que no puedan más!

_Aunque al comienzo no se escuchaban mucho los gritos de Yolei, poco a poco todos los elegidos y entrenadores comenzaron a unirse a Yolei, y con ellos la mayoría del resto del público, hasta que solo se escuchaba los nombres de Matt y Mimi, ante el asombro de ambos. De vuelta con las parejas……_

Tai(dejando de bailar y separándose de Mimi): bien, Mimi, hora de regresar con Sora

Mimi(dejando de bailar): pero…Tai…

Tai(sonriendo un poco): yo le pertenezco a ella, así como tú a cierto chico que conozco

Mimi(un poco enojada): no, Tai, estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a regresar junto a alguien que solo piensa en…lucirse!

Tai(sonriendo): no puedes ocultar cuanto lo quieres, y dudo mucho que él pueda hacerlo…

Mimi(mirándolo un poco molesta): ….

Tai(sonriendo): no te enojes por algo así, Mimi

Mimi(mirándolo un poco molesta): ….

Tai(caminando hacia Sora): considerando que no creo que puedas enojarte con él!

Mimi(un poco enojada): claro que puedo!...(bajando la mirada)…eso creo…

_Mientras Tai y Sora regresaban con los demás elegidos y entrenadores dejando a Matt y a Mimi en la pista, Spike se dirigía hasta ellos……_

Spike(por micrófono): parece que tenemos a la pareja ganadora!

_Se escuchó una gran ovación que incluía a los demás elegidos y entrenadores……_

Spike(por micrófono): bien! entonces dejemos descansar a nuestras estrellas, mientras permitimos que los demás chicos demuestren como bailan!

_El público aplaudía mientras la música se reanudaba, contagiando nuevamente a los presentes. Por otro lado……_

Matt(corriendo detrás de Mimi): Mimi! 

Mimi(alejándose de la pista aceleradamente, hablando para sí): no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga que decir...

Matt(deteniendo a Mimi del brazo): Mimi, espera, dime que pasa

Mimi(evitando mirar a Matt, un poco enojada): no se, tu deberías saberlo

Matt: te enojaste por lo del baile?

Mimi(un poco más enojada): que si me enojé por la forma en que bailaste con esas chicas?? Nooo! Para nada!

Matt(colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Mimi): Mimi, sabes que te amo, eso no fue nada…si en algo ayuda, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer…

Mimi(volteándose)(pensando): Tai tenía razón…no puedo enojarme con él!

Matt(abrazándola por detrás): Mimi…me perdonas?

Mimi: no se…(volteándose y sonriendo)…depende de cuan arrepentido estés…

Matt(bajando la mirada): lo siento, en verdad

Mimi(colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Matt): ha si…no parece…

Matt(abrazando a Mimi, acercándose a ella lentamente): te amo, Mimi…

_Los elegidos y entrenadores siguieron bailando a medida que eran solicitados. Ya era un poco tarde y ahora casi todos ellos se hallaban reunidos en una de las salas privadas de la discoteca, descansando un poco……_

Davis(bostezando): mmm…tengo sueño…

Tai: no me digas que ya te cansaste, Davis?

Tk(^-^): para Davis es la primera vez que se queda despierto hasta tan tarde…

Davis(¬-¬): eso no es cierto, Tk! 

Yolei: Davis, todos sabemos que lo que más te agrada es comer y dormir!

Todos menos Davis: jajajajajaja

Davis(¬-¬): Tu también, Yolei?

Yolei(^-^u): no trates de ocultar la verdad, Davis

Joe: bueno chicos yo creo que sería bueno si pensamos ya en irnos

Izzy: es cierto, mañana tenemos que encontrarnos con Genai muy temprano

Tai: ya mañana…Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary tiene que regresar a su mundo…

_Las palabras de Tai causaron un poco de tristeza en los demás elegidos y en los entrenadores también……_

Yolei(tomando la mano de Ken): bien entonces! No puedo irme sin ver ese hermoso jardín de nuevo! Vamos, Ken!

Ken(siguiendo a Yolei): no tan rápido, Yolei!

Kari(^-^u): se nota que se quieren mucho

Brook(mirando disimuladamente a Ash y a Misty): casi tanto como ciertos chicos que conozco…

Misty(¬-¬): Brook…

Ash(o.o): que pasó, que dijo???

Gary(-.-u): si que hay gente despistada…

Ash(¬-¬): Gary!

Brook(susurrándole a Misty): y dime Misty, ya te dio tu primero beso???

Misty(muy sonrojada, golpeando ligeramente a Brook): Brook!!!

Brook(susurrándole a Misty): entonces si!! y que tal??

Misty(un poco más sonrojada): ya, Brook!!

Ash(un poco extrañado): pasa algo Misty?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): no, Ash...(mirando apenas a Brook)...no pasa nada

Brook(susurrándole a Misty): así es mí querido Ash, no pasa nada

Misty(¬-¬*): Brook… 

Brook(^-^U): compréndeme, Misty! Estoy muy emocionado de que por fin lo hayan dicho! Ya me imagino la reacción de la Señora Ketchum!

Misty(o.o): la reacción de la Señora Ketchum…

Ash(un poco extrañado): que pasa con mamá?

Misty(un poco triste): a lo mejor ella…

Brook: no, Misty! Tranquila, no creo que se oponga

Ash(más extrañado): que mi mamá se oponga a que?

Misty(mirando algo triste a Ash): ……

Ash(mirando a Misty a los ojos): de que hablan, Misty?

Misty(bajando un poco la mirada): es que…Brook me hizo recordar…que tal si regresamos a nuestro mundo y tu mamá quiera que te quedes en casa y que no sigas con nosotros?..

Ash(un poco extrañado): de que hablas, Misty? Mi mamá no querría que nos separemos! Somos los mejores amigos…

Misty(mirando a Ash un poco triste y extrañada): ……

Ash: no…tu y yo somos mucho más…(tomando la mano de Misty)…y mi mamá no se opondrá a eso, lo s

Misty(abrazando a Ash): gracias, Ash…

Ash(abrazando a Misty): Misty…

Misty(separándose de él un poco): si?

Ash: de verdad estabas preocupada por eso?

Misty(un poco sonrojada): es que yo…no quiero separarme de ti, Ash…

Ash(sonriendo): eso no pasar

Voz: bien, ya no sufran! Ya regresamos!

Sora(^-^): Mimi!

Tai: vaya hasta que por fin aparecen

Matt(sentándose al lado de Mimi): a diferencia tuya, Tai, nosotros si tenemos algo en que ocupar el tiempo

Tai(siendo un poco sarcástico): ha si?? como que??

Mimi(apoyándose ligeramente en Matt, mientras él la abrazaba): atender a nuestros fans, Tai! Cuando se es popular, así es…

Sora(^-^U): no bromees, Mimi

Mimi(^-^): y Ken y Yolei?

Kari: fueron al jardín, Yolei no quería irse sin verlo por última vez

Matt: es cierto! Ya es algo tarde y mañana Genai dijo que nos esperaría un poco temprano

Mimi(tomando el celular de Matt de uno de los bolsillos de él): entonces, será mejor llamar para que vengan por nosotros

Joe(sacando su celular): será mejor que también llame a Kouji, el se ofreció a llevarnos si queríamos

Davis: vaya…

Cody: en que piensas, Davis?

Davis: solo recordaba que hace como una semana estábamos muy preocupados por demiveemon, y ahora estamos a punto de despedirnos de Ash y sus amigos

Tai: pasamos por muchas cosas y en muy poco tiempo

Sora: pensé que no nos salvaríamos…

Izzy: fue muy peligroso en verdad…

Kari: pero lo logramos todos juntos

Tk(^-^): es verdad

Mimi(terminando su llamada): …bien, más o menos en quince minutos nos vienen a recoger, haa y Matt

Matt: si, Mimi?

Mimi: Priss te ha estado llamando todo el día

Matt(un poco extrañado): Priss? 

Mimi: si, parece que es por lo del viaje

Matt(o.o): olvidé por completo hablar con Priss!

Tk: viaje? Te vas, Matt?

Matt(^-^): si, me voy de gira

Sora: en serio? Pero si hasta hace poco estuvieron de gira por Japón

Matt: si, solo que esta vez es diferente…

Tai: y a donde van, Matt?

Matt: a Estados Unidos

Todos los elegidos menos Matt y Mimi: a Estados Unidos?!

Matt(^-^u): genial, verdad?

Mimi: y lo mejor es que vendrán a mi escuela!

Tk: pero, Matt, como lo lograron?!

Matt: no sé, Priss y sus milagros…

Sora: te vas a quedar mucho tiempo, Matt?

Matt: no se…(mirando ligeramente a Mimi)…puede ser…

Tai: bien, Matt, acabas de conseguirte nuevos integrantes!

Tk: hace frío por allá, Mimi?

Mimi(^-^): en esta época no 

Tai: entonces será mejor llevar ropa de verano!

Tk: me aseguraré de empacar todo muy bien!

Tai: es más, iremos todos para asegurarnos de que Matt no haga el ridículo!

Matt(siendo un poco sarcástico): claro, como es la primera vez que nos presentaremos

Tk: no te preocupes Matt, estoy seguro de que Priss estará agradecida de que vayamos

Matt(siendo un poco sarcástico): por supuesto, y más cuando se entere que van a vacacionar!

Joe(^-^u): bien chicos, mi hermano ya está aquí, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ken y a Yolei

Izzy: hora de irnos

Tai(levantándose): parece que nos vamos de viaje!

Matt(levantándose y caminando hasta la salida)(¬.¬): me parece que tendrás que ver como te vas por que con nosotros no creo!

Mimi(tomando la mano de Matt)(^-^u): sería divertido si vamos todos

Matt(o.o): Mimi!

Mimi(^.~): era un broma

Tai: lo que pasa es que Matt está preocupado por que puedo quitarle el puesto en su banda…

Matt(¬-¬): en tus sueños, Tai

_Un poco más atrás……_

Kari(^-^): mi hermano nunca cambiar

Tk(colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kari)(sonriendo): Matt tampoco

_Un poco más atrás……_

Davis(hablando un poco bajo): Kari es feliz…

Cody: vaya, Davis, no piensas ir tras ella?

Davis: no creo, Cody…ella ya decidió con quien se quedará, y mientras ella sea feliz…

Voz: ya maduraste, Davis

Davis(O.O): Ken??

Ken: por fin lo comprendiste

Davis: tú crees??

Yolei(^-^): bingo! ya te diste cuenta de lo que quería Kari, y te sientes feliz por su decisión! muy bien, Davis!

Davis(un poco sonrojado): gracias chicos

_Ya una vez afuera, los elegidos y entrenadores se dividieron en dos grupos: Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Misty, Matt, Tai, y Tk es embarcaron en el auto del Señor Ishida, mientras que Ken, Cody, Ash, Brook, Gary, Izzy, Joe y Davis se embarcaron en el auto del hermano de Joe. Mientras regresaban a casa, en el auto del Señor Ishida……_

Señor Ishida: no me habías contado que te ibas, Matt

Matt: recién me enteré hoy

Señor Ishida: Priss ha tratado de hablar contigo todo el día, parece que estabas ocupado

Matt(^-^u): si, un poco

Señor Ishida(sonriendo): así que Mimi estuvo contigo todo el día 

Matt(mirándolo inocentemente): noo, como crees pap

Mimi: Matt!!

Matt(o.o): que pasa, Mimi??

Mimi(mirándolo inocentemente): podrías ver que hay en la radio???

Sora: pero, Mimi! Son las cuatro de la mañana!

Mimi: y eso que tiene? Quien sabe, puede que haya algo…(T.T)…por favor, Matt…

Matt(^-^U)(prendiendo el radio): claro, me dices cual quieres

Mimi(^.~): gracias, Matt…(regresando a ver Sora):...ves…ESPERA REGRESA A LA ESTACI"N ANTERIOR!

Matt(O.O): tranquila, por que…?

Mimi(interrumpiéndolo y alzando el volumen): no puede seeer!!! Sora! Te acuerdas?! Es la canción que siempre cantábamos!

Sora(O.O): quieres decir que es…

Mimi y Sora: BUTTERFLY!!! HAAAA!!!

_Acto seguido las dos chicas se lanzaron a alzar el volumen a todo lo que daba ante el asombro de Matt, Tai, Tk, el Señor Ishida, Kari y Misty, mientras cantaban y bailaban sin parar……_

Mimi(T.T): no puedo creerlo! Hace tiempo que no la escuchaba!

Sora: _Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja _

Mimi: _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo _

Sora: _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo _

Mimi: _Kitto toberu sa…_

Mimi y Sora: _ON MY LOVEEE!_

Mimi: vamos, Matt, Tai, Tk, Kari! Deben acordarse de ella!

_En efecto, con cada minuto de la canción, los elegidos recordaban a la vez cada minuto de lo que había sido su infancia, sus aventuras por el digimundo cuando apenas eran unos niños. Quien iba a imaginarse que después de todo lo que pasaron aquella vez, les tocaría vivir nuevamente algo muy parecido hace tan solo pocos días…la diferencia entre aquella vez y la última no era solamente la resistencia del enemigo, si no, la fuerza con la que lo habían enfrentado, aquella fuerza que contenía la de ellos y la de sus amigos; amigos de una tierra distante……  _ 


	14. Hasta cuando nos volvamos a encontrar: J...

Notas de la autora/disclaimer: konnichiwa a todos! Finalmente este es el cap final! (-.-u por fin…) muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que les haya gustado…T.T hice lo mejor que pude! Bueno, unas cuantas cosas: la información de los pokemons es inventada así como casi todo ^-^u. Ok, ni Pokemon ni Digimon me pertenecen. Ja ne minna! Estoy por escribir un fic de esos en los que escoges tu propia aventura! Espero recibir reviews ya que lo haré de acuerdo a lo que opinen los lectores! R&R!

Capítulo 13

Hasta cuando nos volvamos a encontrar: Ja ne minna, Pokemon trainers!

_Todos necesitaban un buen y largo descanso. Después de todo, la noche que habían pasado estaba muy lejos de ser tranquila. Sin embargo, había asuntos más importantes por atender, hoy sería el día en que los entrenadores regresarían a su mundo después de varios días de ausencia. Había tiempo para todo menos para un largo descanso. 10:00am, en la casa de Izzy……_

Misty(-.-u): perfecto, se volvieron a quedar dormidos…

Joe(-.-U): es la tercera vez desde que llegaron…

Izzy(-.-u): bien, Misty y Joe, aquí vamos de nuevo…

Misty: cuando tu digas, Izzy

Izzy: a las tres: 1,2,3….

Misty, Joe, e Izzy: DESPIERTEEEN!!!!!!

_En efecto, desde que llegaron a la casa de Izzy ya era la tercera vez que Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Tk, Kari, Yolei y Cody, se quedaban dormidos. Incluso se habían acomodado de tal forma que todos parecían estar de lo más cómodos, mientras dormían. Luego del grito de Izzy, Misty y Joe, cada uno de ellos no pudo evitar asustarse un poco, lo que ocasionó que todos cayeran al suelo, unos encima de otros……_

Tai(levantándose, un poco adolorido, ayudando a Sora a levantarse): haber si se inventan otra manera de despertarnos…

Matt(levantándose, un poco adolorido, ayudando a Mimi a levantarse): si, por favor, Izzy…

Mimi(levantándose con la ayuda de Matt)(¬.¬): hay gente con nervios aquí, sabían?

Misty(^-^U): lo sentimos

Izzy(-.-u): si, Misty tiene razón, pero si no se quedaran dormidos, no tendríamos que despertarlos de esa manera! Estamos aquí para abrir la puerta al mundo de Ash, no para dormir!

Tk(ayudando a Kari a levantarse)(^-^U): prometemos no volver a quedarnos dormidos

Yolei(^-^U): si, no te enojes, Izzy

Voz(abriendo la puerta de repente): y para que no se queden dormidos, les traemos…

Yolei(*-*): BOCADILLOS!!

Sra. Izumi(entrando a la habitación con una bandeja, seguida de Brook)(^-^): pensamos que tendrían hambre, así que espero que les guste!

_Tanto la Sra. Izumi como Brook, traían una bandeja cada uno con una variedad de bocadillos……_

Izzy(-.-u): mamá!

Ken(entrando detrás de la Sra. Izumi, tomando uno de los bocadillos): gracias, Sra. Izumi

Gary(entrando detrás de la Sra. Izumi, tomando uno de los bocadillos): si, muchas gracias

Ash(entrando detrás de Brook, tomando uno de los bocadillos): están deliciosos!

Davis(entrando detrás de Brook, tomando varios de los bocadillos): me encantan los bocadillos que hace tu mamá, Izzy!

Izzy(o.o): justo estábamos pensando en cuando llegarían

Davis(comiendo más de los bocadillos): tu pon la comida, Izzy, y yo llegaré enseguida!

Ash(comiendo más de los bocadillos): siempre lo he dicho, nunca llego tarde a una comida o aun duelo pokemon!

Tai(llegando hasta ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): hey! Dejen un poco para nosotros!

Cody(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): si, Davis, me parece injusto que no dejes para nosotros!

Yolei(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, Davis

Matt(llegando hasta ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): muy mal, Davis

Tk(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): deberías de ser más considerado, Davis

Mimi: creo que necesitamos un poco de energía…(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos)…no creen, chicas? 

Kari(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): yo creo que si

Sora(acercándose a ellos, tomando uno de los bocadillos): te apoyo, Kari

Izzy(-.-u): no puedo creerlo…

Joe(acercándose a ellos): creo que podríamos tomarnos un receso, verdad, Misty?

Misty(^-^u) (acercándose a ellos): creo que si

Izzy(-.-u): chicos…

Davis(comiendo un poco más): delicioso!

Ash(comiendo un poco más): los hiciste tú, Brook?

Brook(^-^): receta de la Sra. Izumi

Misty(comiendo uno de los bocadillos): mmm! Sra. Izumi! Déme la receta!

Izzy(-.-U): chicos….

Sra. Izumi(^-^): pero no me den todo el crédito a mí, Brook también ayudó con muchos de ellos

Ash(comiendo un poco más): Brook es un excelente cocinero! Prueba un poco, Pikachu!

Pikachu(tomando uno): pikaa!

Izzy(-.-): bien…aquí vamos de nuevo…

Brook(un poco sonrojado): pero la receta es de la Sra. Izumi!

Yolei(comiendo un poco más)(*-*): me encantan los bocadillos de la….

Izzy: OIGAN TODOS!!!!!!

_Todos, muy sorprendidos y aún con bocadillos en sus manos, voltearon a ver a un Izzy muy enojado……_

Yolei(o.o): ….Sra. Izumi…

Sra. Izumi(^-^U): Izzy, hijo, no te enojes con tus amigos, ellos nada más están tomando un pequeño receso

Izzy(todavía un poco enojado): están tomando recesos desde que llegaron, Mamá!

Sra. Izumi(^-^U)(mirando a todos los demás): bueno niños, será mejor que los deje solos, muchas gracias por la ayuda, Brook

Brook(tomando la mano de la Sra. Izumi)(*-*): estaré disponible para cuando usted me necesite Sra. Izumi!

Sra. Izumi(^-^U)(recogiendo las bandejas): si, gracias, Brook!...(cerrando la puerta detrás de ella)…los veré luego, niños!

_Todos silenciosamente tomaron asiento, mientras que Izzy regresaban a trabajar a su computadora, sin decir nada……_

Cody(susurrándole a Davis): discúlpate, Davis

Davis(susurrándole a Cody): y yo por que?!

Cody(susurrándole a Davis): por que tú fuiste el que comió más que todos!

Davis(susurrándole a Cody): pero eso es injusto! De todas maneras, todos hicimos enojar a Izzy

Tai(susurrando): eso es verdad, deberíamos disculparnos todos…

Matt(susurrando): Izzy, se veía muy enojado

Joe(susurrando): si, disculpémonos todos

Tai(poniéndose de pie, seguido de los demás): …Izzy…?

Izzy(volteándose, mirándolo fijamente): …..

Tai(retrocediendo un poco)(^-^U): ….jejeje….

Izzy(-.-u): …Genai…llegará en cualquier momento

Tai(^-^U): e..een serio??

Todos menos Izzy y Tai(cayendo al estilo anime): ….

Izzy(-.-u): si, dijo que disculpen la demora

Matt(acercándose a Izzy): Izzy, sentimos haberte hecho enojar

Mimi(acercándose a Izzy): discúlpanos, por favor, Izzy

Izzy(-.-): esta bien, pero solo no se distraigan más, es muy importante que Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary regresen a su mundo…

_Ya todos aliviados por ver a un Izzy mucho más tranquilo……_

Tai: Izzy, Genai ya tiene todo listo?

Izzy: dijo que necesitaba entregarnos algo

Davis: algo? Que podrás ser?

Voz: UN TRANSPORTADOR DE DIMENSIONES!

Todos: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Genai(^-^U): ustedes nunca cambian, verdad??

Tai(-.-U): ni tu tampoco, Genai

Genai(^-^u): bueno niños elegidos, ha llegado la hora, todos están listos?

Tai: todos listos, Genai

Genai: bien, entonces…

Izzy: espera, Genai, no trajiste nada?

Genai(^-^u): es cierto! Los transportadores! Casi lo olvido!

Cody(-.-U): y es el que nos va a servir de guía…

Davis(-.-U): ya estoy comenzando a dudar de que sea seguro seguirlo

Genai(sacando una gran bolsa de la pantalla del computador de Izzy): y aquí están!

Davis(O.o): que es todo eso que traes, Genai? 

Genai(dejando la bolsa en el suelo): son los transportadores dimensionales! A por cierto, todos deben usar uno, así que si me ayudas a repartirlos, Izzy

Izzy(abriendo la bolsa, junto que Genai): claro

_Los llamados transportadores dimensionales tenían la apariencia de un brazalete metálico, con una pequeña pantalla en su centro, cada uno con anillos de colores diferentes, y en cuyos extremos estaba tallada la mitad de cada emblema sagrado; con excepción de los destinados para los entrenadores, ya que estos mostraban la mitad de una D en cada extremo……_

Genai(tomando dos en sus manos): el único detalle es que son personalizados

Tai(un poco extrañado): que con eso, Genai?

Matt(-.-u): creo que se refiere a que no podemos usar cualquiera de ellos

Genai(^-^): exactamente

Davis: pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que los necesitamos?

Genai(sacando más transportadores de la bolsa): ustedes están acostumbrados a viajar al digimundo constantemente, pero esta vez será un poco diferente por que necesitamos cruzar varias dimensiones e internarnos en la red. La verdad es que no podrían viajar hasta donde está la puerta del mundo de Ash, sin ellos

Davis(un poco sorprendido): realmente viajaremos hasta allá??

Genai: así es, ya todo está listo, debemos apresurarnos, ya el profesor Oak y la Sra. Ketchum están esperando a Ash, Misty, Brook y Gary

Ash(^-^): de verdad mi mamá y el profesor Oak, ya lo saben?

Genai(^-^): así es, ya los contactamos

Tai(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): y Genai, como se supone que funcionan?

Genai: primero debes asegurarlo alrededor de tu muñeca para que pueda digitalizar tu información y entrar en funcionamiento

Tai(o.o): aaah….que?

Genai(^-^u): muéstrales, Izzy

Izzy(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): conocimiento!

_Un haz de  luz de color púrpura  resplandeció de la muñeca de Izzy, juntando ambos extremos y delineando el emblema del conocimiento, a la vez que el transportador se cerraban perfectamente alrededor de su muñeca y la pequeña pantalla se encendía……_

Genai(^-^): inténtenlo ustedes!

_A pesar de su asombro, cada uno de los elegidos siguió las palabras de Genai……_

Tai(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): valor!

Sora(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): amor!

Matt(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): amistad!

Mimi(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): pureza!

Joe(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): sinceridad!

Tk(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): esperanza!

Kari(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): luz!

Ken(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): bondad!

_Diferentes haces de luces resplandecieron de cada uno de los transportadores delineando cada uno de los emblemas y cerrando los transportadores, a medida que cada pantalla se encendía……_

Tai(mirando su transportador): Genai siempre sales con cosas nuevas

Genai(^-^): no fui solo yo, Izzy ayudó mucho con el diseño de los transportadores

Davis: mmm…Genai?

Genai: si, Davis?

Davis(un poco confundido): como aseguro el mío??

Genai(^-^u): lo olvidé! Ustedes no tienen un emblema propio!

Davis(un poco triste): no podremos ir??

Genai: no, no, por supuesto que irán

Cody: entonces, que tenemos que hacer, Genai?

Genai: es muy sencillo, como ustedes poseen dos digieggs de dos emblemas, tan solo deben decir ambos emblemas para que el transportador reaccione

Davis(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): entonces...solo lo coloco y…

Izzy: observa los extremos del transportador

Davis(observando su transportador): son los emblemas de Tai y Matt!

Izzy: solo llámalos y el transportador se cerrar

Davis: si ustedes dicen…valor, amistad!

_Esta vez un haz de luz blanca resplandeció del transportador de Davis, delineando la mitad del emblema del valor y la mitad del emblema de la amistad a medida que el transportador se cerraba alrededor de la muñeca de Davis……_

Davis(O.O): increíble!

Genai: ahora ustedes, Yolei, Cody

Yolei(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): amor, pureza!

Cody(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): conocimiento, sinceridad!

_Como ocurrió con Davis, cada transportador pudo cerrarse perfectamente alrededor de las muñecas de Yolei y Cody……_

Ash(un poco confundido): y nosotros, Genai?

Genai(^-^u): si que puedo ser olvidadizo a veces! Bastará con decir sus nombres para hacerlos reaccionar! 

Ash(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): bien, entonces…Ash!

_Como había ocurrido anteriormente, el transportador emitió una luz blanca delineando la D tallada en cada extremo, cerrando a la vez el transportador……_

Genai: deben intentarlo ustedes también! Aunque esperen…(sacando dos pequeños transportadores de su bolsillo)…hicimos uno para…(entregándoselo a Pikachu)…pikachu y…(entregándoselo a Togetic)…otro para togetic

Ash: genial! No tendrán que regresar a sus pokebolas!

Pikachu(^-^): pikaa!

Genai: bien, ahora inténtenlo

Pikachu(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): Pikaaachu!

Misty(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): Misty!

Togetic(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): Togeeetic!

Brook(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): Brook!

Gary(colocando su transportador alrededor de su muñeca): Gary!

Genai: bien, todo arreglado! Izzy, digita la contraseña!

Izzy(digitando en su computadora): listo, Genai!

Genai: bien, colóquense detrás de mí, no se separen y síganme, es hora de irnos!

_Una vez que todos los elegidos se colocaron detrás de Genai……_

Genai: bien, aquí vamos…CLAVE DE ACCESO: ACEPTADA!

_Una luz, proveniente de la computadora de Izzy,  inundó todo la habitación mientras cada uno de los elegidos y entrenadores siguieron firmemente los pasos de Genai. Una vez del otro lado……_

Genai: bien, ahora viene lo complicado, procuren no separarse por ningún motivo, si llegan a hacerlo, sería muy difícil recuperarlos de la red y vagarían por ella hasta encontrar una salida. Está todo claro?

_Cada uno de los elegidos y entrenadores asintieron con la cabeza, algo sorprendidos por las palabras de Genai……_

Genai(^-^): continuemos, entonces

_Los elegidos no estaban seguros de donde se encontraban. Se hallaban caminando por lo que parecía un camino de circuitos iluminado por una luz de un verde intenso; camino que cruzaban un infinito espacio completamente negro. Sin embargo, aquel camino, no era el único, se podrían observar claramente cientos de otros caminos iluminados por diferentes colores de luces que a su vez cruzaban aquel espacio sin aparente fin. Al mismo tiempo, se podía observar como de vez en cuando, líneas de extraños códigos surcaban el mismo espacio a alta velocidad. Si no hubiera sido  por la luz que emitían sus transportadores y digivices, tanto los elegidos como entrenadores no hubieran podido ver más allá de sus narices……_

Voz: por fin has llegado, Genai!

Genai(alzando la mirada): Li! Como está todo más adelante?

_Lo que parecía ser alguien exactamente igual a Genai, respondía al nombre de Li, quien había llegado hasta ellos aparentemente volando……_

Li(elevándose un poco más): listo y en orden! Los veré luego, Genai!

Tai: quien era él, Genai?

Genai: el era Li, uno de mis ayudantes, como yo, suelen transportarse sin utilizar estas rutas, de dominio en dominio, controlando la normalidad de la red

Izzy: ellos ayudaron a ocultar la evidencia del digimundo, verdad, Genai?

Genai(^-^): así fue, Izzy, pero están ahora aquí para asegurarse de que todos ustedes lleguen hasta donde esperamos y regresen sanos y salvos

Davis(-.-U): mientras no sean tan despistados como, Genai…

Genai: alguna pregunta, Davis?

Davis(^-^U): no, ninguna

Ken: yo si tengo una

Genai(^-^): claro, dime, Ken

Ken(alzando la mirada): exactamente que son esas líneas de código?

Gary: desde que llegaron no han dejado de ir y venir

Genai: son líneas de código binario que se envían desde terminales remotas con la ayuda de los servers; su velocidad depende de cuando rápido descargue información el modem a las cuales se envían

Todos menos Genai, Izzy, y Ken(O.O?): …..

Izzy(^-^u): en otras palabras es como información que se traslada de computadora en computadora

Genai(^-^u): esa sería otra forma de llamarlas

Ken: y los caminos de circuitos?

Genai: bueno, en la red existen dos tipos de caminos: caminos que van a diferentes dimensiones y caminos que van de terminal en terminal, comunicando al todo el mundo. El camino en el que estamos ahora es uno de los tantos que tomaremos hasta llegar a donde vamos, estos se distinguen de los demás por el código impreso en ellos y por el color que los ilumina: verde o blanco. Los demás son un poco menos anchos y como ya lo habrán notado, están iluminados por luces de otros colores. Días antes, desciframos la ruta que podríamos tomar, así que no hay posibilidad de perdernos

Davis(-.-u): espero que sea cierto…

Genai(^-^U): bien, niños elegidos, debemos tomar el siguiente camino que cruza sobre nosotros…(elevándose sobre ellos, llegando hasta el camino iluminado por una luz blanca)…adelante!

Tai: GENAI! Se te olvidó decirnos como llegar hasta allá!

Genai(^-^U): aah si, es cierto!

Todos(cayendo al estilo anime): ……..

Genai(^-^U): jejeje…como sus transportadores se activan por voz, solamente repitan el siguiente código en la pantalla y serán automáticamente teletransportados. El código es 10001110101010010001, lo entendieron?

Todos(O.OU): …….

Matt(-.-U): un poco más despacio, Genai

Genai(^-^u): de acuerdo, pero recuerden que deben repetirlo exactamente como yo lo hago

Izzy: adelante, Genai, estamos esperando

Genai(^-^u): bien, el código es: 1-0-0-0-1-1-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-0-1-0-0-0-1

_Los elegidos y entrenadores hicieron tal y como dijo Genai, quedando inmediatamente transportados……_

Genai(^-^): excelente! Solo 5 caminos más y habremos llegado! No lo olviden, no se separen!

_Tanto los elegidos como los entrenadores siguieron las palabras de Genai, cruzando cada camino que éste les indicaba, dejando de lado las insistentes preguntas de Davis, quien no acaba de entender donde se encontraba. Después de al menos una hora de viajar por la red……_

Genai(^-^): bien! aquí estamos!

_Estaban ante una gran puerta de piedra, de más o menos unos 20 metros, con una gran símbolo tallado en su centro, símbolo que consistía de una pokebola rodeada de dos anillos con varios símbolos tallados en ellos, esta misma pokebola, tenía tallado en su centro las figuras de Ho-oh y Lugia formando el sello de la pokebola……_

Ash(acercándose a la puerta): ….pero si son Ho-oh y Lugia!

Pikachu(O.O): piiiiikaaa…

Gary(corriendo hasta la puerta): estás seguro, Ash?!

Ash(mirando fijamente al centro de la puerta): no podría equivocarme! Son ellos!

Brook(acercándose a la puerta): y lo demás es una pokebola?!

Misty(acercándose a la puerta):es como si Ho-oh y Lugia sellaran la pokebola!

Genai(entregándole su pokedex a Ash): toma Ash, fue de gran ayuda para las investigaciones

Ash: gracias, Genai, por ayudarnos…(abriendo inconscientemente el pokedex)…

Pokedex: unidad activada, examinando datos sobre dominio. Dominio 100010010101000101111. Dimensión 7777-177R. Clave de acceso: Desconocida. Nombre del dominio: mundo Pokemon. No hay más datos.

Ash(O.O): que fue todo eso??

Genai: el pokedex está capacitado con un digitalizador de información, lo que le permite detectar la ubicación de un especifico dominio dentro de la red e incluso especificar ciertas coordenadas de ubicación. Es una excelente herramienta, Ash

Ash(o.o): no entendí nada pero me pareció que fue muy útil

Genai(^-^UU): en realidad así fue, gracias al pokedex pudimos rastrear esta ubicación

Gary: y que es lo que haremos ahora, Genai?

Genai: mis ayudantes, junto con la ayuda de Izzy, hemos podido materializar una réplica de la placa que se encontraba en el castillo de myotismon, con ciertos cambios para poder adecuarla a la situación

Tai: y las tarjetas, Genai?

Genai: la información para materializar las tarjetas está registrada en los digivices de los emblemas sagrados, fue por eso que se los pedimos días antes

Matt: entonces, que tenemos que hacer para materializar las tarjetas?

Genai: al igual que con sus transportadores, deberán llamarlas. Hemos elaborado nueve tarjetas digitales registradas con los datos de aquellos pokemons que controlan fuerzas naturales como el agua o el fuego. Luego de elaborar cada combinación de datos para cada tarjeta, las combinamos entre si hasta que logramos hacerlo de la manera correcta y pudimos finalmente contactarnos con el profesor Oak en tiempo real

Ash(un poco extrañado): a que te refieres con comunicarse con el profesor Oak en tiempo real?

Genai: antes solo podíamos comunicarnos con él vía correo electrónico, y la única manera de acceder a ese correo era llegando hasta aquí y descargarlo antes de que dejara este lugar, fue un arduo trabajo

Voz(aterrizando ante ellos): duro y arduo trabajo

Voz 1(aterrizando ante ellos): así es, luego de investigaciones

Voz 2(aterrizando ante ellos): y de recaudar datos sobre los pokemon

Voz 3(aterrizando ante ellos): además de analizar la estructura del mundo

Voz 4(aterrizando ante ellos): pudimos elaborar toda esta ruta de acceso, que esperamos que funcione

Genai(^-^): me alegra verlos!

Tai(un poco extrañado): los conoces, Genai?

Genai: claro! Ellos son, Kay, Vanz, Duo, Yami y Li, todos colaboraron conmigo

Kay, Vanz, Duo, Yami, Li(^-^)(revelándose ante ellos): Mucho gusto!

_Al igual que Li, Kay, Vanz, Duo, y Yami se presentaban como las copias exactas de Genai, sin embargo, lo único que los diferenciaba era su color de ojos, único en cada uno……_

Genai: ahora que ya los conocen, es tiempo de comenzar

Li: necesitamos que todos los elegidos con digivices sagrados se coloquen junto a la placa

_Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tk, Kari y Ken se acercaron hacia a la derecha de la puerta en donde se encontraban la llamada placa con nueve ranuras para las nueve tarjetas……_

Yami: los entrenadores y sus pokemons, debe también acercarse a la puerta

Vanz: en el instante en que esta se abra, deberán cruzar sin más demora

Kay: sin embargo, no se apresuren demasiado, crucen uno por uno

Duo: listos, todos?

Misty(bajando la mirada): no, aún no

Ash: es cierto no podemos irnos todavía

Genai: pero…Ash?

Misty(con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo hasta Yolei): no podemos irnos sin despedirnos! Yolei!

Yolei(abrazando a Misty, con lágrimas en los ojos): cuídate mucho Misty, te extrañar

Ash(estirando la mano hacia Davis): muchas gracias por todo, Davis

Davis(estrechando la mano de Ash): no hay por que darlas, Ash, gracias por traer a demiveemon de vuelta

Ash(^-^U): no fue nada

Brook(estirando la mano hacia Izzy): gracias por recibirme en tu casa, Izzy

Izzy(estrechando la mano de Brook): no te preocupes

Brook(con lágrimas en los ojos): despídeme de la Sra. Izumi

Izzy(^-^U): claro

Gary(estirando la mano hacia Ken): te agradezco mucho por todo, Ken

Ken(estrechando la mano de Gary): me gustó recibirte en mi casa, Gary

_Uno a uno cada entrenador fue despidiéndose de cada uno de los elegidos, en verdad tenían mucho que agradecerles, pero los elegidos se mostraban más agradecidos por que gracias a ellos fue posible que el digimundo se restaure y que la maldad finalmente se extinga. No solo habían encontrado compañeros de batalla, si no también, amigos incondicionales. Y ahora los elegidos estaba ante tal vez el último favor que harían por los entrenadores: los ayudarían a regresar a casa. De vuelta con los elegidos y entrenadores……_

Genai(bajando la mirada): ……….

Tai(un poco extrañado): sucede algo, Genai?

Genai(T.T): las despedidas siempre me conmueven!!

Todos menos Genai(^-^UUU): ………

Genai(secando unas cuantas lágrimas): bien! comencemos!

Li: las primeras tarjetas son las de Entei, Lugia y Moltres en ese orden

Kay: las cuales corresponden a los emblemas del valor, amistad y amor

_Tai, Matt y Sora se colocaron al frente de la placa uno al lado de otro……_

Vanz: bien, Ash llegó tu turno

Ash: que debo hacer?

Yami: busca la información sobre Entei en tu pokedex y muéstrasela a Tai

Genai: mientras tanto tú, Tai, concéntrate lo más posible, cuando tengas una imagen clara de Entei en tu mente, di su nombre y la tarjeta debe aparecer del digivice

Li: listos ambos?

Tai: cuando tu quieras, Ash

Ash(digitando en su pokedex): mmm….(mostrándoselo a Tai)…aquí está, él es Entei

Pokedex: Entei, denominado uno de los tres guardianes sagrados al mando de Ho-oh, se especializa en poderosos ataques de fuego además de psíquicos para confundir a sus enemigos

Tai(mirando el pokedex): bien…(cerrando los ojos y acercando el brazalete del valor cerca de sus labios)…Entei…

_El brazalete emitió un fino haz de luz naranja, que terminó en un gran destello de color naranja. Cuando la luz se disipó, se podía ver claramente el perfil de lo que parecía una tarjeta, cuyo frente y revés únicamente mostraba una intensa luz blanca, la misma que parecía flotar sobre el emblema del valor inscrito en el brazalete……_

Genai: tómala, Tai

_Tai, siguiendo las palabras de Genai, tomó la carta, haciendo que la luz blanca se disipara y que poco a poco ante la mirada de asombro de Tai y los demás, se revelara la figura de Entei inscrita en la tarjeta, además de una pequeña leyenda en la parte inferior escrita en un idioma extraño……_

Genai: colócala en la primera ranura de la placa, Tai

_Tal y como se lo dijeron, Tai colocó la tarjeta en la primera ranura de la placa. Una vez hecho esto, un haz de luz naranja delineó la tarjeta, iluminándola……_

Genai: bien, continuemos

Kay: espera,Genai

Genai: pasa algo, Kay?

Kay: es mejor si intentamos primero las demás tarjetas antes que las principales

Vanz: es verdad, Genai, será mejor si reunimos a los tres portadores y lo hacemos al final

Genai: bien, será como ustedes digan. Espera, Matt, deja que Sora lo intente primero

Matt(alejándose un poco): esta bien, no hay problema, Genai

Genai: lista, Sora?

Sora: si, adelante

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Sora): Moltres

Pokedex: Moltres, una de las tres aves místicas guardianas al mando de Lugia. Posee los ataques de fuego más poderosos nunca antes vistos además del poder para manipular la tierra. Ha sido visto en las cercanías de las islas Naranja

Sora(acercando su brazalete hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos): Moltres…

_Similar a lo que pasó con Tai, un haz de luz rojo intenso reveló la carta, al mismo tiempo que apareció, Sora la tomó y la colocó en la tercera ranura de la primera fila, mientras la ranura y la carta con la figura de Moltres, se iluminaban con una luz roja……_

Li: bien, los siguientes

Yami: Raikou, Articuno y Zapdos

Kay: portadores de los emblemas de la esperanza, sinceridad y conocimiento

_Una vez que Tk, Joe e Izzy se dirigieron a la plataforma……_

Genai: esta vez lo intentaremos con los tres a la vez, todos de acuerdo?

Tk, Joe, e Izzy: si

Li: no olviden concentrarse

Vanz: continúa por favor, Ash

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Tk): Raikou

Pokedex: Raikou, uno de los tres guardianes sagrados liderados por Ho-oh, se especializa en ataques eléctricos. Se conoce muy poco sobre él, pero se dice que controla las tormentas tropicales y las fuerzas magnéticas de diversas zonas

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Joe): Articuno

Pokedex: Articuno, una de las tres aves místicas que responde al llamado de Lugia. Posee infinitos poderes aún desconocidos pero se dice que controla y armoniza los climas de las montañas

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Izzy): Zapdos

Pokedex: Zapdos, la tercera de las aves místicas guardianas luego de Articuno y Moltres, que responde al llamado de Lugia. Posee los poderes de los fuertes truenos de la región del norte, y al igual que las otras dos aves, Zapdos vuela a altas velocidades lo que hace imposible su captura

Tk(acercando su brazalete hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos): …Raikou

Joe(acercando su brazalete hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos): …Articuno

Izzy(acercando su brazalete hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos): …Zapdos

_Una a una fueron apareciendo las tres tarjetas: la de Raikou seguida de una luz amarilla, la de Articuno seguida de una luz gris y la de Zapdos seguida de una luz púrpura. Luego de que aparecieran, cada elegido la colocó en la ranura indicada en la segunda fila……_

Yami: Sucuine

Vanz: le corresponde al portador de la bondad

Ken(acercándose hasta la placa): estoy listo

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Ken): Sucuine

Pokedex: Sucuine, el tercero de los guardianes sagrados al mando de Ho-oh. Se dice que Sucuine posee poderes para manipular el agua y desconocidos ataques psíquicos que impiden que sea capturado al igual que los dos guardianes restantes. Se lo ha podido observar cerca del bosque Verde

Ken(acercando su brazalete hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos): …Sucuine…

_Luego de que la tarjeta inscrita con la figura de Sucuine apareciera, Ken siguió las palabras de Genai y la colocó en la ranura de en medio de la última fila. Quedaban tres ranuras por cubrir……_

Genai: bien, empezaremos por Matt, luego tú harás lo mismo que él, de acuerdo, Mimi?

Mimi: como digas, Genai

Genai: bien, para materializar la tarjeta de Lugia, desde el digivice de Matt, necesitamos queSora, Joe e Izzy junten sus digivice con el de Matt

_Los elegidos procedieron como fue pedido por Genai……_

Genai: adelante, Ash

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Matt): Lugia

Pokedex: Lugia, guardián supremo y sagrado que tiene el poder para invocar a las tres aves místicas: Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Habita en las profundidades del mar. No se conocen más datos  
Matt(cerrando los ojos): …Lugia…

_Instantáneamente los emblemas inscritos en los brazaletes de Sora, Joe e Izzy comenzaron a brillar, enviando cada uno destello de luz hasta el brazalete de Matt. Un haz azul se elevó desde el brazalete de Matt, delineando esta vez no la silueta de una tarjeta, más bien la silueta de un pequeño Lugia, el mismo que luego de ser liberado, voló hasta la ranura de en medio en la primera fila, posándose graciosamente sobre ella……_

Matt(un poco extrañado): Genai??

Genai(^-^U): así está bien

Li: continuemos, Genai

Genai: Mimi, por favor

_Como con Matt, Mimi juntó su digivice con los de Tai, Tk, y Ken…_

Ash(digitando en su pokedex y mostrándoselo a Mimi): Ho-oh

Pokedex: Ho-oh, segundo guardián supremo con el poder para invocar a los tres guardianes sagrados Entei, Sucuine y Raikou. Habita en las cercanías de la región Hoen. No hay más datos

Mimi(cerrando los ojos): …Ho-oh

_Una reacción similar a la que tuvo el digivice de la amistad tuvo el digivice de Mimi, mientras que la figura de un pequeño Ho-oh delineada por una intensa luz verde volaba hasta la primera ranura de la última fila……_

Genai: solo queda una última tarjeta, esa es la más importante de todas

Kari(acercándose hasta Genai): que tengo que hacer Genai?

Genai: solo coloca tu mano sobre la placa y trata de concentrarte en el pokemon que Ash te muestre, este aparecerá sólo

Kari(asintiendo con la cabeza y colocando su mano sobre la placa): está bien

Ash: cual es el último, Genai?

Genai: Celebi

Ash, Misty, Brook, y Gary(O.O): CELEBI?!

Genai: así es, Celebi

Misty: pero nada se sabe sobre ese pokemon

Genai: no se preocupen, sé que el pokedex tiene que algo que mostrarles

Ash(digitando en su pokedex): mmmm…veamos…

Pokedex: Celebi. No hay más datos

Ash: lo ves, Genai?

Genai: no hay problema, sé que Kari lo logrará. Adelante, Kari

Kari(cerrando sus ojos): ………….

_Esta vez toda la placa se iluminó y cada una de las tarjetas emitió una luz blanca muy intensa que llegó hasta el digivice de Kari. Poco a poco el digivice de la luz emitió una intensa luz blanca al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a aparecer la figura de un diminuto pokemon de cabeza pequeña y alargada con diminutas antenas, brazos y piernas. El diminuto pokemon revoloteó unos instantes antes de posarse sobre la última de las ranuras en la placa. Fue cuando toda la puerta comenzó a brillar mientras las diminutas figuras de Lugia y Ho-oh tomaban sus posiciones sobre el sello de la pokebola. Instantáneamente, la figura del pequeño Celebi escapó de su ranura y revoloteó hasta los anillos que rodeaban la pokebola. Como si supiera el orden desde siempre, Celebi señaló cada uno de los símbolos en los anillos haciendo que estos brillaran. Poco después, ambos anillos se alinearon uno con otro y mientras que el sello de la pokebola con las figuras de Lugia y Ho-oh brillaban intensamente. Poco a poco la puerta gigantesca comenzó a abrirse, revelando un espacio infinitamente blanco……_

Genai: es tiempo, chicos, deben cruzar ya

_Algo inseguros de pasos, los entrenadores se acercaron a la puerta junto con sus pokemons……_

Ash: bien, Genai…(acercándose a la puerta junto con Pikachu)…regresaremos a casa…(volteándose hacia los elegidos)…gracias por todo! Genai, Davis, todos! Nos veremos! Adiós!

Todos los elegidos: Adiós!

_Dicho esto, uno a uno los entrenadores cruzaron  la puerta seguidos por lo que parecían ser las tarjetas esta vez únicamente transformadas en haces de luz. Finalmente la puerta se cerró lentamente, extinguiéndose la luz que la iluminaba. Ya todo había vuelta a la normalidad, las tarjetas y la placa se habían desvanecido y la puerta permanecía firmemente cerrada……_

Matt: lo…lograron

Tai: finalmente regresaron

Genai: bien, elegidos, nosotros también tenemos que regresar

Yami: nosotros ya nos retiramos, Genai

Genai: si, muchas gracias por haber venido

Kay: cuídense elegidos

Vanz: adiós

Todos los elegidos: adiós!

_Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los ayudantes de Genai, perdiéndose en la infinidad de la red……_

Davis: una pregunta, Genai

Todos(-.-U): si, Davis

Davis(^-^U): es que esta es importante! En serio!

Genai: esta bien, Davis, cuál es tu pregunta

Davis: como vamos a regresar nosotros?

Tai: Davis tiene razón…(o.o)…tenemos que recorrer todo el camino nuevamente?

Genai: no, basta con que digan las coordenadas exactas y el transportador los llevará, recuerden que la puerta se abrirá ante la presencia de los digivice

Davis: entonces regresemos! Por que no se ustedes, pero todo este asunto de la puerta me ha abierto el apetito! 

Cody(-.-u): tú solo piensas en comer, Davis…

Tai(poniendo su mano sobre le hombro de Davis): esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Davis! Ya debe ser la hora del almuerzo!

Todos(cayendo al estilo anime)(-.-U): ustedes no cambian!!

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mundo Pokemon……_

Brook: me gustaría saber a donde estamos

Misty(-.-u): a todos nos gustaría saber, Brook…

Gary: creo que les hubiéramos preguntado a donde llegaríamos

Ash(corriendo, alejándose un poco): MIREN! ES PUEBLO PALETA!

_En efecto, se hallaban en una de las tantas colinas del bosque Verde, desde la cual podían observar claramente el pueblo Paleta……_

Ash(corriendo cuesta abajo): a la carga, Pikachu!! Ya es hora de comer!!

Pikachu(corriendo cerca de Ash): Piiikaaaaaaa!

Misty y Gary(-.-U): …..

Brook(^-^u): será mejor seguirlos

Misty(^-^): siiiiii! Finalmente hemos regresadoooo!!!!

_Y así después de una semana de aventuras los entrenadores habían regresado hasta su tan ansiado pueblo Paleta. Lo que comenzó con un pequeño accidente, terminó dándoles la oportunidad de viajar hasta otro mundo, en otro tiempo y espacio. Después de todo, nadie sabe las aventuras que nos esperan a la vuelta de la esquina._

_FIN_


End file.
